For Keeps
by Aliel Yevrah
Summary: SEQUEL TO: "The Awful Truth". Randy and Lora start their new adventure, and what a big one it'll be. Will they be good at it, or need help? Trouble still looms in the future. How will they and their friends manage it? READ and REVIEW please.
1. Knocked Up

**Welcome back to the continuing story about Randy Orton and Lora Pierce. For those that don't know, this is the sequel to "The Awful Truth". I strongly recommend reading that first before this; just so your not confused on storylines and characters! I am super excited to continue with this!**

**And let me remind you, that I am skipping four months time between TAT and FK. But I am still going to follow the current Raw storylines. So this story will pick up mid-November. The good thing about WWE, the stories change so much and so fast, it won't seem that bad. Lol**

**But here we go! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1- Knocked Up

_**Four Months Later**_

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a white, hotel towel around my body. I shivered from the cold of the tile floor. Even in Texas, November was still in full swing, bringing its fall chill. I towel-dried my long red hair the best I could, combing through it with my hairbrush. I let my body towel slip to the floor and began to get dressed. I noticed, as I put it on, my bra kept getting snugger. I groaned, I was already a big C-cup; I didn't want them to get bigger. I shook the thought from my head, grabbed up my jeans, balancing against the counter, and began to pull them up my legs. However, I couldn't fasten them. The two halves of the zipper wouldn't even close. The bump in my stomach prevented it. I looked back at the mirror, turning to the side. My stomach got bigger with each passing week; as the baby grew. The bump was starting to grow out past my chest. I sighed, I guess this was the joys of pregnancy.

I pulled my dark gray long sleeved, tunic top over my shoulders, and pulled it over my stomach. I had to admit, for a maternity top, it was very cute, with its cross over material on the chest and the "V" neckline. And without pants, I went back into the bedroom. I threw down the annoying, too-tight jeans, and bent over my suitcase for something that I could actually wear. I found a pair of black cotton leggings. Surely I could still wear them. Once I was happy to find something that fit, I eyed the jeans again, and yanked them out of the floor, throwing them on my bag. A soft laughter met my ears.

"What's the matter?" Randy said, and I turned around to see him lying stretched out on the bed. Wearing a long sleeved blue cotton shirt and dark blue jeans, he was as overwhelmingly handsome as he always had been. But that smirk, as appealing as it can be, was grating on my nerves. I scowled and raised an eyebrow at him.

"The problem is, Randy, that I getting more barn-like by the day, and I can't fit into my pants," I explained, motioning with my hands to the baby bump that was very clearly visible. "And it's your fault."

Randy slid off the bed, and slowly made his way towards me. His piercing blue eyes staring into my green. I felt his arms go around my back, and he pulled me close to him. His Armani cologne swirled around me, infecting my senses. When he began to talk, his voice was covered slightly because he had his face pressed into my hair. "You are not 'barn-like'. You are carrying our child. And you have never been more breathtaking."

I sighed into his chest, relishing in his words. He always knew the perfect thing to say in any situation. The sparkle on my finger caught my attention, and I looked at my engagement ring. That was a moment where Randy knew the right thing to say, as he asked me to be his wife. I smiled, thinking of that memory, and took a deep, comforting breath. And my bra straps dug painfully into my sides. I groaned, being immediately reminded of my constant changing form. Randy pulled away from me, only to look down at me in concern.

"All of my bras are too small now," I complained, pulling at the binding straps under my shirt. I made a face, while I seriously considered taking it off. Randy let go of me, and walked across the room, grabbing his jacket, slipping it on his arms. I looked at him in confusion. "Where are you going?"

"_We_ are going shopping," he said, setting my black flats on the floor in front of me, and held my jacket out for me. I took it from him on instinct. "You need some new clothes."

I gaped at him. _Was he serious? _Of course he was, I could see it on his face. "We can't, you have a show tonight. And I can't afford anything else right now. I don't get paid for another week."

But Randy still pulled me towards the door. "You're not buying; I am. It's only fair. I am the reason your old clothes don't fit you anymore." His words hit me, and I struggled against him in the hallway. I finally made him stop, and he looked around at me.

"Randy, I didn't mean what I said; about it being your fault. You don't have to do this," I said, imploring him with my eyes to understand. He smiled softly at me, resting his hand against my belly. My heart jumped at his actions.

"I know you didn't Lora. But I hate to see you uncomfortable in clothes that don't fit right. And this is something I can help you with. I could only hold your hair during the sickness, I can't take away your pains. And this," Randy said, plucking my shirt softly, "is something that I have the power to fix."

I stared into his eyes, emotion running crazy in my body. I had still not gotten used to the sudden mood swings. I could only just go along with them patiently. And now, I could feel my heart beat rapidly, absorbing Randy's words. I couldn't deny him anything when he spoke to me like that. Not when I knew how he felt; I experienced his same feelings when I couldn't do anything to help him when his shoulder was injured.

"Fine," I said, letting him lead me towards the elevator, hooking my arm with his, "but don't go overboard."

Randy smirked down at me, and I knew that wasn't a good sign. He drove us to the nearest mall, and we found a maternity shop called "Motherhood". I was in awe at all the clothes, mainly because they didn't look half bad. Except for the pants. It seemed like every single pair of pants was missing something; a zipper. Where the pants should have ended, was an extra piece of cotton, in the matching color, that was pulled over the belly bump. They looked horrendous on the racks, but the clerk who was helping us, suggested I try on a pair, with a cute top. So, I tried on a pair of light blue jeans, with the stretchy, no-zipper top, and slipped on the knit, long-sleeved, green sweater. And I ate my words. I was extremely comfortable in the pants. The best part being the shirt hid the stretching material, so they looking like real jeans.

When left the store, I had seven new pair of pants, several new skirts; all with matching tops, and five new dresses. I didn't know how much Randy spent in that store, nor did I want too. I was afraid to ask. Next, he took me to the lingerie store, for new bras. I had the sales attendant size me for a correct measurement, and I was shocked when I came out a small D-cup. I sighed, and followed behind her as she gathered the size I needed and five different designs. Again, Randy wouldn't listen to me, and bought everything the woman said I would need. I felt horrible for letting him spend this much money on me, but what could I do when he felt like he had too. And on top of everything, he carried the bags. I was just lucky that he let me hold my own purse. I eyed all the bags, while sitting at a table in the food court, as Randy got us some food. He came back with Chinese food for me, and a slice of pizza for him.

But I couldn't eat; I kept thinking about what Randy has said before we left the hotel. That this was the only thing he could do the help me. And I had just let him believe that. I sat my fork down on my tray, and moved my chair closer to his. He looked down at me, smiling softly.

"Randy, thank you for everything that you got me today," I said, motioning towards the piles of bags on the floor. "But you really didn't have too. I know you feel like this is the only thing you can do to help, but your wrong. You've helped me everyday in the past four months. When you held my hair, that helped me. When you rub my back, that helps me. The things you say helps me. Just you being here with me, makes being five months pregnant so much better."

Randy stared at me, taking in my words. He smiled again, wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling my chair even more closely to his. I tucked my head in the crook of his neck, and he kissed my hair lightly. He was helping me right now, and I hoped that my words got to him, and that he knew it.

oo

Later that night, I sat in my titantron room, loading superstars music for the non-televised event. I was much more comfortable in the new bras Randy had purchased for me. They didn't bind, and I was impressed with the styles and colors; they weren't the bland nude or white colors. I heard the door squeak open, and I turned to see Edoin and Casie filing in the room. I smiled at them, and turned in my chair.

"How's the mommy-to be?" Edoin smiled, pulling a chair up next to my side, and Casie sat on the other. I smirked at her, resting my hands on my bump.

"Pretty good, how's the newlywed?" I shot back at her. She blushed, and twirled her engagement ring and the wedding band around her finger. It was a gorgeous ring, but I was biased of my own; I wouldn't want anything else. Edoin smiled to herself, before raising an eyebrow at me.

"I could say the same for you."

"Well you could," Casie said, leaning her elbows on my table, "if she was already married." I rolled my eyes, and tried to concentrate on my work, fighting the smile at my lips. "How you guys set a date yet?"

"Yes, but don't remind me," I groaned, stretching my back in the seat. This chair wasn't at all pregnancy accommodating. "We've got so much left to plan, because we want to get married on the eleventh of December."

Edoin looked at me sympathetic eyes, "I know what you mean. But don't stress yourself out. I did, but for no reason, because it all fell together for a perfect day." I remembered her wedding. It was beautiful. She had wanted a wedding in Ireland, and had found the perfect spot; a small stoned church, buried deep within the forest in Wexford. It was small ceremony, just close friends and immediate family. The reception was held just outside of the church, under a white tent, with a beautiful rolling hill landscape in the background. I remember that I was barely showing then, and all my clothes still fit me fine. I nodded my answer at Edoin, knowing she knew what I was going through.

"Are these new?" Casie asked, running her fingers over the silky material on my shoulder. The white top flowed nicely when I moved, and was loose on my stomach; a ribbon tied in the back, right under my chest, while the top dipped in "V". And the black pants, with the same stretchy material piece, that you couldn't even tell was maternity wear; they just looked like normal dress pants when the shirt covered the belly. I nodded towards Casie.

"Yeah, Randy took me on a shopping trip this afternoon. This was his way of helping me," I smiled, rolling my eyes. Casie and Edoin laughed, and I knew they were picturing Randy, as he was today, loaded down with bags.

"Well, we got to get going. We both have a match tonight," Casie said, standing up from her seat, joining Edoin as she walked to the door.

"Yeah, against each other," Edoin laughed, and they both left the room. I turned back to my work, finally loading the last song. I sighed, trying to ignore the pains in my back. I paged David on the walkie-talkie, asking him to take over for me for a little while. Standing up from my chair, groaning slightly in discomfort, I made my way out of the titantron room, meeting David on the way.

As I walked through the halls of the arena, I noticed something. People gave me double-takes, and second glances as I walked by them. The crew members, and a few Diva's stared at me like I had a tail. As if they had never seen a pregnant woman before. But I was pretty sure that it wasn't the fact that I was pregnant that they were staring; more like who I was pregnant by. Before Randy and I had announced our engagement, it wasn't so obvious that we were together. But now that I had a ring on my finger, and a baby in my stomach, I saw more eyes in my direction than ever before. Not so much from the men superstars, though. Of course, I knew why. It wasn't because they all liked me, and that we were all friends. Lord no, because I definitely couldn't stand some of them. No, it was because of Randy; and John, Adam and Matt. They were probably afraid to even look at me, without threat of pissing off some of the biggest stars in the business. Not to mention the some of the strongest.

I reached the door I was looking for, and opened it. Inside sat John, Adam and Randy. I closed the door behind me, stretching out my back again. Adam and John sat on the couch, and Randy straddled a metal chair. I had just walked in during a middle of a joke, and the guys were all laughing extremely hard.

"There's my favorite pregnant lady," John said, wagging his eyebrows at me. And I knew I was not mistake when I saw a proud, smug look come over Randy's face. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"I'm the only pregnant lady you know," I huffed, sitting down on the couch between my friends. Adam laughed, moving over to give me some more room. Randy looked over at me, noticing the discomfort on my face. "I came for the couch. That chair is murder on my back."

Randy smirked at me, his eyes dancing as he ran them over my body. But then he stood up. "I hate to leave you, but John, Adam and I have a match against three of the members of Nexus." John and Adam stood up as well, making their way to the door.

I kicked off my shoes, and stretched out on my side, lying down on the couch. I yawned, "That's fine. The couch and I will still be here."

Randy laughed softly, and ran his fingers over my cheek before turning from the room, leaving me in quiet. The last thing I remembered was closing my eyes.

oo

"Lora, you need to wake up," Randy's voice broke into my head. My eyes slowly opened, and I looked around me. Randy was standing over me, fully dressed. We were still in his locker room. "It's time to go."

I sat up slowly, trying to fight a yawn, but it was useless. I blinked several times, trying to force the sleep from my body. I hadn't meant to fall asleep, I just wanted to relieve the back pain. Which was still there. "I'm sorry. I didn't know I was that tired."

Randy smiled, helping me up from the couch. I clung to him as my legs wobbled from the sleep. He held on to me until he was sure that I wouldn't fall down. I was still out of it when we got the car. I barely noticed that John and Casie were in the back as Randy drove us home. I was still so very tired. This wasn't anything new. Apparently, the doctor's told me, that it was common to be sleepy all the time during pregnancy, because of the rapid growth of a baby. Something else to live with and get used too. It didn't take us long to get back to the hotel. We said good night to our friends, and Randy ushered me to our room.

I sat on the bed, slowly peeling my clothes off, so I could get into my nightshirt. Once all I was wearing was a pair of panties, and my shirt, I laid out on the bed, waiting for Randy to join me. I could now see my stomach over my chest when I was lying in bed. And it was weird for me, to know a baby was in there; weird but so very exciting.

"Your back hurting you?" Randy asked. I didn't even notice that he had come back into the room. I nodded on the pillow, and he came to sit next to me. Randy pulled me up in a sitting position, and sat behind me, and I was between his legs.

I actually moaned out loud when he began to knead and dig his hands into my lower back. I absolutely loved it when gave me a massage. It just proved that his hands were really magical. He guided his hands up and down my back slowly, with the same amount of pressure. I leaned back into him, laying my head on his shoulder. The pain was slowly leaving my body because of Randy's hands. I turned my head towards him, placing my lips against his throat.

"You see," I said, between groans of relief, "this is you helping me more than anything."

**Well, here we go again! Another adventure for these two! I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of "For Keeps". If you did, please review!**


	2. Lone Star State Of Mind

**Wow, such a rave for the new story! That makes me feel great! Just a little heads up, I've got some great stuff planned for this story, so don't drift away, or you'll miss it! Please remember to read and review!**

Chapter 2- Lone Star State of Mind

"So, have you decided on a venue for the wedding?" Randy asked, sitting down on the bed next to me, and all of the brochures lying out before me. I sat Indian style, one hand on my growing belly, and the other tapping an ink pen to my lips. It was Saturday morning, and we were still in Houston. We didn't have to get to San Antonio until tomorrow afternoon, so, we cut back on the traveling until a day later.

"I think so," I murmured, picking up a small section of colorful papers, giving them a one over one more time. The wedding was in three weeks, and I was still trying to hammer out the details. We had to plan according to our work schedule, so we were getting married in California. "What do you think about this one?"

I handed Randy the Squaw Creek Resort papers. It was in Squaw Valley, Lake Tahoe California. I was leaning more towards that one for several reasons. They had an amazing wedding package: for one lump fee, it covered the ceremony, the reception, the guest's hotel rooms, a cook that prepared the wedding cake and Randy and I's hotel suite for the week. The ceremony hall, from the pictures, was beautiful with one wall full of windows, showing the falling snow; depending on the time of year. And it being a December wedding, I was looking forward to the white landscape in the background. My eyes watched Randy as he skimmed the papers. There were several things that he helped me with on the wedding, but he knew when to give up, and just let me do it. Randy had an irritating talent at being good at everything he seemed to do; so I was kind of amused when wedding planning wasn't one of his strong points.

"I think it's perfect," he said, setting the papers back down in front of me. I was happy that he approved, because this is what I wanted. He stretched out and laid his head on my thigh. I smirked down at him, running my left hand over his head. I couldn't help my eyes watching the sparkle of my ring. It would never lose its beauty to me. "I'll call them Monday and book it."

I opened my mouth to speak, but a knock on the door interrupted me. I heard Randy sigh, and rolled off the bed. When he opened the door, I saw that Adam was standing on the other side. I smiled at him, and turned back to my planning. I wrote down all the names of people we would need to call to let them know about the venue decision. Which really was, my small amount of family, Randy's choices for family invitations and a few of his friends. We didn't have time for a big blow out, nor did we want one. I heard Adam begin to speak as he sat on the bed.

"Finally made a decision?" he smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at him, fighting the smile on my face as I nodded.

"Yes, so leave December eleventh open," I said pointedly. He was one of Randy's groomsmen after all. And the thought of the wedding party made me semi-depressed. I counted in my mind, all my bridesmaids: Zoey would be my Matron of Honor, with Casie and Edoin right behind her as my bridesmaids. But Randy's part is were I got upset. John was his best man, with Adam being the only other groomsman. And I know it hurt Randy to not have one of the men in the group that he wanted. His brother, Nathan.

But it wasn't like I told him I didn't want him there. Because that is not the case. I wanted Nathan to be there, for Randy at least. But, I don't know, I guess Randy was either still mad at him for the things he said to me, or just not asking him for my sake. Either way, it upset me. I sighed, pushing the thought from my head for the moment. I would try to figure out a way to right this, but I couldn't right now. Then I made myself rejoin the conversation between Adam and Randy.

"Yeah, we have an extra hectic schedule for us coming up," Randy said, reclining back on the bed, propping up on his pillow. "Going to my parents' for Thanksgiving in a week and a half, then the wedding after that; all around our work travels."

I fought the stress that was building up in my body at the thoughts of all events that were looming. "And then Christmas at my family's house after that. And we must not forget my doctor's appointment next week."

"What doctor's appointment?" Adam said, making himself comfortable on the bed. I saw Randy fighting his smile from the corner of my eye. I rolled my own, and began to pick and straighten up the papers on the bed. I had never seen Randy in such good spirits for this long before.

"My sonogram appointment is this Tuesday, in Florida," I informed Adam, piling the papers on the floor beside me. I groaned slightly, arching my back from discomfort. "We find out the sex of the baby then."

"How are pulling off traveling so much and keeping up with doctor records?" Adam asked, looking between me and Randy. A question that Randy and I had already settled. Because we knew this was going to difficult with my job and being pregnant.

"Well, I get a copy of all my notes from the doctor that I go to that day and give them to the head trainer that travels with us. He's not really intended for his kind of medical issues," I explained, rubbing my stomach softly, "but it's just going to have to do for now. After the sonogram, I'll be giving my chart to the trainers."

"It's a boy, by the way," Randy said, and I heard the proud feeling lacing his voice. Randy was dying to find out what our baby was, even if he doesn't show it often. I couldn't fight my smile any longer. I shook my head in amusement.

"Randy, you don't know what it is," I countered him, holding my hands on my stomach. "It could be either a boy or a girl."

"It's not like I'm saying I dead set on a boy," Randy replied, running his fingers down my spine, "I would be happy with either a boy or a girl. It's just that I have a feeling." I laughed softly at the dreamy look on his face.

"I thought the woman was supposed to get the intuition?" Adam joked, raising his eyebrow at Randy. "What next, are you going to have sympathy pains?" Randy kicked Adam's leg with his foot. I laughed even harder at his antics. "Well, I did have a reason to come see you two."

I looked to Adam, "And?"

"It's that girl that has been sending me all of the packages. I had thought she'd quit, because I haven't received anything in several months, but I was wrong. She's at it again," he explained, handing me an envelope. I looked at him in confusion, and slipping my fingers into the already opened slit. And I pulled out several pictures, clipped together. My mouth fell open as I flipped through the pictures. Each shot was of the same girl, her head out of view each time. But what made it so disturbing, was her clothing and poses. She was wearing nothing but a black lacy bra, and matching panties. And in some pictures, the bra wasn't even in use.

"What in the hell?" I said exasperatedly. I looked to Randy, and saw his look of shock and disgust as he viewed each picture. Adam had the same look on his face.

"I don't know what to do," he said. I wouldn't know what to do if I was in his situation. It creeped me out, and the pictures weren't even meant for me. Imagine how Adam must be feeling. But as I looked at the pictures again, I gasped. Adam looked at me in confusion. "What?"

"Do you recognize something in these pictures?" I exclaimed, handing them back to Adam. But I could obviously see that he didn't. I knelt over to him, and tapped my finger on what I was talking about. "Remember these panties?"

Adam inhaled sharply, and I had a sudden urge to wash my hands again. "Do you mean to tell me, these are the same panties she sent to me back in July?" I nodded, remembering this delivery. It was the very same pair that I had touched, and held up for the room. I felt dirty for even have been in the same room with the panties, much less touching them as I had.

"You need to do something," Randy said, avoiding his eye away from the pictures. "This is starting to pass over-zealous fan to creepy and sick. Hell, it's already passed it." And I agreed with Randy. This wasn't normal, because I felt sure that it wasn't everyday, a superstar received gifts like this. Adam nodded.

"I know, I've already thought about calling the police, but what could they do with an ID of this woman?" I felt bad for Adam. He sounded freaked and worried. He was not comfortable with this situation any more.

oo

We were already half way through our three-hour drive from Houston to San Antonio. But I was very agitated. Sitting in the back seat for an hour and a half was not what I called a thrill of a time, especially since I was so pregnant. But, bless Randy's heart, he gave up his free mobility for me, allowing me to lay my head in his lap. It didn't ease the backache, but the rest of my body felt better. Besides, nothing hardly helped the aches and pains in my back. But I guess that I was more comfortable than I thought, because I fell asleep. I remember closing my eyes, and the next thing I knew, we were pulling into the arena that Raw was going to be at tomorrow night. Randy help me sit up, and out of the car. I had to hand it to the man; he knew when he was needed. Something of which I was thankful for.

I said good-bye to John, Casie and Randy as I made my way for my titantron room. Since we were already here, I was going to get a head start on loading the music. That meant less time in the chair tomorrow. I began to load the Raw roster music list, getting caught up in my work. I heard the door open behind me, and turned to see Randy. He leaned against the door frame, smiling softly at me.

"What?" I asked, smiling. I looked at the clock, to see how much time had passed; because I had not been paying attention during my work. Almost receiving a shock, I realized an hour had already passed, though it hadn't seemed that long. Randy walked over to me, holding out his hand.

"I want you to meet someone," he said, and I heard the amusement in his voice. This was either good or bad, and I hadn't decided yet. But I let him help me up, and he steered me out of the room. I leaned into him during the walk, my exhaustion seeping in. Randy wrapped his arm around my waist, letting his hand rest on the side of my stomach. My heart flipped at his touch. As it always did when I caught him making such gestures towards our baby. This "over the moon" Randy was hard to swallow. I was used to intense and thrilling Randy, but this new, almost gidyy-type Randy was a total switch. And it was all because of the child in my stomach. I sighed and continued our walk. And just when I was about to ask what he was up too, he opened a door on his right, and pulled me in behind him.

My mouth almost fell open. I wouldn't have been surprised to know that my eyes had bugged out. Because, there on the leather couch, was a man I had watched on TV for years. He looked up at me, smiling and stood from the couch, shaking his long light brown hair out of his face that he had pulled half way back. He walked up to me, and I noticed just how tall he was, well, compared to me. But he wasn't as tall as Randy. I stared into his blue-green eyes as he smiled a slightly crooked smile. And I stood gaping, like an idiot, at him.

"So, this is Mrs. Orton," Shawn Hickenbottom, better known as Shawn Michaels, said as he held his hand out for me. His deep, gravelly voice was the same as I remember it from my youth, with just a hint of a Texan accent. I felt Randy's arm pull me to his side, showing his possession. I fought the urge to roll my eyes in his direction, not denying the rush of affection towards Randy. But I forced myself to speak in front of one of my idols.

"Well, not yet," I said smiling, taking his hand in greeting. I couldn't believe that I was meeting him. Another one of those shocking moments in my line of work. "But you were close enough."

Shawn laughed lightly, his skin crinkling around his eyes. "I'm just glad that Randy's found someone to put him in his place. He's a good kid, but was so arrogant." Randy laughed softly, obviously not denying Shawn's words. But I didn't know how Shawn knew so much, as I cocked my head to the side in confusion. Shawn saw the look on my face, and smiled again. "Paul has kept me informed of the goings-on around the business."

Now, I freely rolled my eyes, as laughter came to my throat. I could just imagine Paul gossiping to Shawn like old women with a new juicy piece of news. The image was just too hilarious. But, I was sure that was exactly how it went down.

oo

I sat down on the hotel bed, brushing my hair out, listening to the soft sound of running water coming from the bathroom. I was already in my bedclothes, consisting of my over-sized shirt, that wasn't over-sized in some places anymore, mainly my stomach, and my panties. As I ran the bristles through my hair, I thought about what I always couldn't stop thinking about when I was alone. The baby. In less than four days, we would find out if we were having a boy or a girl. I didn't know what I preferred more, because the thought of having a little girl was something every woman dreamed about; all the years of dress up, make-up and girl talk was something I enjoyed with my own mother. But I also was excited over the thought of a little boy. I was always a little jealous of Mark, my brother, and my dad's relationship. I know my Daddy loved me, but it just seemed different for my brother; a man thing. And I wanted to witness that between my child and Randy. Though, I was a Daddy's girl, all my life I had always been one. And my heart warmed just thinking about Randy and my niece, Odera, together.

I sighed, as I heard the bathroom door click, and a towel-clad Randy came out. As I watched him, I decided that I didn't care what I had. Because either way, it'll be an adventure for the two of us. Boy or girl, the baby would bring a whole new element to the table. I didn't notice Randy as he changed clothes, but I did feel it when he climbed into bed. I turned to him, laying my head on his shoulder. My growing belly made it awkward to snuggle up to Randy. There just wasn't enough for it. So, I adjusted my position, laying more on my side, than on him. Randy never complained about the lack of room. And I honestly believed that he enjoyed having my stomach that close to him.

"Did you have a nice time today?" Randy asked, as he ran his fingers through my hair. I fought the yawn I knew was coming, and nodded my head. The meeting with Shawn came back to my mind, and I smiled to myself. He lived in San Antonio, and came out for the show. I didn't think he had any plans to actually be on Raw, but he was definitely out to see "the old gang"; of course, he could very well make his presence known on the show. This was "the Showstopper" I was thinking of. And I got to meet him; thanks to Randy. He had made sure that I not missed his visit. A thought that made me love the man next to me even more.

"Yes, I did. And thank you for taking me to him," I whispered, burying my head into his shoulder. I smelled his body wash on his skin, and I breathed deep. Randy didn't reply, he just wrapped his arms around my shoulders, squeezing me softly. And I knew that he knew what tonight had meant for me. I sighed again, my eyes slowly closing as sleep started to take over my body.

But, almost as soon as I was comfortable, I felt something. A very strange, flipping sensation in my stomach. My eyes popped open, and I gasped. I felt Randy tense next to me, as he sat up on his elbows. There it was again, a tumbling feeling in my belly. It wasn't painful, just slightly uncomfortable. A hand automatically went to my stomach, touching the part where I felt the movement.

"What? What is it?" Randy urged me in a near whisper. I looked up at him, seeing the growing concern on his face. A small smile started spread across my face and my heart grew painfully against my ribcage.

"The baby," I said, and even I heard the awe in my voice. I was close to laughter. "The baby just moved."

Randy stared at me, taking in the news. And slowly, the fear drained from his eyes, being replaced by another emotion. A look that was a mixture of happiness, shock, and adoration. A look that nearly took my breath away. I saw his hand try to inch towards me, and hover slightly over my stomach. I smiled at him, taking his hand in mine, and placed it where I had felt the action. I put mine on top of his, and pressed down softly. The baby didn't take long to get on it's movements until I felt something that was a lot sharper than the first two movements. It must have kicked against me.

I looked back up to Randy, and saw the shocked look plainly on his face. And I knew what he was thinking. That his baby, my baby, our baby was moving. It just made it all the more real for us, to actually feel it move. The smile on my face pulled at my lips, and Randy looked down at me. He put his forehead against mine, as the baby kicked again. I watched as his eyes close softly, a faint smile on his face. We laid back down, as I put my head in the crook of his neck, and snuggled closer to him. And as I tried to fall back asleep, sleep fighting with the baby's movements, I noticed that Randy had not moved his hand.

**Thanks for reading! I loved this chapter, and I hope yall do too! And you know how you can prove it to me? REVIEWING! Lol jk, but seriously.. =D**

_**KimmieCena, Xandman216, Queen Islanzadi, babyxbxgurl, xLou26, miamitravel, Eisac Namhort, undermyumbrella, and alana2awesome **_**Thank you guys for getting the ball rolling on the new story! Keep up the love! lol**


	3. Pretty Persuasion

**Ok, I recently got DVR with DISH. But I'm getting annoyed with it. Because every time I try to record RAW, it changes the channel in the living room, and not where it's supposed too (my room) and then my grandmother changes the channel, and it stops recording.. GRR! Lol**

**Anyways, Raw this week was good. Randy looked amazing in his match, but **_**why**_** was he fighting Jay Uso? Isn't that kinda a downgrade for Randy? Lol, I can't stand the Usos. But anyways, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 3-  Pretty Persuasion

_Randy set me on the bed gently, staring down at me with such heat in his eyes. My breath heaved at my chest, and I could feel the warmth radiating off knelt on the bed, and slowly pushed me back against the mound of pillows behind captured my lips again, gaining access of my mouth with his tongue. I pulled and hugged against the annoying obstacle of his shirt. He broke away just enough to allow me to slid his shirt over his shoulders._

_Randy moved his kisses down the skin of my neck, and paid close attention to my collarbone.I squirmed beneath him, aching for his touch. I nearly gasped when his tongue came in contact with my skin, running small, intoxicating circles over my flesh. His hand gripped my chest softly, sending a wave of passion through my body. I bit my lip to hold my moan. Randy's lips left my skin, and his cheek grazed against mine, and he spoke softly._

"_Don't," his gruff voice reached my ear. "I want to hear you."_

_And even at his words, a moan built up powerfully in my throat. The thought of him getting pleasure from just hearing me made my brain hazy. His lips replaced his hand on my chest. And I couldn't hold my moan any longer. My head fell back into the pillows, and my hands pulled at his shoulders, getting him closer to me. His teeth skimmed over my taut flesh, and I shivered beneath him. He moved his kisses lower, over my stomach. His lips caressed their way down my body. I almost groaned in protest, when he passed over my panties and kissed his way down my leg. But, as he placed a soft kiss on my ankle, I felt his fingers dip into my panties, and slowly pulled them down my thighs._

_I dug my fingers into the sheets as he brushed his fingers lightly up my leg, finally reaching my aching center.I looked down at him, and he met my eye. He draped on of my legs over his shoulder, and slowly dipped one finger into me. A low moan escaped my lips, and I felt him react to me. He turned his head, and began planting kisses on my leg, as he explored me with his fingers. The muscles in my legs twitched as pleasure licked at my senses. Randy left my body, and I watched as he removed his shorts, revealing his toned thighs. He crawled back up my body, and used his thigh to push my legs apart. I wrapped my arms around him as he hovered over me, getting into position._

I awoke with a jerk. My breath was ragged, and I could feel my body was still hot from the dream I had just witnessed. I could still see the image vividly in my head, because not only was it a dream, it was an actual experience we had had together. I rolled over on my back, rubbing my face hard with my hands. The sun was just beginning to rise, and I heard the soft, heavy breathing, telling me that Randy was still asleep. I sat up, and turned to lean over Randy.

In the last few weeks, I couldn't tell you what had gotten into me, but my need for Randy had increased a surprising amount. I would have thought that pregnant women, during the middle of their pregnancy, experience increased drive for intimate activities. And I was certainly no exception. I stared down at Randy, who was sleeping on his back. I leaned down, placing a hard kiss on his lips. He woke almost immediately, and his male instincts took over. His arms wrapped around me, as he slid his tongue into my mouth. I sighed happily, thinking that I was about to relieve some of my built up tension. I slipped my hands under shirt, feeling my way up his chest. Lifting one leg, I settled over him, straddling his hips.

But he froze beneath me. As I tried to pull the shirt up, he quit reacting to me. I pulled away, to see him looking at me with the most peculiar expression. I didn't see the heat there, as I would have expected; instead, he looked torn. He put his hands on my hips, rolling me over on the bed, slipping out from under me. My heart clenched painfully as I watched him get out of bed. He stood there, as if unsure of what to do, before barely looking at me.

"We… have an early morning," his voice scratched against his throat. He turned his back to me, and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I gaped at the door that hid Randy from me. And I felt my hormones change. As I placed my hands on my stomach, I realized that my vision was beginning to blur. I blinked hard, and I felt the tears leak from my eyes. Randy had never walked away from my approach before.

oo

I rode with Casie to the arena, because John and Randy had left several hours before, to get some training in. I saw Casie eying me while she drove, mainly because I hardly talked, and didn't give any effort into the conversation. But she didn't ask any questions, and I was thankful. I didn't know if I could tell somebody, even my best friend, that my fiancé shied away from my touch. It would make it too real.

I holed myself in my titantron room. Even though I had finished most of my work yesterday, and I was completely done within thirty minutes, I didn't go to Randy's locker room. I just sat around my room with an hour and a half left before Raw started. I didn't know if I could face Randy right now. I felt utterly repulsive and unwanted. It wasn't long ago that Randy couldn't keep his hands off me, but now, I can't even get him to touch me. Moisture returned to my eyes, and I cursed at the idiotic hormones. I swiped angrily at the tears, wrapped up in my swirling emotions.

"Are you okay?" a husky voice said. I jumped at the new addition to the room that I wasn't aware of. I turned to see Shawn Hickenbottom staring down at me in concern. And I realized why; because of the tears that still shown in my eyes, and the wet tracks on my cheeks. And couldn't lie to someone who's always seemed so truthful.

"Nothing, besides the fact Randy finds me unsightly, and won't even touch me," and I heard the pathetic whimper in my voice. I groaned at myself, and kept swiping at the tears. Shawn smiled at me slightly.

"I find that hard to believe."

I rolled my eyes, scoffing, "Yeah, well, you aren't there when he pushes me away."

Shawn rolled a chair next to me, sitting down at my side. "You shouldn't feel like that. I don't believe he's pushing you away because he's lost interest in you."

I cleared my vision, and looked into the shining eyes of one of my idols. I sniffed softly, sounded ridiculous, "Why then?"

Shawn's eyes flashed down to my stomach, and met my eyes again. "I've been in his place before. Twice actually. I was overjoyed when Rebecca told me she was having our baby. Even happier when she started to show. But I couldn't let her come to me, when she wanted to be together. I was afraid. I didn't know anything, and I was afraid that I might hurt our baby. And Becca felt the same way you do. She actually accused me of running around on her. I finally told her why I could be with her. And she laughed at me," Shawn smiled. I almost laughed at the look on his face. "It took me being drug to the doctor's office, for them to tell me, since the pregnancy was healthy, then being with my wife would not, at all, harm the baby. And I can pretty much guarantee that is what is going on with Randy."

I chewed my lip, my hand resting on my belly bump. _Was that really why he won't sleep with me? _He thought it was dangerous. And just like that, I didn't feel rejected anymore. And I knew why Shawn's wife had laughed at him. She was relieved. Relieved that he wasn't cheating on her, and still wanted her. Because that was exactly how I felt now, relief running strong through my veins. I smiled to myself. I looked back up to Shawn, hoping he saw the gratitude for his story in my eyes. And, apparently, he did because he smiled softly at me.

"But, I need to get to the real reason I came here. I was sent to retrieve you," he laughed lightly. I cocked my head to side in confusion. "Stephanie wants to see you."

I gasped and was on my feet in an instant. Shawn laughed again, and led the way out of the room, and towards where Steph was. I hadn't seen her since she went on maternity leave. And it hadn't been but two weeks since she had had her baby. A little boy, that they named Michael Kennedy Lévesque. I had only seen pictures of him through Vince after some of the Raw roster meetings. And now, Stephanie had brought him to the arena. I picked up the pace, in my eagerness to see my friend and her baby. Shawn turned the corner, and opened a door on his left. I hurried in behind him, noticing that people were in the room, sitting around talking, but I didn't pay any attention to who they were. I only had eyes for my friend, standing behind a table that had her baby carrier sitting on it. I rushed over to Stephanie, hugging her tight. She laughed at me.

"You have grown so much since I last saw you!" she exclaimed, holding me at arms length. I blushed, knowing there were other people in the room. "You look wonderful!"

I smiled at her, and processed her change in appearance. I had only ever personally known Stephanie while she was pregnant. Now that she had her baby, there was no longer the large bump in her belly. There was still a small pudge from where the baby had been, but it was a drastic change in appearance. "You do too. You give me hope."

Stephanie laughed again, pulling her hair back out of her face. Just then, a shrill cry reverberated throughout the room, and I looked to see the little baby crying at the top of his lungs. I sighed, as I watched Stephanie instantly reach out for him. This was going to be my future; a crying, needy baby. I smiled at the thought. I watched as Stephanie bounced little Michael in her arms, trying to calm him down. When she got him to where he was just whimpering, she looked at me.

"Do you want to hold him?" I nodded, and held my arms out. I seemed to respond her question without knowing.

She placed him in my arms, resting his head in the bent crook of my elbow, and I held him from underneath with my other hand. And just like that, my breath was stolen from my body. The baby wouldn't have been more than eight or nine pounds, and around twenty inches long. He opened his little eyes, that were a deep blue, that would probably change into either grayish-green, like Stephanie's, or a hazel color like Paul's. And on the top of his head was a thick patch of dark brown hair. I rotated my upper body softly, rocking the baby side to side. And his whimpering stopped, and he slowly fell asleep. I heard a soft chuckle. I looked around and saw Paul sitting on the couch, next to John, Casie, and to my surprise, Randy.

"Wow Lora, we need you to come baby-sit. That's the fastest he's ever fallen asleep," Paul laughed, and I heard Stephanie joining in with him. I smiled at his words. However, my eyes were on Randy. He was looking at me with such intensity; I had to fight a shiver. Moreover, I had a pretty good idea what was behind his expression. It was small bundle of blankets and baby in my arms. I turned my back to him, facing Stephanie again. She raised her eyebrow at me, a smirk forming on her face. I rolled my eyes, forcing my gaze back down to the little one in my arms. I sighed, and reluctantly handed him back to his mother. I would just have to wait about another three months for my own baby.

"He's so adorable," I whispered, running my fingers lightly over his face as Stephanie held him. She smiled at me.

"He looks like me, that's why," she said proudly. I laughed with her, and just really noticed that he actually did resemble her. Which made me laugh even harder. Paul came up to us on my right, mock-hurt on his features.

"Hey, that's not nice! He has his moments where he looks like me," he pouted. I patted him on the arm, trying to be sympathetic. But I only started laughing again at the look on his face.

oo

I started off Raw by myself. I brought John out with his music, and watched as he entered the ring, and being talking about the Nexus, and his plans for the next pay-per-view. It would be a seven-on-seven tag team match between the Nexus versus John, Edge, Jericho, R-Truth, John Morrison, the Great Khali and the returning Bret Hart. But Chris Jericho interrupted his promo to come out and talk crap about John. I rolled my eyes at him. I really missed the times where he was a face, and didn't grate on my nerves so much. Thanks to Jericho's antics, he and John would have a tag team match against The Miz and Sheamus. But the outcome wouldn't be good.

Then, the first real match of the night, was Randy against on of the Uso twins, Jey. I didn't have a clue why the number one contender, Randy, was fighting someone how wasn't well known in the business, and quite frankly, were annoying. But the booking wasn't left up to me, and I had to bit my tongue and go along with it. Randy got the pin after an "RKO", but Jay's twin brother, Jimmie, tried to attack Randy from behind. Sheamus got into the mix. Being the current WWE Champion, he had sat ringside for the match. But Randy ducked Sheamus' kick to the head, and instead, it was Jimmie who received it. And Randy was waiting with a "RKO" on Sheamus.

Ted DiBiase defeated John Morrison, though it was based on distractions. Maryse tried to help, and do her part for DiBiase, and then R-Truth tried to help out his one-screen friend, Morrison; but that back fired, leaving Morrison getting pinned. The Diva's Champion, Alicia Fox defeated one of the Bella Twins, Brie. It wasn't much of a match after the scissor kick to the head. Tamara, or Casie, and Edoin had a tag team match against Eve Torres and Gail Kim. The matched was founded on mutual respect, and all the girls celebrated for each other when Tamara and Edoin came out on top. Then it was a pay-per-view preview with a seven-on-seven Elimination tag team match between the Nexus and Evan Bourne, The Hart Dynasty, Mark Henry, Goldust and Jerry "the King" Lawler himself. It was an elimination match because the match went on until on of the teams eliminated each member of the opposing team by pin fall or submission. And one by one, the Nexus got rid of each member of the other team. Until it was on Evan left. Though, I was proud of the show he put up against the seven-on-one match. But it was too much for him, and Wade Barrett got the pin.

The final match was John and Chris versus The Miz and Sheamus. It seemed to going John's way for a while. Jericho cooperated in the match, tagging in and out. But as soon as John had his back turned, Chris got him with his "CodeBreaker", which was a jumping-knee chin buster type move. He laid John out for the Miz to pick up the win. And Raw went off air with every member of Cena's team, all seven of them, arguing in the ring, throwing punches and slaps on each other.

oo

I lay on the bed of mine and Randy's hotel room. And for the first time in a long time, I was nervous to be around him. Though I knew why, or at least had an idea, he didn't want to be with me intimately, I still remembered him walking away from me this morning. And it still hurt, and sort of embarrassed me. I definitely didn't have confidence that I had woke up with. I heard the door of the bathroom open, and was thankful I was laying with my back turned to it. I listened as Randy walked around the room, getting ready for bed. The mattress sunk down, and I knew he was lying next to me. Randy moved over to me, and practically molded his body with mine; where my knees bent, his did too. He pulled his own pillow closer, and laid his head near mine. Then I felt as he slid his arm under the one I had propped on my side, and rest his hand on my belly bump.

"I know you're awake," he told me, softly rubbing my belly. I sighed softly and turned my head to see him as he propped on one elbow, still fitting into the curve of my frame. He smiled down at me. "Paul's kid was a sweet little boy, wasn't he?"

I nodded slightly. The mention on little Michael, especially coming from Randy, almost made me want to smile. Almost. Because was amazing as it was to see the little boy, and the look Randy gave me while I held that little boy, I still couldn't my feelings from earlier. I bit my lip, avoiding Randy's stare until I absolutely had to look at him. Then, when I met his blue eyes, the words just tumbled out of my mouth.

"Randy," I took a deep breath, and continued, "do you still want me? What I mean is, do you still want to be with me?" Randy looked confused for a section, until I could almost see this morning running through his head. "I know I don't look the same as I used too, but it's still me."

Shame washed over his face, with a look of intensity in his stare. "I am an idiot. If I had any idea that you thought this way, I would have corrected you in that moment." He removed his hand from my stomach, and cupped my cheek. "Lora, I love you, and I will always want you. In every way, no matter what you look like. And I have to apologize for this morning. I never thought that you would think that when I stopped us this morning. And let me tell you, it wasn't because I wasn't into it. It was so damn hard to walk away from you."

I pouted my bottom lip out a little, staring into his bright blue eyes. "Then why did you?"

Randy closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't want to hurt you. And I don't want to hurt the baby. That's why I walked away this morning."

Shawn had been right, I thought to myself. And just like with his wife, I felt the need to laugh. A small smile came across my face, as I caressed his cheek with my hand.

"Randy, believe it or not, you won't hurt me or our baby. That's an old tale of superstition that came from people centuries ago."

"I know, but I don't want to take any chances," Randy countered. I groaned softly, thinking it was going to take what Shawn's wife had done to him.

"Would it make you feel better if we asked the doctor about it?" I pleaded, pressing myself into his frame more. I ran my hands down the warm skin of his chest. I heard the soft moan of approval from Randy, deep in his throat. I lowered my voice, and met his eye again. "I want you. I need you."

Randy stared down at me with heat and desire in his eyes. And I knew I still had pull over him, and that he still wanted me too. Just like that, my confidence returned, and pressed a hard kiss on his lips. He kissed me back, passion evident in his actions. A few minutes later, he pulled away, trying to catch his breath.

"First we talk to the doctor," he panted in my ear. I smiled to myself in victory. "Then you can have me."

**End of another chapter! Woo! Don't forget, next chapter we find out the sex of the baby!**

**Oh, and ps, since Stephanie, in real life time, has not had her baby, I don't have a clue about the actual sex of the child, nor could I find any where that said it. So, I figured, since they already have to girls, they should have a boy! Lol… A fictional child never hurt anybody.. lol**

_**KimmieCena, Xandman216, Queen Islanzadi, babyxbxgurl, xLou26, miamitravel, Eisac Namhort, undermyumbrella, alana2awesome, barnsley gal 09 and littleone999 **_**thanks for the love!**


	4. Baby On Board

**So excited! What will Randy and Lora be having? Read and find out!**

**Oh, and I'll still be doing the every fourth chapter being in Randy's POV! I just love it from his mind! –sigh-**

Chapter 4- Baby on Board

**Randy**

The sun showed bright through the slit of the curtains hanging on the windows. And the ray of light fell right on my face. My eyes squinted against the bright intrusion, and I turned my head. I flexed my muscles, stretching them out, and found that they were wrapped around the woman lying next to me. I blinked hard, forcing myself to focus. Lora lay on her side, her back to me, and one of my arms was under her neck, as she used me as part of her pillow. My other arm was wrapped around her, my hand on her stomach. I smiled softly to myself, taking in this moment. It wasn't often that I got these moments with her while she was asleep. I carefully removed my arm from under her, and sat up in bed. Slowly pushing the covers down her waist, my eyes caught her belly. With a look at her face, making sure she was still fast asleep, I carefully pulled her shirt up, and over the bump. I let it rest below her chest, and moved further down on the bed. Sitting Indian style at her side, I gently placed a hand on her stomach.

It was amazing, watching her grow before my own eyes, knowing that our baby was in there. I noticed before she did when the bump started to show. The bigger she got, the more possessive I was of her. Because now, it just wasn't her I was trying to keep safe, but our baby as well. I flattened my hand over the curve of the bump, feeling the soft fluttering of the child beneath the skin. My chest clinched painfully every time I felt it move. To know that my child was alive, and growing and moving around in Lora's stomach. That Lora protected our child when I wasn't able to; it only made her all the more divine for me. I couldn't look at her without my heart skipping several beats. The glow of happiness that was always on her face, whether she knew it or not, made me fill worthy. Because had had a hand in putting that look there. I was proud of how happy I made her.

But I had let the ball slip a few times. I had moments where I felt like I was letting her down. As she lived and breathed, she was constantly there for our child. And I felt utterly helpless at times. I did what I could, but sometimes it didn't feel like enough. Lora always assured me, with her words, that she appreciated my efforts. But I didn't feel brilliant when I walked away from her. To turn down her approach was extremely difficult. Especially when I wanted it as much as she did. But I had this irrational fear of hurting the baby, or Lora herself. I felt like would cause a problem that hadn't been there before. And in my attempt to protect her and the baby, I still managed to hurt her. I felt like such a prick when I saw the look in her eye, and heard the words from her lips. I sighed, rubbing her belly softly, hearing her words in my head; asking me if I still wanted her. The question was ludicrous. I was fighting my every nerve to not take her, to make her my own again. She had no idea how bad I needed her.

My hand froze on her stomach when I felt her move beneath my touch. I quickly pulled the covers around her, and slid from the bed. Not that Lora would have minded my private time with the baby, but that's what I wanted to keep it. Private. I enjoyed my moments with her in my presence, completely at ease, and the squirming baby. I busied myself at my suitcase, and heard her soft sleepy groan, and the sheets rustled and I turned to see her sitting up in bed. I smirked at her, her hair a tangled mess and the shirt I had moved was still resting above the bump. She subconsciously pulled it down into place, and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. It was absolutely ridiculous that she found herself unattractive, and wanted to hide her exposed skin. I, on the other hand, never tired of seeing it.

"Better get a move on," I told her, laying some clothes out on the foot of the bed. "Our plane leaves in two hours." I laughed softly at the disapproving look on her face. She looked like she could have slept for several more hours. But I walked to her, grabbing her hands, and pulled her up slowly. Wrapping my arms tight around her, I felt her stomach press into mine. It was a little bit more difficult to be close with her, from the bump, but it was something that I would gladly deal with. I bent down and brushed my lips against hers softly, reminding her of one of the reasons she wanted to leave this early. She had some questions for the doctor, concerning us. And I swore to myself, that I wouldn't think about being with her until I was told that it was completely safe.

Lora sighed against my lips, and pushed at me slightly. The light in her eyes burned brightly as she smirked softly at me. I watched her walk away from me, and into the bathroom.

oo

We had two rental cars waiting on us at the airport in Tallahassee, Florida. One for John and Casie to get to the hotel, and one for Lora and me, to get to the doctor's office. I pushed the luggage cart, that was loaded down with both Lora's and my stuff. We said good-bye to John and Casie in the parking lot, with promises to call them as soon as we get the news. The GPS in the car helped us navigate our way to the office. I could tell that Lora was excited about today, because her knee never stopped bouncing, and she couldn't keep her hands still. And I had to agree with her, that I was in the same shape as she was. But I was trying better to hide it, to be the support she needed. I had my gut feeling telling me what the baby was, but I knew Lora just wanted to know for sure.

I parked the car, and hurried around it to help her out. Together, we walked in the waiting room, and I found us seats as Lora signed in at the front desk. It didn't take them long to call us back, because the waiting room was pretty empty. The nurse took Lora's information, and led us to a private exam room. I noticed that there were two small chairs, and an exam table, cushioned with navy blue padding. The nurse instructed Lora to sit on the table, and wait for the doctor. Once we were alone, I helped her up on the table, eying the white plastic-coated machinery that was on side of the table, along with a blank monitor. I couldn't sit down, I was too wound up, fighting the urge to pace around the room. I nearly jumped when the door opened, and a middle-aged woman in a long white lab coat walked in.

"I'm Dr. Potter. How are you today, Miss Pierce?" the doctor named Potter smiled at her. I heard Lora reply to her question, and Dr. Potter turned towards me, with the same smile. "Are you the father?"

I could only nod, momentarily stunned by the word "father", and again, I heard Lora speak. "He's my fiancé." The doctor smiled again, and looked back at her clipboard, thumbing through her notes.

"Okay, before we get started, do you have any questions?" Lora met my stare, and took a deep breath before turning back to watch the doctor.

"Actually, yes. Is it still safe, this far along, to be intimate with each other?" I heard the embarrassed waver in her voice. I knew that Lora didn't talk about our personal lives much, and to bring it up to a complete stranger was probably hard for her. Dr. Potter gave her a knowing look, a smile about her lips.

"It all depends on the health of the baby and the ability of the mother," she said, again referring back to her notes for information. "If the pregnancy is healthy and the mother is in good shape as well, then it's perfectly fine. The baby is well protected inside the uterus, and it won't come out until it's ready too. Though, most women loose the urge for such actions in the last trimester; not all, but a good majority. And from looking at your records that was sent to us, I see no reason to prohibit it. You're in good health, and so is your baby."

"So, there's no risk?" I asked, wanted there to be no doubt before we left the office. Dr. Potter turned her attention towards me.

"There are possibilities that in the late stages of pregnancy, chemicals could trigger early labor. But Miss Pierce is only a little over five months. Nothing I have seen should put the mother or baby in danger." My heart speed up, and I chanced a glance at Lora. And I nearly laughed. The happy, proud and anxious look on her face was memorable. But Dr. Potter caught my attention again as she spoke. "It's not uncommon for me to get these questions. And in reality, it's always good to ask them, and get the facts, before jumping head first into something unknown for you both. Also, it's been studied that women often find the act itself is more enjoyable than they have ever experienced. Due to the extra blood flow and all the excess hormones raging in their bodies."

And I did feel better knowing that I wouldn't hurt the baby or Lora. I did feel more than a little antsy to get Lora by herself. Just the thought heated my body. And the thought of Lora getting even more pleasure from being with me brought out an animalistic need; a need that I needed to fulfill. I looked back to the doctor, and realized we still had more to do here. Something that Lora and I had looked forward for some time now.

"Okay, so you have a couple of choices on your sonogram. You can either go with the original 2D black and white view, which has been the standard for years. Or you can have the 3D image, which is just as effective. The only difference is the price. But, I'm pretty sure that your insurance covers both."

"Is there any risks in the 3D imaging?" Lora asked, holding her hand over her stomach. There she went again, protecting our child. And it only made me want to get her alone more. Dr. Potter shook her head.

"None at all. Besides the price, the only other difference is picture clarity. It's easier to determine the sex of the child, and you get to see you baby much more clearer," she said, standing by the machines. I knew immediately which one I preferred. And I could tell by the look on her face, which one Lora wanted as well. She looked over at me, and I nodded to her, silently telling her it was her decision.

"We want the 3D imaging."

The doctor nodded again, and began to work at the machines, setting them up. I didn't know my heart could beat this fast, while we waited for Dr. Potter to finish setting up. But I heard a switch click into place, and a gently humming noise filled the room. I looked up, and saw that the monitor was turned on, and all the machinery lights were flashing. The doctor lowered Lora's table back, to where she was nearly laying down. She put a pillow behind her head, to prop her up, and lifted her shirt above her stomach. I watched as Dr. Potter picked up a plastic tube, and after warning Lora of its lower temperature, she squeezed this clear gel over the bump. And with her other hand, she grabbed this thing that was connected to the machine; something she told us was a "transducer" that looked for the baby. She placed it in the gel, and began moving it around Lora's stomach.

At first, I couldn't see anything, or tell what anything was. Everything was just a blur of dark oranges and blacks. I was beginning to think that we scheduled our appointment too early. But another sound entered the room. A soft, steady thump. I saw on the screen on of the monitor a line that would occasionally spike. My mouth nearly feel open when I realized it was a heartbeat. Dr. Potter moved the transducer one more time, and the oranges and blacks cleared. There, without a doubt, was a face. A small, smooth face.

"There is your baby," Dr. Potter said. "Let's see if we have a boy or a girl."

I moved closer to Lora's table, to get a closer look at the monitor. The picture on the screen kept moving as the baby moved. The doctor moved the image again, getting a full look over the length of the baby. She stopped when she saw a pair of legs. A hand closed around my own, and I looked down to see that Lora had clasped my hand in her own, still staring at the screen, awe evident on her face. I squeezed her fingers softly, and watched at Dr. Potter examined the screen.

"There," she said smiling, pointing at the screen to a certain spot. "Congratulations. It's a boy."

A boy. We were having a boy. And were getting to see him before he was born in amazing likeness. Dr. Potter moved back up to where we could see his face. She laughed, and pointed at the face, and we saw that he was sucking his thumb. I was numbed into stillness. I couldn't move, or think about anything but the little face on the screen. My son. I knew my gut feeling had told me it was boy, but there was just something unbeaten about seeing your child. Lora's hand moved in my own, lacing her fingers through mine.

oo

I sat in John's hotel room, with Matt and Adam sitting around me. I watched as they passed around the still-sonogram photos on my son. And I thought about what Lora was doing, how she was doing the same thing with her set of photos with Casie and Edoin. We hadn't been alone since we got back to the hotel. After we both called our own mothers, informing them of their new grandson, we had been surrounded by friends. I remembered my mother's squeal of delight when I told her, had she passed the phone to my father, letting me break the news to him. In addition, before he hung up, he told me to send his love to Lora. Something else that stunned me today. I had both of my parents to share this with. It's barely been a year since Lora's dad died in his truck accident. All she had was her mother.

And that in itself was something that concerned me. I knew Lora wasn't showing it, but she was upset that her father wasn't here to give her away. Whenever the subject came up about that part of the wedding, she shrugged her shoulders, and quickly changed the subject. I didn't know what I was going to do to make this work for her. I wanted everything to be perfect for her. I forced myself back to reality when Adam sat in front of me.

"Dude, I'll never doubt your intuition again," Adam laughed, sifting through my baby's pictures. I laughed at him, turning to see John sitting on my right.

"So, a boy. Is little baby Orton going to follow in his Daddy, Granddaddy, Great Uncle and Great-granddaddy's footsteps?" John joked, listing all the members of my family that had wrestled in the past. I rolled my eyes at him.

"If he's anything like me, then there's no stopping him," I said, remembering how I was, very adamant about my career choice. I didn't know how Lora would feel about her son going down that path. My mother didn't necessarily approve of my decision at first.

"Well, at least something good came from this day," Adam said, handing me back my son's pictures. I smiled at him until his words sunk in. Then the rest of us stared at him in confusion. "Another surprise from my stalker-woman. Though this time it was just a letter. But the things she said. It was as if she really knew me. I turned it into Vince, and he has people working on it."

I nodded, knowing that if Vince was on the case, then it wouldn't be too long that something was done about it. I remembered how fast he brought up charges against Lora's ex- fiancé had attacked her. I hated thinking about that time, because it was so dark for me. Only Lora's optimistic outlook got me through that time. It would only be a matter of time before Adam's problem was solved. I soon excused myself from the room, and quickly made my way back to my room. And I was praying like hell that Lora was alone. I slipped in the plastic key card, and pushed the door out of my way. I smiled when all I saw was Lora sitting on the bed, cross-legged, holding the sonogram pictures. I crawled on the bed, and looked at them with her. She ran her fingertips over the face in the picture. And I knew exactly how she felt. It was different when it was just a baby, without knowing what it was; it was still wonderful to witness. But to actually know that our _son_ was on his way; well, I had no words to describe it. It was an amazing feeling that couldn't be matched.

"I guess I'll never live it down," Lora mused, a small smile on her face.

"And what will you never live down?" I asked, humor in my voice as I watched the amused expression on her features. She cut her eyes up at me, smirking softly in my direction.

"Oh, just the fact that you knew we were having a boy," she laughed softly. I puffed my chest out proudly, causing her laugh harder. I hadn't planned to hold that over her, but now that she thought it was funny, I would assume it was fair game.

I pulled her closer to my body, pressing my lips to her ear. I ran my fingers up and down her bare arm slowly. I felt her sigh against me, as she relaxed into my chest. I brushed my lips over her cheek, down her jaw, and placed a kiss in the corner of her mouth. Lora reacted to me instantly, turning her face towards mine, pushing her lips against my own. Her soft moan of acceptance met my ear, and only pushed me further. I laid her back on the pillows, hovering over her to one side, careful of our baby. She wrapped her arms tight around my shoulders, pulling me closer to her. I slid my hand under her shirt, and trailed my fingers up her side, collecting the material at my wrist as I went.

I pulled her up to a sitting position, and gently pulled the shirt up and over her head. I didn't take any more time before I connected my lips to her collarbone, placing delicate kisses over her skin. She wriggled under my touch, whimpering slightly. I felt her hands pulling at the hem of my own shirt, and she pushed me back, to pull the shirt off. I was a little shocked at how forceful she was being. Shocked and aroused. I pushed her back down on the bed, and reached down with one hand, hooking my fingers into the elastic band of her cotton panties. Her breathing was quickly turning into panting as I removed the last restriction on her body.

I ran my fingers down her smooth cheek, across her throat, over the skin of her chest; I teased the sensitive flesh between her breasts, and continued down, circling her belly button, down her lips, and finally reaching their destination. Her body shivered as I massaged her gently first, before allowing my fingers to slip inside her. Lora arched her back upon feeling my fingers against her, her moan just a little louder than before. I saw her fingers clutch the sheets tightly when I brought my thumb into work, rubbing her softly. Her feminine whimpers drove me forward, wanting to elicit the most pleasure from her. Her muscles tightened around my fingers, and I pulled them out quickly. I heard her soft noise of displeasure, and watched she sat up, pulling my face to hers by her hands around my neck. I let her push me back against the pillows, and let out a moan of my own when her hands began to pull my jeans. It took all of my will power to not take control, and remove the coarse material myself. I watched her as she slid the zipper down and began to tug them down my legs, along with my boxers, with a little of my own help. Her hair tickled my skin as she moved back over my body.

I sat up to roll her back over, but something stopped me. Lying on top of her would be uncomfortable for the both of us, and more than likely be uneasy on the baby. We had never talked this far into it, and I didn't know how to proceed. However, Lora placed one hand on either side of my chest, and pushed me back down. Moreover, I knew in an instant what she was planning. I almost moaned at the thought of it. I couldn't take my eyes off her as she moved up my body, and slowly straddled my hips. She braced herself with her hands on my chest, and I helped her, with my hands on her hips. Then she lowered herself on me, I heard her inhale of air as she filled herself with me. I groaned, forcing my eyes to remain open, as she settled against me.

I watched as Lora began to rock back and forth against me, causing pleasure to burn up my spine. Following her every movement with my eyes, I took in when her eyes closed, and her mouth opened slightly, to moan my name. She bent over me slightly, her palms braced on my chest; her hair fell over her shoulders, creating a curtain of red around my face. I used the hands that were on her hips to help guide her, to make sure she wasn't doing all of the work. Lora's moans were coming faster, and I knew she wasn't far from the end. I pulled her against in a rough thrust, and Lora whimpered as her muscles clenched around mine, her fingers digging into my chest, as she was pushed over the edge. And the very feel of her pleasure sent me over the deep end as well. For several minutes, with Lora collapsed against my chest, we sat there, living in our own ecstasy.

I rolled Lora over to the side of the bed, and pulled her against my chest. As I breathed in her scent, I came to the conclusion that today was one of the best days I had ever lived through.

**A/N**

**Woo! It's a boy! Aww! Yay! And oooh boy! Steamyness! You are welcome readers! Lol**

_**KimmieCena, Xandman216, Queen Islanzadi, babyxbxgurl, xLou26, miamitravel, Eisac Namhort, undermyumbrella, alana2awesome, barnsley gal 09 and littleone999 **_**shout out to my reviewers! **


	5. Fatal Attraction

**I'm so glad that yall loved that last chapter! And everyone seemed happy with a boy, and I did have a reason of choosing a boy. It's mainly because, in real life, he has a daughter. And thanks to his new twitter account (which is verified by the WWE website), we kinda get an inside look at how he is like with his daughter (he tweets about her a lot). So I figured I go with a challenge and choose a boy. **

Chapter 5- Fatal Attraction

**Lora**

"So, where are you and Casie going?" Randy asked, getting his clothes together to head to the gym at the arena with John.

It had been three days since my sonogram appointment. Three days since we were told, we were having a boy. And nothing, in three days, had been able to take the smile from my face. Wherever I had a spare moment, I was looking at the pictures from the ultrasound. The first picture of our son. And I knew for a fact, even though he's never mentioned it, that Randy had a copy of the photo tucked away in his wallet. Randy's words pulled me from my own thoughts, rubbing my fingers over my stomach. I looked up at him, smiling softly.

"She wants to be the first person to buy the baby something," I laughed. Randy smiled despite himself. I knew what he was thinking; that we had some of the best friends on this planet. John was already planning a trip to Disneyland when he was old enough, and Randy and I hadn't even decided on a name yet. Well, we really hadn't given it much thought. We have been too wrapped up in just baby news. I checked the clock, and realized it was time to meet Casie in the lobby.

"Well, I have to go," I said, reaching up to kiss him softly. "Adam is meeting me later. I'm not sure what he wants, though I'm sure he wants to go shopping. I'll see you at the arena for the show."

I turned to walk away, but Randy caught me by my arm, and pulled me back gently. I looked up at him, seeing his blue eyes staring down at me. His arms wrapped around my shoulders, and I was tucked tightly to his frame. I heard him breathe in my hair. Then his whispered words met my ear. "Be careful."

I pulled away from him and ran my fingertips down his jaw line slowly, before turning away from him to walk out of the room. I smiled to myself the whole way down the elevator, and even after Casie and I met up, and were on our way to the shopping mall. Casie laughed, glancing at me from the drivers' seat.

"You're positively glowing today. Pregnancy suits you," Casie mused, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes through my own laughter.

We finally made it to the mall, and together, Casie and I made our way through the crowded building. Casie headed straight for the first children store she found. We wound in and out of all the racks of hanging clothes, and plenty of tables with the material folded neatly in its place. I heard Casie gasp, then collapse into giggles. I came up behind her, looking over her shoulder.

"What is so funny?" I asked, and Casie turned to me, holding up a white onesie in her hands. On the front, it had what was supposed to be a retro-diner sign from the sixties; and the sign read "Drink at Mom's" and then beneath that is said "Guaranteed Fresh, 24 Hours". I gaped at the shirt, laughter bubbling to the surface at the breast-feeding reference. I laughed even harder when Casie didn't put it back, and carried it around with her, intending for it to be her first purchase. Nothing else in the store appealed to either of us, so she bought the onesie, and we left for another store.

I hated for Casie to keep spending her money, but I couldn't stop her. And really, I knew how I was when Odera was on her way. I couldn't stop buying any thing that caught my eye. So, I followed quietly, injecting my opinion when asked, and watched as Casie loaded a basket down full of onesies, cute pants and several shoes.

"Lora, look at this," Casie said, holding a hanger out for me. And on that hanger was a Polo style, white button-down onesie. It had to be on of the cutest things I had ever seen. Casie riffled through the basket, and pulled out a pair of dark colored jeans and held the two, one on top of the other. "Tell who this looks like to you?"

I smiled at her, knowing exactly whom she was referring to. Because I had seen Randy in something nearly identical to that on many different occasions. Casie couldn't resist the outfit, and I had to admit, neither could I. That's why I bought four other Polo onesies in black, blue, red and light green, with jeans to go along with them. I wanted to go and show Randy now, but I knew I couldn't because I was supposed to meet Adam in less than fifteen minutes. And sure enough, my cell phone began ringing, and when I answered it, Adam told me he was right outside the children's store. I hugged, and thanked Casie for everything she bought for my son, and she went on to the arena.

"What did you get me?" Adam joked, resting his arm over my shoulder as we walked down the mall. I laughed and smacked him in the stomach. I stuck my hand into the bag, pulling out one of the Polo onesies, showing him.

"You can have it if you can fit into it," I retorted him, swinging the shirt on of the tips of my fingers. Adam raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't doubt my skills, because I would certainly try." I gaped at him in mock-shock, and quickly replaced the onesie back into the bag. Adam laughed at me as he steered me into a men's clothing shop.

oo

I sighed, stretching my back out as I finished loading the last superstar's song. I grabbed the bags under my desk and stood to leave. I hadn't had time to run back to the hotel to drop off the new purchases. So, instead, I brought them with me to the arena. I walked down the hall heading for Randy's locker room. I pushed the door open and walked in. The only person I saw was Adam. I cocked my head at him in confusion.

"I thought the room would be empty," I said, knowing that John and Randy were up first of the event card. And now that I thought about it, I didn't remember loading Adam's music.

Adam shrugged. "I don't have a match tonight. So, I figured I hang out here, and watch the show. My dressing room is a little drafty."

I rolled my eyes and joined him on the couch. I had about fifteen minutes before I need to get back to my titantron room. And like always, I was in stitches from laughing. Adam always had a way at making me forget everything by his jokes. I looked at the clock on the wall, and sid my good-byes before I stood from the couch.

But I didn't make it to the door before it was opening. I looked up to see a woman, who I could tell was taller than me, with short, layered black hair that framed her face. She was dressed in tight blue jeans, and an equally tight long-sleeved gray tunic top that hugged her curves. I had never seen her before, though something seemed familiar about her; I just assumed that she was runner for the company. I smiled slightly at her, standing off to the side. She only had eyes for Adam though.

"Hello Adam," her voice, that sounded like greased silk. And out of the corner of my eye, I saw Adam standing to his feet. I turned to get a better look, and saw the shock on his face.

"Jessica?" Well, apparently Adam knew this woman. I stepped backwards, trying to stay out of this obviously awkward reunion. But something about her put me on edge, no pun intended.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it baby?" she purred out at him. And the tone of her voice sent a chill up and down my spine. She still hadn't taken a step further in the room. She was still standing in front of the door. "You haven't called me in over four months."

It was like watching a tennis match. I would gaze at the woman named Jessica until she spoke, then turn my head to watch Adam's reaction and wait for his response. This time, his mouth was hanging open, as if he was at a loss for words. Adam ran his hands through his hair, stumbling for something to say.

"Look, Jessica… you're a great woman and everything, and I appreciate all the money you donated for the charity at the auction, but," I gasped at his words. This was the woman that had bought him at the auction. The woman he had slept with. I kept my gaze on the floor.

"I see you've been busy," Jessica said, then I had the feeling I was being stared at, and I looked up to see her icy stare, her brown eyes piercing me like a dagger. Then her eyes flicked to my stomach. And everything clicked for me. She thought I was with Adam, and that this was his baby. I took at step towards the door.

"Oh, I think you've got this all wrong," I said, and even as I spoke, she turned her whole body towards me. I rested my hands on my stomach, feeling like I was shielding my baby from the menacing attitude of this woman. "Adam and I are not together."

"I see, and the engagement was just a gift then?" Her gaze clearly on my left hand that rested on my belly, with the diamond ring on my finger. Her eyes switched to see Adam, then snapped back on my gaze. Her gaze caused me to take a step back. I noticed the clock on the wall; I was officially late for the show. I just hoped that David was taking control of the situation. "So, you both are calling me liar? I, personally, have you both out on the town; once several months back, when my friend and I flagged you down, and then today. Shopping for the _precious_ baby."

And a memory came to my mind of a day, out shopping with Adam, and two girl fans had been following us. One was shorter, and the other tall; with black hair. My mouth fell open when I realized that this was the same woman. A cold chill shivered down my back as a horrible thought ran through my head.

"You… you were the one who has been sending Adam all of the 'gifts'," I accused, my eyes narrowing at her. I heard Adam's sharp shocked intake of air as he put two and two together. She smiled sinisterly, and a very skin-crawling laughter came from her lips.

"I hope you enjoyed the panties," she said, raising an eyebrow at Adam. "I was thinking of you when I wore them."

I had had enough. I huffed, and walked up to her, meeting her glare for glare. "Look, I don't know who you are, nor do I care. But I am _not _with Adam. I am engaged to, and pregnant by, Randy Orton. So, if you don't mind, I have to get to work," I demanded, and try to step around her. But when I stepped right, so did she. When I went left, she blocked me off. Then she reached behind her, and pulled something out from the waistband of her pants. I gasped and took several steps back.

"You're lies aren't working on me," she smiled darkly, waving the black, metal gun in front of her, as if it was a fan. "You are not leaving anywhere."

I stood, rooted to the floor, gaping at the woman wielding the gun. A hand grabbed me by my elbow; I turned to see Adam, trying to pull me back, and away from Jessica. We stood away from her, in front of the couch. I watched as she locked the door, and shoved a wooden chair under the doorknob, securing us in the room. I was now afraid. I could feel the fear pumping through my veins.

"You are crazy!" I called out, letting my fear and temper get the better of me. Which was the wrong thing to do. Her eyes snapped to mine, glaring a hole right into me. Adam stepped in front of me, blocking me from her line of vision.

"Crazy am I?" she laughed, brushing her short hair out of her face. She took a step towards, and held her arm out, aiming the gun right at my head. My heart dropped, and I tried not to make any noise. I saw her finger slip into the trigger holster. But, before she pulled the trigger, her arm lifted towards the sky, and shot the gun twice at the ceiling. I involuntarily screamed, and jumped backwards. My knees hit the seat of the couch, and I feel down to the cushions. Adam sat down next to me, and I knew he was still trying to protect me. My eyes went up to the ceiling, and saw the two holes that were caused by the bullets. "Next time, I won't miss."

"What do you want?" Adam demanded, trying to hide the fear in his voice. I was trying to think of anything else than being locked inside a room with a psychotic woman with a gun. I wrapped my arms tighter around my belly.

"Well, I _wanted_ you, baby," Jessica said sitting in a chair next to the door. This was not good. She was making herself comfortable. She propped her elbows on her knees, still holding the gun. She wasn't aiming it at any one, but I knew she wouldn't have a problem in changing that. "But you broke my heart. At first, I thought this was going to work out. You accept my gifts, and I had never been happier when I saw you wearing them. You see, I had this vision of us. We would meet, and you would fall in love with me, as I would be with you. Then we'd marry and travel together for a while. You know, before we decided to have children.

"When I bought you at the auction, made you mine, I could have sworn that our happy ending was on its way. That magical night, where it was just you and me. You wanted it as much as I did. But I knew we couldn't go out and tell everyone about us. I knew you would need some time to get things ready for me to travel with you. I didn't give her a second thought because, especially after our night together, I knew; I knew that if you were still with her, you wouldn't be for long. That's why I sent you the panties, and the pictures of me in them. I didn't want you to get lonely without me by your side.

"But I waited, and waited for your call. It never came. I just figured that you were having a hard time convincing Vince to let me come with you. I spilled my heart out to you in that letter I wrote to you, reminding you of our mutual love. I thought for sure, when you got that, I would find you on my doorstep. But no; still nothing, no phone call, to written reply. Nothing. That's when I came looking for you. I knew the next stop would be here in Florida, so I didn't hesitate. I was dying to see you.

"And what do I find when I finally see you again? You, walking arm and arm with her, in the mall. Shopping for children's clothes. I couldn't believe it. I didn't understand why you were still with her. You loved me; you proved it the night of the auction. So, you have to be playing the part of the gentlemen."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Adam said, his voice cracking from the emotions he was feeling. I tried to bury myself deeper into the leather couch. Jessica laughed again.

"Stop playing dumb, sweetie. I know you are only staying with her because of the baby. You are too good of a person to leave her. It just breaks my heart that I had to find out this way. That you didn't trust me enough with this news," Jessica sighed, resting her chin in a hand that was still propped on her knee. Then she shook her head, smiling at Adam. "But don't worry. I'm willing for forgive and, well, not quite forget." I didn't mistake when her eyes flicked towards me.

Loud booms came from behind Jessica, sitting in front of the doors. Then the booms were joined by loud voices. Two voices that I knew very well; voices that I would recognize in my sleep. John and Randy were outside the door. It just now dawned on me that people must have heard the gunshots ring out earlier. I saw Jessica stand up from her chair, staring at the door. Then I heard something that made my heart jump, and emotion run fresh in my veins.

"Lora! Are you in there?" Randy yelled through the door. I tried to jump up from the couch, but Jessica turned on her heel, and once again, aimed the gun straight at me. I froze in my tracks, my gaze locked on the cold steel in her hand.

"I _hate_ to be interrupted!" she screeched out, to no one in particular. This was the first time we were seeing her lose her composure. She was devolving, fast. Her head snapped back towards, a wild gleam in her eye. "You, go to the door, and tell him to leave. But touch the doorknob, or the chair, and you're dead."

I panicked. I just wanted to be with Randy, and now I was being made to tell him to leave. Nevertheless, I had no choice; she was still aiming the gun at me. I slowly stood up, and carefully made my way towards the door. I placed my palms flat against the wood of the door, and the stone of the wall. I took a deep breath, and called out through the door.

"Randy, yeah, I'm here," I said, trying not to sound like I was scared out of my mind, though I was. I pressed myself closer to the wall, knowing that Randy was just on the other side. I heard the door handle jiggle roughly.

"Lora, what's going on? Open the door!" I heard the worry and concern in Randy's voice, and it broke my heart. I didn't have a clue on how I was going to get out of this, and get back to Randy. I laid my forehead on the door.

"I can't, Randy. Adam has company," I knew that I wasn't allowed to say what was going on, mainly because there was a gun aimed at the back of my head, warning me about what I was allowed to say. But I hoped that Randy would get that Adam's "company" was the obsessed woman he had heard stories of. "I need you to leave. Just go stay in John's locker room."

The doorknob stopped moving for a fraction of a minute, and I jumped back when, apparently, Randy slammed his fist against the door. He was getting angry. "Damn it, Lora, I am not leaving!"

I noticed movement from behind me, and I turned my head to see Jessica aiming the gun, not at me, but at the door. This door might be fist proof, but I was pretty sure that it wasn't bulletproof. Jessica then whispered a message for me. "You get him to leave, or I'll shoot."

"Randy!" I begged, slapping my hand against the door. I was losing it. I didn't care how panicked I sounded, or the fact that tears were forming in my eyes. This situation was just getting to be too much. "Please! Go on to John's room. For me? I promise I'll be okay." I hated to make a promise that I wasn't sure I would be able to keep. But if it got him to leave, I didn't care. I heard the soft thump, and I guessed that he was giving up, and had laid his forehead against the door. I sighed, knowing he would do what I asked of him. I swallowed the lump in the throat, as I wished like hell I could see him, and not just the tears in my eyes. "I love you, Randy."

"That's enough!" Jessica yelled, and she grabbed a handful of my hair, and yanked me away from the door. I screamed in pain, and went with her motions, to lessen the pull of my hair. She pushed me back onto the couch, staring down at me in disgust. "I don't know why you just put on that show for my benefit. It's not going to help you."

I glared up at her, my temper flaring up through my fear. And if it hadn't had been for Adam's hand on my shoulder, I would have popped off at her. Adam stood up and stood in front of Jessica; and inadvertently, cutting me off from her sight. I rested my hand on the cushion beside me, trying to pull myself up on the couch. I heard Adam talking to her, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. First, he was whispering, and second, I was to distracted by what my hand at landed on beside me. I looked down to see Randy's bottle of baby oil under my fingers. The snap-top bottle full of his show oil. Then a planned formed in my head. And I hoped like hell that Adam would catch on as soon as I moved; because there was only one shot at this.

I quietly moved my fingers up the bottle, keeping my eyes trained on Adam's back. I slid the cap under my leg, so when I snapped the bottle open, the sound wouldn't tip Jessica off. Once the lid was off, I got into position, and waited. I had the bottle comfortable in my hand, ready for any opening to aim. As I watched Adam's back, I noticed that he had moved to the side, and her face was in clear view. I also noticed that the gun slack in her hand. I took my chance. I aimed quickly, and squeezed with everything I had. I watched as the stream of oil flew the few feet in front of me, and hit its target. Oil went in Jessica's eyes, and all over her face. I sat frozen on the couch, and waited for Adam to catch on. She screamed out in rage, as she tried to wipe the mess from her eyes. He chanced a glance at me, and I waved frantically at Jessica; and finally, he moved.

Adam grabbed the wrist that was holding the gun, and spun her around, holding her arm tight behind her back. She screamed again, this time in pain and surprise. He tugged at her arm, capturing her other, also forcing it behind her back. I kept my eyes glued to the action, and waiting to move. Adam must have doubled his strength on her wrist because I heard the gun hit the floor when it slipped from her hand. I watched as Adam kicked the gun away, and it slid across the room. And I ran. I got to the door, throwing the chair out of the way, fumbled with the lock on the door, and yanked it open. I didn't look back, because I knew that Adam could handle her. I tried to run down the hall, but I didn't make it ten steps behind arms closed around me.

I looked up to see Randy's face staring down at me. And I broke down. The tears came freely now, with renewed force as I threw my arms around his neck, trying to get as close to him as humanly possible. He buried his face into my hair, and held me as I cried. "I'm sorry! I didn't want you to go away, but she…. She had a gun aimed at you, through the door, and I had to make you leave. I tried to explain to her, that Adam and I weren't together, and I had nothing to do with it, but she wouldn't listen!"

Words were tumbling out of my mouth, against Randy's throat. I couldn't stop them. My knees were close to giving way. Randy tightened his arms around me, placing kisses on my ear and in my hair. "It's okay, baby. It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're not hurt."

He moved his arms to my shoulders, and supporting most of my weight, he led me away from that room.

**A/N**

**OMG! That was intense! I hope you all thought so too! If so, REVIEW please! Lol **

**Love to **_**KimmieCena, Xandman216, Queen Islanzadi, babyxbxgurl, xLou26, miamitravel, Eisac Namhort, undermyumbrella, alana2awesome, barnsley gal 09 and littleone999**_


	6. You Can't Take It With You

**Whoa man, last chapter was intense, and so was the reviews! Thanks to all that showed their opinions! I'm changing things up a little with this chapter; I'm not going to cover Raw this week. But, it'll be worth it, trust me!**

Chapter 6- You Can't Take It With You

The Sunday before we left for Raw came on fast. Randy and I hadn't left the hotel building since Friday night, after the incident with Jessica Taylor, Adam's insane female admirer. Randy didn't dare let me out of his sight. And really, I didn't mind that at all. I was still on edge from having a gun pointed directly at me. It was just a miracle Adam and I can out of that alive. Not to mention the danger she put Randy in, and my unborn child. She had no remorse for what she was attempting to do. So, I gladly obeyed Randy when he expressed his wishes to remain recluse for the rest of our Florida stay. Randy had the trainer responsible for me and my baby come check on me regular. I felt fine, but I understood his fears; that the trauma and stress might affect the baby. But I checked out fine each time.

Night was falling fast as I crawled into bed next to Randy, as he watched TV. I laid on my side, and tried to watch along with him. Though, I wasn't paying attention. I was wondering what might happen in the next state and town we get too. What drama awaited us in the next scheduled stop? I couldn't help the sigh that came from my lips. I felt Randy shift next to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling me closer to him with his arm. I felt tremendously better once his body was touching mine. But I debating on whether or not to tell him the truth; I didn't want him to worry more than he had too. However, I couldn't lie to him either.

"I was just thinking about how much trouble gets thrown at us," I said, laying my head against his chest. His hand rubbing small circles on my lower back.

"I've been thinking about that," Randy murmured. And by the tone of his voice, I could tell he was leading up to something else. I waited patiently as I listened to his breathing. "And I want to ask you to do something for me."

Pulling away from him, I sat up to meet his eye. "And?"

"Well, since we have consecutive shows on Monday and then Tuesday in a different state," he began, beating around the bush. I raised my eyebrow at him, wanting him to get to the point. "Well, I was wondering if you would go to my parents' house a few days earlier."

That was not what I expected. At all. My brow furrowed in confusion. Thanksgiving wasn't for another four days. And we hadn't planned on leaving for his parents' until Wednesday. "Why?"

"For the same reasons that you just said. You need a break, because I don't want to see anything happen. To you or the baby. I've already talked to my mom about it, and she's all right with it."

"But, Randy, I can't. What about my work?" I contested. I couldn't just up and leave because I was too tired. That's not how I ran things in my life. And Randy knew that.

A guilty look came over Randy's face. "Well, about that… I've already talked to Vince too. And he agreed with me that you should get a few days off to get over it."

I knew Randy was just trying to help, but I felt a little upset. That people were discussing my well-being without me there. I, for one, would know exactly how I felt. And I felt fine, just a little run down. But nothing that I couldn't handle.

"Well, I'm so glad that you and Vince talked about what's best for me… without me," I snapped, removing myself from his body completely. I rolled over and laid down with my back to him. I was pretty sure I was being a little irrational. I already felt bad for snapping at him, because I didn't know where the anger came from. Sure, I was upset that I was being discussed without my knowledge, but I felt that I was a little over-dramatic. The bed moved, and Randy shifted his body to get behind me. I didn't move when his hand snaked around my waist, firmly holding my stomach.

"Lora, you know I don't want you to go; and that I know you can still do your job one hundred percent. It's not a question of you ability that's at hand. It's your health. And if you're with my parents, I'll feel more comfortable doing my job; because I know my parents will take excellent care of you," Randy explained, resting his head on my shoulder. I felt my anger dissipate at his words. He wasn't trying to undermine me. He was doing what he thought he had to for me and his child. I sighed, turning on my side to look him in the eye. "And besides, Mom can help you finalize the wedding plans."

I didn't want to be away from him. I felt my safest when he was near me. Especially now, being with child, I was always afraid to be away from him, in case something happened. Though, I knew that his parents wouldn't mind having me there. In fact, they were probably chomping at the bits to see the ultrasound pictures. Randy's fingertips running down the side of the cheek brought me out of my thoughts. I sighed. "Fine."

To my surprise, Randy didn't look happy or smug at convincing me to go. He looked torn, as if he was debating on keeping me here under his eye. Which I would have totally been okay with. But I knew that he wouldn't change his mind. Randy could be selfish sometimes, but if it ever came down to my safety, he knew what to put first.

oo

"Okay, my dad will meet you at the airport in Memphis," Randy said, rolling my luggage up to the terminal. Casie and John were a few feet behind him, watching on in silence. "And he'll take you to the house."

I took a deep breath, to loosen the tight grip on my heart. It didn't work. These damn pregnancy hormones were killing me. I nodded up at Randy, letting him know that I was listening. I didn't speak; I was still trying to get a hold on my emotions. My plane left in fifteen minutes, and it was already loading. Randy and my best friends' plane didn't leave for another hour. A warning came over the speaker for my plane. I saw John and Casie walk up to say their good-byes to me. I hugged them tight, not wanting to leave. Then I turned towards Randy. And the unwanted moisture cropped up in my eyes. I nearly groaned in frustration that I couldn't keep a hold on my own body. I cleared my throat.

"I'll miss you," I mumbled into his shirt, once I pulled him tight to my body. I missed him already, though he was still in my arms. We hadn't been apart since before I was pregnant. But even then, when we had been fighting, we were still in the same area as each other. However, now, we weren't even going to be in the same state. He squeezed my shoulders tightly.

"I'll miss you," Randy murmured into my hair, playing with the tips with his fingers. "But I'll be there on Wednesday. You won't even have time to miss me." I scoffed at his words and he chuckled softly. "You better get going or you'll miss your plane."

I pouted, looking down and played with his fingers. "So?"

Randy groaned softly. "Lora, you promised you'd go. This is already too hard."

I sighed, knowing he was right. I was just being a hormonal baby. I straightened my shoulders, and held my head high, looking up at him. Randy took my head in his hands, and softly brushed his lips over mine. My resolve almost crumbled then. He pulled back before either of us could deepen the kiss. I had one chant going through my mind, _"Do not cry"_. That would definitely make him feel guilty. I gave him one last glance before grabbing up my carry-on and turned to head up the terminal. I put one foot in front of the other, keeping a steady pace. I didn't dare turn around. I knew if I did, I would be to tempted to run back to him. Instead, I walked on, straight to the plane. I found my seat, with the help of the stewardess, and got strapped in. A sign lit up, saying I must shut off my cell phone. I dug through my purse, finally finding my phone. But before I could cut off, I noticed that I had one new text message. I bit my lip; it was from Randy.

"_I love you."_

I sniffed through my emotions, replied back to him, and shut my phone off. I had a window seat, so thankfully, I would have something to enjoy on this one hour flight. Another thing I was thankful for, the short amount of flying time. Once we were in the air, I got lost in my own thought. All about Randy, and how he wasn't by my side. I sighed, spinning my engagement ring on my finger, reliving the proposal memory in my head. Before I knew it, the plane was in a downwards slope, and we were landing in Memphis. I must have lost track of time. Gathering my bag and purse, I let myself be shuffled off the plane, and back through another terminal. I felt a little out of place, trying to look without being too obvious, for Randy's father.

A hand touched my back, and I spun around to see Bob Orton standing in front of me. He looked the same as he did when Randy and I had last visited about two months ago. He smiled down at me, and wrapped an arm around me shoulders, bringing me into a side hug. He felt familiar; he was my connection to Randy.

"So, how's my future daughter-in-law and my only grandson?" he asked, leading me to the luggage belt. I pointed out my luggage, and he pulled my bags from the rotating belt. I smiled back up at him.

"We are both just fine, thank you," and I tried to help with my luggage. But, just like Randy, he wouldn't have it. I fought the urge to roll eyes as small laughter bubbled to the surface. Bob looked down at me in confusion. "I don't know what Randy's told you, but I'm not as helpless that I can't help you with my luggage."

Bob smiled, a gleam in his eye that I saw in Randy's, "Randy didn't tell me anything. And it's no trouble."

My heart warmed at the tone of his voice. He treated me, as I would imagine my own father would treat me if he were alive. I shook my head, following behind Randy's father, trying not to think of my own father. I stood back, watching him load my bags into his black truck, and we both got in the front. It was very easy to get along with Bob. He had that same charisma that Randy did. I was proud to see, when he got to his drive-way thirty minutes later, that they hadn't paved the drive-way. And I was sure that Randy hadn't pressed his father about since we had first visited, and I expressed my love for a dirt road. Just thinking about Randy, and the little things he did, made my heart clinch painfully, only wishing harder that he were here with me.

Bob carried my bags into his house, setting them right behind the couch. The house was just as homey as it always had been, despite the royal elegance from the outside. I heard soft music playing from the kitchen, a hobby that Randy's mother, Elaine, liked to do while cleaning the dishes. Bob called out to her, pulling me gently in her direction. We rounded the corner, and Elaine looked and smiled brightly at me.

"Oh honey! How have you been?" she exclaimed, hugging me in one of her tight mother hugs. Her graying blond hair was straggling in her face slightly and she placed a kiss on my cheek. Another wave of warmth spread over me. I was really glad that his parents had excepted me so completely. "C'mon, let's go into the living room."

I let her guide me back to the living room, and the three of us sat around the room in the black leather furniture. It was quite nice to sit in something that was actually comfortable. I groaned slightly, stretching my back out. Bob looked over at me.

"Why don't you take your shoes off, girl, and get comfortable on the couch?" he suggested. I didn't hesitate to take him up on his offer. The only problem was, I couldn't bend over to pull my boots off. I was sunk too far into the couch cushions to pull myself out. Bob laughed softly and patted his knee. I took my cue to prop my foot on his knee and his gently pulled each shoe off. _Randy was right, _I thought, _they would take excellent care of me_.

"Oh," I said, remembering suddenly, "I've got y'all something." I reached over, grabbing up my purse by the straps. I searched for a few minutes, finally pulling out a brown envelope. I handed them to Elaine. "These are yours."

She took the envelope, and flipped open the flap, and pulled out a set of pictures. Her hand flew to her throat, as she looked at her grandson. Her eyes shined bright with her joy, as she showed her husband. And as if she thought of something, Elaine stood from the couch and shot from the room. I gazed after her, wondering what she was doing, when Bob's voice broke into my thoughts.

"And these are ours, you said?" he asked, still looking at the picture of my baby. My heart was touched at the look on his face. This man would be my boy's only grandfather. And Bob seemed enamored with him already.

I nodded. "Yes sir. I mailed copies to my mother already, but Randy and I thought, since we were coming here so soon, we would just wait to give them to you."

Elaine came back into the room, holding what I found out was a picture frame. I had to resist the urge to gape at her. She must have frames ready on stand-by for such these occasions. My heart swelled, though, watching her frame the photo of my son; the one were he was sucking his thumb. She already loved him, and he wasn't even here yet. I smiled as I watched her place the new picture next to two other sonogram pictures.

"Are those Becky's kids?" I asked. Elaine looked over at me smiling and nodded. She picked up the other two photographs and brought them to me.

"This is her oldest, Lainey Elizabeth; she's four now," she said, handing me the first one. I assumed that Lainey was named after Elaine. I could clearly make out the small face, with the tiny mouth open. "And this is our two year old, Susan Natalie; but we call her Suzie." And she was smiling with her tongue out in the picture. I smiled.

"They are both very cute," I complemented, as Elaine replaced the photos back on the mantel above the fireplace. Elaine opened her mouth to speak, but the sound of a car door met our ears.

"Ah, that should be Nate," Bob said, and I froze. Nathan was here? Randy hadn't told me that he was coming for Thanksgiving. However, he never talked about Nathan to me at all. I hadn't seen Nathan since he ran his mouth about me. I was supposed to have come here for rest, but I didn't see that happened with Nathan here. I cringed at the sound of the front door closing and counted the seconds until I heard his footsteps.

"Mom , Dad, I'm here," I heard him say, but then his footsteps stopped instantly. I didn't dare look to see him, but I knew he was looking at me. I saw Bob give him a stern look, and I had a frightful feeling that both Bob and Elaine knew what had gone about between him and me. "Where's Randy?"

"He's not coming until Wednesday," Elaine said to her son. "Lora came a few days earlier because there was an incident in Florida, and she came here for rest." And if I wasn't terribly mistake, Elaine put an emphasis on the word "rest".

oo

That night, after the dinner with Bob and Elaine, with Nathan mysteriously absent, I got settled into what I was told was Randy's room when he visited. And I could definitely tell, because of the King-sized bed, and dark furniture in the room. Though, without Randy here, I was having a hard time sleeping. I tossed and turned until I made myself thirsty. I slipped on my pajama pants, not daring to walk around the house pantless, and padded my way to the kitchen. However, as I made it to the last step, a shadow moving in the living room caught my eye.

Nathan was standing by the fireplace, holding a picture frame. And I knew exactly was he was looking at, because the two other smiling and yawning sonogram pictures were still on the mantel. I decided that I couldn't just slip past him unnoticed, and I had to make my presence known.

"Hello Nathan," I spoke softly, watching him flinch at being caught. He obviously thought he was alone. He turned on the spot, frame in hand, to stare at him. I raised my eyebrow at him, waiting for him to say anything. But when he didn't, I sighed. "Well, I would say it's been nice seeing you again, but…" I didn't finish my sentence and turned towards the kitchen.

"Wait," Nathan finally spoke. I stopped in my tracks, and turned slowly back around to face him. I didn't know what he had planned to say. I was afraid, but I tried not to show it. Nathan held the picture out for me to see. "He looks… he's adorable."

That took me off guard. I hadn't planned on him saying anything nice, much less comment on my son. I was prepared for something nasty and mean. But his words took away my game plan. I fumbled for words. "Um… Thank you." I turned back towards the kitchen, when his words stopped me again.

"Lora," I braced myself again, and I turned back to meet his eye. I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to create a shield. Nathan turned around and replaced his nephew's picture next to his nieces'. He took a deep breath, and faced me again. "You must think I'm a dick, right? Hell, I don't blame you. I was a total ass to you. And I just want to say I'm sorry. I was just trying to look out for my brother, because, he gets that kind of attention all the time, and I didn't want it to get him into trouble.

"But I shouldn't have judged you without knowing you. If I had've been thinking, I would have known from the moment Randy told me he was in love, that he was serious. He doesn't throw that word around a lot," Nathan continued on with his speech, walking closer to me. "I can understand if you can't even stand to talk to me, but I am sorry."

I was stunned. This day was just full of surprises. And I could tell by the honesty in his eyes that he was telling the truth. He looked just like Randy did when he was telling me something true and important. Then, I thought, since he was getting something off his chest, then so should I.

"It's okay," I said forgiving him. And I meant it. It's hard to stay made at someone when they apologize sincerely. "But, you need to tell Randy this. We are getting married in a week and a half, and I want you there. Not just in attendance, I want you in the wedding party, because it would mean a lot to Randy. But, we both know how stubborn he can be, and he won't call you. Right now, I am officially inviting you to the wedding. But if you want to completely make up what you did up to me, talk to Randy. Tell him everything you just told me. Because he needs you, but he's just too bull-headed to admit it."

And I turned on last time, and went to the kitchen for my water.

**A/N**

**Well, Nathan isn't such a prick after all. Wonder what Randy'll think? Thoughts?**

_**KimmieCena, Xandman216, Queen Islanzadi, babyxbxgurl, xLou26, miamitravel, Eisac Namhort, undermyumbrella, alana2awesome, barnsley gal 09, littleone999 and FireFlyFlicker **_**you guys are amazing!**


	7. A Family Thing

**Okay… I noticed a slight slip in reviews for this past chapter.. Not what I've gotten used too. So, we can do better, yeah? Please? Lol**

**Oh, and Randy was so very sexy on this past Raw.. his "pre-RKO" pounding fist move to scare Sheamus away… mmmmm lol**

Chapter 7- A Family Thing

"So, what are your choices for the wedding colors?" Elaine asked, driving her car through the downtown streets of Memphis. Though, they actually lived in a city outside Memphis, Bartlett, there was no where to really shop in the small town. It was Wednesday afternoon, and we were out picking up the rest of the items we would need for the wedding in less than two weeks. The resort in California couldn't do the December eleventh option like I had wanted. So we had to move the date up a week, so we could have it there; the new date was the fourth of December. I was actually starting to get worried that we wouldn't have everything ready in time, but I shouldn't have bothered myself so much. All that was left for me to do was pick up my wedding dress, bridesmaids dresses and the flower girl dress. I couldn't hurt Zoey's feeling by not having Odera as the flower girl. Besides, I didn't mind at all. I nodded towards Randy's mother.

"I thought white and a light turquoise would be pretty. The colors go well with all my bridesmaids, and it wouldn't clash with my hair," I laughed. It was hard to choose colors that would go with my hair, colors that I liked anyway. I loved my red hair; it was unique, but so very hard for color coordinating.

"It sounds lovely, dear," Elaine smiled. I was enjoying the time alone I was spending with Randy's parents. I wanted to be as close as possible to them before the wedding. I didn't want either Bob or Elaine to have any doubts about me. "But, if you don't mind me asking, I noticed that you and Nathan were on speaking terms this morning during breakfast; what happened?"

"He apologized to me last night. And we're okay," I smiled, thinking that I finally had the approval of Randy's brother. But then frowned when I thought that the struggle wasn't over yet. "But I don't know about Randy yet. He held so much against him for what Nathan had said. And I want Randy to be happy, and he's not when he's at odds with Nathan. That makes it worse, is knowing that it's my fault."

"Lora, don't do that to yourself," Elaine said sternly. "This isn't the first time Randy and Nate have had a fight, and Lord knows it won't be the last. I've have seen this happen way too many times to not know that it will work itself out."

I sighed, hoping that she was right. After all, she was the mother of both, and should be an expert at predicting their actions. Elaine pulled into the bridal shop that sat in a small shopping center off the highway. I wrapped my coat closer to me, and followed Elaine as she headed into the shop. The store was packed with wall-to-wall white dresses, with the colorful bridesmaids dresses in the back. I flagged the clerk down, gave her my last name, and she led us to the back, so I could try on my ordered dress. I handed Elaine all of my belongings, and went into a dressing stall.

I slipped in on over my head, and let it fall to my feet. It was elegant in its Greek white style. The top was a simple silk spaghetti strap, with a band of crepe material on either side that fell off the shoulders. The chest was made of the same silky material as the straps, and the light crepe material criss-crossed over my chest. The under-layer of the dress was light layer of white silk covered by more crepe material giving it a flowing motion. A sash of more crepe tied at my waist to one side. I twirled slowly in front of the mirror, admiring the look it gave me. You could still tell that I was pregnant, but it wasn't as obvious. I opened the door to the dressing stall, and went back to Elaine. I held my arms out, spinning in a circle for her to get a complete view.

"Oh my, Lora," she said, roaming her eyes over my dress. "You look positively stunning. Randy'll not know what hit him when he sees this."

I blushed at her words, hoping that she was right again about her son. I wanted to look perfect for him. I have to admit, I didn't grow up dreaming about getting married and being pregnant at the same time. Seriously, what girl's dreams start out like that? But, standing in front of this mirror, I knew that I wouldn't have it any other way now. To be marrying someone that I love with all my heart, and to be pregnant all at once, was an amazing ride for me. I didn't want to take the dress off. I felt beautiful in it, which was something that came sparingly these days. With your stomach growing more every day, it was hard to feel pretty.

"Can I keep this at your house until the wedding?"I asked when I had changed out of it, and back into its traveling bag. "I don't want to carry it on the road with us until the fourth."

"That and you don't want Randy to see it?" Elaine countered with a smile on her face. I giggled softly, knowing I had been caught. It was true that I didn't want him to see it until the actual wedding day. I wanted to keep some of the traditions of weddings intact. "It's perfectly alright. I'll hide it in my closet."

oo

When we got back to the house, I only had three more hours until Randy arrived. And I was counting the minutes. Elaine and I hid my dress, and then I sat in the kitchen with her while she began cooking for Thanksgiving tomorrow. I was a little sad that I wasn't spending it with my own family. This would be the first one I would miss. But I had to get used to sharing the holidays with my soon to be in-laws. And I was one lucky girl, to be getting the mother and father-in-law that I was.

"What are you girls doing?" Bob said, joining us in the kitchen. He draped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me in for a small hug. I smiled up at him.

"I'm sitting here, banned from helping her cook," I complained. I was pregnant, not crippled. Everyone seemed to be afraid to ask me to do too much. I didn't feel as fragile as everyone thought I was. Bob laughed softly, looking to his wife.

"Then you won't mind if I steal her away for a while?" he asked, and Elaine shook her head. I stood up from my seat, and followed behind him. He led me down a flight of stairs behind a door that I didn't know existed. He held my hand down each step, making sure I was steady. I couldn't help but smile at his attentiveness. The stairwell broke into a large, cream-carpeted room. And I nearly gasped. This must be his career memorabilia room; because the walls were covered in pictures of him and many different wrestlers. Some I didn't recognize, but others I did, like Ric Flair, Hulk Hogan, Roddy Piper, and to my delight, Sting. Several bookcases were constructed around the room, holding awards, books and other memorabilia. And, hanging on a floor-standing rack, was his infamous Cowboy hat.

"Oh wow," I said, trying to take in all of these priceless memories. I couldn't stop myself as I drifted towards the picture of Bob and Sting. I smiled at one of my all time favorites. "You really knew Sting?"

"Nice man," Bob said, smiling. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, trying to wrap my head around all of this. I found everything in this room so fascinating. I turned and saw that Bob was heading for one of the brown leather couches that sat around the middle of the room. I went behind him, sitting at the end of the couch he was on. There were several pictures on the coffee table, but one in particular caught my eye and I laughed.

"Is this Randy?" I asked, picking up a frame of an infant child. I would recognize those ears anywhere. I was happy for him that his head grew into his ears. The picture was a little faded, from time, but I could still make out his bright blue eyes, and a head full of dark brown hair. Bob chuckled softly.

"That's him. His Uncle Barry used to say that he might fly away with those ears," he said, regaling old times. I covered my mouth as I laughed at the shared memory. I replaced the picture, making a note to myself to ask Elaine for a copy of that later. I heard Bob clear his throat, and I turned my attention back to him. "So, when is the little guy getting here?"

"Well," I started, thinking back to my second obstetrician appointment, "my due date in early in March. I have to go on maternity leave one month before hand. I have to move my stuff into Randy's place before the baby comes. So, I'll be in Missouri when he comes."

"When are we going to get to see him?" he asked.

"Well, if it wasn't too much trouble, I was hoping you and Elaine would come out for the birth. I know my Mom is coming, and I would want you two to be there as well," I commented. Randy would need them when our son was born. He would want them there, to share that moment with them. And to be honest, I wanted them both there as well. I cared for both of them dearly. Bob thought about that, and smiled softly; a chuckle slipping from his lips. "What?"

Bob waved me off with his hand. "Oh it's nothing. I was just thinking that I was glad Randy didn't choose anyone other than you."

My heart stretched against my ribcage. I knew that his parents' approved of me, but to say something like that, just put me over the moon. I swallowed back the lump of emotion in my throat, smiling back at him. "And I'm glad that you will the grandfather of my son."

Bob first smiled, and then he frowned. And I knew what he was thinking about. I gathered from his expression that Randy must have told him about my own father. "I was sorry to here about your father's passing."

And before I could say anything, he had me in a hug. A strong fatherly hug. I breathed deep, taking in his smell of aftershave and firewood. I relaxed completely in his grasp, and didn't miss my father as strongly as before. I didn't let go immediately, still being comforted by Bob's hug, but then I heard a noise from upstairs. I strong voice calling out into the house. I jumped out of Bob's arms, staring up at the ceiling. I heard Bob laughed again as I quickly made my way to the stairs. I took them at a good steady pace, not chancing a trip backwards. I yanked the door out of my way and hurried into the living room. I saw him standing behind the couch, and I smiled brightly when he looked at me. I went as fast as I dared across the room, and fell into Randy's waiting arms.

"Randy," I breathed into his ear. I didn't know I had missed him as much as I did until I saw him. And it felt like I hadn't seen him in weeks. I grabbed his face in my hands, and pulled him to me, taking his lips with mine. I didn't care that I knew his dad was behind us, and that his mother wasn't far behind. My stomach was evidence that they knew this wasn't the worst we had done. I sighed into his mouth and he smiled against my lips.

"I'm taking it you missed me?" he whispered against my hair, after we had parted the kiss. I hugged him closer to my body. Making muscle memory of his form. I could smell him Armani cologne and I wanted to take him upstairs. But, I was sure, that would inappropriate. "I missed you too."

"Well, at least we know they aren't going to get pregnant in your house, Mom," a female voice said. I shot from Randy's arms like a bolt. Randy seemed dazed for a moment, still trying to figure out what had happened. But then a smirk came across his face, and turned towards the voice.

"Yes, but they still have to worry about you," Randy countered. I looked around his body and saw a woman who was about Elaine's height with blond hair that followed down and stopped halfway down her back. She had her mother's brown eyes. But I could tell in an instant who she was, just by her nose and the smile on her face. "Lora, this is my sister, Becky. Becky, my Lora."

I blushed a little when he introduced me to his sister. He was becoming more and more comfortable claiming me as his own. Something that made my heart beat fast. Becky walked over to me, and wrapped her arms around me. Something that I wasn't prepared for. And neither was the baby. He kicked hard against my stomach, causing me grunt in discomfort and Becky to release me. She looked down at my stomach and back up to me, laughing. "I guess that was my nephew saying 'hey'."

I smiled through my own laughter. Elaine told Randy to take his things upstairs to our room, and get settled in before dinner. I went with him, having spent excessively much time without him. He sat his bags next to mine as I closed the door behind him, locking it; just in case. I wrapped my arms around him from the back, snuggling closer to him. I felt his back move with each breath he took. He walked us both to the bed, and I released him, laying on the side I had claimed as my own. Randy stretched out next to me, resting his head on my chest, his cheek pressed against the top of my belly bump. I ran my fingers over the only hair that was buzzed to his skull. I leaned down, kissing his cheek.

"So, what have you been doing?" he asked, pulling himself closer to me. I smiled at his actions. I loved it when he was affectionate with me.

"Nothing really. Just bonding with your parents," I laughed, and told him about the things Elaine and I have done, then his father's overprotective behavior with me. Randy couldn't quite believe that man he grew up with, the strict father, was fixing my meals and taking my shoes off. I waited for him to stop laughing before I told him what I figured he didn't know. Finally, I took a deep breath. "And, Nathan is here."

I felt Randy tense against me. I sighed, knowing this was going to be a hard battle. He sat up off me, and looked me in the eyes. I saw the harden feelings for Nathan, and the worry for me. "What has he said?"

I held my hands out to warn him to stop. "It's not like that Randy. He… he apologized to me," I watched the disbelief set in his eyes. I took one of Randy's hands in my own, hearing the words that Elaine said this afternoon, and I hoped that she was on target. "You need to let him talk to you. Because, I invited him to the wedding."

"Why? Why would you do that, after what he said to you?" Randy said, staring at me as if I had two heads. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at his uncanny stubborn streak.

"Nathan apologized to me, Randy. And I accepted it. I invited him for many reasons; one, because he's soon going to be my brother-in-law, and I don't want any harsh feelings between us. And second, because you need him. You want him there, and you know it. So, please, for me drop this stubborn act, and make nice with him."

And finally, I watched as his eyes went from unwilling and unyielding, to open and agreeable. I smiled at him softly, caressing his cheek with my hand. Randy sighed, leaning into my touch. "What would I do without you?"

I laughed softly, smirking at his words. I leaned over, and brushed my lips against his. Then I put my lips to his ear. "You'll never have to find out."

oo

The next day started off the same way the others have been, only that today was Thanksgiving. I woke up next to Randy, and I smiled. I missed waking up next to him. I eased out of bed, and gathered my things for a shower. I slipped into the bathroom that was part of Randy's room. The warm water beating down on my back really helped with the back pain. I felt immensely better after the shower, and changed into my shirt and a pair of pants so that I could begin getting ready for the evening. I opened the door back into the bedroom, and noticed that Randy was waking up, slowing sitting up in the bed. I smiled, and walked over next to him. I leaned down, pressing my lips hard against his. He moaned softly into my mouth.

"Good morning," he said, pulling back away from me. I laughed softly when he licked his lips, and I was thankful I had already brushed my teeth.

Then he left me to get his own shower. I watched him go, paying close attention to his thighs. Heat flooded my body, and I had to quickly think of something else. It didn't help when I blow-dried my hair, adding more heat to my already flushed body. Randy walked back into the room when I began to put on my make-up. I tried not to watch him get dressed while I finished my face, and then moved to flat iron my hair. He was already ready before I had even had a chance to change my clothes. He kissed my cheek, telling me he'd meet me downstairs. Then I was alone. I sighed, trying to reign in my emotions. Once I was dressed, I looked at myself in the floor length mirror. My dress, that Randy had bought for me, was so cute; the top half was a solid black, quarter length sleeve, with a scoop neck that ended right above the belly bump. The skirt was patterned of two shades of gray plaid, with a black shiny thin belt separating the skirt from the top. My legs were covered in the maternity black tights and I had on my comfortable black flats.

I left the room, and carefully headed down the stairs. The scene I saw in the living room made me smile. Becky and her husband, Ryan, sat on the couch with their two daughters, Lainey and Suzie, were playing on the floor. Bob was sitting in his recliner, watching some sports channel. But what really made me happy, was seeing Randy and Nathan, sitting on the leather loveseat, talking to themselves. Maybe, just maybe, they had straightened things out. I made my presence known as I walked in the main seating area. Bob looked up, and he stood up from his chair.

"Here Lora, you can sit here," he said, motioning towards the chair. I smiled at him softly, and took him up on his offer. The chair was so very comfortable. Bob had it broken in just right. I wiggled until I got into a comfortable position and placed my hands around my stomach. The girls distraction me momentarily as they ran into the kitchen. Then, I saw Randy giving his father an odd look.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my father?" Randy asked incredulously. I rolled my eyes, knowing he was talking about the treatment I was receiving from his father. Bob laughed softly.

"Randy, leave him alone," I joked, raising my eyebrow at him, causing the rest of the room to laugh. Just then, the oldest girl, Lainey, ran into the room.

"Mamma said it's time to eat!" Lainey exclaimed, before running back into the kitchen. I giggled as I tried to get out of the chair. After a few tries of my own to get out of the chair, I groaned and reached out for Randy. He chuckled softly, grabbing both of my arms, and gently pulled me up. I sighed, and straightened my dress.

"'Mamma'?" I whispered to Randy. He turned shining eyes towards me, smiling. He nodded.

"'Mamma' is what the girls call my Mom. And they call my Dad 'Papa'," he informed me. And as I thought about it, the names grew on me. And I'm glad they did, because that's what our child would be calling them.

The food was already set out around the table, the turkey already carved up, and each place setting already set up. I sat between Bob and Randy, watching everyone else. I was glad that I felt very welcome among this family. Because in a few short days, they would be family. The nine of us set around the table, eating, laughing and sharing stories. I could remove the smile from my face. Although I missed my own family, I felt like I was at home here as well. I grabbed Randy's hand under the table, squeezing it softly. He leaned over and planted a kiss on the temple of my head.

"Lora, can I talk to you?" Bob asked, leaning over to me. I was a little shocked that he had to ask, but I nodded anyways. He wasn't talking loud, but not soft enough that everyone else couldn't hear him. "We all know that you are marrying my son in less than two weeks. And you will become apart of this family legally. And I know that day will be hard on you, missing a key person in your life," I didn't know where he was going with this, but I knew what he was talking about. "So, I was wondering, and this is all up to you, if you wanted someone to walk you down?"

I felt my mouth drop open. Everyone in the room got quiet as they watched the scene. I couldn't believe my ears. Randy's father was asking if I wanted him to walk me down the aisle. My heart clinched painfully as moisture sprung up in my eyes. This has been a sore subject for me, that I didn't even want to talk to Randy about. And Bob was offering to fill that spot.

"You want to walk me down the aisle?" I whispered past the lump of emotion lodged in my throat. When he nodded, my bottom lip quivered softly; I felt ridiculous getting this emotion. It's all the pregnancy's fault. My thoughts swam wildly around in my head. Images of me walking by myself and then an image of Bob giving me away. I knew, without a doubt, which one I preferred. I stood from my seat, and wrapped my arms around the man's neck. Bob returned the gesture, holding me tightly. The first tear leaked out of my eye. "Yes, thank you."

I felt him laugh against me and I pulled away. I foolishly swiped at my tears, not wanting to cry at the Thanksgiving dinner table. I took my seat, and felt Randy's hand on my knee. I looked up at him, but he wasn't looking at me. He was staring at his father with such shock and adoration. It seemed to be the same look on the rest of the table's occupants. And at this moment, wedding or no wedding, marriage or no marriage, I knew that these people were my family.

**A/N**

**Aww wasn't that sweet? I kind of teared up a little writing it. I don't know if it was just that sweet, or if I was still feeling the after affects from Moulin Rouge (that movie gets me everytime!) Okay, now pleeeeeease REVIEW! Please please please!**

**I love these guys: **_**KimmieCena, Xandman216, Queen Islanzadi, babyxbxgurl, xLou26, miamitravel, Eisac Namhort, undermyumbrella, alana2awesome, barnsley gal 09, littleone999 and FireFlyFlicker**_


	8. The Heart Is Deceitful Above All Things

**I tried to put off writing this chapter, because I wanted to slow down some.. And I guess 4 days is the best I can do.. lol **

**Oh, and just so you know, there's 2 more chapters before the wedding: this one and one more. And let me tell you, I have had soo much fun planning this wedding. There will be tears, fuzzy feelings and laughter! So, stay tuned! Anyways, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 8-  The Heart Is Deceitful Above All Things

**Randy**

The days flew by for me while staying at my parents. Almost as if I blinked, and woke up to find that it was Saturday and Lora and I were already in California for our run there. I never liked leaving my parents, but it wasn't so bad this time. Because I knew that in seven days, I would see them again. In exactly one week from now, Lora and I would be getting married. I checked my watch, with the hands telling me it was around one in the afternoon. This time text Saturday, Lora and I would be married. The thought made me shiver. She would finally be mine, in the last possible way I could tie myself to her.

Stepping out of the cab, at the arena for our off-air event, I zipped my jacket up against the harsh cool winds of California. This state was supposed to be the warmest states in winter. The sun was shining brightly, but did nothing to fight the winds whipping around us. I saw Lora, how was getting out on the opposite side of the cab, wrapped her thin shawl tightly around. I quickly made my way towards her, pulling her into my chest. I hoped that my body heat would ease the chill. She leaned into me, resting her head on my shoulder. Ever since the start of her pregnancy, a trip by plane wore her down fast. It was still early in the afternoon, and I could tell she would gladly accept a bed right now. I worried about her health in the situation she was in and all the traveling we did. I didn't want her determination to perform her job, and the unwillingness to leave me affect her condition. She would be so much better at my house, but I knew early leave was out of the question for her. Or, our house really. I smiled to myself, remembering that conversation where we talked about her moving in with me, and await the birth of our baby.

Vince wouldn't take no for an answer when he insisted that a month before her due date, that she would have to go on leave. She huffed about that for a week, much to my amusement. And Vince cut me a break, arranging an injury for me to get into at the same time, so I would have three months off to be with Lora and the baby. Lora got over her sulkiness when I shared that bit of information with her. I had two months before I wasn't wrestling three days a week. And three months before my son came into this world. I leaned down and placed a kiss on Lora's head as we entered the warm arena. I couldn't believe that it had almost been five months since Lora told me she was one month pregnant. The days slipped by, so fast it seemed. Time was only bringing me closer to the moment where we would, finally, have our child. And I would never admit to anyone, especially Lora, that I did have my slight feelings of fear.

It wasn't because I was having second thoughts about having a child. Nor was it that I wasn't completely thrilled that Lora was carrying our son. No, it was my own insecurities. My own fear that I wasn't going to be a good enough father for my son. I had an excellent example growing up. My father was the be all end all of role models. Something that I'm still reminded of to this day. Point proved at Thanksgiving, when he offered to walk my fiancée down the aisle. I was beyond speechless at that moment. And the look of utter shock and wonder that shown from her eyes when she accepted, was something that still is etched in my memory. However, I am not my father. I have made mistakes that I know I shouldn't have. Things that I have done, that I am ashamed of. I would never want to lead my child down the same road I took. The only thought that comforted me, was that Lora would be by my side, to tell me when I was doing wrong.

I walked Lora to her titantron room, not wanting to leave her there. She just looked so tired. I sighed, and headed back to my locker room. The solitary of the room did nothing for my haphazard thoughts. The only thing I could do, was to over concentrate of getting myself ready for the show. And I welcomed the sound of the door opening, meaning I was no longer alone.

"Hey man," John said, flanked by Matt and Adam. I carefully sat in a metal chair, not wanting to get the couch greasy from the oil on my body. I watched as my friends sat on the over-stuffed leather sofa, all dressed in the in-ring attire. "What are you doing after the show?"

"Nothing I guess. Probably head back to the hotel with Lora. She looks drained today," I commented, bringing her back to the forefront of my brain. I looked up to see all of them smiling, and John shook his head.

"Not a chance. Casie and Edoin will stay with Lora tonight. We," John laughed, pointing to him and the other two, "are taking you out tonight."

"Like a bachelor party?" I summed up. Even though it was a rhetorical question, John smiled and nodded his head. "Man, I don't know. The weddings' not for another week. Isn't that supposed to be celebrating my last night as a single man? It doesn't really make sense, when I'll have another six nights."

"I know that," Adam said, throwing his opinion in, "but, with the two of you leaving the Tuesday after this Raw for the resort to finalize everything, we won't have any time to have this."

Despite my own efforts, a smile crept across my face. The idea of going out with the guys, to have one hell of a night, certainly appealed to me. It had been too long, way too long since I had gone out with just the guys. Though, I didn't like the idea of leaving Lora alone. But if she was in the company of Casie and Edoin, I felt mildly better. I finally gave in, and agreed to let them take me out. Although, it sort of scared me that they wouldn't tell me what they had planned. They didn't stay long, and soon John, Adam and Matt were headed towards the door. I hastily called Adam back into the room.

"I have been sworn to secrecy, so I can't tell you anything," Adam laughed as he headed back into the room. I laughed softly, shaking my head.

"No, that's not what I wanted, though it would put me at ease a little," I smiled, earning a laugh from Adam. "No, I wanted to talk about you and Lora, and what happened last week."

The smile fell from Adam's face. "I am so sorry that I dragged Lora into that; you have no idea-" I cut him off. He was getting the wrong idea.

"Wait a minute; I don't blame you for anything. You had no idea of messed up that Jessica really was. It could happen to anyone. No, I just really wanted to thank you. Lora told me about how you tried to protect her from Jessica. That you even stood in front of her when the gun was aimed at her." All of this had been on my mind since Lora and I had talked. But I just haven't found the right moment to have this conversation with Adam. I watched as he blinked, taking in my words.

"I—um, you're welcome," Adam said, and I could tell that he was reliving that night; something that I wished he wouldn't do. "She reminds me of my sister. That fiesty attitude and big heart. I couldn't let anyone harm her. That, and that she's pregnant."

I fought the shiver that tried to run through me. I hated to think about that night. If something would have gone wrong, or awry, I would have lost my whole world. Just the thought, shook me to the core. Forcing me to realize that my world no longer revolves around only me. But Adam's words made me smile. His description of her was absolutely correct. And how he thought of her as his sister. I didn't know if Lora knew it, but she was gaining more brothers the longer she is in this business.

oo

After the show, I was back in my locker room, showering the baby oil off. It was one of the pains of my character that I had gotten used too. I towel-dried, and pulled my streets clothes back on. I left the bathroom, only to find that my locker room was full of people. The first person I noticed was Lora, stretched on the couch, her legs lying in the laps of both John and Adam. Matt, Edoin and Casie were all sitting around them. I walked to the side of the couch, and ran my fingers through the red strands of Lora's hair. She looked up at me sleepily.

"So, I hear that you have a bachelor party tonight?" Lora mused, as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. I smirked down at her, wondering who had told her. I wouldn't deny that I was happy that she already knew about it. I really didn't want to be the person to tell her I was going out tonight. I nodded my head. "Do I need to mention that I don't approve of strippers?"

Laughter rippled around the room, and I rolled my eyes at Lora's turned back. John held up his left hand, and put his other over his heart. "I promise, no girls were hired for tonight."

I saw Lora smile at John's over-assurance and went to stand up. I didn't need to help her this time, but I did pull her into my arms. The rest of the group gathered by the door. "I don't have to go if you don't want me too."

Lora shook her head, smiling up at me. "Go. I want you to have fun before you are sentenced to be shackled to me forever."

I rolled my eyes again. Lora couldn't have been any farther from the truth. To think that it would be my punishment to be married to her was laughable. Completely ridiculous. I gently kissed her on the corner of her mouth, giving her something to think about until I got back. "Call me if you need me, promise?"

She smiled. "I promise."

Our group walked out of the arena together, but we didn't leave together. We waited in the cold night air, making sure the girls got off safely. Then I felt hands pushing me on my back. "Finally; now, let's get this night started!" John exclaimed.

I growing ever more worried the longer John became excited. He was up to something, and I'm sure it wasn't good. I ws tossed into the back of John's rental SUV, with Matt beside me, and John drove us out of the parking lot. Adam plugged his iPod up, and started blaring songs that were my favorites; Queen, Led Zeppelin and Metallica. They had really done their research about me. The radio jammed out as we drove through the streets of California. John pulled off onto a road that was less populated, and drove for another fifteen minutes before he turned into a well-lit parking lot.

We all piled out of the car, and I looked around. In front of me, was a stretch of field about the size of a football field. But scattered all around on the grass were several empty wooden spools; the kind that heavy wiring would have come on. And in the very middle was wooden shack with two open door ways on either side. The next thing I noticed about all the wooden structures, they were all covered in splatters of different colored paint. I grinned widely, looking back to John.

"Paintball?" John nodded, laughing as he drug us to the office building. I had never seen paintball set up to play at night. But there were several high-standing stadium lights all around us, making it easy to see.

Soon, we were all fitted in our protective gear; pants and long-sleeved jackets of various shades of black and another color. The color of our outfit determined the color of ball. John was in yellow, with yellow paint; Adam had red, with Matt getting blue. I chose green. I held my helmet in one hand, and the gun in the other, and waited for John to talk again.

"Okay, the object is to get to the wooden shack," he said, pointing to the center of the field, "and fetch the object that's inside. The first one back to their starting positions is the winner."

I was just about to ask what inside the shack when a whistle sounded from somewhere above, signaling to get in your starting positions. Matt and Adam walked to the other end of the field, and John took one corner of the side we were on, and I took the other. I fitted my helmet in place, and moved my neck from side to side, to get used to the helmet. There was another whistle, and I ran into the field, automatically ducked behind a spool, as I heard John shoot in my direction. Yellow paint splattered on the spool in front of me, and the ball exploded on impact. I narrowed my eyes; if that's how John wanted to play, then he would get it. I peeked around the wood, and saw John sneaking around in open space. I smirked, and my gun, and shot. John hollered out in the night sky, and held on to his arm. I laughed and ran from my spot to the next spool in front of me.

And that's how the game went on; for the next thirty minutes John and I would shoot at each other, trying to get closer to the shack. John managed a shot on my leg, spraying yellow all over my clothes. The pain shot through me, causing me to falter and prop against a wooden spool. The next thing I knew, I was in front of the shack hiding behind the last spool. I looked around seeing no one around. I assumed that Matt and Adam were engaged in a fight someone on the other side. I ran from my spot, escaping a yellow paintball as I went. As the rules went, if you were in the shack, it was like home base. No one could shoot at you. I looked around the empty shack, for the object John had mentioned. My eyes landed on a chair, and I groaned.

"You have got to be kidding me?" I rolled my eyes at the inflatable doll in the chair. They had in her dressed in a shirt and shorts, with painted on red hair. Apparently, this was a game of damsel in distress. And I didn't miss the connection between myself and the game. And again, Lora ran through my mind. But, not wanting to be the one to lose, I picked up the doll, squeezing it under my arm, and readied myself to run back.

Now that I was the one with the doll, I was fair game for everyone else. I slid behind a spool as all three colors, red, yellow and blue whizzed in my direction. Without looking, I aimed the gun behind me, and pulled the trigger. I heard Adam yell from behind me, but I didn't wait there to see where I had hit him. I took off, in the direction that I had arrived in. Paint was flying everywhere, and I was ducking and hiding behind everything I could. But I looked up, and saw the boundary line. I shot out behind me, hoping to fend off my attackers, and raced for the line. And when I was five feet from the line, I felt an impact that sent me tumbling over the line. Not caring that I had won, I yelled out in pain. I reached around, rubbing my hand in the paint, and found that my glove was covered in yellow paint. I heard a whistle ring out, signaling the end of the game. I looked around and saw that the guys were taking off their helmets.

"You shot me in the ass!" I called out to John, pulling my helmet off, letting it drop to the floor. John doubled over in laughter, along with Adam and Matt. I looked around at the three of them, all covered in multi-colored paint. I rolled my eyes, and held up the near-lifesize doll in my hand. "Oh, and very funny."

Their laughter did nothing to help me stay mad. I soon was laughing along with them, and headed back to change into our street clothes. I had thought that the game would have been the ending of the night, but I was wrong. John drove us back into the life of the city, and found a local bar. Adam got us a table out of the eye of everyone, but we were still able to see the action. I gingerly sat down on the uncushioned wooden chair. My backside was beginning to sting from the paintball impact. John ordered the first round of beers, and we just sat talking for a long time. About round five, Adam looked at his watch.

"The entertainment should be here any moment," he laughed towards John. I looked with wide eyes between Adam and John. Matt was silently laughing between them. I wouldn't think that he would find this funny, being a married man himself.

"Are you trying to get me into trouble?" I groaned, and contemplated pleading with them. Being on my fiancée's bad side, so soon before the wedding, was not what I wanted. I turned to John. "Dude, you promised Lora no girls."

John laughed at my expression. "Who said anything about girls?"

And before I could move, or think about the words that had just came from his mouth, I heard music begin to play. Music that sounded so familiar to me. John stood up and grabbed my chair with both hands, and turned me around swiftly. There, standing in front of me, was short man with dark brown hair, that was cut short. A black velvet bow tie was around his thick neck. He was dancing in front of me, with his shirt off, squirting oil all over his front. His large, hefty stomach bounced around and jiggled with his every move. Chris DeJoseph, otherwise known as "Big Dick Johnson", stood dancing to his music in front of me. I tried to get up from my seat, but John and Adam held me back. I groaned, not wanting to watch. But it was like trying not to watch a massive car pile up on the freeway; impossible. I shook my head violently as Johnson slipped his hands into his pants. And with a swift movement, he ripped his pants from his body, leaving only the skimpy, almost invisible yellow thong in its place. I struggled harder as he jiggled and shook more in my direction. I closed my eyes, and tried to look away, but I felt hands on my face, forcing me to watch.

And after what seemed like hours, he finally stopped dancing, and I had to force myself not to think about the near-lap dance I just received. I turned my chair back towards the table, and downed the rest of my beer, as the guys all laughed around me.

oo

I slipped my room key into the slot, and pushed the door open when the light turned green. I noticed that Casie and Edoin were still awake, but sitting on the foot of the bed, talking quietly to themselves. My eyes roamed over to see Lora, curled up on top of the covers, fast asleep. I whispered a good-bye to the girls, and they left the room. I headed immediately for the showers. I wanted to wash off the dirt from the paintball game, and the oil from my "stripper". I walked back into the bedroom, after slipping on some boxers, and gently shook Lora awake. I didn't want her to get cold because she was on top of the blankets. She groggily stood up, so that I could turn down the bed, and I helped her crawl back in, and wrap up in the warmth. I went around to the other side, and slid in beside her.

"Did you have fun?" she mumbled softly. I turned towards her, pulling her back against my chest. I murmured "yes", in hopes that she would just go back to sleep. She needed her rest. But, knowing Lora, I knew it wasn't going to be that easy. "What did you do?"

"Don't worry about that now, there's pictures," and I fought off the groan at the idea of anyone seeing those. She turned around to face me, and I rolled over on my back. But I hissed in pain, because this position was not at all comfortable for my battle wound.

"What happened to you?" Lora asked, noticing my pained expression. I returned to lying on my side, smirking down at her. Her eyelids were dropping dangerously.

"John shot me in the ass."

"Oh, that's nice," her words garbled by her sleep. I struggled not to laugh at her, because she clearly didn't hear me right. But, then, her eyes popped open, and stared at me with alarm. "Wait, what?"

I ran my hand across her cheek, trying to soothe her fears. "We went to play paintball."

Lora's look of distress quickly turned to amusement, and she giggled softly. I pulled her close to me, and I watched as she fell back asleep, with the smile still on her face.

oo

I laced my boots up, while waiting for my match in the locker room. This day was slipping by so slowly. I wanted to get the next two days over with, so that Lora and I could get to the resort, and relax before the wedding. I left the room, with fifteen minutes to go before my match. I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I didn't hear anyone calling my name, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Casie behind me. I smiled in hello.

"So, did you boys have fun last night?" she laughed, and walked next to me down the hall. "We didn't get a chance to talk last night."

I smiled, thinking back on my party. "Well, I enjoyed up all up until John hired 'Big Dick Johnson'," I laughed along with Casie.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I was tempted to give you a little heads up, but John would have been disappointed."

I was about to retort that she should have warned me, but the scene my eyes landed on when we turned the corner stole all thought from my head. John was about thirty feet in front of us, ready for his match. But there was a woman standing right behind him, with her hands over his eyes, matching him play a guessing game. She was a little taller than Lora, with long dark black hair. Her tanned skin gave away her ethnicity. I watched in confusion, as she walked in front of him, still blocking his eyesight. My mouth dropped open as he wrapped his hands around the woman's waist, pulling her in for a kiss. A kiss that wasn't your average friendly hello. I didn't know how long I stood transfixed at the scene before me, but I heard a strangled noise coming from next to me. I looked down and saw Casie, staring wide-eyed at her boyfriend kissing someone else. I had nearly forgotten she was next to me.

I cleared my throat loudly, causing John to tear himself apart from the dark-haired woman. He blinked rapidly, staring at the woman, then turned his eyes in our direction. He had a dazed, unbelieving look in his eye. I felt the air move around me, and I turned to see Casie running off in the opposite direction. And I stood torn, not knowing which friend to go too. _What in the hell has John done? _ was all I could think.

**A/N**

**So, did yall love the bachelor party? It was very amusing, yes? But, I hated to end it like this. There was no other way! I swear, I don't like being cruel like this. I won't keep you waiting too long. I promise! REVIEW please!**

_**KimmieCena, Xandman216, Queen Islanzadi, babyxbxgurl, xLou26, miamitravel, Eisac Namhort, undermyumbrella, alana2awesome, barnsley gal 09, littleone999, FireFlyFlicker, vipergirl86, Bingobaby and dreamin'BIG **_**keep up the love!**


	9. Walk The Line

**Just have to say (to anyone that watched raw on 8/9/10), Randy giving the creepy-smiley face.. was a mixture of sexiness and freakiness.. lol We hadn't seen him smile like that in a loooong time! And I was just waiting for Triple H's music to cue to come help John's team.. I want him back soo bad.. =(**

**Anyways, not to keep anyone waiting, here's the chapter!**

Chapter 9- Walk The Line

**Lora**

"I can't _believe _John! What in the hell was he thinking?" I ranted, while getting ready for tonight's Raw.

Casie came to me in my room last night, white as a ghost, and clearly upset. It took me several minutes to get out of her what was wrong. And when she did, I got angry. Because she described the event with such conviction, that I felt like I had witnessed it myself. John had been kissing another woman? I couldn't wrap my head around it. Did they know each other previously, or was it just some fling.

"That, I can not answer," Randy said, zipping up his gym bag. When I had found out that Randy had also been witness to John's actions, I couldn't stop grilling him for answers. That's all I wanted; something solid to grab on to that would prove everything wrong. But nothing had yet to come up. I huffed, and threw my purse on the bed, halfheartedly searching for my phone.

"I mean, how could he do that to Casie? After everything they've been through?" I said through gritted teeth. I ran my fingers through my hair, in frustration. My heart hurt for Casie. I remember seeing Randy kissing another woman, and I knew how much that hurt. It was ten times worse for Casie. Because when Randy had kissed that blond, I had just admitted to myself that I had feelings for him; we weren't even together. I couldn't imagine going through everything the two of them have, just to have this happen. It just didn't seem real.

"Aren't you jumping to conclusions?" Randy said, sitting on the edge of the bed. I gaped at him. The words coming from him did not match the events from last night. "There are always two sides to every story."

"You're joking right? You, yourself, saw what John did! Saw that he was willing to just throw everything with Casie out of the window!"

Randy sighed, rubbing his hands over his head. "That's a bit much, Lora. I know what I saw, but I also know John. It would be nice to hear John out."

I scoffed. "He doesn't need to explain. Kissing someone that is _not_ your girlfriend is explanation enough! Besides, what could he say that would make this situation not as explosive as it already is?"

"I can't answer that either. It's not my place. You just need to talk to John, you and Casie both," Randy said, moving to stand in front of me. Usually, I would melt into him, and kiss him with everything I had when he was this close. But I was too angry to think about anything else. "I think you are being too harsh with him."

I stepped away from Randy, and I saw the confusion flash across his face. "Too harsh? My best friend came to me, upset and crying, because John was kissing another woman, and _I'm _being too harsh? Why are you standing up for his actions?"

The first flicker of annoyance flickered in his eyes, and I knew I was making him angry. "I am not defending his actions. He made a colossal mistake, I know that. But he is _my _best friend, Lora, and I'm standing by him," he said vehemently. He narrowed his eyes at me, and I knew he was no longer annoyed. Randy had worked himself up and he was now mad. Which did nothing for my temper. "And just yesterday, he was your friend too."

I knew somewhere in my head, Randy was right. That I should listen to John's side; but I had a strong protective urge over Casie, and all I could see was her crying, because of John. Also, I couldn't help but feel a little betrayed myself. I trusted John with Casie. I trusted him to keep her safe and happy. John let me down. And that didn't do well for John in my mind. I spun away from Randy, grabbed up my purse, and stalked towards the door. And before I left, I faced him again, glaring at him with as much intensity as I could.

"I'll see you at the show," I spat out at him. My heart pounded in my ears. I yanked the door open, still staring at Randy. "I'm going to ride with_ my _friend."

I slammed the door shut behind me, and swiftly walked down the hallway to get on the elevator. I knew I shouldn't have lashed out at Randy like the way I did. But right now, my pride and my anger kept me from turning around and running back into his arms. It also didn't help that this was the first real fight that we had gotten into in months. Sure, we had little tiffs every now and then, but never one as big as one of us storming out. As the elevator traveled down, I placed my hands over my baby bump. Randy and I shouldn't be arguing with each other, but according to the book I was reading, the baby could tell its mother and father's voice by now. I didn't want to start my motherhood with an upset child. The doors chimed and slid open. I saw Casie, standing by the door, and I walked to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, taking her by the arm as we went to the rental car. Her eyes were droopy, and I saw the beginnings of circles beneath them; indicating no sleep. She had none of the pep she usually did.

"I'm not going to lie, I've been better," Casie sighed as she got into the driver's seat. I joined her on the passenger side, fixing the GPS for the ride from hotel to the arena.

"I know what you mean." Casie looked over at me curiously. I sighed, and played with the tips of my hair. I didn't want to admit what was wrong with me, but I knew I couldn't keep it from Casie. "Randy and I had a fight."

"What on earth for?" Casie exclaimed. I looked out of the window; I didn't want to answer that question. To tell Casie that Randy and I fought over her and John, would do nothing but make matters worse. But, as it seems, I wouldn't have to tell her. She seemed to read my mind. "Oh no. I will not have the two of you arguing over John and I. As soon as we get to the arena, you will find Randy, and straighten this out. Whatever is going on with me and John, has nothing to do with your relationship."

oo

Casie wasn't necessarily right, when she said that her and John had nothing to do with Randy and me. Randy was John's best friend, and Casie was mine. And we'd both be lying if we said that I said that John didn't mean as much to me as Casie, and Randy didn't feel for Casie as he did John. We were all intertwined in this, no matter if anyone approved. But Casie had a point, when it came to my relationship having nothing to do with hers. I shouldn't have snapped on him. And I did go to try and find Randy when we got there. But he was no where to be found. No in his locker room, not in the on-site gym. With two hours left before Raw, I gave up, and went to my room to load the music.

I absent-mindedly started the show, bringing out Bret Hart, our old general manager, and a member of John's seven-man tag team. I didn't really listen to what he had to say, because my mind was so wrapped up on its own. I hit the music for Jericho, and soon after I brought Edge out. And that's how Raw went, when my mind not completely on my job. I felt sure that if anyone asked me what had gone on, I wouldn't have been able to answer. The only time I paid attention, is when I heard his voice. I watched the monitor, and saw John doing a spot with Bret and the Hart Dynasty. I did a double take; the spot was being filmed right outside my room. I turned on my chair, and saw John through the window in the door.

I quickly looked away when he turned around. I didn't know if he caught me looking, but a few seconds later, I heard the door open. My screen was back out on the ring, so I knew the spot was over. I acted like didn't hear him, and tried to keep up that façade as long as I could. But John didn't have the same idea.

"Lora, can we talk?" His voice sounded unsure, and if I wasn't upset with him, I would have felt bad. I tilted my head towards him in acknowledgment. His sigh met my ears. "I know I deserve your anger. But I need you to listen to is not what it looks like."

I stood up sharply, facing him. All of my previous anger returning in full force. "Oh yeah? What exactly does it look like John? Enlighten me. Because what I see is my best friend hurting and another one is responsible. Tell me I'm wrong."

"I didn't mean to hurt Casie," John said. I scoffed at him and rolled my eyes. He wasn't even denying it. I stood there, waiting to hear his excuse. "I didn't know who I was kissing."

"That is the best you can do?" I mused, crossing my arms across my chest. Surely, he had something better than that. "Please, John. I've seen Raw's that had better plot lines than this story."

"Just listen, please," John all but begged. Hell, I wouldn't have put it passed him to actually beg. The look on his face just screamed that he needed to be understood. I sighed, and sat back down in my seat, keeping my eyes on him. "I guess I need to explain who she was. Her name is Elba Torres. And she's my ex-girlfriend. We had dated for three years before I joined the company. She ended it with me, because she didn't want a 'near non-existent boyfriend'. Her words. It took years to get over her. But eventually, I got over her. Then Casie joined the company, and we were almost instant friends," a funny look came over John's face as he looked back on his memories. Suddenly, he shook his head, smiling softly. "That doesn't exactly things though. Anyway, I didn't know Elba would be at last night's show. I had just got through with my match, and I headed back to my locker room. I was stopped by some staff for some questions they had. And before I could move any further, two hands clamped over my eyes, and I couldn't see anything. And here's where I need you to believe me, because I know how this sounds. I thought it was Casie. I knew woman's hands were over my eyes. And I hadn't thought about Elba in years, so it never crossed my mind that she had showed up. I knew something wasn't right the instant she kissed me. I knew it wasn't Casie. But by then, it was too late. I pushed her away, but there was Randy and Casie. She ran off before I could get to her."

Something about the way his shoulders slumped, and how he looked so dejected, I was forced to believe that he was telling the truth. He knew he screwed up, and he didn't know how to fix it. My mind was whirling with thoughts. Randy had known the reason behind the kiss this morning, he tried to tell me to get off John's case, and I wouldn't listen. I was dead set on him being totally at fault. Randy and I had fought for nothing.

"I'm sorry John," I said, hoping he could hear the sincerity in my voice, but I sure as hell meant it. John looked up at me in surprise. I sighed, and stood up from my chair, walking to him. "I was so quick to judge. I didn't want to take the time to think that there might be another explanation. I just knew you had hurt Casie. But I was wrong, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just glad to have you on my side. Not that I would use you to help me convince Casie; I'm just glad you believe me. And I'm sorry for all of this."

I shook my head. I needed him to believe that I was still there for him. "John, I'm sorry if I ever made you doubt my friendship. Randy told me that I needed to, and I just had it in my head that you were some evil villain. And I apologize."

John smiled softly, and closed to space between us and wrapped his large arms around me in a hug. Part of me was thrilled that this was nothing but a misunderstanding, and the other part was worried; because this wasn't just going to be easily solved. Fences needed to be mended and that was going to take a lot of effort for John and Casie.

He left me to continue with my job. Now that I wasn't so angry, I could actually focus. I watched on as Matt fought The Miz, and lost after a valiant effort. That man could do things with his body that defy gravity. Then Melina had her first match after coming back from a torn ACL several months back. She had been on the shelf win I joined with the company, so I didn't know her very well, but she was fantastic in the ring. She murdered Alicia Fox, whom I could not stand, in the ring or backstage. There were a few backstage spots between that match and Mark Henry versus Ted Dibiase Jr. But, as it happened, the match wouldn't even be able to take place, because of the Nexus attacking Henry outside of the ring. I groaned and rolled my eyes. This group was about to wear on my last nerve. It had lost all of its luster for me.

The door opened behind me, and I turned to see a runner walking in. He nodded to me, handing me a folded sheet of paper. I looked at him in confusion, and unfolded the paper. It was a note. From Randy.

"_Just reminding you that we are leaving for the resort after my spot. I packed your bags after you left this morning. They are ready in the rental car. Meet me in my locker room when I'm done."_

Shame washed over me like a tidal wave. I had stormed out this morning, forgetting all about our plans to leave after Randy's tussle with Sheamus. I didn't even pack my own things; Randy had to do it. I paged David, trying not to think about how ugly I had been towards Randy, and told him that he would need to take over in ten minutes. I turned my attention back towards the screen and realized it was time to play Randy's music. I watched as he sauntered towards the ring, and confronted Sheamus. It didn't take long before the tension between them to erupt and Randy attacked him, hitting him with a backbreaker. He set up for the punt that he has made famous, but at the last second, he decided against it, making Sheamus flinch in fear. Randy smiled and laughed his way back up the ramp. I motioned for David, and I gathered my things and went, nervously, towards Randy's locker room. I knew I had to apologize, but I didn't know how to do it so well that he would know how I was feeling.

I pushed open the door of the room, and saw Adam sitting on the couch, with Randy hurrying around the room, putting his things in his bag. Adam looked up and smiled at me.

"Are you excited? Five days left," he laughed standing up from the couch. Randy turned at his words, and stared at me. There was none of the previous hostility from earlier, which I was glad, but he didn't speak. He looked away, and continued getting ready. I sighed, it was going to be more difficult that I thought. Adam sensed the tension between us, and hugged me softly, and left the room.

I followed behind Randy as he led the way towards his rental car. I was not looking forward to the next silent two hours in the car with him. It hurt when we weren't speaking. More so now, knowing our wedding was in five days. But, it seemed that he still cared; enough to open the door for me. I rested my head against the back of the seat. I didn't remember ever getting out of Sacramento.

I jolted awake when I felt the car come to a complete stop. I had fallen asleep. Looking around at the dark surroundings, remembering the dreams I had just had; where Randy was telling our son he was sorry. But for what, I couldn't remember. I opened the door to a fierce chilly wind. I was instantly awake. Shivering violently, I pulled my thin jacket tighter around me. Together, still in silence, Randy and I walked into the lobby of the giant resort. I couldn't even see any of the outside details, it was too dark. But the lobby was gorgeous. More elegant than anything we had ever stayed in, which was saying something. The walls were light brown wooden paneling, broken apart by large floor to ceiling windows. Several tables were set up around a grand stone fireplace, ready for a game of chess or checkers. The carpet was plush and of a beautiful pattern. We stopped behind a majestic front desk, with a unique carved design. Randy gave the receptionist his last name, and she looked him up on her computer. She smiled back at him, and called a bellboy to show us to our room. I knew this place was different, and far more advanced than any place we had ever stayed at because they had a bellboy.

He led us through more wood-paneled hallways, up a shiny yellow elevator, and stopped out side the first door on the hall. I noticed it was one of only two doors, which I thought was odd. The man keyed opened the door, and I saw immediately, that this was no _room_. The first thing my eyes landed on was a staircase. It was a penthouse. I ogled around at my surroundings as we walked in. I noticed that we had a living room, and a kitchen off to the right. A set of five semi-mismatched items of furniture, all in the same color scheme sat around the living room, fully equipped with a LCD flatscreen TV. On the back wall of the living room was another floor-to-ceiling window, with the curtains drawn. Randy tipped the man, and he left, leaving Randy and I alone, in this massive hotel suite. I walked into the kitchen, seeing it came with a dishwasher, refrigerator, stove and microwave. I examined some of the cabinets; that were fully stocked with china. Plates, bowls, glasses and silverware. I turned around and saw a table that seated up to four people, with a wide window behind it. I assumed that the upstairs is where the bedroom was, because I didn't find it behind any of the doors on the first level.

"Randy, this is a lot more than what was on the brochure," I said, in awe of this spectacular penthouse. And for the first time since this morning, Randy smiled. He sat down on the couch, kicking his feet up on the coffee table.

"I upgraded the package," he shrugged, answering my unasked question. I gaped at him, and at his words. I couldn't understand why he done that, not that I was upset. I knew this had to cost more than the original room, and I hated him to spend the money on it. I met his blue eyes, as they sparkled. "I wanted you to have the best."

I sighed, and sat next to him on the couch. Now was as good a time as any to talk. "John came to me this evening at work. He told me exactly what happened. And I'm sorry Randy. I should have listened to you. But I was being stubborn and wouldn't. I was ugly to you, when you didn't do anything. And I'm also sorry that I doubted John. It was stupid and rash, and I know how wrong was now."

Randy reached out for me, and finally pulled me into his arms. I hadn't touched him like this since this morning. I breathed in his scent deeply. He squeezed me softly. "Let's make a deal? Not to argue with each other until the baby is born, and we can go into the other room. He can hear us you know?"

Something about his words stirred something in my mind, which reminded me of my dream. I pulled away from him, smiling softly. "How did you know that?"

Randy smiled sheepishly down at me. "Sometimes I can't sleep. And you sleep all the time now, so I read. And I read that book you have about pregnancy."

I bit back the laughter that was scratching in my throat at the image of Randy reading "What to Expect When Expecting". This was certainly not the Randy that I had first met all those months ago. I snuggled closer to him, resting both of my legs over his.

"Deal."

**A/N**

**Well, John got himself into a pickle, didn't he? Lol and I want to stay at that resort.. It's amazing.**

**Well, I'm out of college for 2 weeks before the Fall semester begins, you guys won't have wait long for chapters. Though, I'll have to pace myself to not get _ahead_. Lol**

**_KimmieCena, Xandman216, Queen Islanzadi, babyxbxgurl, xLou26, miamitravel, Eisac Namhort, undermyumbrella, alana2awesome, barnsley gal 09, littleone999, FireFlyFlicker, vipergirl86, Bingobaby, dreamin'BIG, jcilyx3 and Christina89 _**** I love you guys for the love you give me!**


	10. Our Family Wedding

**WEDDING DAY! Omg! And s for what I said in the previous chapter, about these next two weeks and not trying to OVER put out chapters.. well, I'm not going to have to worry about that. My first cousin told me Thursday that she was getting married, and I am the Maid of Honor. So, we've started to plan her wedding. It's really gotten me excited to write this chapter!**

**And for FireFlyFlicker, I know what you're talking about. I noticed the first time he did it. Randy tweeted about that, and he wears one of his little daughters' hair rubber bands on his right hand. So cute, but I would prefer if he didn't mention his wife (LOL jk) because it just makes me sad.**

**But, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 10- Our Family Wedding

The week that we had before the wedding flew by in a rush of meetings, planning, and food testing. I swear that I must've gained five pounds, this week alone. It was a relief that we wouldn't have to worry about the decorations; the resort took our colors and promised to make it beautiful. Of course, I would have to see it before hand, to pre-approve. I picked out a three-tiered cake, with complete white icing and intricate blue flowers sporadically around the layers. I hadn't decided on a cake topper, and to be honest, I didn't know what to choose. So, I left that up to the designers. John was in charge of Randy's groomsman cake. I was somewhat afraid to see what he had in mind, but I'm sure it would be amusing. Randy's parents had arrived the night before, bringing my dress and two of my bridesmaid's dresses. My family was set arrive today, something that made me happy, and Zoey would bring her dress, along with Odera's follow girl dress. I had no clue when the rest of my friends would arrive, but I was hoping it was soon. I was driving myself, along with Randy, crazy being cooped up in our penthouse-like hotel room.

It was going to be a small wedding group. Just Randy and I's close family, and our friends. Really, I didn't have anyone else to invite outside my family. My friends were also Randy's. And he had other co-workers coming that he was gotten close too. Which I didn't mind not having many people on my side of the invitation list. The people that mattered were that people that were coming. I sighed, and curled up closer to Randy on the couch, as he flipped through the TV. I was brought out of my revere by a sharp rapid knock on the door. Randy jumped before I could even move, and I watched as he shuffled to the door. He pulled it back, and I heard laughter.

"Hey Randy. Where's Lora?" It was Casie. I felt a smile cross my face at the sound of my best friends' voice. He stepped aside, I watched as Casie, Edoin and my sister, Zoey filed into the room. I slowly made my way off the couch, and hugged each of them in turn in greeting.

"If you don't mind, we are stealing Lora away," Zo said smiling brightly at Randy. He raised his eyebrows in amusement. Casie waved a hand in his direction.

"It doesn't matter if he does care, she's still coming with us," Casie shot out, but everyone could hear the humor in her voice. She grabbed me by the wrist and began pulling me up the stairs. "C'mon, we are burning daylight, and we still need to get your stuff!"

Ten minutes later, I followed Casie back down stairs, to see Edoin and Zoey waiting by the door. Randy had his body leaning against the archway into the kitchen, smirking at the four of us.

"Do I even get an explanation on where you are taking my fiancée?" he mused. And I had to admit, that I would like an answer to that as well. All three of my bridesmaid turned to look at Randy, barely containing their laughter.

"Away from you. It's up to us to make sure you don't see her until the wedding," Edoin said, in a matter of fact-ly tone. "Don't come looking for her, or it will be bad luck. You'll live twenty-four hours without her. Besides, I think John, Adam and Matt are coming to keep you company."

"Do I even get to say good-bye?" Randy raised an eyebrow at them. I saw Casie roll her eyes through her smile as she gently pushed me back towards him. I couldn't help but laugh at the goings-on between my friends and Randy. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tight to his body. I breathed in his scent. The next time I would smell him, he would be my husband. That thought made me both ecstatic and scared at the same time. He pulled away, smirking down at me. "Do _I _need to mention that _I_ don't approve of strippers?"

I laughed at the same warning I had given to his boys on the night of his bachelor party. And the idea that I would need anyone else taking their clothes off for me to get me "in the mood" was ludicrous. I could just catch a glimpse of Randy, changing clothes, and I wanted to rip every stitch of clothing from his body. But I couldn't help but tease him on it. I turned my head towards the girls.

"Damn, Zo, you'll need to call him and tell him I can't have him." All three girls burst out into laughter.

Randy's hand closed on my chin, and pulled my face back to his. Humor was evident in his eyes. "Very funny." Then his lips were on mine. It wasn't a very passionate kiss. But it was soft, and very loving. He didn't try to deepen it and I knew that he was trying to show me what I had in store for tomorrow. He pulled away, desire flaming in his eyes. "Be careful, and have fun."

I staggered away from him, tempted to stay. Though I knew what would happen if I did. Nothing. We had made an agreement to not sleep with each other until the wedding night. We were breaking so many traditions, that we felt that some should be upheld. And at times like these, it was very hard not to throw that idea out of the window, and pull him upstairs. Hands clasped around my wrists, and pulled me from the room. The last thing I saw was Randy shaking his head, and laughing softly. I heard a whistle from beside, and I turned to see Zoey smiling to herself. She looked at me, and laughed. "Damn, you are one lucky girl."

oo

As it turned out, I had been taken to another hotel room. It was definitely smaller than mine and Randy's, but not stifling. We all had room to move and get around just fine. The TV was already playing a movie, and there was a ton of chocolate laid out on one of the beds. A girls' dream. I was barely paying attention to "27 Dresses" as it played on the screen. The four of us wouldn't stop talking and laughing long enough to give the movie any attention. Though I did notice that it, and several other movies that were stacked to one side of the TV, were movies about weddings and getting married. Every time I thought about tomorrow, a flurry of emotions ran through me. And Zo was the first person to voice this in a question.

"So, are you excited about tomorrow?"

I bit my lip. "Of course, but I just can't believe it. I'm getting _married,_" I whispered the word, as if I was afraid a ghost would pop out at me if I said it too loud. Edoin broke off another piece of a chocolate bar, handing it too me.

"Are you having doubts?" Edoin asked, eating a piece of her own chocolate. I had never thought that. The idea never crossed my mind. Because I knew I wouldn't want anyone other than Randy. There was no doubt in my mind about that. I shook my head.

"No, it's just that tomorrow, I am getting married. The idea is a little hard to wrap my head around."

Casie laughed, and sat next to me on the bed. "You can't wrap your head around getting married, but this," she laid her hand on the bump of my stomach, "is an easy concept?" I rolled my eyes at her, but I knew she had some sense in those words. It was second nature now to think that Randy and I were having a baby. I was so used to the idea. Then, why was it so hard to get the marriage concept? I guess it was because that I would belong to Randy, solely. That included changing my last name to his. My life was no longer about only me. Of course, my life hadn't been just about me since I met Randy. But, tomorrow, it would be official. I would be his wife, and we would start our own life together. Something that overwhelmed me at times; but I never really mind when Randy overwhelms me. I sighed, wanting the attention in the room off of me, because I would get enough of that tomorrow.

"How are you and John?" I asked Casie, successfully changing the subject. I saw her tense slightly, and the light dimmed in her eyes a bit. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know yet. I mean, we've talked about it, and he's told me his story, but I don't know. I just don't know what to believe. Why would Elba have been there in the first place?" Casie murmured. I knew that she was still so upset by this whole situation. I had to tell her my opinion of this.

"If you want to know what I think; I believe John," I said, meeting her eye confidently. "And there's a reason behind this. John's never lied to me. Never. And he told me about Elba, and what had all happened. Think about this Casie, why _would_ she have been there in the first place? John hasn't seen her in nearly three years, and I'm sure he rarely talks about her. This was the first I even heard of her. And it would be very hard to have a relationship with her, while with you, when we all travel together. We would have noticed before this." Casie chewed on her lip while my words sunk into her brain. And I could see that, just by the change in her eyes, that she was beginning to see it my way. That she was fitting the pieces together, and thinking clearly about this.

Finally, she smiled softly at me, sending me her silent appreciation."I'll talk to him tomorrow."

The rest of the night passed by uneventfully. We finished all of the chocolate, watched all of the movies, and finally fell into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep. I was expecting some crazy dreams, because that always happens when I stress out about something; but nothing came. I don't remember anything from my slumber. The next time I opened my eyes it was bright outside, and I was the only one up. Not for long though. Alarm clocks started going off, and one by one, my roommates woke up. I sat in bed, Indian style, staring at the sheets.

"I'm getting married today."

"Don't get into that mood right now," Edoin said, "Your party isn't over yet." After waiting on everyone to take their own showers, with headed out into the hall and down the elevator. We all walked through the lobby, and stopped at a door that I hadn't recognized the entire stay here. Casie pushed it open, and we walked into another lobby. The lobby of a spa. The cream-colored walls were decorated with random paintings and lights, with a large wooden desk at the end of the room.

"We've brought Miss Pierce here for her pre-wedding spa treatments," Casie said, smiling over her shoulder at me. _This day wasn't starting off too bad,_ I thought to myself. "We got you the works: facial, massage, hair-styling and a manicure."

oo

Three hours later, I sat in the prep room for the wedding. I felt completely refreshed from my spa stay. The knots in my back weren't there now, my face was smooth and soft, my fingernails were brilliantly painted, and my hair was perfect. They had pulled all of my hair to the back of my head in a medium high style. My bangs were parted in the same side of my head, pinned back. The loose curls were tucked into place, with none hanging out of the style, except for small pieces that framed my face. A double-banded hair band, in bright turqiouse, slipped on top of my head, with a single blue bell-shaped amaryllis flower pinned in the clump of my hair, with its petals flaring out wide.

I turned and saw that all of my bridesmaids were already getting their dresses on. The style was simple, light turqiouse in color, tank-top style that fell to their knees. A wide white shash tied around their waist. They all had the same colored high heels, matching each other. I looked at Odera, running around the room with her basket of flower petals. Her dress was simple, made of white with banner of blue around her waist and that the foot of the hem. I sighed, and decided that it was my turn to get dressed. I unzipped the garment bag, and pulled out my dress, carefully slipping it over my head. I pulled the Greek style dress in place, and slipped on my flat white-embroidered ballet flats. Taking out the long veil, with the edges bejeweled in clear small crystals, I clipped it right under the layer of pinned up curls. It flowed softly down my back. I fixed the clasp of my teardrop diamond necklace around my neck; the last thing my father ever gave to me. And I turned to admire my appearance. The material of the dress followed and swayed at my every movement. And I really loved how it hid my bump somewhat.

"Fifteen minutes," I heard my mother say as she entered the room. My heart raced as I turned towards her. I would be getting married in fifteen minutes. But when I laid eyes on my mother, I calmed some. She always had the affect on me. I watched as my mom's hand covered her mouth, and even from this distance, I could see the tears in her eyes. She crossed the room, and took me in her arms. "You look gorgeous, baby."

"Wait!" Zoey exclaimed, suddenly remembering something. "We need something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue!"

"I've got something old," Mom said, and fished through her purse. I gasped as she pulled out my grandmother's old diamond earrings. The dangled softly from a white-gold chain. I quickly changed into them, hugging my mother. "You can keep them dear."

"I've got something borrowed," Zoey said, taking off her diamond tennis bracelet that Daniel had given her. She fixed it around my wrist, and smiled up at me. "Believe me, it's borrowed. I will want this back!" I laughed at her, hugging her tightly.

Casie and Edoin handed me a small box. "And we got you something blue," Casie said, and I opened the box, and laughed again. Inside was a blue-laced garter belt. I quickly sat down, and slipped it up into place. Zoey put her hand on her chin, in thought.

"We still need something new."

I shook my head, a smile coming to my face. "I don't think that'll be a problem," I said, resting my hand on my stomach. Everyone seemed to get that my something new came from Randy, and was in the form of little boy. And as if on cue, he kicked against my stomach, making me smile brighter.

There was a knock at the door, and we all hurried out into the hallway outside the room. I saw the groomsmen standing in front of two closed double doors. All three of them in a black tuxedo, with a vest and tie that matched the bridesmaids dress. John, Adam and Nathan look up at the sound of our arrival. A smile broke out on each of their faces. And I felt a blush creep up my face. I had the whole blushing bride stereotype in full effect. That, teamed with my pregnancy glow, I wasn't sure how I looked. The men each took a turn in hugging me and kissing my cheek. Then they lined up with their assigned bridesmaid. A resort worker handed each girl a single white lily with a white ribbon tied around it. Then she handed me a bouquet of blue amaryllis and white lilies, with baby's breath punctuating the arrangement. It was an amazing bouquet. I felt a warm hand rest on my shoulder, and I turned to see Bob standing behind me. His eyes were bright and loving as he stared at me.

"You look beautiful," he said, hugging me softly. I hadn't even got married yet, and everyone kept hugging me. I smiled my thank you at him, and he slipped his arm around mine, hooking our elbows. My eyes started stinging, and I forcibly tried to blink the tears back. I couldn't cry before the ceremony actually started. Bob and I stood off to the side, as I heard Canon in D Major begin to play. It was beautiful piece of music, that I had often heard during wedding ceremonies in the movies. The doors opened inward, and Edoin and Adam walked in, arm in arm. They were soon followed by Casie and Nathan. And before Zoey and John walked down, she turned around and blew me a kiss. I waved back at her, and watched Odie enter the room, and fling her flower petals about. The doors shut, and Bob ushered me to the door. I hadn't known I had started to shake, but Bob looked down at me and smiled. The music shifted; and "Make You Feel My Love", the piano version, echoed through out the halls. The song made a smile come to my face. I had loved that song so much, and I really thought it related to our relationship. The doors opened wide, and I heard the scuffle of chairs and feet, as people stood up.

The decorations barely registered for me. I had seen them early this morning, and I had loved the flower arrangments, and the lace and ribbon placement. A white roll-out carpet led the way down the aisle, and candles were lit all over the room. I saw people on my left and on my right, but my eyes found Randy right off. He was standing next to the preacher, looking like a vision. His suit matched the groomsmen, blue vest and all. But it wasn't his clothes that caught my attention. It was his face, and the look on it. The smile on his face was bright, and the only thing I could read on his face was love. Nothing else was present at this time. His love was shining bright for me, burning for me. The moisture returned to my eyes. If it wasn't for Bob walking with me, and holding my arm, I wouldn't have been able to move. I wouldn't trust my knees at this point. The walk down seemed to take forever, because, now more than even, I just wanted to be next to Randy.

Finally, we stopped in front of the stairs. Randy walked down the steps, and greeted his father and me. Bob turned to me again, and bent down and kissed my cheek. I mimicked his actions, squeezing his hand in vase appreciation. He turned towards his son, and handed him my hand. Randy's warm hand closed around mine, and he slowly pulled me to him. My smile on my face was beginning to hurt my cheeks. He guided me back up the stairs, and we stood facing the preacher. I handed my bouquet to Zoey, and faced Randy. My heart was pumping so fast, I wouldn't have been surprised if Randy could hear it.

"We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Randal Keith Orton and Lora Jade Pierce in matrimony; which is an honourable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly" he spoke. I was having a hard time paying attention. Just knowing that Randy was right beside me, and that we were getting married at this very moment caused my attention span to run wild. "Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." There was a few moments of silence, and I felt, if anyone would have even coughed, I would have kicked them. Nothing was going to take this moment from us. We had worked so hard to get here.

"Please face each other. Randy, you need to repeat after me."

I never heard the preacher feeding the lines to Randy; all I heard was him. "I,Randal Keith Orton, take you, Lora Jade Pierce, to be my wife," he smiled down at me. My heart was in my throat. I knew the moisture was in my eyes, threatening to run down my face. "My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

The preacher turned towards me, and I only knew he was speaking to me because I heard my name. Randy vowing his life to me was my sole thoughts. "Lora, do you accept his vow?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat, a tear rolling down my face. "I do."

Randy's smile was blinding. My heart stretched against my ribcage. I heard the preacher order me to repeat after him, and I uttered the same vows as he just did. I couldn't take my eyes away from his bright blue stare. I only prayed that my voice didn't start to crack. I wanted to sound as resound and loving as he had. I didn't want to seem like some crying, weeping baby. I finished reciting my promise, and the preacher turned towards Randy. "Randy, do you except her vow?"

"I do."

"Present the rings please," the preacher asked, and I turned towards Zoey, accepting the ring, and Randy did the same thing John. The preacher signaled for Randy to go first. He reached out for my left hand. "May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end."

"I love you," Randy whispered to me, never taking his eyes off mine, as he slid the band in place on my ring finger. I bit back a sob. Looking down at my ring, I could tell that Randy wouldn't spare a time to buy me diamonds. Seven small, square cut stones lined the head of the silver band. It fit perfectly against my engagement ring. I could make out the sniffles of the attendees, barely, and it made me feel better that I wasn't the only one getting emotional. Then, it was my turn to give Randy his ring.

"May this ring be blessed so that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end." I grabbed his left hand.

I held his ring in my hand. I hoped he would like it. It was granite-gray in color, and was made out of metal that was highly scratch-resistant. A celtic design knotted in a pattern around the middle of the ring. My trembling fingers slowly pushed the ring on his finger. As soon as it was in place, his hand closed around mine, and looked up at him, again, taken aback by the showing of love in his eyes. I whispered three small words. "I love you."

"Randy and Lora have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their life, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife." The preacher smiled at the two of us. The words "husband and wife" still ringing in my head. "You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss."

Randy stepped closer to me, resting one hand at my waist, the other held the back of my neck. I sighed, closing my eyes, and pressed my lips against his. His lips were soft, and strong. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I didn't want it to end, but I soon felt Randy pull away. He smirked down at me, and I blushed. I knew I almost put on a show for the entire attendees. I heard the small ripple of laughter throughout the room, which only enhanced my blush.

Then the preachers' voice echoed across the room. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple Mr. and Mrs. Randy Orton!"

Applause broke out, filling the silence. They were all on their feet for us. Randy turned me towards the room, and all the smiling faces. After everything was over, I now focused on the guests. I noticed that on my side of the room, in the front row, was my mother, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. Next to her was my brother; I smiled brightly at him. Zoey's husband, Daniel, sat with Odera. Behind them was Stephanie McMahon and Paul Lévesque. Next to them was Matt and, to my surprise, Shawn Hickenbottom.

I smiled at them, and looked at Randy's side. Elaine and Bob sat next to each other, Bob holding a teary Elaine in his arms. Becky and her husband, Ryan, were next to them, with their two girls, Lainey and Suzie. Randy's Uncle Barry sat next to Becky. I received a shock when I looked behind them. Vince McMahon sat next to his son, Shane. They were smiling at us, and clapping. But I was shocked at who was next to them. Mark Calaway, otherwise known as the Undertaker, stood next to Vince, joining in on the celebration.

Randy led me down the stairs, and back out of the ceremony hall. It had happened. It finally came true. I was a married woman. No longer was I Lora Pierce. I was now, and for the rest of my life, Lora Orton. I took a deep breath, and laced my fingers with Randy's. He looked down at me, joy shining on his face. All I wanted to do, was kiss him senseless. To take him upstairs. But I couldn't just yet. We still had the reception. We walked down the short hallway, and had our pictures made. The whole wedding party gathered with us, each taking their own group pictures. Fifteen minutes later, we entered the reception hall to grand welcome. People swarmed us. I only got a glimpse of the centerpieces that resembled my own bouquet, and the matching colored-decorations hanging from the walls. Arms were around me, hugging me. I heard words called out at me, congratulating me. Stephanie was grinning from ear to ear when she hugged me.

After everyone seemed satisfied that they spoke to Randy and I, it was time to cut the cake. I heard Randy start laughing the closer we got to the table. I looked up at him in confusion, but he just pointed at the cake. I looked and saw my three-tiered wedding cake, white with blue flowers, sitting in an arrangement of table decorations. But the cake topper caught my eye. There was a Randy Orton action figure placed on top, with his arms in a position of shielding hisself. In front of it was a red-headed Barbie doll, in a white dress, both arms outstretched upwards. I knew in an instant that it represented me, and I laughed loudly. Because in the Barbie's hands, a little plastic chair was held high.

"Nice John," I spoke out, finding him in the crowd. I knew it had been him. Who else would have done that? He shrugged his shoulders, laughing hysterically. Casie was standing next to him, rolling her eyes; but smiling. And I noticed when she slipped her hand in his. I smiled to myself. I stood behind the cake table, and picked up the cutting knife. Randy wrapped his hand around the one I was holding the knife with, and together, we sliced through the first piece. We placed it on a small plate, and cut another one, giving it its own plate.

"Shove it in his face!" I heard Zoey call out over the crowd. I smirked to myself, and pinched off a good size piece from my slice. I turned and shoved it in his face. But Randy had had the same idea. We both got unexpected face fulls of cake at the same time. Icing was on my nose, my cheeks and my chin. Same with Randy. He cleaned his face, and took a clean napkin and wiped me clean. Someone had poured us two glass fulls of this yellow-y looking punch. I noticed that Randy had the same drink, and had opted not to drink. Mainly, because I wasn't able too. He linked my arm, and I smiled. Carefully, we drank our own drinks, arms still linked. Randy was determined to hold out any traditions that he could. He wanted me to have the perfect day.

"C'mon," John said, coming behind Randy, pushing him slightly. "Let's go see your cake!"

I laughed at the enthusiastic look on John's face. I walked side by side with Randy, to another table, with another cake, and plates. I took on look at his cake, and knew that John could have done no better. It was an exact make of the face of the WWE Championship belt. It was amazing to see so much detail that was put into making this perfect. Randy smirked down at the cake, and wrapped an arm over John's shoulders.

"How did you know that I was going to be the next champ?" Randy joked. The funny thing was, Randy had a pay-per-view title match against Sheamus, tomorrow night. I had opted not to know the winner. It was more entertaining for me that way.

As everyone got a plateful of cake and the small options of finger foods, people sat down at the tables set up around the small dance floor. Randy and I sat in between the wedding party, but we didn't eat much. I couldn't eat, my nerves were so wound up. I just wanted to get Randy alone. It wouldn't be too long that that would happen. He was my husband after all. I was owed my night with him. I felt Randy's hand on my knee, as he squeezed it gently. I looked into his eyes, seeing that he felt the same way I did. We were both counting the hours until we could be alone. John stood up, getting everyone's attention, and gave a speech about Randy. Then it was Zoey's turn to talk about me. She started off with humor, telling embarrassing stories from when I was little, then ending on a loving note, wishing me all the happiness in the world.

"Now, it's time for the bride and groom's fisrt dance," Edoin said, calling out over the noise. Randy stood up and held his hand out for me. I laughed softly and took it. He led me to the center of the dance floor, spinning me around softly. I have realized that he always does that, right before we start dancing together, he always spins me around first. I smiled at him as we waited for the music to begin. It was Randy's job to pick out our first song.

"_You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything."_

My heart, once again, jumped to my throat. This was the song I had chosen for him as a ringtone, because it described what he meant to me. And now, he chose this for our first song. Clearly telling me, that he shared the same understanding of the song. I laid my head on his shoulder, and he pulled me as close as he could. I let him sway me around, as I took in all the events from the day.

"_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything, everything."_

Today rated in the top five days of my life. And a couple of those days, involved Randy. Randy pulled back, and brought his face to mine, capturing my lips. I sighed against his mouth. I was married to the man I love. I was pregnant by that same man. How could life get any better than this?

**A/N Soo sweet! I hope you all liked it! And don't worry, I'm not short-changing you on the wedding night, like some other authors –cough-stephaniemeyer-cough-.. Lol no offense, I love that series, but that lead up was just a let down. Who agrees with me? lol **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**_KimmieCena, Xandman216, Queen Islanzadi, babyxbxgurl, xLou26, miamitravel, Eisac Namhort, undermyumbrella, alana2awesome, barnsley gal 09, littleone999, FireFlyFlicker, vipergirl86, Bingobaby, dreamin'BIG, jcilyx3 and Christina89 _ you guys are amazing!**


	11. The Object Of My Affection

**Everyone seemed to love the last chapter! Yay! I had so much fun planning that wedding. It gave me ideas for my own (whenever that day may come).. And it made me happy that yall enjoyed it to!**

**And Christina89, yeah, when he's in street clothes, he wears his wedding band.. Which isn't that often we see him in street clothes.. And I'm not complaining, I love his "Orton panties"!**

Chapter 11- The Object Of My Affection

I wrapped my arms around Randy's waist, standing behind him, as he unlocked the door to our suite. I could feel his warmth through the layers of clothing on his back. The faint smell of his cologne still lingered in the air. The soft chime of the security system sounded out, and Randy pushed the door open. I let him go, and we both entered the room. Although I knew I was imagining it, the room felt different to me. As if the suite knew the people staying here were married. The fireplace was lit, the lights were dimmed and fresh white roses were in each vase. _Talk about room service,_ I thought. Randy threw the key card on the counter dividing the living room from the kitchen. I watched as he shimmied out of his jacket, draping it over a bar stool. He undid the buttons on his vest, removing it and his tie. I stared at him, in black dress pants and his white collared shirt that he had unbuttoned at the top. A wave of heat ran up my spine. This man was my _husband_. He solely belonged to me; no one else. I got immense pleasure from the fact.

Randy leaned his shoulder against the wall, turning to face me with a soft smirk. "So, now that we are finally alone, what do you want to do?"

I smiled at him, carefully making my way to him, trying not to trip on my dress. "I can think of a few things, Mr. Orton."

Emotion flitted across Randy's eyes, as he reached out for me, wrapping his long arms around my back. "Is that so, Mrs. Orton?"

_Mrs. Orton. _That was going to take some getting used to. Your name just doesn't change everyday. But the love and happiness that rushed through my body as my new name slipped from his lips, well, I've never felt anything like it. I laced my fingers around his the back of his neck, and pulled him to me. It didn't take long for him to react, and he kissed me back with extreme passion. It wasn't minutes until I was breathless. I felt Randy's hands move on my back, and slowly, I felt the zipper being pulled open on my dress. He placed a warm hand flat on my flesh. I shivered, and broke away from him.

"Wait," I breathed. He looked down at me in confusion. And just to make my feelings still clear, I grabbed a handful of his shirt forcefully. I reached up on my toes and spoke in his ear. "Give me ten minutes, and meet me upstairs."

Heat flamed in his eyes, as I slowly backed away from him, and carefully went up the carpeted stairs. Quickly opening up my suitcase, I grabbed what I needed and rushed into the bathroom. I sat the garment down on the sink-counter, and gently slipped out of my wedding dress. Hanging it up on the hook behind the door, I slipped on the new nightie I had purchased just for tonight. It was made for maternity ware. It was a black silk, spaghetti strapped night gown, that stopped mid-thigh. The bust had black lace covering the silk material with a slim pale pink ribbon sowed just beneath it. There was another thin ribbon dividing the silk cloth at the bottom. The solid material stopped just after the curve of my bottom. See-through lace fell to mid-thigh, showing off my legs. Once I was satisfied, I began picking out all of the bobby-pins in my hair. After about five minutes, my hair flowed loosely down my back, in soft curls. I shook my fingers through it, giving it a little extra body; although my hair was always thick enough. Once I made a deodorant check, I grabbed the handle of the door. I took a deep breath, and went into the bedroom.

Randy had his back to me, staring out of the window, into the starry night sky. I could tell from this distance, that his shirt was untucked and completely unbuttoned. I heard the soft thuds of my barefeet on the carpet, and I assumed Randy did too, because he slowly turned around. He started to take a step towards me, and stopped. I felt his eyes roam over me, causing passion to lick over my entire body. He finally joined me in the middle of the room. He stood in front of me, and ran his fingertips down my bare arm, and back up the side of my gown. His fingers trailed up my side, danced across my chest, causing me to shiver. He finally cupped my face.

"Lora Orton," he murmured, using his hand to tilt my head up and to the side. He used his other hand to drag his fingers across my neck, moving all of my hair behind my shoulder. I waited for him to finish his thought, but then it hit; that was his thought. He just wanted to hear my new name said aloud. As if, he liked the taste of it on his tongue. That simple idea sent pleasure rippling in my chest. His lips crashed against mine without any warning. What little breath I had in my lungs was gone. I couldn't think about breathing, all I could think about was Randy and what he was doing to me.

I ran my hands down his bare chest, hooking my fingers into his belt. Slowly, I pulled loose the buckle, and revealed the zipper. I made quick work of that, popping open the button, and slipping the zipper down, as I backed Randy up. I tugged impatiently on his pants and boxers. When they both hit the floor, Randy's bare legs hit the edge of the bed. He fell back into a sitting position, eyes blazing up at me. My hands traveled up and down his revealed thighs, as I knelt between his legs. His low groan only encouraged me when I ran up his length softly with my fingers. There was a deep part of me that loved what I did to him. Loved the pleasure I enticed in him. I leaned over him, and tasted his flesh. Randy's hands twined in my hair as his breathing became heavy. I took him slowly in my mouth. And very gently, I began to work my way up and down his length, in a steady rhythm. I carefully let my teeth graze over his sensitive skin. I knew that he was close to loosing it, so I redoubled my efforts. I wanted this night to be a perfect as he made our wedding day. His hands clenched in my hair, pulling on it softly, and he grunted out into the room. I knew the moment he was lost in the waves. It took him several moments to recover, before I felt his hands grab my arms, and pulled me up.

He stood up, bringing me with him, as he led a gently assault on my lips. And I was surrendering to him willingly. I felt him clawing at my clothing, wanting desperately to free me. Before I knew what happened, he had lifted me up, bridal style, and carried me to the head of the King-sized bed. He set me down against the pillows gently. Randy moved to hover over me, his hands playing with the lace at the bottom of my nightie. I lifted my back from the bed, and he took his cue, pulling the gown up and off me. All that stood between us now were the matching panties. His lip assault moved to my throat, sucking gently on the hollow beneath my ear. My breathing was ragged and my heart was pounding. His ran his fingers over my cheek, along my jaw, down my throat and paused slightly over my collarbone. My head was screaming at him to continue his descent. They must've heard, because his hand traveled further down, and gently cupped me. I arched my back into his touch. When his lips were finally satisfied with my throat, they left a trail of kisses along my collarbone, leaving the skin burning. A guttural moan escaped my throat as his teeth nipped at my sensitive flesh and his lips closed around me. His unbutton shirt made a makeshift tent around us, but I was not happy with it; it hid the skin of his back that I so desperately wanted to touch. I tugged roughly at it, forcing him to lift up from me, to slip it off his arms. But he didn't waste anymore time at replacing his lips against my body. I happily wrapped my arms around his back, digging my nails into his skin. He moved to the side me, lying out next to my left, capturing my lips in another heated kiss. I moaned into his mouth, breaking the kiss to drop my head back as his hand massaged my core. The gentle pressure of his palm pressing against me sent every cell into frenzy. Randy quickly disappeared, and I felt him remove the black silk panties, before returning to lay next to me. His lips traveled along my jaw as I wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and resting the other hand on the back of his head. I gasped and clutched at him when Randy slipped a finger deep within me. My legs shook slightly at his steady pace. And just when I thought it couldn't feel any better, another finger joined in the process.

Randy knew that I was about go under, and he pulled away. He sat up, and pulled me up so we were both kneeling on the bed. He grabbed my head with both hands and kissed me hard once. He then moved behind me, and swiftly placed two pillows in front of me. And before I could even think what was about to happen, his hands were on my back, and gently bent me forward. My heart flew to my throat at the idea of trying something new. The thought had never occurred to us before we were forced to think about. When my stomach was too big for him to be on top. I propped my elbows on the pillows, as I felt his adjust my legs with his own. The pressure on my back wasn't weighing down on me, as I was bent over. His hands slid up my back. I clutched the pillow as he pushed into me softly. He curled his fingers of one hand on my shoulder, and wrapped the other arm around me, pressing his warm hand in the valley of my chest. He slowly pulled out, and pushed back in gently. I frowned slightly; I knew what he was doing. This was something different for us, and he was unsure about my condition. But I felt fine, more than fine, and I needed all of him.

"Randy," I whimpered out. I felt his hands tighten on me. "Please?"

He seemed to understand what I was getting at. And very carefully, he being to quicken his pace. I moaned, and rocked my hips in motion with him. Each thrust came faster, harder and deeper. The feel of his skin against mine, sending all of my nerve endings into overtime. I knew Randy was finally letting himself go, and get lost in the moment. And I was enjoying every second of it. My legs and arms trembled from the emotion racking my body. I didn't know how much longer I could hold out. And as soon as I thought that, Randy thrust quickly back into me, and I caved. Every muscle seized up and I pressed back against just as the waves started to subside, Randy released, bringing on a new tidal wave. He braced himself with a hand on the bed. He lightly rested his head on my shoulder, panting against me softly.

Slowly, he rolled us over on our sides, so we were both lying on the bed. He molded his body against mine. And, while I was on the edge of exhaustion, with Randy petting and running his fingers through my hair, I came to the conclusion that that was the most intense moment we had shared together.

oo

I woke up the next morning, in a different position. I was still without clothes, but instead of lying head towards the foot of the bed, I was under the covers, in proper sleeping arrangements. The heavy curtain was drawn, so I didn't know what the time was. I looked next to me to see that Randy was not in the bed. I stretched my arms high over my head, and sat up, pulling the comforter up with me. I was about to make my way to the bathroom when the door open, and Randy walked in. Carrying a room service tray. I smiled at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Breakfast?" he offered, setting the tray down on the bed in front of me. I lifted the lid to see several strips of bacon, toast and grape jelly, and a stack of two pancakes. I was pleasantly surprised to see that eggs were missing. Ever since I got pregnant, the scent of cooked eggs made me queasy. Randy moved around the bed, sitting next to me. I smirked at him, picking up a piece of bacon.

"Amazing sex _and _breakfast in bed? If this is what it means to be your wife, I should have married you a long time ago," I joked, taking a bite of the crispy meat in my hands. I heard Randy's deep chuckle, and he let his hand roam in circles on my bare back. Goosebumps erupted wherever he touched. I had to concentrate on eating my food. He leaned over to me, pressing his lips close to my ear.

"As much as I would like to stay in bed with you, just as you are, we'll need to leave in two hours," his gruff voice traveled the length of my spine, causing me to shiver. He just admitted that he would rather stay here, completely without clothes, with me than head to Los Angeles. I swallowed the last bite of the strip of bacon, and turned my head towards him. He was already so close, that our lips almost touched.

"We have the rest of our lives to be like this," I whispered against his lips. He groaned softly, and left the bed jerkily. I fought my smile as he quickly went into the bathroom. A few seconds later I the shower running. I wondered if he was using hot or cold water. I giggled softly at the thought.

I worked on my breakfast, getting lost in my thoughts. If truth were told, I didn't want to leave our suite. This was the only room, as of yet, to have seen Randy and I both pre- and post-marriage. We were safely cocooned in this room, void of any interruptions. As soon as we both stepped out of the door, the safety blanket was gone, and it was back to life. It wasn't as if I wasn't expecting this, but it didn't make the decision to leave any less easier. I took the last bite of my pancakes, and climbed out of the bed. I found my panties from last night, and quickly slipped them on. Although, I couldn't find my nightie. I hadn't a clue where Randy had thrown it last night. But, I improvised with his white button down. However, I couldn't button it all the way down, but stomach got in the way. So, I settled with just going as far as I could, and let my stomach peep out. And I began to pack as I waited on Randy to leave the bathroom. I didn't understand how that man could take the length of showers he did; he didn't even have any hair to wash.

I was nearly finished with on own stuff, excluding my bathroom things, when the door clicked open. I turned to see him, standing by the bed, a towel wrapped around his waist. My breath caught in my throat just by looking at him. He lifted his head, and his eyes did their normal once over. He stared at me with an intense look in his eye for several moments before slowly coming to stand in front of me.

"Do you have any idea what it does to me to see you in my clothes?" his hot breath tickled my face. I forced away a shiver, and stepped away from him. I turned to walk towards the bathroom. But I paused at the door, and turned around slowly. He was still watching me. I smirked at him.

"I'm going to take a bath," I said, lowering my voice, tilting my head to side softly. I plucked softly at his shirt. "If you want this back, you know where to find it."

I turned on my heel, and walked towards the massive bathtub. I bent over, knowing I was still clear in his view, and turned on the faucet. And above the sound of running water hitting the bottom of the tub, I heard the bathroom door shut behind me. I smiled when I heard his footsteps.

oo

The next Monday, I sat in the titantron room of the Staples Center, in Los Angeles. It was the same arena that the pay-per-view had been last night. An event that, in my opinion, wasn't all the exciting. And when I say that it wasn't exciting, I just mean the just a few good guys came out on top. I was always one of those fans that were biased of the good guys. The only really happy thing that happened last night, other than Melina defeating Alicia for the Diva's title, was team WWE beating the Nexus in a seven on seven elimination tag team match. I was thrilled when John made Wade Barrett tap out to win the match.

Of course, I was upset that Randy didn't receive the championship last night, even though he won the match. Sometimes, it's a real pain that the title doesn't change hands with a disqualification. Though, Randy didn't seemed too fazed by it, after he got his revenge when the match was over. He was still feeling the after affects from the wedding. I covered my mouth, while I giggled, when I thought about how long we were both water-pruney from my bath.

Since the arena had been used by us last night, I didn't have any music to load, but just to arrange them in the right order. I was finished within fifteen minutes. I had almost decided to visit the locker rooms, when my door opened. I turned to see Randy shutting the door behind him. I smiled at him, and swiveled my chair to face him.

"And what to do I owe this pleasure?"

He smiled at me, taking the chair next to mine. "I was just coming to see how the meeting with Vince went?"

I had received a call this morning, with Vince's secretary saying that he wanted to meet with me before the show. I smiled at the memory of the meeting. It hadn't went the way I had planned it too.

"Oh, I just had to come in and fill out some paperwork," I said, watching a confused look flit across his face. And before he could come up with the wrong conclusion, I filled him in. "He wanted me to resign my contract, and other forms, with my new name. Otherwise, Lora Orton wouldn't be working for the WWE; Lora Pierce was."

I let my eyes roam over his left hand. He was wearing his wedding band still. I knew he wouldn't wear it for the show, and I was okay with that. I didn't want anything happening to it. Then my eyes ran over my own hand. Seeing both rings in place on the right finger, made my stomach do a flip. A flip that I didn't mind at all. A flip that I would gladly live with.

**A/N**

**What a wedding night! And marriage day one! Lol, I hope you all enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**KimmieCena, Xandman216, Queen Islanzadi, babyxbxgurl, xLou26, miamitravel, Eisac Namhort, undermyumbrella, alana2awesome, barnsley gal 09, littleone999, FireFlyFlicker, vipergirl86, Bingobaby, dreamin'BIG, jcilyx3 and Christina89 **_** I love you guys!**


	12. Everlasting Moments

**So, everyone seemed to really love the wedding night! It's something that I would love to experience with the actual Randy. Lol well, let's get on with married life! Lol**

Chapter-  Everlasting Moments

**Randy**

After Raw on Monday, we stayed in Los Angeles for a few days. We weren't having to leave for Boston until Sunday. It was nice to just relax. It felt like both Lora and I had been going non-stop since the wedding. I smiled to myself as I got into bed next to my wife. We hadn't even been married a week yet, and I'm ready to get her home, to my house. Our home. There's still so much left there to do before the baby comes. Like the babies room. I haven't changed one of the guest room's out yet. And Lora's due date kept getting closer and closer. Not to mention the fact that Lora won't let me buy any baby things until after the baby-shower. I just wanted to get everything set up, and ready for my son. I sighed, pushing those thoughts away. Instead, I wrapped my arms around a sleeping Lora, pulling her close. She moaned softly, in her sleep, turning her head towards me.

"Go back to sleep, it's just me." She nodded her head gently, her eyes coming back to a close. I let a hand rest on her belly, and laid my head down on a pillow next to hers. Her body was already warm from her time spent under the covers. I was exhausted; John and I spent the latter part of the evening trying out the new "Smack vs. Raw 2011" video game at the arena. Lora had no interest in watching, and came back to the hotel. But John and I were engaged into several battles with many different stipulations per match. At one point, I actually got my ass whooped by my own self. It was weird having John hit my wrestler, R-Truth, with an "RKO". Never once was I on a receiving end of my own move. I was nearly asleep when I felt her move.

"Randy," she whispered. My eyes shot open in a flash, and I was staring down at her. She bit her lip softly, avoiding my eye. "I'm hungry."

I raised my eyebrows at her. I looked over at the clock. It was well after midnight. But one more look at Lora, told me that she was wide awake now. I knew then that there was no getting out of this. "For what?" Again, she avoided my eye. She twiddled her hands together. I bit back my smirk; did she not know that I would drive anywhere to get her something to eat? I slipped out of bed, throwing on the first shirt I got my hands on. "Just tell me Lora."

She sighed. A small smile on her lips. "Dill Pickle flavored potato chips… And peanut butter."

I stopped in the process of tying my shoes. I looked up at her incredulously. Had I heard her correctly? That had to be the most out-of-this-world combination. This was the first time in over six months that she had had a weird craving, and boy, was it weird. "Dill Pickle potato chips and peanut butter?"

She nodded softly smiling up at me from the bed. I saw her reach for the remote, flipping the TV on. I leaned over on the bed towards her, kissing her cheek. When my hand was on the door of the room, I heard her call out again. "The crunchy peanut butter."

I turned to smirk at her, raising my eyebrow at her. She just smiled at me, blowing me a kiss with her hand. I fought the urge to roll my eyes, and left the room. I had no idea where I could find a store, at this hour, that sold both of those items. So, I just drove around downtown L.A., looking for gas stations that were still open. Each store that I stopped at, seemed to not have either. I was beginning to wonder if I would ever find the items that Lora wanted. I hated to think of her reaction if I came back empty handed. I was lucky enough, when I rounded a corner, to see a quick mart on the end of the block. I pulled in, and went in search of my odd items. And I was shocked to see that both the bag of chips and the jar of peanut butter were available. I hurriedly paid, and rushed back to the hotel.

When I pushed the door out of my way, I saw that Lora was still sitting up in bed, flipping through the channels, drinking a soda she must have purchased in the vending machine down the hall. The bag crinkled in my hand. She looked up at me, her eyes lighting up when she saw the bag. Lora nearly snatched the bag from my hand before I could sit down, causing laughter to build in my chest.

"You're the best husband ever," she gushed, tearing open the bag, and unscrewing the lid to the peanut butter. I chuckled softly at her endearment. And I watched as she ate the odd concoction of food. I was almost at a loss for words. In the months I had known Lora, this was, by far, the oddest thing I had every seen her eat. Surely, those kinds of chips and the peanut butter didn't taste good together at all.

"Is that any good?" I eyed the groceries warily. I had to force away a sneer as I looked at Lora spooning out peanut butter, and trying her hardest to spread it on the chips without breaking them.

She looked up at me from her bag of chips. Her hair was a tangled mess, and her make-up, that she forgot to take off before bed, created dark circles under her eyes; but she was still my Lora, and she was still beautiful. My Lora that suddenly craved something very strange. She smirked at me. "Don't knock it, 'til you've tried it."

"No thanks, I'll just pass," I laughed, mainly at her southern phrase. She punched my shoulder lightly. I looked over at her, faking a hurt look, amusement clear in her eyes.

"More for me then." I wasn't going to tell her that you couldn't pay me to eat that. I just let her have her moment of indulgence; fully intent on reminding her of this after the baby comes. Once the cravings have subsided, she might not be so inclined to this mixture.

She screwed the lid back on the jar, rolled up the unfinished bag of chips, and finished her drink. I stretched out on the bed, watching her intently. I let myself get caught up in the fact that she was now my wife, and belonged only to me. The only time I've taken my ring off, was when I absolutely had too; like in the ring. I glanced down at it, as it caught the light of the lamp. I thought it a perfect style for me, and was proud that Lora choose it herself. She sighed heavily in her sleepy stupor; bringing my attention back to her. She was my wife, and was carrying my child. And, essentially, she is my life. I'd rather die than live without her, and I would give up my own life, for hers. Or our sons'.

And I started thinking, about how much my priorities have changed, since I met Lora. No longer did my life revolve around only me. I never thought, "What's in it for me?" anymore. No, ever since I admitted to myself that I loved Lora; she came first. And now, with a kid on the way, both her and my son are first. I wondered if she even realizes how much she's affected me. How much she's changed me. I felt the bed move, and then Lora rested her head on my chest. She was lying down, and tangling her legs with mine. She was asleep in minutes. I kissed the top of her head, feeling sleep take me over.

oo

I grabbed the towel from the ground by the bench, wiping sweat from my eyes. My workout was nearly over. I wasn't really supposed to be back in the arena, but Lora had a production meeting, and we arrived early in the morning to ensure that she wouldn't be late. I figured this would be a good of time as any to get in a workout. And John didn't disagree. Of course, when did that man ever protest to working out? We also managed her to persuade Adam in joining us. Which was a near miracle, because that man usually liked to go it alone for his workouts.

I tried to clear my head of the distracting thoughts, and pushed myself harder on the machine that focused on the inner thighs. I couldn't risk losing stamina, especially if there was a new baby on the way. I assumed, after the birth, Lora would be exhausted. And I wanted to be able to be there to let her rest. I looked over and saw John and Adam on the warm down floor mat, and I decided that this might be enough for one day. I didn't normally workout as long as or longer than John did. I didn't see how anyone could physically do that. I weaved in between the machines and lowered myself next to my friends. This was also our private time to talk about things, without fear of being over heard. No one really paid any attention to passers-by as they worked out.

"So," I said, stretching out my worn muscles, looking over at John, "how's things with you and Casie? Tolerable at least?"

It was a question that had been on my mind since the wedding. When I saw them holding hands, and talking to each other like civilized people. I didn't fail to notice the faint smile on his face. "Better. Especially after she listened to me. I don't know if she fully believed my story, but I know that she believes I would never do anything like that. Even I have to admit, the story sounds just so odd, unless you were the only one who knew the truth."

I knew what he meant. I couldn't count the times that I had gotten myself into an extremely odd situation, with nothing but a bizarre excuse for the truth. I remember a specific time, to when I first met Lora. I should have told her the truth right off that what she thought had happened, didn't. But I couldn't find a right time, or the right way. I liked her excessively too much to hurt her. Nevertheless, unfortunately, she wound up hurt in the end anyways. I could only thank the good Lord that she listened to me, and forgave me.

"Well, I'm glad that everything got sorted out, because it was getting hard to play both sides, yours and hers'," Adam joked. But even in his humor, I knew how he felt. It had been like walking on eggshells around the two of them; not knowing if you were going to say something to upset the other. It was getting rather stressful.

A shadow was suddenly cast over the three of us. I looked up to see the outline of a woman. A woman with her long dark, thick curly hair pulled back into a high ponytail, as she just finished a workout. Melina Pérez, the Diva who is from Los Angeles herself. The five-time woman's champion, with that count including her Diva title reign, smiled down at our group.

"What's up Melina?" John asked, finishing his warm-down moves, and stood up from the mat. Melina a small side-hug in reunion. They had once had a strong storyline a few years back that lasted a good while. Adam and I followed suit, standing to the right and left of John. Melina, wiping away her hair that was matted to her forehead from sweat, smiled up at us.

"Oh nothing, just got finished with my work out. I don't need to fall behind, seeing as I just came back," she laughed. The WWE Universe was, indeed, happy to see Melina back after her torn ACL injury. I remember the crown pop she got when she came out to silence the former Diva's champ, Alicia Fox. As was the locker room. She had such a bright and bubbly personality. "I see you guys are doing the same."

All three of us nodded, but Adam was the one to reply. "Yeah, they talked me into coming today, but I normally work out by myself."

John laughed. "Yeah, that way no one can see you when you have to take a break every ten minutes!"

I covered my mouth with my hand to hide my laughter. Adam slapped John on the back of the head, while Melina stood in front of us, laughing quietly. The she sighed, "Oh, how I've missed the locker room humor! I forgot how much testosterone floats in the air."

"I beg to differ!" I objected. Melina turned her eyes towards me. "Did you hear me grunting like a caveman? I don't think so. I've grown up!" I said, puffing my chest out like a proud small child. Melina laughed harder, raising her eyebrow at me.

"I can see that," she mused. "I heard about your wedding. So, how is the new 'Mrs. Orton'?" she asked, bringing Lora back to my attention. I couldn't fight the small smile that danced at my lips at the mention of her.

"Oh, she's fine. Tired of being pregnant, I think. She actually had a strange craving last night, sending me out past midnight for dill pickle potato chips and crunchy peanut butter," I scrunched my nose that the memory of her late night snack.

"I remember when my sister was pregnant. She wanted enchiladas and chocolate pudding," Melina sympathized with me. Though, I think that her situation was bit more disgusting than mine. Then she turned her attention back towards Adam. "By the way, I wanted to thank you for the other night. It felt really good to have so many people welcome me back." John and I both eyed Adam, while he looked away in growing discomfort.

"No problem, Lina," he said a smile on his face. Melina's name was called out from behind her; her friend signaling her attention. Melina turned around at the sound of her name, before giving us all a smile.

"Well, I have to go. But it was nice to catch up with you guys a little! I'll see you in Boston, I guess." She hugged Adam quickly, and trotted off towards Eve Torres. With Adam watching her every move.

John and I looked on, our amusement growing the longer Adam watched Melina. He finally tore his attention away from her. It was then he noticed that we were staring at him. He rolled his eyes at us. "What?"

John and I looked at each other, smiling. "'Lina'?" I could barely contain my smirk. This was way too good. Adam's head shot up to meet my gaze. I saw defensiveness in his light green eyes. It reminded me of something.

"What of it? It's just a nickname," he retorted. It was then that I recognized what I saw behind his eyes. Protectiveness. He felt something for Melina, and he felt protect over her from what John and I had to say. Something that I knew all about.

John rose up his hands in defeat, as we started to walk out of the gym. "Hey, man! We were just wondering. I think it's nice. You know, you and Melina."

Adam sighed and ran his hands throw his hair. "It's nothing serious man. We used to hang out, and I took her out last Sunday; too celebrate her victory."

"I agree with John man," I said, knowing that we were grating on Adam's nerves. We actually trying to now, but it didn't change the matter. "I think it's a good thing. If you actually start dating her, John, Matt and I won't be the only ones whipped around here."

John looked indignant at the thought. "I am _not _whipped!"

I stopped walking, and turned towards John, raising an eyebrow. He knew that was a load of bull, as well as I. Finally, John smile a little, admitting he was, indeed, wrapped around Casie's little finger. "See, I told you."

John shoved my shoulder lightly. "Yeah, well, I'm not the one making midnight grocery stops for the last two items you would think to pair up."

I laughed at his words, knowing they were true. But I quickly retorted, "That may be, but your time hasn't come yet. However, it will my friend. And it when it does, I will remind you of this moment. The moment where you cracked on me."

John rolled his eyes, and we laughed as we walked down the hallway. I didn't mind saying that I was whipped by Lora. Because it would be a lie to say that, I wasn't. And it was a fact that I was okay with. I'd rather be wrapped around Lora's finger, than sleeping with any girl who came along, and not feel anything. That was who I was; I didn't let myself feel. But I couldn't control anything when it came to Lora. Everyone who paid even the slightest bit of attention knew that. We turned down another hall, and I saw the swish of long red hair in front of me.

Lora was standing about thirty feet in front of me, talking Casie and Stephanie. I could see the smile on her face from here. I broke away from the guys and quicken my pace as quietly as I could. The girls didn't see my approach, and I felt Lora jump a little in surprise, when I wrapped my arms around her shoulders from the back. Once she knew it was me, she immediately relaxed, and leaned back into my chest. Stephanie smiled at us, and Casie let John lace his fingers with hers.

"How was the meeting?" I asked Lora and Stephanie. I felt Lora shrug, and Stephanie laughed.

"It was a meeting. Nothing too interesting. Not like a meeting with the superstars," Stephanie answered. I nodded my head; though I never had to sit through a production meeting, I'm sure it was nothing to get excited over. However, it wasn't as if our meetings were a barrel of laughs either.

"You ready to go back to the hotel?" Lora asked me, her voice expectant. I bit back my smirk at her, and without answering, I turned her away from our group of friends, and began to lead her back to our rental car. We were nearly out of the arena, walking hand in hand, when a voice called out from behind us.

"Hey! Orton!"

"What?" My one worded answer was echoed by another voice. I turned around at the sound of my name, and I felt Lora move as well. I turned my attention down to Lora, seeing her staring at the man running up to us. I didn't try to fight the smile that came to my face. Lora had also answered to the sound of my last name. Which was, now, her last name. She looked up at me, just realizing what she had down, and smiled sheepishly. I squeezed her hand softly.

"Oh, um, well, I need Mr. Orton," the runner said, a little out of breath. He looked at the two of us, as if he just remembered that the Head of Musical Sound Check was married to a WWE Superstar. "You have an urgent phone call."

I rolled my eyes. It was probably from Vince. I didn't get any cell service in the gym we had been in. I walked in front of Lora, smiling at her softly. "Want to come with me?"

oo

"Randy, what's wrong?" Lora's voice sounded worried and concerned. But I couldn't make anything of it right now. I was still in shock. My head was swimming, and my heart was barely beating. I felt my knees start to shake, and thankfully, there was a chair behind me. I sank into it roughly. The office phone was still in my hand. As much as my brain tried to, I couldn't get any communication going with any of my limbs. I felt Lora's hands cradle my face, and her eyes swam into view. They were scared now. "Randy, please, you're scaring me!"

That wasn't what I wanted to do, especially not to her. I forced myself to react, for her. I licked my lips, hoping that would jumpstart them into working. I held up the phone for evidence. "That… was my Dad on the phone…."

Lora nodded her head, but I had lost ability to speak again. I could only focus on her face. Her delicate eyebrows meeting together in worry. Her dark green eyes booring into mine. She finally got frustrated enough, that she actually shook my shoulders. "Randy! What is it? What's happened?"

I broke my eye contact with her, glaring at the floor. And even as I spoke the words, I didn't feel anything. I was numb inside. "My Uncle Barry just died."

**A/N**

**Sorry for such a sad ending! I hated to do it! Don't be too mad at me! please review though! PLEASE!**

_**KimmieCena, Xandman216, Queen Islanzadi, babyxbxgurl, xLou26, miamitravel, Eisac Namhort, undermyumbrella, alana2awesome, barnsley gal 09, littleone999, FireFlyFlicker, vipergirl86, Bingobaby, dreamin'BIG, jcilyx3 and Christina89 **_** shout out of my favorite reviewers!**


	13. Shadowlands

Chapter 13-  Shadowlands

**Lora**

My whole body went numb. I was still aware of everything around me; I still knew that we were in an office in the Staples Center. I could still see Randy, pale skin and vacant stare. And it was something for him to be considered pale. But my brain didn't seem to want to function. Didn't seem to want to wrap around the words that had just come from Randy's mouth.

"_My Uncle Barry just died."_

I could still picture Barry Orton clearly in my mind. At our wedding, sitting next to Becky. It was the first time I had ever met him. It had been a little bit of a shock to actually see him, because he was nothing like any of the Orton men I had met. Unlike his brother Bob, he had long, thick wavy brown hair, that fell to the middle of his back. He didn't look hardly anything like his brother; and from the pictures I had seen in Elaine's living room, Barry looked like his father. But he couldn't have been any nicer to me. He welcomed me to the family with open arms. He asked if there was anything he could do to help Randy and me with the baby. I blinked rapidly as my eyes began to sting dangerously. I focused my attention back on Randy, who had yet to move. I knelt between his legs, resting my hands on his chest.

"Randy, baby, you have to tell me what to do now," I whispered. There were things that needed to be done, but I needed him to tell me what he wanted. He blinked a few times, before looking down at me.

"Dad said… that he was flying out to Vegas tonight," his voice low and smooth. I barely remember the subject of Barry's home being in Las Vegas. My heart clinched painfully at the thoughts of him hurting this bad. He wasn't showing anything, but I knew it wouldn't be longer before the news hit him head on. I brushed my fingers across his cheek.

"Is that what you want to do?" I offered. He looked at me, as if he was confused, then he just silently nodded. I squeezed his thigh, and stood up. I sat in a chair opposite him, pulling his gym bag towards me. Unzipping the bag, I fished around until I found Randy's wallet. I had never once invaded his personal space like this, but I wasn't sure if he'd be able to do it alone. Not having a clue on which card to use, I just fingered through them. The man had several. I finally decided on the black American Express card. I wasn't quite sure what the credit limit on something like this was, but I didn't think I wanted to know. Instead, I called the local airport. And within fifteen minutes, Randy and I had one-way tickets to Las Vegas, Nevada. I replaced his wallet, and zipped his bag. I walked back over to him, cupping his face with my hand. "Baby, we need to go. Our plane leaves in an hour and a half. We still have to get back to the hotel."

I tugged at his hand, finally getting him to stand. He didn't seem too sturdy on his feet; I wrapped my arm around his waist, tucking myself into his frame. Slowly, I steered him from the room and down the hallway towards the exit. We turned a corner, and I spotted the exit; along with Casie and John. I saw the downcast looks on both of their faces, and I knew that they knew. And I wasn't quite sure how Randy would react to their sympathy. So, as we got closer, I shot them a stare that I hoped told them to keep quiet. Casie understood, but I don't think John got the picture, and started to open his mouth, when Casie elbowed him in the chest. He huffed and rubbed the spot where she hit him. I nearly smiled through my own heartache.

"We're going to Las Vegas tonight," I told them both. Casie nodded, sadness in her eyes. John's mirrored hers. We left the arena with promises to call them with an update.

oo

The next twenty four hours were some of the worst in my life. I hadn't been around death and sadness since my own father passed away. And being around everyone, crying, weeping, sharing their grief with everyone, just brought back horrible memories. Bob had reserved Randy and me a room at the same hotel he and his wife were staying at, so when we arrived in Las Vegas, we checked into the hotel. Then all four of us, Bob, Elaine, Randy and I, piled into a rental SUV, as Bob drove the way to his brother's. I had held Randy's hand through the whole ride. Cars surrounded the home of Barry Orton. The sun was down, and I couldn't get a very good look at the house, but I could tell that it wasn't small. I stayed by Randy's side as we greeted extended members of his family. His Aunt Rhonda, Bob's sister, was the first to get to his house; she also lived in Vegas.

I explored his house a little during the times I wasn't with Randy. Barry had very few pictures around the house, but the ones I that I did notice, were family pictures. A couple of them had him and Randy in the frames. I had to wipe the lone tears that would sneak out of my eyes away, before anyone saw me. I needed to be strong for Randy; he needed me. When we finally arrived back at the hotel, with plans of meeting up the next day to make arrangements, it was past one in the morning. I tried to stay awake long enough to make sure Randy feel asleep, but I just couldn't manage it. The whole day had been exhausting. I just had to hope that he would get some rest.

I woke up the next morning, and Randy was gone. He wasn't in the bathroom, or anywhere to be found in the room. I sighed and reached for my cell phone, to call him. But as soon as my fingers closed around it, it began ringing. I looked at the caller ID, and saw that it was Elaine. After a brief conversation with her, I found out that Randy and Bob had gone to plan the funeral. And Elaine and I had a date for shopping in the city. I needed a black dress, and I didn't have one with me, or that would fit me. After a quick shower, and curling my hair, I slipped on some black leggings, a quarter length gray sweater and my black flats; I headed out of the room to meet Elaine in the lobby. We called a cab to take us into the heart of town.

I found a simple, knee-length black dress with long sleeves, and a black silk ribbon tied right under the bust. I bought some black tights to go with it, and I had to buy a pair of simple black patten high heels. After we both found what we wanted, Elaine took me to lunch. We went to the HardRock Café. I sipped on my soda quietly as we waited on our food.

"How is Randy doing?" Elaine asked, breaking the silence. I looked up at her, seeing the worry in her eyes. "Barry was his favorite uncle. He looked up to him, as a wrestler. I'm worried about how he's handling this."

I chewed on my lip softly. "I don't know what to do. He's hardly said two words, about anything, since Bob told him. I don't want to force him into doing anything, but I'm starting to get worried. He's never shut me out like this before."

"That's how Randy treats things that are overwhelming for him. He closes himself off to everyone until he is ready to deal with it. But I was afraid of how long it's going to take him to cope. He was so close to Barry. He was partially named after him, for Heaven's sake."

I gaped at her. I didn't know that. It had never come up in conversation between us. "I didn't know that."

Elaine nodded her head. "Yeah, 'Randal' was Barry's first name. 'Keith' is Bob's middle name. He is named after two of the family wrestlers. You can see, now, why Randy was so determined to make it in this business."

I didn't know what to make of the news Elaine just told me. The only thing that I knew was that this was harder for Randy than I had originally thought. Right now, all I really wanted was to get to Randy, and be there for him. I knew I couldn't do much at the moment, but I had to do everything that would help. Elaine and I finished our meal, and went back to the hotel. Bob had called on our way back, saying that they were finished with the plans. I said good-bye to Elaine in the lobby and hurried back to my hotel room. I opened the door, and saw Randy sitting on the bed, staring blankly at the TV. I sat my bags down at the end of the bed, and joined him on top of the covers. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to reach out for him, to comfort him, anything. But I wasn't sure how he would react. So, I did what my body told me too. I grabbed his hand, and lifted his arm. I quickly scooted closer to him, before he could shy away, and pulled his arm around my neck. At first, I thought he was going to pull away, because he tensed against me. Then he relaxed, and tightened his grip around my shoulders. This was the first physical reaction I had gotten out of him. I sighed softly in relief and played with his fingers gently.

oo

The days before the funeral passed by uneventfully. Our daily routine always the same. We would wake up in the morning and get ready, then head over the Barry's house. And that's where we stayed the whole day almost. We would have food ordered in, as guests came by to give their condolences. Randy was a shell of his former self throughout the day. He put on a polite show for the friends and family, but I knew that it wasn't real. Then, at the end of the day, we would troupe back to the hotel for the night. And at night, was when my Randy came out, if only a little bit. Every since I had come back from shopping with Elaine, we would end our night the same way; his arm around my shoulders, with me curled up close to him. And I had no complaints; I was just thrilled that I was able to do something. I would usually fall asleep before he did, but as far as I knew, he would still hold on to me. There was actually one morning I woke up still in his arms.

I got ready slowly, not wanting to go through with this day. It was the day of the funeral. I hated funerals. I hated the smell of chilled flowers, I hated caskets and I hated the feel of pity as people looked at you. I finished straightening my hair as Randy came out of the bathroom. He looked darkly handsome in his dark suit and tie. Any other situation, and I would have thrown myself at him, but I couldn't even make myself feel anything at the moment. Randy looked at me expectantly and I knew he was wondering if I was ready. I hurried threw on some lip gloss, and let Randy lead me out of the door. Meeting Bob and Elaine in the lobby, we piled into the SUV and headed for the funeral home. The first thing I noticed was the weather. It was pouring down raining. Nothing but fitting for today's mood. But Elaine had seemed to come prepared with two large black umbrellas. My new mother-in-law appeared to be ready for any situation.

People were already filling into the parlor when we arrived. Cars were numerous in the parking lot, indicating an overflow of people inside. As soon as we entered the building, Randy put his mask on, trying to show everybody that he was okay. A face that I saw right through. But I said nothing, and smiled along with him, all the while, keeping tight grip of his hand. I saw several WWE Hall of Fame members coming to pay their respects, and several other wrestlers that Randy had to name for me. The funeral was to start in thirty minutes, so, I parted from Randy to head for the bathroom. The baby was pressing on top of my bladder, multiplying my bathroom breaks. After I washed my hands, I started to weave through the ocean of people, back to Randy. I felt a hand close around my arm, and turned me around. John and Casie stood in front of me. John had on a black simple suit with Casie on his arm in a black dress. I smiled at my friends, pulling them both in for a hug.

"Thank you guys for coming," I exclaimed. John waved me off.

"I wouldn't have had it any other way. Even though I didn't know Barry well, I love the entire Orton family. They've been nothing but good to me," John praised. I smiled, knowing exactly how he felt. I had the same sentiments towards that family. "How's Randy holding up?"

I frowned. This was a subject I hated to talk about. "Well, he's been better."

"That bad huh?" John surmised. I nodded. "Well, one thing I know about Randy is, that when he's ready to talk to someone, he'll go to them. He's not one for sharing his worries or pain a lot. But it happens; on his terms."

I hoped that John was right. I wanted Randy to get some of his pain off his shoulders, and just grieve for a little while. It would do him a world of good. But before I could say anything else, I heard the director of the funeral home, call out over the noise, for the friends to file in the chapel for the service. And for a moment, I was torn. Even though, I was technically family, I didn't know if I belonged in the family section of the chapel. I didn't hardly know Barry. But, on the other hand, Randy needed me. That was one thing that I was sure of. And that made up my mind. I made my way through the crowds of people, until my eyes met Randy's.

I was nearly halted in my tracks by the look in his eyes. His façade was starting to crumble. His eyes were filled with pain and heartache. I hurried towards him, and wrapped my arms around his waist. But he blocked me from pulling him in for a hug. Instead, he buried his fingers into my hair, holding my head and forced me to look up at him. I almost missed his next words, because they were spoken so soft.

"Stay with me."

I stared up at him in astonishment. His words were laced with pain and his voice cracked. He had never asked anything like this of me. Sure, he's asked me to stay with him before, but that was under a different context. This time, it was something short of needy scared child. He was admitting to me that he couldn't do it on his own. I smiled a reassuring smile at him, and nodded. I would go to the ends of the earth to make him happy again. A preacher came into the room, were Barry's casket and the family members were, and began to say a prayer. I moved to Randy's side, but still kept my arm around him. Then the extended family left the room, to join in the chapel. All that was left in the room were Barry's brother and sister, Elaine, Randy and I, along with Becky and Nathan. They had got into town yesterday for the funeral. And slowly, we all entered the chapel by a side door, and took our seats. Randy was on my left and Becky was on my right. She was already crying. Randy must not have been the only one that was close to Barry.

The ceremony wasn't very long. I leaned into Randy's side, fighting my tears. A few people stood up to tell stories about Barry and there were a couple of songs played in honor of his memory. I finally had to pull a tissue from the one of the several boxes around the room. I dabbed at my eyes, trying not to smudge my make-up. When the service was over, workers wheeled the casket outside, and loaded it in the hearse. Randy's parents drove the SUV, with the both of us in the back, in front of the funeral procession to get to the cemetery. The rain had not let up, and was pouring down in sheets. When we parked, Randy got out of the car, and met me on my side, with an open umbrella. I hugged myself closer to him, as he helped me across the bumpy ground to get to the open grave. We sat down in covered chairs under a small tent, shielding us from the rain. I held Randy's hand tightly in mine as the started to lower the casket into the ground. The preacher read from the Bible and several members of the family laid a single flower into the grave, before the dirt was to be replaced. A few tears leaked from my eyes; I was trying my damnedest to not cry in front of Randy. All I wanted was to be strong for him.

oo

After three hours of making small talk with the friends and family, Randy and I finally went back to the hotel. I was drained, and I knew Randy was more worse off than me. He was trying so hard to hold in his emotions. I didn't know when, but he was bound to break. I changed into my night clothes, as Randy took a shower. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair had frizzed a bit from the rain and my make-up was nearly gone from all the times I wiped my eyes. I looked tired. And I was. Tired and worried for Randy. The bathroom door opened, and he came out in his boxers. Together, we turned the covers down, and climbed into bed. I switched the TV off, and stretched out.

"I can't believe he's gone," Randy's voice cut through the dark of the room. I stilled not knowing if he was going to speak again or not. But I didn't have to wait long to find out. "Barry was always there when I needed him. He was just at the wedding; he looked fine to me. He didn't look like he was about to have a heart attack. If… if I would have known…. I would have done things so much differently."

I propped my back on the pillows and looked at him; my eyes adjusting to the darkness. His mask was completely gone, and I could see all of his pain, clearly on his face. He wasn't holding anything back right now. Randy was letting me in. I bit back my own tears at hearing his agonizing words. I reached out for him, and pulled him to me. He laid his head on my chest, wrapping his around me. I sat there, silently, petting him and caressing his face. I stroked his cheek, and suddenly found my fingers were wet. I was shocked to look down and see the tears leaking from his eyes. Randy was crying. He had never, not once, cried in front of me.

But I pushed past my initial stunned feeling, and held him closer to me. I was his wife; it was my job to comfort him, to make him feel better. Randy's wedding vow ran through my head: _"in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow." _I was bound and determined to uphold my part right now. I kissed the top of his head, and cradled him in my arms. Randy had finally broken. Hopefully, from now on, the healing process would start, and we all would learn to live around the whole that was made when Barry Orton died.

**A/N**

**So very sad. So heart-wrenching. Not much to say on this one. But, please REVIEW!**

_**KimmieCena, Xandman216, Queen Islanzadi, babyxbxgurl, xLou26, miamitravel, Eisac Namhort, undermyumbrella, alana2awesome, barnsley gal 09, littleone999, FireFlyFlicker, vipergirl86, Bingobaby, dreamin'BIG, jcilyx3 and Christina89 **_** you guys rock out loud!**


	14. Yours, Mine & Ours

**This chapter is going to be a bit different. I found out that this past Monday's Raw was a taping they did after the last live Monday. So, I'm going with that. I'm kinda excited to write this chapter! Yay!**

Chapter 14- Yours, Mine & Ours

After the funeral of Randy's uncle, we had nothing planned for the next week. We had taped this upcoming Monday's show last week after the live Raw in Los Angeles. Our work wouldn't call upon us again until the Monday after next. And, together, we decided that we needed the time off. So, we hoped on the first flight from Las Vegas to St. Louis. The sun was high in the sky that Monday afternoon, but the chill of the wind combated the suns rays. The ride was near silent, as I fought my sleep. Plane trips always tired me out. And the only reason I hadn't succumbed yet, was for one reason: Randy and I were going back to our home for the first time since our wedding.

Randy pulled onto the oh-so-familiar road, and I lost some of my exhaustion. I hadn't been home in nearly two months. It was then that Randy suggested that I give up my house and move in with him. I hadn't wanted to at first. My house in Missouri meant a lot to me. It was the first place that I had escaped all the pain and hurt. But, once I thought about it, I was no longer in pain or was I hurting. Randy had stepped up and healed me. My house served its purpose to the best of its ability. I had no use for it anymore. Randy and I were married; we had a baby on the way. It only made sense that I move into his home.

I had gotten lost in my own thoughts, and didn't notice the house ahead of us. It wasn't until Randy slowed considerably, and turned into the drive-way, that I knew we had made it. I looked up at the dark gray house. A place that I had come to love; come to call my own. I put a shaky hand on the door handle, shoving the door open. I saw a flash of red from behind on of the garage door windows. I had almost forgotten that Randy had brought my car here, and parked it inside. Another reminder that this was, from now on, my home. I walked around the front of the rental car, meeting Randy at the front. He grabbed my hand, and together we walked to the front door. Keys jingled as he pulled them out of his pocket and unlocked the door. The house was just as we left it, with the exception of the weekly house cleaner he pays to come keep up the place.

I walked straight into the living room, collapsing on the light tan couch. I heard Randy laugh softly, sat down, and pulled my feet into his lap. One by one, he pulled my loose boots off, each one hitting the floor. I sighed as he began to rub my feet with his hands. Pulling a red throw pillow under my head, and relaxed into the couch as Randy massaged my feet. The last thing I remember was expressing my gratitude to Randy.

When I opened my eyes again, the sun had rapidly faded from the room. It was nearly dark outside. I pulled myself up to a sitting position on the couch, seeing Randy nowhere in sight. What I did see evoked confusion in my mind. Surrounding the living room furniture, was furniture that didn't belong down here. Items like a heavy dark-wooden desk, a large bookcase, boxes upon boxes of what looked like books, magazines and knick-knacks. Two floor standing lamps and one grand brown leather chair and matching ottoman. Sitting on the living room recliner was the white Apple computer that Randy owned. All of the contents of Randy's home office. I stood up slowly, still trying to shake the sleep from my body. Weaving my way through the excess belongings, I reached the stairs and headed up. As soon as I reached the top stair, noises reached my ear. Two male voices, and I knew which two men they belonged to. I walked down the hallway, to the door that stood open, directly in front of mine and Randy's bedroom.

"Randy?" I walked into the room, receiving a shock. Though, I had already assumed that it would be empty of its furnishings, but it was still odd to see this room completely baron. Randy looked up from his laptop computer, sitting on the gray carpet, next to his brother, Nathan. "What in the world are you doing?"

"Cleaning out this room," Randy said, shrugging his shoulders, smiling up at me. Nathan looked up at me, humor on his face. I rolled my eyes at Randy's vague answer.

"Yes, Captain Obvious, I can see that," I retorted, shaking my head, "but _why_?"

"Because, you feel asleep, and I had nothing else to do. I already washed and dried all of our clothes in our suitcases; by the way, I hung your clothes up in my closet. I took a shower, but after that, I was back at zero with nothing to do," Randy said, closing his laptop with a snap. He stood up and slowly walked towards me. "So, I called Nate to come help me clean this room out. What do you think?"

Randy waved about the empty room, eying me for my approval. And I was completely lost on what he wanted from me. "Of what?"

Randy smirked at me and tried not to laugh. "Of our son's room."

"Oh," I said, feeling completely stupid. Why else would Randy be redecorating this room? If I could slap myself on the face with the palm of my hand, I would've. I blamed it on the sleep that still was fogging my brain. I looked up at Randy, who was watching me expectantly. I hugged my arms around his waist. "It's perfect. But what are you going to do with all of the office stuff?"

"Get rid of it I guess," Randy commented off-hand. It always amazed me how nonchalant about personal things he was. As if he knew that he could have almost anything he wanted, but the materials items meant nearly nothing to them. Then he looked down at me with a smile, and began to push me lightly from the room. "But, you need to go. Nathan and I are busy."

"Don't I even get to see what you are doing to my child's room?" I questioned, amused by Randy's actions. Anything was better than the dreary, depressed mood he's been in for the last week.

"It's our baby, and no," he stated simply. I rolled my eyes at him through my smile. "You only see it when I'm done. Though, it won't be finished this week."

I pouted at him. I didn't even get to know what he was planning. But, on the inside, my heart was bursting. Randy was taking over the task of preparing our baby's new room. Randy quickly kissed me and shut the door, leaving me standing in the hallway, alone. I laughed lightly, as I walked back down the stairs, and into the kitchen. There were fresh groceries stocked in the refrigerator. Nathan must have brought them. I pulled out some of the ground beef, and began to cook dinner. It was getting easier to find the pots and pans in the cabinets. I was learning where everything was. And I loved to cook in Randy's kitchen. It had plenty of room to move around in, and all the up-to-date appliances. I scrambled the beef, adding special seasonings. Sitting the shells and tortillas on the counter, I fished around through the fridge and set out the sour cream, salsa and shredded cheese. I walked to the foot of the stairs and called out to the boys.

I had already made my plate and sat at the dining table, with my Coke, when Randy and Nathan came down. Randy looked at the counter in the kitchen and turned towards me and smiled. "You made dinner? You didn't have to, you know?"

I smiled in return, shrugging my shoulders. They both made them a taco and burrito each, and joined me at the table. Dinner with the Orton's, which included me, was such a great night. Now that Nathan and I had moved past our initial meeting, we got along just fine. And I knew that pleased Randy. You could tell by the way he was looking at the two of us. As dinner started to wind up, Randy leaned over to me, whispering in my ear.

"Dinner was fantastic." I giggled.

"I'm glad that I can actually cook a little, and you don't have to eat my horrible cooking, just because you don't want to hurt my feelings," I joked, but I heard the tone in Randy's voice. The gravelly texture that usually meant only one thing. I had to control my emotions. Nathan laughed, clearing his plate from the table.

Not thirty minutes after the plates were washed and sitting in the dish drainer, Nate was out of the front door, and on his way home. It wasn't long after that, that Randy had his arms wrapped tightly around me. He brushed my hair away from my ear, and leaned down.

"Do you know what I haven't been able to stop thinking about since we got home?" I shook my head, not trusting my voice at the moment. His breath tickled my skin softly. "That in this house, we conceived our son. And how much fun we had in the process." It was true that I got pregnant on my, well technically, second stay at his house. "Didn't I promise you an unforgettable memory?" I shivered against him, as he ran his fingers along my jaw line. I remembered that promise, and without knowing at the time, Randy fulfilled his vow. "Do you want to go relive that night?"

oo

"So, when's Mark getting here?" Randy asked, sitting in the living room of my old house. My little brother, who was transferring from Dalton State College in Georgia, to University of Missouri at St. Louis. He was going into elementary education, and UMSL was ranked high in teacher future educators. I was happy that he was moving up here, because it solved two of my problems. One being that I would get to see him a lot more now that he was closer to me. And second, he was taking over my house. Two of his friends were moving up with him for school, and going to room with him. Between the three of them, they were going to split everything: bills, food and the house payment.

I joined Randy on the couch, after packing up the last of my belongings. All that was left of me were the three boxes beside the front door. I was letting Mark keep the furniture and all of the appliances. I didn't need them. I just got all of my favorite decorations, all of my clothes, and anything else that meant something to me. I laid my head against Randy's shoulder. "Should be any minute now."

And as soon as the words were out of my mouth, we heard the slamming of cardoor. Not long after that, footsteps scuffed against the cement walkway. The front door was left open in his wait. The screen door creaked open and swung back into place with a small crash. I looked over to see my baby brother, standing at nearly six foot, in front of me. It was startling how much he looked like our father. His blond hair fell into his eyes a little, and in the back stopped above the collar of his shirt. He had Mom's brown eyes, but everything else about him said my father. Even his smile. I stood up slowly, and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"You've gotten bigger since the wedding," he pointing out, joking around with me. I pulled away from him, and rolled my eyes.

"Yes, and you've seemed to have lost some brain cells since then. Don't you know that saying something like to a pregnant woman is _very _dangerous?"

Mark looked around the room, as if trying to find something. "Oh, you meant you? I got confused when you said woman. Seeing as you still tease like a sixteen year old."

I punched his shoulder hard, and he grunted in pain. I heard Randy chuckle from the couch. This is how it always was with Mark and I. Whenever the two of us got together, we teased and poked fun at each other. No girly gossip, but a neutral gender banter. He was the person I sat down with as a child and watched wrestling with. We had many nights that we got in trouble because we would do the moves on TV, when we weren't supposed too.

"So, when's Dumb and Dumber getting here?" I joked, referring to his roommates, Jake and Dale. Mark laughed and sat down on the couch with Randy and me.

"Next week sometime," Mark answered, running a hand through his hair. He looked around at the living room and sighed. "Thank you, so much, Lo for letting me use this place."

I smiled at him. He had always been the type to not want to impose on anyone and gushed his gratitude when someone helped him out. Just like Dad. "You're welcome. You are really helping me out. I had no clue what I was going to do with it; now that I moved in with Randy, I needed to do something with it. And I rather it be in the family. Though, I hate to think of the parties you'll be throwing in here," Mark looked innocently at me, as if trying to prove that he would never do such a thing. "Please, don't try to pull any wool over my eyes. I was once a college student myself, remember?"

Mark laughed. "Yes, _I _remember. The question is, do _you_ remember it?"

Both Mark and Randy laughed at his comment. And in truth, there were some nights that were hazy for me, and some that I couldn't remember for the life of me. But I tried to save face, and rolled my eyes. "Yes, well, enough about me. Just know that you can be on you own up here, and know that I won't nark you out to Mom. Just don't do anything disgusting or trashy. I might not be able to keep my promise then."

"Damn, there goes that 'Welcome to College orgy' I had planned," Mark laughed, and didn't have to fake a gag. I didn't want to think about my brother in those terms. I knew it had happened before, and will definitely happen again, but I didn't have to know about it. Hell, if it weren't for the massive bump on my stomach, Mark wouldn't know anything about my sex life. We just didn't talk about stuff like that with each other.

Mark and Randy packed the last of my things into Randy's own Escalade. It was weird to be riding in a car that belonged to either Randy or me. It was always rentals or taxis. I turned around to Mark, hugging him good-bye.

"Now, there are directions to our home in the kitchen, along with Randy's cell if you can't get mine. Don't be giving that number out either!" I laughed, thinking about all the crank calls Randy would get from Mark's friends. "Several take-out menus are in the drawer in the kitchen, but please, try not to gorge yourself of fast food. At least buy some decent groceries."

Mark nodded at everything I said, then he started to laugh. "The older you get, the more you sound like Mom."

I gasped and gaped at him. How could he say such a thing to me? I was _not _my mother, not that there was anything wrong with that. But, still, it was the principle of his words that hurt me. "I beg your pardon? I am not our mother! If I were Mom, would I tell you that there was a liquor store two blocks from here? No, so take that back."

"Okay, okay, I take it back," Mark said, between his laughter. I reached into my pocket and brought out my keys. Carefully, I twisted the right key off of my key chain, and looked back up to Mark.

"Here is the key," I said, handing it to him. He took it from me and pocketed it. "There is a spare set in the living room on the coffee table. Make a copy for both Jake and Dale, and keep a spare hidden around the house. Mark nodded, and hugged me one last time before I got in the SUV and Randy started the ride back to our house.

The ride back wasn't eventful. Just a little small talk between Randy and me. It seemed like he had something on his mind, that he wasn't willing to confess to me. He face was blank of any emotion, so I couldn't even guess what was going through his mind. We pulled into the drive-way and parked the SUV in the garage. Together, we went into the house, and Randy began cooking dinner, while I surfed the internet, looking at baby items. The shower was planned the first week that I was to go on maternity leave. Randy and I already planned to go to register for the things that we need and prefer before we leave to go back out on the road. But all that I could think about was the one thing I wanted to suggest to Randy. A baby name.

We hadn't really discussed that, and that left me to think about it alone. I had been tossing this name around in my head for a while now, and each time I thought it, it sounded… right. Like that's what it should be. I snapped the computer shut, and marched into the kitchen. I couldn't keep this to myself any longer. "Randy, can I ask you something?"

He looked up from the pot of boiling noodles on the stove. I smiled; spaghetti. He laughed a little, "We're married, and having a baby, and you still have to ask to ask a question?"

I rolled my eyes and sat down at a bar stool, watching his back move as he cooked. He was so incredibly sexy when he cooked. Something about a man that knows his way around a kitchen was irresistible. I shook my head, focusing on what I wanted to say. "Well, I've been thinking… about names. For our son. And I think I've come up with a really good one, and I want you to hear it," I said, watching as he slowly turned around, a small smirk at his lips.

"Okay, let's have it."

I took a deep breath. "Keith Edmund Randal Orton." He didn't expect those names, I assumed, and his face went oddly blank. And before he could speak, I hurriedly explained my reasoning. "Well, 'Keith' is your middle name and your father's. 'Edmund' is my father's middle name, along with Mark's. Your first name is 'Randal' and so was Barry's. I know that it's a long name, especially with two middle names, but I like it…. What do you think?"

I chewed my lip worriedly as I watched him process all the information. No emotion was yet to grace his face, and I didn't know what he was thinking. Then, slowly, he moved around the island counter, to where I was sitting. He stared down into my eyes with a look that didn't have any description, but yet, it still took my breath away. His fingers grazed on cheek softly. I waited on tenterhooks for his response.

"It's perfect. I couldn't have thought of anything better," he murmured, brushing his lips over my forehead. I let out a breath I didn't know I had, and smiled softly. I was thrilled that he approved.

Then it was settled, our son had a name. And he shared of all his names with great and loving members of both his family's. It moved something in me to know that our child now had a name. The baby just kept getting more and more real for Randy and I the closer the months went by to my due date. I placed my hand on my stomach, thinking of my boy. My smile brightened when Randy's hand covered my own. He looked down at our hands and smiled.

"Keith."

**A/N**

**So sorry that it's taking me a long time to get this to you. I just started back to college this week, and I was thrown head first into classes for my major. I barely have enough time to breathe. I don't even want to think about all the work that's ahead of me. I'll try my best to keep up!**

**So, what do you think of the name? I thought it was very caring, and special to name him after men in his family. PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**KimmieCena, Xandman216, Queen Islanzadi, babyxbxgurl, xLou26, miamitravel, Eisac Namhort, undermyumbrella, alana2awesome, barnsley gal 09, littleone999, FireFlyFlicker, vipergirl86, Bingobaby, dreamin'BIG, jcilyx3 and Christina89 **_** much much love to you guys!**


	15. Working Girl

Chapter 15- Working Girl

I have to admit, that the more I lived in my new St. Louis home, the more it felt like home. I loved being in the seclusion of these walls. Randy and I could just be ourselves and not worry about having to please anyone else. He still wouldn't let me in the nursery. He actually put a lock on the door, to keep me out. They only thing that I was in the loop about, was the furniture and patterns. We had chosen an aquatic theme for Keith's room. The baby crib we picked out was railed in white wood and transformed into two other beds, other than the crib, to match the baby's growth. The bedding was colored in blues and greens, with oceanic animals and plants decorating it. I felt marginally better about the baby's homecoming now that we had registered for all of his things. The days flew by, and soon it was time for us to head back to work. The good thing about the next house show, a non-televised event, it was in St. Louis. Therefore, we didn't have to rush today.

I woke up, stretching out in the King-size bed. I loved this bed. It was so roomy and plush. Rolling over, I found out that Randy was not beside me. Before I could think any further, my stomach rumbled loudly, signaling to me to shuffle towards the kitchen. I padded down the stairs and as I was nearing the kitchen, a wonderful smell met my nose. I rounded the corner to find Randy making breakfast. He heard my approach, and turned to smile at me. I watched as he used the spatula to fish out the french toast on to two plates; that were already laden with strips of bacon. He sprinkled some seasoning on the bread, and I read the label, telling me it was cinnamon. He took the plates to his dining table and sat them down next to the glasses of orange juice already made. Walking over to me then, he took my hand, leading me to the table. Before he let go of me, Randy pulled me close and spoke in my ear.

"Happy birthday."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. _This was going to take some getting used too,_ I told myself. I had never been with anyone that had ever remembered my birthday without my help. I sat down at the table, and began to eat my breakfast. It didn't surprise me that it was delicious. Randy had yet to cook anything for me that was below excellent. After we both finished our meal, we went to pack for our next tour date. Though we wouldn't leave Missouri until tomorrow morning, and only go off for one Monday night show, we would leave from there to go to my Mom's house. Christmas was this weekend. It always put me in a good mood, save for sharing birthday presents with my Christmas ones. It used to bother me as a child, but once I grew up, and realized that people didn't always have the money for both, I was fine with that.

"Wear something nice, because we're going out after the show for your birthday. It was John's idea," Randy smirked, looking up from his suitcase. I rolled my eyes, thinking that sounded like John. But I obeyed and threw on my favorite black, A-line skirt with a silky black ribbon tied on the side and with a scoop neck, baby-doll style top, with black and white stripes that went across my bust, and a black finishing out the bottom of the shirt. I felt like a made a smart choice with my black flats. One, they seemed to be slip-resistant on the arena floors, and two, they were just so comfortable. When I came down the stairs, I saw Randy on the phone, talking in low whispers. He looked up and saw me, and quickly got off the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked, slipping my dark gray raincoat. The clouds outside didn't bode well for nice weather, and I wanted to be prepared. I buttoned the jacket and tied the sash around my bump.

"Oh, it was John. I was letting him know we were on our way," Randy said, meeting me at the front door. I slipped his raincoat off the hook and handed it to him. The sleek black material looked good on him. He opened the front door for me, and we were on our way to the arena.

It didn't take us long to get there, especially with the way Randy drove. I could tell that he was proud of his car. He never got to drive it often, and loved it when he could. The rain started to sprinkle as we pulled up. It was good thing we parked under covered spaces. Together, we walked into the arena, and kissing him good-bye, I headed towards my titantron room to get started on my job. I pulled my coat off, slinging it over the back of my chair, and got to work. I must've gotten the rest I needed at home, because I was fastly efficient with the music. I was finished within thirty minutes, with the entire roster. The show was to start in fifteen minutes, and I didn't have enough time to get to Randy before he had to work. So, I made up my mind, and treated myself with a night in the arena. I paged David, and told him to take over. Then I made my waddled walk to ringside, and sat next to the ring announcer, Justin. He was really nice and I enjoyed my time sitting next to him.

"So, the rumor around the arena, is that it's your birthday?" Justin said, prepping his small area for the show. I laughed. Nothing was secret in this business. I nodded and he smiled at me.

"Well, I'm sure you are going to have a great birthday. You've already received two presents." My eyebrows creased in confusion. Did he know something I didn't? He looked back over at me and chuckled softly. "Your new husband and your new baby."

He was right. I did have the best presents for my birthday this year. I didn't think anything could top what I had already been given. I could receive the largest diamond on this planet, and it would pale in comparison to the treasures I already have. I laughed lightly at my own mushy-gushy thoughts. Being pregnant and adored by the man I love really has made me soft. I smiled at Justin, thinking his boyfriend was lucky to have him. He perceived everything with such depth, that it was surprising.

But my attention was drawn to the center ring, as the show began. Justin entered the ring, and did his duties of introducing the wrestlers for their scheduled matches. It was pretty entertaining night so far, if you exclude Mike Mizanin, or the Miz, running his mouth about the "Money in the Bank" match, and Stephen, or Sheamus, coming out to say that he was the best WWE champion in the last seventeen years. Of course, I didn't agree. Especially since my husband and best friend, along with every other one of my top seven favorites, had all been WWE champions. I just rolled my eyes, and laughed at the absurdity.

Randy and John had a tag match against two of the members of the Nexus group. I knew their names vaguely, but I didn't really care much about them. In my opinion, you can't make it in this buisness if all you have accomplished with work with a group, or stable. If you were to look at all of the greats, Hall of Famers: past present and future members, every single one of them made a name for his self on his own. By his own personality and style. The first thing you think of when you hear "Shawn Michaels" is not "D Generation X", though that is a given that it will be mentioned. No, the first thing you think of is "The Showstopper", "Mr. Wrestlmania" and "the main eventer". His illustrious career, on a whole, was made big by his solo acts. His teaming with Triple H was just a piece. And if these members of Nexus want to stick around, then they better get that through their head. But, tonight, was not their night. I beamed at the ring as I watched Randy get the three-count on the red-headed member.

I left the ring after that match, it being the main event. The show was over, and I made my way back to Randy's locker room. I didn't even knock before shoving the door out of my way. John and Casie were sitting on the couch, with Matt and Edoin hovering over the left side, and Adam on the right. To my shock, Melina was there at his side. I didn't know that Adam spent that much time with her. I made a mental note to ask him about that later. Randy was the last to enter the room, from the bathroom to the left of our group. His dark blue button down was unbuttoned at the sleeves, and his dark blue jeans hugged his hips and thighs with a tantalizing accuracy. I watched as he slipped on his jacket and walked to me.

It wasn't long until our group left the arena, in separate cars, and headed to a restaurant that John ad picked out. At first, I was a little scared of his decision. There was just no telling with John. But he surprised me, when we pulled up in front of this really nice restaurant, that had an Italian feel to it. The walls were made of tan stone, and the carpet was green. Vines decorated the walls. Round tables filled the empty space, with nice plush chairs. John gave his name and they seated us immediately. And if I thought the place looked good, it was nothing compared to their food. It was outstanding and I ate every bit of my chicken parmesan. This was one of my more enjoyable birthdays, by far. Being surrounded by my friends, and my husband. I was a little sad to see the night come to a close. But all good things must end, and slowly, our friends trickled away, and Randy and I stood to leave. He helped me with my coat, and led me outside. It was pleasing to see that the rain had stopped. As I went to turn in the direction of the car, Randy's grip on my hand pulled me back. I turned to look at him in confusion.

"Dance with me?" he murmured as he brushed my cheek with his fingertips. I gaped at him, looking around us, at the people walking by on the sidewalk. I laughed softly, tugging on his hand.

"We don't have any music," I reasoned. Randy smiled down at me, as he slipped a hand in his jacket pocket, bringing out his iPod. I watched as he untwined the headphones, and stepped closer to me. Carefully, he slipped a bud in my ear, and the other in his. I barely registered the sweet and soft music that was being piped into my ear before Randy pulled me to him.

"Dance with me, Lo," he said again. My heart jumped into my throat as he used my family nickname for me. I completely caved into him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. One thing that I didn't like about being pregnant was that I couldn't press myself flush to him. But I did the best I could as I let him start to gently sway me around. I knew people were staring, and I knew they were whispering about us, but I just didn't care at the moment. My whole attention was taken by Randy. He rested his cheek against my hair, and I heard him breathe in deeply. I couldn't tell you how long we stayed like that, but all I knew was the song had changed. I pulled back, craning my neck to reach his lips. He obliged and kissed me with such passion that it took my breath away.

Before we broke the kiss, I felt something hit my cheek. A cold, wet something. I pulled away with a jerk, and felt my cheek, only to discover little beads of moisture. I turned my head towards the kiss, watching the dark swirling clouds. Then, without warning, the bottom dropped out. And rain poured down in heavy sheets. My hair was instantly soaked through and through, and my feet were drowned by the downpour. Once I got over the initial shock, I began pulling on Randy's hand. I wanted to get out of this wet environment. Drops of water that hit the ground, ricocheted up and splashed on my bare calves.

"Wait," I heard Randy say through the pounding of the rain on the pavement. I turned around, only to have Randy seize my face with both hands. And for a moment, I forgot all about the rain. All I could concentrate on was the burning look in his eyes. I saw the rain hit his face, and start to roll down his skin. Beads of water clung to his eyelashes. He was absolutely stunning with the rain as his background. He bent down, and took my lips with his. I moaned into his mouth, and met his every movement with one of my own. My arms wrapped around his neck again, pulling him as close to me as possible. Water still splashed around us, drenching us to the core. I could taste the raindrops as they rolled close to his mouth. Randy buried his fingers into my wet hair, holding my face right where he wanted it.

He pulled away, and carefully led me towards his SUV. Randy helped me in, and I felt marginally guilty that I was getting his interior soaked with my body. But if Randy cared, he didn't show it. He climbed into the driver's side, and slowly took us home. I could feel the tension in the small space. It was hot and needy. It kept me on the edge of my seat, wanting nothing more than to get my hands on him. Finally, we pulled up at our home, and got in out of the rain. Randy walked straight up the stairs, without pausing for anything downstairs. I quickly followed him. We made it to our bedroom, and Randy switched the light on in the bathroom. It was obvious he wanted a shower. He came back over to me, brushing his lips over mine softly.

"Mind if I go first?" And at this point, I couldn't deny him anything. I nodded my head, and he slipped back into the bathroom, closing the door. I walked into the guest bathroom, and peeled off my jacket. It clung to me like a second skin. I slipped off my shoes, and set them in the sink, throwing my jacket over the shower railing, to let it dry out. I brushed through my hair with a brush, to make it look less like a rat's nest. I nearly jumped out my skin when I heard a deep voice from behind me. "Bathroom is all yours."

"Thank you," I whispered, and slipped past him to head back to our bedroom. I gathered some clothes out of the closet, and padded to the bathroom. Where I stopped dead. The lights had been turned off, but several candles were light, reflecting a flickering light about the room. A bath had been drawn in the large tub next to the shower. And floating on top of the water, were several red rose petals. The petals led, in a winding path on the floor, towards the door. I wasn't surprised to feel two arms slip around my shoulders, pulling me back into a broad chest. I turned around in those arms.

Randy was looking down at me with a fiery look that heated my bones. He was going out of his way to give me the best birthday. When, in reality, it was one of the best already, without his extra effort. I met his eye again, and he smirked softly.

"Do you want me to wash your back?" His words swirled around my head. Every one of my senses was attuned to Randy. I couldn't fight the smile on my face when I thought of what was about to happen. I felt Randy's hands on my body, as he tugged gently at my shirt. I sighed in content.

"This is one of my best birthdays ever," I forced out, wanting to praise him for his efforts. He turned me around in his arms, pressing his chest against my back. I felt his hands start to slip up my shirt. I shivered when I felt his skin touch mine. Randy chuckled softly, and his breath tickled the skin of my throat. He pulled away and lifted my shirt up and over my head.

oo

I sighed when I loaded the last song for the night. We were in Boston for Monday's Raw. And I had to admit, that for being the 900th episode, they weren't doing a lot. It was as if it was just a regular Monday. I would figure they would do something extraordinary, but not this time. I arched my back against the increasing pain from the desk chair. There was absolutely no cushion on this one. I sighed and left my room. I still had thirty minutes before Raw started, and I felt like it would do me some good to lay down. I noticed, on my trek to Randy's locker room, that not as many people stared at me. It was almost as if they had gotten used to the idea of mine and Randy's marriage, and soon to be child. Either that, or they had moved on to newer and better gossip. Either way, I was fine with that. I didn't like to be stared at like I was some circus act.

As I passed the entrance to the Diva's locker room, the door swung open, and Melina walked out. She was in such a rush that she didn't notice me, and bumped right into me. I stumbled slightly, before catching myself on the cinder block wall. That had been one of my fears, every since I had found out I was pregnant, was to fall. Melina stared at me with wide eyes.

"Oh my! I am so sorry!" she gushed and I waved her off, smiling softly.

"No harm, no foul." She copied my actions and smiled at me cautiously. I began walking towards the men's hall of locker rooms, and I noticed that she followed me. I turned to look at her. "Going to see Adam?"

"Yeah, before the show." I smiled.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what is going on between you two? Ya'll have been hanging out a lot more here recently."

A light blush graced her tanned cheeks. "Oh, it's nothing like that. We're just friends. And yes, I know how that sounds."

I laughed loudly. "It wasn't long ago that I was just saying Randy and I were just friends." And I put my hands on my stomach to make my point. Melina joined in with my laughter.

"I have to admit, when I returned to work, that I noticed right off that Randy was different. And I didn't know why, until I met you. Now everything makes sense," she mused. Now it was my turn to blush. I didn't know that Randy's changes had been that noticeable. I mean, I knew that he was different, but we were alone together every night. How could I not know? But to know that other people had noticed, and knew the reason behind his changes, was a little out there. "But, to change the awkward turn of conversation, what are your Christmas plans?"

I could help but laugh. I didn't know much about Melina, but I knew that she had a sense of humor. And her words brought to my attention the closeness of the upcoming holiday. Christmas was just five days away.

"Oh, well Randy and I are going to my mother's house tomorrow for the holidays. We split holidays with our parents. Randy's got us on Thanksgiving, and now, it's my Mom's turn," I laughed. Balancing holiday visits was a hard task. I knew that Randy's parents had wanted us fro Christmas as well, but I just couldn't leave my family out in the cold. And things would just worsen after the baby came. I wouldn't know how to balance both families who wanted to see Keith.

But I knew that everything would work itself out. They always had when it came to Randy and me. We certainly had our bumps, but managed to work everything out in the end. And I had faith in our relationship that that would always happen in the future.

**A/N**

**So sorry it took me so long to get this to you. On top of mounds of school and school work, I'm starting to get sick. Which is not good. But I'll deal I guess.. but please review! Love the comments!**

_**KimmieCena, Xandman216, Queen Islanzadi, babyxbxgurl, xLou26, miamitravel, Eisac Namhort, undermyumbrella, alana2awesome, barnsley gal 09, littleone999, FireFlyFlicker, vipergirl86, Bingobaby, dreamin'BIG, jcilyx3 and Christina89 **_** you guys rock!**


	16. This Christmas

**Well, on my day off from school, because I'm sick and going to the doctor today, I decided to keep writing. And, we have next Monday off because of Labor Day. And I don't have class on Friday. So I, technically have a 5 day weekend. That means not waiting long. Because I have nothing else to do while I'm laying in bed.. lol**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

Chapter 16-  This Christmas

**Randy**

I shut the shower head off with the knob, and pushed back the shower curtain. I would have loved to slept longer, but we didn't have time today. We were leaving for Georgia for the holidays. And I was glad that we taped the next Monday's Raw, last night after the live show. So, Lora and I had the next two weeks off. And I was really going to enjoy spending the next fourteen days uninterrupted with Lora. Everything has just seemed so hectic and rushed sense the wedding. I still hate the fact that I never got to take Lora on a proper honeymoon. There just wasn't enough time. But I promised myself, that when the time was right, I would make it up to her.

I stepped into a pair of boxers and slipped my jeans, fastening the button. I left the bathroom and let my eyes sweep over the bed. Lora was still fast asleep, curled up in the blankets. Winter was in full swing in Boston, causing the hotel to be chillier that normal. I let her sleep as long as was possible, but she needed to get up. Our plane was less than two hours away.

"Lora," I whispered, brushing the hair away from her face, "it's time to get up. Our plane, remember?" She started groan and grumble slightly, and I couldn't help but smirk at her. The woman loved her sleep. I grabbed her outstretched hand, and pulled her gently into a sitting position. She squinted up at me, sleep still in control of her body, and I knew that a shower was out for this morning. I could see it on her face. And I was right; all she did in preparation to leave was throw her hair back into a clumsy ponytail, and changed her clothes. Not that it mattered to me. No matter what Lora ever done to herself, or not done, she looked perfect to me.

We made it to the airport with just minutes to spare. We loaded the plane, taking our roomy seats in first class. The first thing Lora did, once we took our seats, was recline out the seat, and turned on her side. I asked the flight attendant for a blanket and pillow for her. It bothered me how tired and worn down Lora had been lately. I knew fatigue came with pregnancy, but I was beginning to worry that all of the traveling was getting to her. And that was the last thing I wanted. I never want her to over-work herself and make herself sick. The two-hour ride from Boston to Atlanta flew by quicker than I expected. And Lora slept the whole time. I might have dosed off a little myself, because one minute we were over Delaware, and the next the plane lights came on, signaling the passengers to put their seat belts on.

We disembarked the aircraft, and I grabbed our luggage off the rotating belt, and turned to find Lora. I saw a flash of red hair, and made my way towards it. Only to find out that it was not Lora. It was her mother, Callie. She was turning her head in all directions, in what I assumed, was a search for her daughter. I smiled and called out to her.

"Callie," I spoke out, using the name that she had instructed me to. Callie Pierce turned at the sound of her name. Her brown eyes met mine, and a smile broke out on her face. I rolled the suitcases in her direction. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to pick you two up. There's no sense in wasting money on a rental or a cab, when I can accommodate," Callie laughed. I had long since figured out where Lora had received her sense of courtesy. I gave my mother-in-law a one armed hug, which was all I could offer at the moment, and led her back to Lora. She was sitting on a bench near the exit. As if she could sense our approach, looked our way, and smiled brightly. She didn't seem nearly as tired after the nap on the plane.

"Moma," she exclaimed, and pulled her mother into a tight hug. I watched the interaction fondly. Lora always seemed more relaxed when she was around her mother. Like she had no troubles that her and her mother couldn't solve. And it never amazed me how much she looked like her mother. Both with deep red hair and large heart. They were identical in some mannerisms.

I followed behind the two, as they led the way to Callie's Honda Civic. I packed the luggage into the trunk, and settled myself into the back seat, letting Lora have the front to catch up with her mother. The ride to Roswell wasn't long. And it was filled with funny interjections between Lora and her mother. Conversations that switched from work, to health and baby Keith. Callie had loved the idea, when Lora called her, about our son's name. And my mother cried. Which wasn't anything unusual; my mother could cry at the drop of a hat.

"So, what are our plans tonight?" Lora asked, watching her mother as she drove.

"Well, I had thought tonight would be as good as any to decorate the Christmas tree. Zoey is coming, bring Odera with her. I got a roast in the crock-pot for supper. So, I was thinking about having a family night?"

I watched as Lora smiled softly. "That sounds find to me."

Callie looked into the rear-view mirror, and I met her eye. "Oh, and Randy? Would you mind bringing up the tree from the basement? It's a bit heavy."

I smiled to myself, for a reason I wasn't quite sure. It was either the amused look on Lora's face, or the fact that my mother-in-law was including me in the family night; giving me duties. Either way, I was in a mood that couldn't be beat right now. "Not a problem."

oo

The sun had set on the home of Callie Pierce. But the activity inside was just getting started. Zoey and her daughter, Odera, had arrived just before supper. And the five of us sat at the kitchen table, enjoying each other's company and the delicious roast that Callie had cooked. As Zoey and Callie cleared the table, after the meal, I followed Lora down to the basement of her childhood home, and she pointed out the tree. I heaved the long rectangular box on my shoulder, and carefully trekked back upstairs. I placed the box at the floor in front of the window next to the fireplace. I got down on my knees, and pulled the ducktape back, parting the halves in the long box. A smell of nostalgia hit me, sending me back to Christmas' long ago. I sighed softly at the memories. I looked up carefully seeing Lora clearing a space for the tree. I felt very content right now, making new memories, with my wife, for our first Christmas.

I sat the three-legged tree stand down where Lora instructed, and slowly began putting the tree together with Lora's help. Finally, after fifteen minutes of shifting limbs and adjusting branches, the tree was set. I heard a soft jingle and clink from behind me, and turned to see Zoey and Callie carrying a couple of boxes and bags that I assumed was ornaments. They joined us at the tree, and set their loads down. Then we all began to paw through, gazing at the assorted ornaments, as Callie strung the tree with lights. Zoey handed Odera a bag filled with soft, non-breakable decorations, and I laughed as the little girl just went crazy, peppering the lower half of the tree with contents of the bag. It was very interesting to see all the memories of Lora's childhood in a box. Each ornament seemed to have a special meaning for Lora, Zoey or Callie. Delicate glass balls, snowmen, to Santa Claus'. Miniature picture frames showed Callie's children. She hung the three portraits of Zoey, Lora and Mark together in the center of the tree. I bit back my laughter when I looked at Lora's picture. She was just so adorable, with that head full of red curls and deep green dress. There was another picture, of the whole family, including their father. I hadn't seen many pictures of Patrick Pierce, but gazing upon his image now, I saw that Lora looked more like her father, save the red hair, than anyone else. Two other pictures remained, one being of little Odera, and a wedding portrait of Zoey and her husband, Daniel. Once all of the pictures were hung on the front of the tree, Callie reached behind the tree, the outlet strip, and flipped it on. I always thought there was something magical about a lit-tree. Christmas had always been my favorite holiday, from when I was young kid. And I still carried the sentiment today. My heart held a certain soft spot for a beautiful Christmas tree.

"Oh, wait! I almost forgot!" Callie exclaimed, and rushed from the room. We stared after her, puzzled, until she hurried back into the room with a small bag in her hand. She brushed her red hair from her face, and handed Lora the bag. "I had this made just the other day."

I stepped closer to Lora, and watched as she pulled something out of the bag. I heard Lora gasp softly, and I knew just what she was feeling. It was another small-pictured ornament; but this one held a wedding photograph from Lora and mine's wedding. She had her arms around me neck, and we were both smiling at the camera. My cheek was pressed tightly against hers. And our eyes were lit up with pure joy. Lora fingered the ribbon that hung from the loop of the frame, holding it out to me. I raised my eyebrow at her, and she motioned for me to take the ornament. I smirked softly, taking the picture from her, and turned towards the tree. At first, I had no idea where to hang it. It was rather intimidating to hang a picture of yourself on a tree. But then I decided, and slipped the ribbon around a branch that was next to Lora's baby picture.

"There now," Callie said, smiling fondly at the tree. "The whole family is up there." I tilted my head towards her, and her welcoming words. It felt good to have this extended family. I couldn't have picked any other people that would have been more wonderful. "Now, we just have to wait until next year, and have a picture of Keith up there."

I reached my arms out, and pulled Lora towards me. I could tell by the look in her eye, that this Christmas was a lot more emotional than one she had celebrated before. Callie had this ability to make you feel like you were the center of the world, if only for a few moments. And my heart tugged at her anticipation for our son, and her only grandson. But I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy at the thought of my child only having one grandfather. A thought I knew Lora often thought about. And I made a decision right then, that if this family was so open to me, then I would do the same. I would not let my son go without knowing of his other grandfather. Pictures would be hung up, and I would insist on stories being told. I wanted my son to know part of the reason his mother was so great.

oo

Christmas morning dawned with a bright sunny, cloudless sky. It looked as if it would have been warm outside. But, on the contrary, it was bitterly cold. I did everyone a favor, and built a fire in their fireplace. I was suddenly deeply grateful for all those times my father forced me to do this at home. Lora and Callie were in the kitchen, fluttering about, fixing the supper. And, oh did those smells entice me. I could smell the turkey coking, along with the dressing, sweet potato pie, and other items that were being prepared by hand. Callie tried to usher Lora from the kitchen, concerned for her over doing anything, but Lora was being stubborn and wouldn't listen. I tried to offer my services, but was declined by lack of room in the kitchen. So, I contented myself to just sitting around and watching. The day was leaking by fast, and soon Zoey, Daniel and Odera arrived, with Daniel laden with presents. Zoey quickly replaced Lora in the kitchen, and Lora waddled a little in her walk to sit down on the couch. The more pregnant she got, the more cute she became. Though, I wouldn't believe Lora would have that same answer. She hated that she started to waddle, and couldn't stand up on her own from an overly-cushioned chair.

I stood up and took the plates from Zoey's hands, along with the silverware, and I began to set the table. One plate with each a knife, a fork and a spoon. Daniel walked over to me, and set out the glasses. He began to laugh softly.

"Man, you're going to start making me look bad," Daniel said, and laughed along with him. I wasn't trying to show him up or anything like; I just wanted to help out. I didn't want to be seem as someone how was just mooching off their hospitality.

Callie brought out the turkey, looking amazing, and Zoey and Lora each carried a dish or two out, and spread the meal around the table. Callie began to cut the turkey, serving each member in turn going around to the left. It was silent for about five minutes with nothing but the sounds of clinking silverware as each person spooned out all they wanted on his or her plate. I made sure Lora was comfortable and had everything she wanted; before I settled down to eat. Everything seemed to melt in my mouth. The food was beyond delicious. I hadn't had a southern Christmas meal in a long time. Not since my own grandmother was alive. Lora sat on my right, with little Odera on my left. And every now and again, she would have me help her cut something, or hand her something else from the table. She seemed to cling to me ever since she had arrived. Which I didn't mind. I loved the little girl; had ever since Lora and I had baby-sat her the first time.

We left the plates on the table after dinner, saving them for after opening presents. It was mainly for Odera, as she fussed and carried on until Zoey agreed to open gifts now. The girl hopped from her seat and ran into the living room. Laughing, the rest of us followed behind her, seating around the tree on the furniture or on the floor. I let Lora take a seat on the couch, and I sat in front of her, on the carpet. The first toy Odera reached out for, just happened to be the one I had bought for her.

"Lets see… This is for Odera, from… Randy," Zoey looked up and smiled at me. "You didn't have to get her anything."

"It wasn't a problem. I wanted too." Lora squeezed my shoulder slightly. I turned and smiled at her, before returning to watch Odera open her present. She ripped and tugged at the paper, revealing the box. I heard her squeal as she yanked the last of the wrapping off. The picture on the box showed a picture of what looked like half a tent with two little girls playing inside.

"Cherry Blossom Market," Zoey read off. When set up, it could be used as a small store, selling anything from plastic produce or plastic ice cream. And I just happened to know that Lora had bought her to matching fruit, vegetables and ice cream scopes and cones to have with it. Odie seemed to clean up, opening present after present of clothes, toys and shoes. Zoey had bought a set of assorted make-up for Lora, knowing her weakness for the stuff. I had bought a set of really pretty watches, with different face plates and bands that mixed and matched. And for Callie, the complete cookbook set from a TV personality, Paula Dean. The delightful squeal from Callie told me that she approved one hundred percent.

"Son, you shouldn't have, but I love it!" she exclaimed, reaching over to hug my neck. I felt Lora stroke the back of my head fondly and turned to her. She looked down at me with tired, but happy expression shining from her eyes. She obviously appreciated that I had thought of her family at Christmas.

"Oh, and Lora," I said, whispering to her under all of the noise from the others. "You're Christmas present is in Missouri. You'll get it when we go back home."

Before Lora had a chance to answer, I heard my name being called out. "Randy, this one is from Daniel, Odera and me," Zoey said, handing me a medium sized box. I was a little taken aback at the gift, but took it all the same. Again, I had the feeling of acceptance again. I would never want to belong to another family. Zoey smiled at me, watching as I gingerly tore the paper. "Lora said that you loved your car, so…"

Once all of the paper was removed, I saw the box of 'Wolfgang' automotive cleaning products. Different kinds of liquids soaps, spray heads, wipes, wax and wax pads with wheel cleaner. I knelled over to Zoey, hugging her gently, and shook Daniel's hand. I was very proud of my gift and couldn't wait to get home and try it out.

All too soon, the night had to come to an end. I helped gather all of the wrapping paper trash, piling it into large trash bag. I hated to see the night come to a close, because I was having a great time. But, nothing good could ever last for long, and Zoey started to pile all of Odie's toys, who was asleep on the couch, in a stack, and helped her mother and sister clear the table. I offered to take the trash to the can outside, and then I helped Daniel carry his daughter's toys to their van. And just when I thought this night couldn't have ended any better, I heard something that chilled my bones.

It was shrill scream, followed by a loud crash. My wide eyes turned towards Daniel, who was wearing the same look. I would recognize that voice, no matter how distorted it became. Lora. I turned on the spot, and ran back into the house, slinging the door out of my way. The inside of the house was frantic and hard to take in just a few seconds. My eyes roamed over the living room, seeing Odera, now awake, standing up on the back of the couch, which a frightened look on her face. Then I saw the pile of broken china on the floor, shattered to pieces; it's contents of gravy spreading across the floor. I noticed Zoey, standing stock-still, wide-eyed and scared as she stared at something, or someone. Then I noticed something that nearly stopped my heart. Lora was kneeling on the floor of the kitchen, head bowed, and shaking. Her hands were clutching the underside of her belly. Callie knelt beside her, trying to figure out what was wrong. I finally made my feet jump-start and I rushed to her side.

"Lora, baby, what's wrong?" I urged her. I couldn't stand seeing her like this. She held her head up at the sound of my voice, and her eyes held nothing but fear in them.

"My stomach… it hurts," her voice was weak and shaking. I reached for one of her hands, and rubbed her back, trying to sooth her.

"Zo, call 9-1-1!" Callie exclaimed, urging her eldest to quickly follow her orders. And I was pleased to find that she didn't hesitate, and rushed to the land line, and dialed the appropriate numbers. Then I turned my attention back to my wife. She looked up at me, and I saw the tears in her eyes. From what, I couldn't place. It could be either from fear or from pain. And neither one placated me.

"I… I think it's the baby," she whispered, unable to make her voice any louder.

My heart seemed to stop. _The baby?_ It wasn't possible. Keith wasn't even seven months yet. It surely wasn't healthy for him to be born yet. I clung to Lora, and rocked her softly on the floor. I noticed Daniel holding a frightened Odera in his arms. Zoey was at a kitchen counter, clutching to it so hard, that her knuckles were turning white. Callie ran back in front of us, with a wet wash cloth. She hovered over us, gently wiping the sweat that was beading on Lora's forehead. I was sitting next to her, holding her tightly in my arms, and she moaned and called out in pain. All I could think about was what was happening? It didn't make sense, and it scared me.

**A/N**

**OMG! What is going on? Only one way to find out… STAY TUNED! Sorry for the cliff hanger, =P but REVIEW please! Love you guys!**

_**KimmieCena, Xandman216, Queen Islanzadi, babyxbxgurl, xLou26, miamitravel, Eisac Namhort, undermyumbrella, alana2awesome, barnsley gal 09, littleone999, FireFlyFlicker, vipergirl86, Bingobaby, dreamin'BIG, jcilyx3, Christina89, Diivalover, and Lil'MissCena **_** You guys are an awesome fan base! Much love!**


	17. The Air I Breathe

**Okay, I know you all hate me, so I urging for a speedy update! I don't know how much I'll write tomorrow, seeing as Saturday is the start of my college football games, but I'm hoping get a jump start tonight! **

**Without further ado….**

Chapter 17- The Air I Breathe

**Lora**

I was in a state of shock. The pain wasn't really that bad anymore. I guess my body was battling it out, leaving me feeling numb. But, I did know, that my brain was still on hyper-awareness. I could still make sense of my surroundings. I knew that my sister was following behind us, tailgating the ambulance, with my mother in the passenger seat. I knew that Daniel was staying at the house, watching after Odera. And I knew that Randy was at my side, clinging tightly to my hand. What I couldn't wrap my head around, was why I was in the ambulance in the first place. That's where everything got blurry in a haze of sirens and flashing red lights.

I remembered the piercing pain in my abdomen. The falling, I also remembered. But I didn't know why. My last prenatal check said I was perfectly fine. Albeit, it was two weeks ago. But, how much could change within fourteen days? I leaned my head back on the gurney I was strapped to, and tried to remain calm. Because it was obvious, that Randy was freaking out. He wasn't showing it, for my sake, but I could see it in his eyes. They held fear and worry in them. I just had to hold to my faith and pray that everything was okay.

After what seemed like hours, the ambulance slowed to a stop, and the EMT's rushed me out of the back, and through the automatic-sliding double doors. A doctor and some nurses rushed us immediately, speaking fluently to the EMTs. I didn't make sense of anything they said; it was just a jumble of noises. I did notice that one minute Randy's face was in my vision, and then I was passed through another set of double doors, and he was gone. I almost started panicking.

"Where's Randy?" I called out, my voice sounding foreign to me. A nurse placed a soothing hand on my shoulder.

"He's in the waiting room, dear. We have to get you worked out before you can see him, okay?"

I didn't want to agree with her. I wanted to argue, and yell and throw a fit that I wanted him at my side, but what choice did I have. I didn't want to aggravate the people that were trying to help me. So, I closed my eyes, and try to pretend that I was somewhere else. Anywhere else, where this wasn't happening to me. I heard the swish of a curtain being pulled around me. I heard someone speaking to me, but I just didn't care enough to pay attention. Then, hands were on me, pulling my clothes from my body. I would have been stark naked, if it wasn't for the sheer hospital gown they tied to me. I felt cotton slide on my feet, and knew that someone had slipped socks on me, before hitching my legs up into stirrups. A sharp prick in my arm alarmed me, and I snapped my head in the direction of the pain. I was being hook-up to an IV. More people flocked over me, seemingly attaching me to machines.

"What's happening?" I said, trying to stay alert. A man in white lab coat came into view. I took him for the doctor. He was scratching notes out on his clipboard.

"Just relax, Mrs. Orton. Everything will be alright. You've gone into premature labor. And while being at being at twenty-seven weeks along, it would be any damage to deliver your son. But we are going to stop the process, giving him some extra time to develop."

"What? Labor? Where's Randy? Where's my husband?" I demanded. I was now letting myself get upset, and frightened. And I wanted—no, I needed Randy. I couldn't do this by myself. I felt the moisture well up dangerously in my eyes.

"Now, there's no need to panic. Everything will be alright when we stop the labor. You will not have your baby tonight. And Mr. Orton is just out in the waiting room," he assured me. I couldn't process anything else. It was just too overwhelming. But, I did know, that I was not calming down.

"Dr. Cole, her heart rate is climbing. If we don't get her settled down, there will be no stopping this labor," the nurse that had been with me since I was brought it informed the doctor. And her words did nothing for my psyche.

"Mrs. Orton, we're going to give you a sedative, to help you calm down. You may feel some drowsiness, and possibly sleep. Don't fight it, okay? Can you do that for me?" I nodded weakly, and watched the nurse push a syringe in my IV drip. It wasn't five minutes later before I couldn't hold my eyelids open.

oo

The next time I opened my eyes, I was in a darkened room. The soft hum and beeps of machines and the unsteady thumps were the only things I heard. As my eyes adjusted, I noticed that I was in a hospital room. I lay there, in the bed made with crisp, white sheets, trying to get my bearings. I was a little sore, but other than that, I was fine. I tried, hard, to remember what had been said before I faded out, but for the life of me, I couldn't remember. I opened my mouth to speak, but my throat was so dry that I couldn't make my tongue work. The only sound I made was a low gurgling noise in the back of my throat.

"Lora?" A voice that I didn't know was in the room called my name out. I turned my head and saw Randy sitting in a chair, which was pulled right next to the bed. It was then that I registered that a hand had been covering mine, clutching it gently. Randy's. I looked into his eyes, and saw relief, and fear, and worry all at once. His unoccupied hand cupped my face, brushing my hair away. "Baby, what is it? Can I get you anything?"

I tried to lick my lips, to get my mouth to working, but nothing I did managed to help. I cleared my throat, and tried to speak. What came out was pitiful excuse for talking. "Wa… wat—er."

But, Randy was able to understand me, and rushed the foot of the bed, where the tray table was, and poured me a glass of water, with a straw. He wouldn't even let me hold it; he placed the straw close enough so I could reach it without moving. I drank gratefully, nearly emptying the cup. When I finally felt like I could put together a legitimate sentence, I tried again.

"How long have I been out?" I whispered. It was still dark out; no light seeped through the blinds on the window behind Randy. And his clothes looked rumpled and wrinkled. His eyes were bloodshot and droopy. I had no hold on the time; I didn't know what time of night it was.

"You've been asleep for about four hours now," Randy murmured, and I received a shock. _Four hours?_ I've let my family hour about me for that long? Shame seeped into my awareness. I felt guilty for worrying them so. "You were just so tired."

"Is everything alright? What happened?" my voice was still scratchy from lack of use. I stared at Randy for answers, but before he could comment, my door opened, and the same doctor from before marched into the room. And following in behind him, was my mother and my sister. I tried to focus on only one person. It was easier at the moment. I watched the doctor as he checked my chart, and watched the machines for a minute.

"Well, Mrs. Orton, it seems like everything is going to be okay. And we never got properly introduced. I'm Dr. Cole," the blond-haired man said to me, smiling in my direction. I still so caught up in the fact that I was in the hospital, and that my baby was in danger, to smile back.

"What happened?" I insisted again. I wanted answers, and I didn't care who gave them to me.

"You were trying to go into premature labor. The process hadn't completely started, but the uterus was contracting more than it should, even for the practice tightening contracts, such as Braxton Hicks contractions. We did have to sedate you, because we couldn't get you to calm down on your own."

I focused my attention on the bump that was covered by a hospital gown. "But, everything is fine now?"

"For the moment, yes. We were able to stop it before it started," Dr. Cole replied. But something about his answer did not help me.

"For the moment?" _What did that mean? _Was I still in danger?

"Well, it's in my understanding, that due to your job, that you travel quite often?" I nodded, sensing where he was going with this. "Now, I can't tell you what to do; I can only give you the facts. You're stressed. And that doesn't necessarily mean that your work is hard. Anything can stress the body. In your case, traveling three times a week, either by plane or by car. Hopping from hotel room to hotel room. It's putting pressures on your body that you may not notice. And when you're stressed, so is the baby. And that's what brought on the near preterm birth."

"What do you suggest?" Randy interjected. I was already afraid of this answer, even though my brain told me what it was going to be.

"In my professional opinion, I would recommend early maternity leave. Otherwise, this _will _happen again. You need rest. You need to time to prepare for the new baby. You only have around two months left. I think the rest of it should be spent relaxing; taking care of yourself."

"And the baby? He's fine right?" I asked, just as an added measure. Something to soothe my frayed nerves. The doctor smiled at me.

"He's very healthy. He came through wonderfully after we stopped the labor."

I sighed, and layed my head back into my pillows. Randy's hand softly caressed mine. His voice sounded a lot stronger now that everything was going to be alright. "When can I take her home?"

"Well, I want to keep her tonight, for observations. But if everything keeps going like it is, we'll release her tomorrow. And make sure she gets some rest." Randy nodded his head silently. The doctor then excused his self from the room. I felt a soft squeeze on my ankle, and looked down to see my mom. She had tear tracks on her cheeks, and looked so worn out. She mumbled something about a coffee break, and excused herself from the room. It wasn't long after that, that Zoey did the same thing, saying she needed to call Daniel, to fill him in. Leaving Randy and I alone. And I couldn't fight my tears anymore.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I clamped my eyes closed, and let myself wallow in my self-hatred for a moment. I felt Randy's thumbs rub my cheeks, swiping at the tears.

"What on earth for?"

"For ruining Christmas," I stuttered out through my tears. I clasped both hands over my face. "And for not being a good mother. He's not even born yet, and I'm failing him."

Two hands closed around my wrists, and pried my hands away from my face. Randy was staring down at me with an emotion in his eye that I couldn't place. "You did _not _ruin Christmas. I loved it, and it was one of my favorites. This scare has done nothing to my memories of our first Christmas," He spoke forcefully, willing me to listen. I didn't want to, but his words were too sweet. "And that last part was just complete lunacy. There's no way, on God's green earth, that you could be a bad mother. Look at the example that you've had to learn from. This," he waved about the room, "is not your fault. It's not my fault. It isn't anyone's fault. It just happened. And, now that it has, we can deal with it. Just like we always do. This will not break us."

I sniffed, and wiped my face with the back of my hand. "I was just so scared. When I was back there, with all the doctors and nurses. I called out for you. But they wouldn't let you be with me. I didn't know what was happening, Randy."

I saw the torture in his eyes, and immediately regretting telling him that. I knew how much he always wanted to be there for me, and I just told him of a time where he couldn't be. He grasped my hand with both of his, a hard look in his eye. "I will _not_ let anything else like this happen to you. I can't. Seeing you in pain like that, seeing you afraid. I've never felt that kind of pain. It was like trying to breathe with no air. You, Lora, are my air. The only air I need to breathe, to live. And I will protect you with everything I have."

oo

"Is this completely necessary?" I asked, as Randy rolled me through the lobby of the hospital in a wheel chair. It was getting on in the afternoon, and I was dying to go home. "They cleared me, and gave me a clean bill of health, I'm sure they wouldn't have done that if I couldn't walk on my own."

Randy laughed at me, but never answered. I huffed slightly, letting him push me through the sliding glass doors. I spotted my mother's car, and smiled at her, leaning against one of the doors. Randy and Mom helped me in the back seat, and shut the door. I loved them for trying to help, but I was being a little suffocated. I guess that was only to be expected after what happened yesterday. And the fact that I had to travel today by plane. Moma wasn't too happy that I wanted to go back to Missouri. But it was my home. And if I had to relax, I wanted to do it there.

On the ride to the airport, I didn't say much. I was too busy in my own thought. Too busy thinking about, when this next week was up, I was going to be without Randy for thirty days. Our original plan for my leave was to leave at eight months, with Randy having suffered an "injury" during a pay-per-view event, and to be put on the "shelf" for three months. But that plan was shot in the foot now. I had to go and be stressed out, and now I had to leave a month early. I knew there was no way that Randy would be allowed to leave a month before schedule. Guaranteeing me a month at home alone. Something I was not looking forward too.

I hugged my mother good-bye, promising to call her when we arrived, and keep her updated. Randy held on to me as we loaded the plane. I knew he was worried about traveling so soon after the incident, but it was either an hour on a plane our eight hours in a car. I would take an hour over eight any day. I just wanted to go home. But, I would never admit it to Randy, but I was scared of the plane ride as well. Even though I knew it was the logical choice, it still didn't make me feel great about it. The doctor had told us, in so many words, that if I didn't stop my traveling habits, that the preterm labor would start again. And I didn't want that. Keith still had so much more growing left to do.

But, as it seems, it was almost as soon as the plane reached its full altitude, that we were descending. That's what I loved about short planes rides. It wasn't long after the descent, that Randy and I were disembarking the plane. I stood off to the side, while Randy gathered our luggage. As we were making our way out of the airport, I heard the distant call of my name. I turned around and saw John and Casie hurrying towards us.

"What in the world are you guys doing here?" I asked, as they both enveloped me into a hug. I noticed that they had luggage of their own.

"We came here to see you," Casie said, with a tone that said "Why else?". My heart warmed at my friends concern. I sometimes forget how many people I have to care for me. Something that should never slip my mind. Because it is a wonderful thing, to be loved.

"Yeah, I told Randy that we were crashing at his place for a few days," John said, smiling down at me. But I saw the faint concern in his eyes. "Er, well, you guys place. I guess I should've asked you too. I keep forgetting."

I laughed softly, for a couple of reasons. One, at John's easy humor; he didn't even have to try sometimes. And second, that John might think I wouldn't let him stay at my home. He was family. He would always have a place to stay. John _and _Casie.

"Randy told us about Keith. I guess he's really tired of being cooped up in there," John laughed, poking my softly in the belly. I couldn't help but laugh at his explanation of what happened. _That was one way to put it, _I thought. I had to admit, it sounded better than having me at fault, from all the traveling. John and Randy walked ahead, carrying the bags and suitcases, and Casie looped my arm and we followed behind slowly.

"So, how _are_ you feeling?" she asked. I turned my head and saw the concern etched on her face. I sighed.

"Well, besides feeling like a failure, I'm fine." No matter what Randy had told me, I still couldn't shake that this whole thing was my fault. I should've known something was wrong. It was my body, and my child was in it. There should have been some clues along the way.

"Don't say that Lora," Casie scolded me. I couldn't help the slight smirk on my face at her tone. She sounded so much like Randy did last night. "This isn't your fault. You had no way of knowing. Not when all of your doctor's visits have cleared you to continue on with your job."

"I know that, but, I'm the mother. I'm his mother. I should've just… _known_."

"Mothers can't predict everything. There are actually times when a woman didn't even know she was pregnant until it's time to give birth. They don't show, no cravings, no symptoms. Nature will not always tell you when there is something wrong. I know that for a fact," she said gravely.

Her words soothed me more than anything had in the past twenty-four hours. And it wasn't like she had said anything different than Randy had been trying to tell me. But somehow, hearing it from another point of view, just sounded different. It was like seeing it from another point of view. As I got into the car, with Casie by my side, and Randy driving us home, I felt like things were going to be okay. And I wasn't such a let down for my son.

**A/N**

**So, do yall forgive me now? Everything is okay! Such a traumatic experience! Lol**

**And, now, I don't have to follow Raw as closely any more, now that she is on maternity leave. I skip as much time per chapter as I need to now. And don't get tired of the pregger chapters. They are almost at an end! Please REVIEW! **

_**KimmieCena, Xandman216, Queen Islanzadi, babyxbxgurl, xLou26, miamitravel, Eisac Namhort, undermyumbrella, alana2awesome, barnsley gal 09, littleone999, FireFlyFlicker, vipergirl86, Bingobaby, dreamin'BIG, jcilyx3, Christina89, Diivalover, and Lil'MissCena **_** keep up the amazing job!**


	18. Mementos

**Whew, everything's going to be okay… for now! Don't have much to say here, so I'll get straight to it!**

Chapter 18- Mementos

"What are you doing?" Randy's voice cut through my thoughts.

One good thing about being off work, with nothing to do, it made the days seem longer. And the longer I felt I had with Randy, before he had to leave, the better mood I was in. I didn't want to leave his side the entire time he was home with me. Because I knew, in a few days, that he would have to go back on tour, and I wouldn't be able to go with him. I tried to think about that day as little as possible. I looked up from my spot on the floor, where Randy was leaning against the door frame of the living room and kitchen. Surrounding me, were several boxes; of my things from my old house. I had on a pair of baby blue cotton pants, and one of Randy's black hoodies, with my hair pulled back into a messy ponytail.

"Well, I'm going out of my mind, staying cooped up here, you not letting me do anything," I smirked at him as he rolled his eyes. That had been how it was since we came home. Randy stayed in the same room with me, trying, unsuccessfully, trying to act like he wasn't hovering. "So, I'm going through some of my stuff from my old house. I hope you don't mind if I unpack some of it?"

"Lora, this is your house now; I don't care what you do with it, as long as you're in it."

There he went again, saying just the thing I wanted to hear, and made my heart jump up into my throat. I watched as he moved to sit in front of one of my boxes. He opened the cardboard lips, and gazed into the box. I didn't know which group of contents he was sifting through, until he pulled out an eight by ten picture frame. It was family portrait of my family, with my father. Randy smiled softly, and stood from the ground. He walked towards the fireplace, and set the picture down on the mantle, on the end. Sometimes, I wonder what I ever did to deserve him. Randy turned from the fireplace, staring back down at me.

"That reminds me," he said, leaving the room. Only for a few short moments, and walked back in, carrying a long but thin rectangular box. "This arrived for us earlier."

"Us?" I asked. I didn't remember ordering anything. Racking my brain, I couldn't think of anything that it could be. He set it down in front of me, and sat behind me on the couch, on leg on either side of my body.

"What are you guys doing?" Casie said, coming down from was the last day they would be staying with us, before heading out. I didn't really want my friends to leave. They kept Randy grounded, and not on edge about my recent baby scare. I gave Casie a look, telling her I didn't have a clue, and she joined me on the floor. I tore the tape from the box, and pried it open. I heard Casie squeal, and I knew she was smiling. "The wedding pictures!"

The box was stuffed with tons of pictures. Of all sizes. Wallet sizes to twelve by sixteens portraits. I lightly grazed my fingers over the mounds of sheets, not wanting to get them smudgy. I had forgotten about ordering a package from the photographer. Picking up a larger photo, I saw that it was a candid of Randy and I, at the table. I was leaning into him, head turned, laughing; my hair had started to fall from its clips, and left curls of red framing my face. He had his arm around me, face pressed against my hair, smiling brightly. My eyes found another picture, one with all the groomsmen and Randy, huddled together, laughing about something John must've said. And almost mirroring that, was a brides maids' picture. They all were surrounding me, laughing and smiling at one another. I smiled at the rest of the numerous pictures I hadn't seen yet. I was glad that this had been sent today. I really needed something to take my mind off things. And now, I had something to do while Randy was gone; fix a photo album.

Randy leaned over and picked up the same photo of us that I had seen. I gazed at him eying the picture. He leaned into me, his smell hitting me like a brick. "This one is my favorite."

oo

The next day, after finding a frame for the wedding picture of Randy and I, and placing it in the middle of the fireplace mantle, Randy woke me up early. Today was the last time he would be able to attend the class he signed me up for. Lamaze class. I couldn't fight the smile that came to my face when Randy had told me of his plans. He was trying to squeeze being there for me as much as he could in a week. It hurt him just as much to leave me, as it did me to be left behind. The first class was just introductory. We didn't do anything, but give our names, and our stories. It was comforting to know that another mother in the class had gone into premature labor because of her job before. Glad it just wasn't me. But, today, was when we were to start learning the proper technique and parenting skills.

It had never occurred to me, to think about Randy's skills as a future parent. Not that I was worried. If he didn't know how to do anything, I knew he wouldn't rest until he learned. No, I was just curious to know if this was just another thing Randy seemed to come natural to. I got up, and decided not to get super dressed up. After all, I would be on the floor, with my legs bent. Pants were the best bet. Randy parked his SUV in a space near the front of the clinic, and we got out and headed towards the door. I, again, had one of Randy's hoodies pulled over my head. I didn't have many jackets that fit, but his did, and were extremely comfortable. And being New Year's Eve, it was bitterly cold out. I shivered violently as we entered the front door.

Randy led me through a set of wooden double doors on the right. Everything looked the same as it had the other day. Twelve or thirteen yoga mats were set out in a circle on the floor. A tall rack of shelves lined the back wall, stuffed with baby dolls, diapers, books and magazines. Tutorial pictures lined the walls, portraying pregnant women and their husbands, or women who just became mothers, holding their babies.I walked over to a pink yoga mat, and carefully lowered myself to the ground while Randy went and signed us in. I sat in an Indian on the mat, and watched as Randy came back to me, and sat behind me. His legs stretched out on either side of my body and he wrapped his long arms around my waist, resting them on my stomach. I smiled and leaned back into his chest. I love being in his arms; for as long as I had left.

"Okay, are we all ready to get started?" the woman who had introduced herself in the previous session as Cathy. There a small murmur of the following wives and husbands and Cathy smiled around at the group. "Good. Well, we'll start with a few facts. You are all here to learn the best way, for you, to have your baby. This is a very trying time for the mother. She is carrying at least fifteen extra pounds, if not more, all day long. It's hard for them to sleep; some even have to change their normal sleeping positions," there was a loud rumble throughout the room, proving Cathy right about the uncomfortable sleep. I laughed softly while realizing that I wasn't the only one that was put out by the growing bump on my stomach.

"It is also very important for the husband, or the 'coach', to be there every step of the way. You may not see it now, but your part in this birthing process is monumental. While the mother is giving birth to your child, it is your job to motivate, cheer on if you will, and support her as much as you can. And don't complain if she squeezes your hand too tight. Don't even flinch, if you can help it. Just remember to compare the pain you feel to what your wife is going through," Cathy laughed, and every woman in the room joined her, including me. I looked around, finding it amusing that there was some frightened looks on the men. I was almost tempted to turn to look at Randy, when I felt him hug me tighter to him. "Okay, if no one has any questions, we'll begin."

And with that, she had the mothers-to-be sit straight, with their knees bent out in front of them. While the men knelt behind them, holding on to their upper arms, head bent close to the woman's ear. I found out that this wasn't at all comfortable. And the breathing; I come to realize how stupid I felt, breathing for nothing. It was like it was when I went for a check up, or if I was sick; they would have you exaggerate your breathing and they would listen to you. I hated that, and this was no better. However, I thought, that I might not care how I look when I was about to push out a baby from a place that wasn't nearly big enough. Cathy instructed the men to knead their fist into the small of our backs. It was rather amusing to hear all of the woman sigh in comfort during the massage.

The next thing on the agenda was pruning our skills on caring for a baby. Cathy told the men to go to the wall, and pick out a baby. I choked back my laughter when Randy brought back a badly damaged doll with marks and scrapes all over it. It looked like a true-to-form infant baby; the body was made of soft, squishy material and the head was soft. He was wearing a blue sleeper onesie. I raised my eyebrow at him, fighting my smirk. Randy looked over at me, smiling sheepishly. "I felt bad for the little guy. Nobody seemed to want him."

My smile began to hurt my cheeks. I shook my head, and patted the side of his face softly. Randy could be such a marshmallow sometimes. And I thought it was too cute. We laid the baby out in front of us, with a few diapers to the left. Randy and I followed our orders of undressing the baby, changing his diaper as carefully as we could, and redressing him, each of us getting a turn. I was proud to note that we were one of the first couples finished. There's just something about a man who knows his way around a diaper easily; it was such a heart-warming turn on. Watching Randy quickly and deftly snapping and unsnapping the clothing and properly fitting a diaper on the baby was just amazing. It was a wonder that his larger fingers could work so fast on those small snaps; but it seemed as if he wasn't having a problem with it. It must have been because of our previous experience with children; with Randy's two nieces, and mine as well. I had to admit, it was odd thinking about a little boy in the family. Even on Randy's side, it was mainly girls. I also felt accomplished and proud that I was helping to bring the next male into the family.

After that, we learned a few more positions of possible labor situations, and other positions that would relieve the pain of achy backs and legs of pre-labor. Randy helped me up from the floor when Cathy called the class to an end. He put the sad little baby back on the shelf, and told me he was going to get the car and pull it up front. I smiled after him, resting my hands on my stomach.

"Is this your first?" I heard a voice ask, and turned to see a woman, a little taller than me, with long black hair and very pregnant. Her eyes sparkled, and she smiled brightly. Her peppy attitude was contagious and I couldn't help but smile with her. I nodded my answer for her. She turned her head towards the door, which Randy had just exited. "He seems to be taking very well to all the teaching."

"Well, that's Randy," I said, laughing softly. "If he doesn't know how to do something, he doesn't quit trying until he's figured everything out. I haven't found anything that he wasn't good at. Except being sick."

The woman laughed loudly, nodding her head in agreement. "Oh, I know what you mean. My husband is the same way. A big brave man when there's an off sound in the middle of the night, but the biggest baby when he's sick," she covered her mouth to reign in her laughter. Finally she gained control of herself, and shook her hair back. "This is my second, but I never took classes like this with her. I was numb from the neck down with my daughter. But, I don't know, I guess I want the full experience with my son. I wish I would have done it the first time, but too little too late, I guess."

I smiled softly, not knowing what else to say. I hadn't thought about that yet. But my train of thought was cut off by seeing Randy walking back through the doors, signaling my time to leave. I face the black haired woman again. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now. But I'll see you next time, yeah?"

It would be nice to have a friend here when Randy left. She smiled back at me, "Oh yeah, definitely. My name's Melody, though everyone just calls me 'Mel'. And here's my number," she said, quickly writing it down on a scratch sheet of paper. "You know, just in case you need something or advise, or just someone to talk too."

I accepted her number, and gave her mine as well. I had a feeling I was going to enjoy having someone in St. Louis to hang out with and talk about being pregnant. Now, seeing Randy go wouldn't be as hard. Not that it made me feel better that he was leaving tomorrow. I turned my back on Melody and joined Randy at the door. He held onto me as we walked across the sidewalk. It had started to snow flurries and the ground was wet. Coming from the south, as I do, you don't see snow often. I was thrilled with the falling snow; if you don't get it often, you seem to enjoy it more.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Randy asked, clicking his seat-belt into place before pulling out onto the road, heading home.

"Oh, her name is Melody. She was really nice. This is her second child, and she wanted to get the full experience," I said, repeating her reasoning. Which brought something back to the forefront of my attention. "She said with her daughter, she was numb everywhere from the drugs. And this time, she is doing it naturally. No painkillers at all," I made a face and shivered softly. "I don't know about that. Feeling everything? Being in that much pain, without something to help? Sounds a bit crazy to me."

Randy laughed loudly, the sound reverberating throughout the car. He cut his eyes at me, a glint deep within them. "So, does that give me permission to tell the doctors' to knock you out in the delivery room?"

"Well, let's hope I'll still be in my right mind, and I can tell him myself," I laughed, and let Randy lace his right hand fingers through my left. I smiled softly to myself when I remembered the image of Randy dressing the infant baby doll.

oo

When I woke up the next morning, I didn't move. I didn't want too. Randy's arm was draped around me, and his head rested right behind mine. His body heat seared my back with loving warmth. His gentle, steady breathing made the morning last longer. The longer he stayed asleep, the more I could postpone his departure. I had a jumble of feelings tumbling about within me. Part of me was jealous that he got to go on, doing a job that I was apart of. And I wasn't allowed to return yet. Another part was dreading the loneliness of a three-bedroom, three-bathroom home, with only one person living in it. But the biggest part of me hurt with the knowledge Randy was leaving me. I knew, that given his choice, he wouldn't. He would gladly stay here with me, and the future baby. But he loved what he did for a living. I loved what he did for a living. And I knew that he wouldn't be truly happy unless he was able to wrestle. I would just have to settle for web cam time, cell lines and Monday nights for the next thirty-one days.

I almost groaned when Randy started to stir. I looked at the clock, seeing it was nearly ten in the morning. Randy's flight was at one. I had close to three hours left with my husband. My eyes landed on the vase of fresh white amaryllis, my favorite flower. Randy had bought them for me last night, after our dinner out. They were for the new year. Which began to today. A new year, and Randy was leaving. I sighed, and turned around in his arms. His eyes were wide open, staring down at me with a look that told me he felt the same way I did about today. Without saying a word, he bent down, kissing me softly. I opened my mouth, to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away. I could feel that he was trying to restrain his self. Since the labor scare, Randy and I agreed, as did the doctor, that we should hold off on such activities until Keith was born. Neither one of us was thrilled about the decision, but it was completely necessary.

Grudgingly, we both climbed out of bed. We ate our breakfast quietly, though we were as close as we could get our chairs together. We washed our plates off together, and I lounged on the couch while he got his shower. He came down the stairs, completely dress and carrying his luggage, thirty minutes later. He sat his bags by the door, and joined me on the couch. I couldn't go with him to the airport. He was calling a cab, because I wasn't comfortable driving this far along in my pregnancy. He turned towards me on the cushions, and studied me for a minute.

"I've got something to give you, and I don't want you make a big deal out of it," he said, a hint of warning in his voice. I immediately got on guard, wondering what on earth he could give me, that would merit that introduction. I sat quietly, like a good girl, and let him continue. "This is just something I wanted to do, to make me feel better about having to leave you. And besides, what's mine is yours."

I knitted my brow at him, and he slipped his hand into his pocket, and handed me something. My fingers closed around a rectangular piece of plastic. I looked down and saw an identical black American Express credit card, the same one Randy had. Except this one had a different name. There, at the bottom of the car, emblazoned in silver lettering, was "Lora Orton". My name was now on his account. Several thoughts ran through my head. Some I had to stop with my tongue, because Randy told me not to make a big deal about it. And other thoughts were more along the lines that Randy trusted me enough to include me on his financial matters. Not that I had doubts that he trusted me before, but it never had crossed my mind that _his_ money, was thought of as _our _money now. I looked up at Randy, and smiled softly.

"You didn't have to do this Randy," I said, and watched as soft irritation crossed his face. But I stopped him before he had a chance to retort. "But I appreciate it all the same. And, believe it or not, it really means a lot to me."

Randy pulled me close to him on the couch, and that's how we spent our last our together. I leaned into him, and he ran his fingers through my hair. Not one of us said a word. We were afraid too. Afraid to ruin this last moment. But, as it happened, our time slipped by too quickly, as I knew it would. Soon, it was fifteen after twelve and Randy's cab was due any minute. He sighed, and removed his arm from me and stood up. I let him help me up from the couch, and I followed him to the door when we heard the honk of car out front.

I stood by the front door, watching him load his bags into the trunk of the cab. He trekked back through the thin layer of snow on the ground, and stood on the front porch. I felt my chin start to shake; a tell-tale sign that I was fighting the tears. But I refused to cry in front of Randy. It would make him feel guilty for leaving. He stepped close to me, and pulled me close to his body. I hugged him as tight as I could, making muscle memory of his frame. He pulled back a little, and bent down to kiss me lightly. I knew he was not deepening the kiss on purpose. The hotter the kiss, the harder it would be to send him off. He took his lips from mine, only to rest his forehead on mine.

"I love you," I whispered. We never said it often, because we didn't have too. We knew what we meant to the other. But I said it now, wanting him to have heard it before he leaves me. Because as soon as he shut the door of the cab, it was a month without him.

"I love you, Lora," he said, repeating my sentiment. My heart clinched tightly as he stepped away from me. This was harder than I thought it was going to be. He turned his back, and I watched as he made footprints in the snow. He turned back to face me before he stepped into the cab. "Oh, by the way, there's something you need to see in the laundry room."

And with that, he smirked at me, and closed the door of the taxi. I waited, with the outside wind whipping around me wildly, and watched the car until it was out of sight. I closed the door with a snap, and wiped away the lone tear that rolled down my cheek. I was too curious to cry right now. _What had Randy meant?_ I wondered. Well, only one way to find out. I walked through the kitchen, and towards the back door. A folding door stood in the way of the back foyer and the laundry room. I pushed it open quickly. What I saw made my heart pound rapidly.

A medium-sized metal cage stood in the middle of the floor. Newspaper lined the bottom of it. But it wasn't the cage or the paper that had me smiling like child. It was the black puppy that sat in it. The labrador couldn't have been older than five weeks, and had white spots on its face, whiting out one eye. One quick look told me I had a boy on my hands. I looked around the room, and noticed, that on top of the washing machine, were brand new puppy essentials. A red plush puppy bed, puppy's first real food, a food and water bowl, a white collar. The name tags on the collar, I noticed, were blank. A variety of puppy toys sat off to the side in a bag of their own.

I knelt to the floor, and opened the cage. And just like that, the puppy shot from his cage, and jumped up on my lap. His short little legs propped up on my bump, and his little face tried to hard to reach mine, to give me his kind of kiss. I laughed happily, holding the puppy closer to my face, and hugged him tight to me. Thanks to Randy, I wouldn't be alone in our house after all.

**A/N**

**Omg, now I want one! I turn to complete mush around a puppy; I mean I quit speaking english. Lol so REVIEW please! Not too much longer before baby Keith his here! YAY!**

_**KimmieCena, Xandman216, Queen Islanzadi, babyxbxgurl, xLou26, miamitravel, Eisac Namhort, undermyumbrella, alana2awesome, barnsley gal 09, littleone999, FireFlyFlicker, vipergirl86, Bingobaby, dreamin'BIG, jcilyx3, Christina89, Diivalover, and Lil'MissCena **_** Much LOVEEE! =P**


	19. You've Got Mail

**Oh my.. Everyone loves the puppy! It's even contagious in text.. lol I totally want the black puppy. And when I get my own place, I will! Lol.. Anyways, on with the story!**

Chapter 19- You've Got Mail

I walked into the kitchen, with my new housemate at my heels. The rapid clicks of short puppy nails hitting the tiled-floors. I reached the back door, and grabbed up the retractable leash off the hook. I knelt down and snapped the hook on the collar. I turned around, and grabbed up Randy's hoodie, and pulled it over my shoulders. Then, making sure I had a tight hold on the leash, I opened the door. The puppy ran outside instantly. He was still rather small, so he didn't get very far. We trekked around outside, and I waited for the puppy to do his business. I was trying to get in the habit of walking him around three times a day. And as far as I could tell, it was working. He'd only messed in the house twice in the last week. It hadn't been so bad, being by myself, with him around. He kept me on my toes. He loved to play a lot, which I enjoyed. We would sit in the floor, and play tug with his chew toys. I found out quick, that he wasn't going to sleep in the cage. He wanted right next to me. I giggled at the thought that I was sleeping with another man. My thoughts came to a hold when I heard a distant sound of several house phone ringing out in my house. I pulled on the leash.

"C'mon babe, inside!" I called out, and watched in amusement as his head popped up from the wilted winter grass, his ears perking up. Then his four short little legs bounded him towards me. I followed behind him, and kept him on the leash and rushed into the kitchen. I didn't even look at the ID before answering. I spoke into the phone breathlessly. "Hello?"

"_Hey," _Randy's voice spoke through the other end. I instantly smiled, still holding on to a tugging puppy leash. _"Are you okay? You're panting."_

I rolled my eyes to no one. He was hundreds of miles away, and was still hovering. How he managed to do that was beyond me. I laughed softly. "Oh, no. I'm fine. I was just outside when you called. Sting needed to go out."

There was a pause on the other end of the line. Then soft laughter met my ear. And, I couldn't figure out why Randy was laughing. I didn't have to wonder long. _"Sting? Is that what you named him?"_

I laughed loudly, remembering that I hadn't told Randy what I had named the puppy. Even though I knew how corny it was, I just couldn't help myself. The puppy was black, with white spots on his face. It was perfect fitting name, I thought. And the more and more I observed Sting's behavior, the more I knew it was an excellent choice. He would just show up, seemingly from nowhere, and have made no noise. He had an unwavering stare just the same as his namesake. And, on top of everything, he was very entertaining; again, like his namesake.

"Don't make fun. I love it, and trust me, if you could see his 'Stinger Splash', you wouldn't be laughing," I joked, but it was based off truth. The puppy had moments where he would run at me, and just leap at me. That was when it struck me to name him what I did. And just having a dog that was named after one of my favorite wrestlers made me happy.

"_I wasn't making fun. I can see where you got the name,"_ Randy laughed again, before I heard him take a breath. _"I like the name." _I smiled, glad that he approved of my choice. I unhooked Sting from the leash, and he ran into the living room. I saw that he was already lying on the carpet, playing with one of his toys. _"So, what are you up to today?"_

I shrugged for no one's benefit. "Well, I'm about to feed Sting, and then feed myself. By the way, I could really go for some cinnamon french toast right about now," I hinted, and Randy chuckled softly, his breath hitting the phone. I bit back my sigh and continued. "Then, I'm going to settle down on the couch, for my favorite Monday night TV show."

"_I didn't know 'Grey's Anatomy' came on Monday nights," _Randy joked. I stuck my tongue out at him, even though he couldn't see me. Then, he shocked me by saying, _"And don't stick your tongue out at me. I may not be there right now, but I have a long memory."_

A bittersweet feeling swept over me. It was good that I could talk to him pretty much whenever I wanted too, but sometimes it was just too hard not to be able to see him. To hold him. But I pushed through my emotions, not willing to ruin what time I had hearing his voice. "Ha ha, very funny Orton. I might just want to give my best friend, Cena, a call. Tell him to rough you up a bit tonight, in your match."

"_Hey, don't do that! I know he likes you better than me, and he wouldn't mind doing you a favor!" _But I heard the smile in his voice. Then another voice sounded off in the background. I couldn't make out what was being said, but I could hear it was a man's voice. I waited patiently until Randy sighed into the phone again. _"Lora, I have to go. A runner just came to tell me I had thirty minutes to get ready."_

I frowned to myself. I was glad, sometimes, when Randy couldn't see how I reacted to his absence. I poured out the soft puppy food into Sting's bowl, and I heard him come running. I watched as my puppy ate his food swiftly. Then I returned back to my phone call. "Okay. I'll be watching you. Call me after?"

"_I hope I give you something worth watching. And yes, I'll call you when I get back to the hotel."_

"Miss you," I murmured into the phone. I spoke so softly, I wouldn't have been surprised if Randy hadn't heard me. But, as it turns out, he had. His soft release of air rushed through the phone.

"_Miss you too."_

The phone line disconnected, and I was left holding the phone. A now empty shell, that once held Randy's presence. I grimaced at the plastic, as I replaced it back on the home base. I leaned against the kitchen counter for a few minutes. IT was the same thing every time. I would talk to Randy on the phone for however long, and when we hung up, I needed time to re-cooperate. To collect my thoughts. Sometimes the ache for him was just so strong. I wasn't used to being apart for him this long. However, I was making it. Day after day, I pushed through. I made myself busy, so it didn't seem so obvious he was missing. I sighed, and pushed away from the granite top. I busied myself with making supper. After heating up some soup on the stove, chicken and potato, I waddled towards the couch, and pulled the coffee table close by. As I set the steaming bowl on the coffee table, along with my glass of tea, the doorbell rang. Puzzled, I shuffled towards the door, peeping out through a window. I smiled brightly, as I opened the door.

"Oh my, I nearly forgot you were stopping by!" I exclaimed, pulling Melody immediately in the house. It was absolutely freezing outside. I watched as she shivered off the chilly air, and adapted to the house temperature.

"Is this a bad time?" she asked, giving me a worried look.

"Of course not. I just made some soup, and was about to watch a little TV. Do you want something to eat?" I asked, trying to be an attentive host. I saw the gleam in her eye, and she nodded graciously. I laughed at her, and motioned for her to follow me towards the kitchen. It wasn't about ten minutes later that we were both sitting on the couch, enjoying our weather-shielding dish. I glanced at the clock, seeing it was right at eight. I grabbed up the remote, and switched the TV to the right channel, seeing the opening video for Raw already started. I turned my head towards Melody. "I hope you like wrestling?"

Melody laughed hard between her spoons of soup. "Well, I've never really watched it. I never wanted too. And you're the first girl I've known to like it. How'd you get into watching it?"

I bit back my laughter. I decided against the long story, and just put it in a nutshell. "Well, I watched it when I was a kid, with my brother. Then, last April, I was hired on to the WWE as Head of Musical Sound Check. I guess you could say I was biased," I chuckled. Then my attention was turned towards the screen by the sound of a certain entrance theme. I laughed harder, turning back to look at Melody. I pointed to the screen. "Well, there's also that."

I watched as Melody focused on what I pointed out. She looked confused momentarily. Then, comprehension dawned on her face. Slowly replaced by shock. I smirked as she ogled my husband for a few moments. Then she faced me again. "Must be nice, getting to go to bed with him."

"Well, he's not all muscle and thighs, you know?" I laughed hard, and Melody burst out into laughter of her own. Everyone's first thought, when they saw Randy at work, was how lucky I was. And they were right; I was lucky as hell. But, not just for the reasons that were oh so obvious. I got to know a side of Randy that very few people knew. Something I was very proud of.

oo

Hours turned into days, and days turned into weeks. My life wasn't as boring as I had first predicted. What with weekly lamaze classes, weekly doctor visits, Monday night plans, people always dropping by and tending to Sting, I stayed busy. I would be so caught up in my weekly plans, that I soon lost track of the days. I just happened to look up one day, slow down for a second, and realize that February was just two days away. And my baby shower was tomorrow. I was excited. This month had flown by; when I just knew it would drag out. Now, I was a day away from all of Keith's new things, and two days away from Randy. The door to Keith's room was still locked. And only Randy knew how to open it. It drove me crazy, with curiosity, to know what Randy was making in there. If it was anything like how Randy did everything else, I knew it would be perfect. He was a man of many talents. A fact that never seemed to stop amazing me.

Melody and her husband dropped me back off at my house, after this weeks' class. We only had two left, and I was happy that Randy was going to get to be there. Tomorrow night, Sunday, was a big WWE pay-per-view, a Tables, Ladders and Chairs event. And during a match scheduled with Edge, he gets "injured". Randy wouldn't tell me exactly how that was going to go down, but it wouldn't hurt him too much. I was uneasy about that, but I couldn't complain. It was sending him home to me. And by Monday afternoon, he would be back by my side. I was pulled from my thoughts, as I washed what little dirty dishes there were, by a sharp rapid knock on the front door. I dried my hands off, and made my way to the foyer. Without thinking, I opened the door without looking.

"Oh my, Lora! You look like I did about four months ago!" Stephanie McMahon squealed, immediately throwing her arms around my neck. I stood in shock for half a second, before coming around. I wrapped my arms around her back, hugging her gently. She pulled away, and knelt down to grab the handle of the pumpkin seat. It was the first time I had noticed she had brought along Michael. I closed the door behind them, and led the way towards the living room. Stephanie set Michael down by the couch, and lowered herself onto the light colored couch. I joined her and gazed over at Michael. He had gotten so much bigger since the last I saw him. He had at least doubled his weight, and grown several inches. That being true, he was still a small baby. Five small fingers on one hand, stretched out, swatting at the toys that hung from the handle. The eyes had started to change, from blue to a light green.

"He's beautiful, Stephanie," I gushed, feeling a wave of intense impatient anticipation wash over me. I still had a month to go. I wouldn't be able to hold my baby for another four weeks. Stephanie smiled at my words, and reached down, unfastening her child from the seat, and lifted him into her arms. He was old enough that he could hold himself upright on his own now. His hands reached, grabbing handfuls of his mother's shirt, to steady himself. "Oh, hold on. I have something Michael would just love!"

I stood up and hurried upstairs, and into my bedroom. There, asleep at the foot of the bed, was Sting. I picked him up, cradling him in my arms. He was instantly awake, and trying to lick my face. I readjusted him, and went back down stairs. Sitting back down on the couch, I let Sting rest in my lap. Stephanie laughed, and turned her son in the direction of the puppy. Michael let out a high-pitched squeal and throaty stream of giggles peeled from his mouth as he lunged over towards Sting. His little hands grabbed the puppy on either side of the face, and Sting began to lick wherever he could reach. Stephanie laughed at her son's antics.

"Isn't wonderful to think that you'll have one of these in just a short time?" I smiled at Stephanie, thinking her words could have not been anything other than the truth.

oo

I sat in my living room, staring around at all of my guests. My mom and sister had flown up from the Georgia to be here. Stephanie had stayed in town and Casie and Edoin had left work earlier to get here on time. Melody was sitting on a chair, talking to Becky. She lived in town, and it wasn't much for her to come over. Even Elaine had traveled from Tennessee to be here. I was touched that my friends and family went out of their way to be here for me. A massive pile of brightly wrapped gifts had been stacked up by the fireplace. There had to be more presents then there was guests. I didn't understand how that worked, but it happened.

On the kitchen table, plates of food were laid out. A vegetable plate, with carrots, celery and broccoli, a fruit tray, with red grapes, orange and pear slices. A tray of miniature cupcakes, varying of chocolate and vanilla. A crystal bowl of red punch sat on the middle of the table, with paper cups surrounding it. A bowl of tortilla chips and three different kinds of dip. Way too much food for the amount of people here. It looked as if the refrigerator would be put to use after this party. The party had been a blast so far. Melody had some really fun ideas for party games. Like have all the women bring in baby pictures, of them and their men; the object was to write down how you thought was in the picture. John's baby picture had everyone laughing, because he was butt-naked in it. Then, I was blindfolded, and told to guess what baby items were in the bag before me. Everything from lotion bottles, baby bottles, pacifiers, diapers and diaper rash cream came out of the bag.

I hated to admit, but I was looking forward to opening the presents. I had ever since I registered for them. I just had to see the items, of an ocean theme, for my baby. Randy and I had decided on the ocean theme, because it incorporated both blue and green, and we loved the ocean creatures as a pattern. Finally, after cupcakes and punch, it was time for the presents.

Zoey wanted to go first, and I didn't care which present I opened. I just wanted to start. She picked up one of the medium sized boxes and sat it down before me. I tore at the paper eagerly. Inside, a box displayed a baby bouncer seat. The material was blue, with a pattern of sea horses, wails and fish on the seat. A plastic arch raised above the seat, letting toys of ocean creatures swing below, as toys. It was perfect and I loved it. I hugged my sister's neck tightly. Edoin went next, with a present from her and Matt. I tore the paper off, and saw a picture of a baby play mat, with an animated ocean floor scene on the cloth. Two padded half hoops, that connected in the middle, made an arch. All sorts of fish toys and octopus toys hung from the middle. A blue stuffed whale was attached to one side, along with a mirror. A plastic box was fitted on one side, that with the right batteries, would play music. I hugged and thank Edoin for the wonderful gift.

Casie's box was one of the larger ones. I stared at her for a second, hoping she didn't go to too much trouble, then I ripped into the package. Everyone seemed to get a kick out of me being enthused by all of the gifts. I heard snaps from a camera, and I knew that compulsive-picture-taker Zoey was immortalizing this day with Kodak. Once I was able to get to the side of the box, I could see the picture. It was a playpen. It was a royal blue in color, with the sidewalls of the pen made of strong mesh material, keeping with the continuing pattern of the oceanic. I just knew that this would come in handy. I thanked Casie profusely, and she waved me off.

"And this is from John," Casie said, handing me a large gift bag. I removed the tissue paper, thinking that this wrap job was definitely Casie, and not John. Had it been John, it would have been in the sack he bought the items in. But I was shocked to see the bag nearly overflowing with clothes. Of all types; shirts, pants, socks, hats and onesies. One onesie in particular caught my attention, and I picked up the blue material. On the front in old-fashioned blocked letters read "Future Ladies' Man". I burst out into laughter, and showed the room. Casie commented on the item. "Don't tell Randy, but he was a shirt, nearly identical to that. Except his says 'Ladies' Man'."

That just added to the affect, and everyone laughed harder, picturing Randy and Keith in a matching outfit. Elaine just handed me a picture of what she had bought me, because the box itself was too heavy to move. I gazed down that the sheet in my hands, staring at the corner-placed changing table. A scooped pad was set in the middle of the table, with shelf room on either side. Two other larger shelves were below the changing area, that held the diapers, lotion, baby wipes and anything else that belonged a changing table. I hugged Elaine's neck, and told her to give Bob a hug and kiss for me.

Stephanie lugged over her gift next. Everyone here was humbling me, with how much they appreciated me enough to buy all of these things for me and my family. I was getting emotional, and I hated it. I couldn't go one day without getting teary-eyed about something. Again, I ripped the paper, and again, I studied the image to see what was inside the box. It was baby power-operated swing. The seat was white, and clothed in blue, with more starfish and whales printed on. Two long legs triangled out, to steady the machine. A mobile hung from the top, to soothe the baby with colorful fish and seahorses. I hugged Stephanie tight, loving the gift.

Moma brought me her gift next. The package was soft and squishy, and I eagerly removed the wrappings. I gasped. Inside was a plastic bag holding a complete bedding set. A vivid bright blue, with the ocean theme in place. The side of the package said it contained one fitted sheet, one loose seat, a blanket with an ocean floor scene, one pillowcase, a bed skirt, railing protectors and high padding for the headboard. It was also accompanied with a diaper-holder bag. This was more perfect than I think my Mom knew. I kissed her cheek and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. I sat back into the cushions of the couch, after having opened every gift. Melody had brought me several packs of "Pampers Swaddlers" infant diapers, and a huge wicker basket, full of the essential baby items; lotion, pacifiers, baby wash, rash cream, several blankets of green, yellow and blue, and a few soft toys. I had to make a mental note to not let Sting near those toys; he would tear them to pieces.

"Well," I said, resting my hands on my stomach, "looks like I got almost everything I needed. Looks like Randy has a lot of work to do when he gets home," I joked, looking around at all the items that needed to be assembled together.

"Wait," Edoin said, casting a look towards Casie. "There's one more gift." Comprehension dawned on Casie's face, and she and Edoin left out through the front door. It took several minutes for them to return. Carrying a large, rectangular box, that seemed very heavy. I took in the picture on the front. It was white wooden crib. The back curved up in the middle and back down on the sides. As I continued to stare at the box, I realized that it was a three-in-one bed. It morphed as the baby grew. I stared, wide-eyed, at my two friends.

"Who bought that?"

Casie and Edoin smiled sheepishly at me. Casie spoke up, saving Edoin from revealing the truth. "Randy did. He called it in this morning, and asked us to pick it up on our way here."

And surprisingly, I started to laugh. I could have sworn that I was going to cry, but instead, laughter burst from me. Just because, it was so Randy. He absolutely couldn't help himself. He had to make sure that I had _everything _that I needed. Randy just liked to reinforce that I wouldn't ever need to want for anything. I gazed around all of the items, wishing right now was tomorrow night. That way, Randy would be here and put all of this together, and that I might, _finally_, get to see our son's room.

**A/N**

**Well, there you go! All that stuff just sounds so awesome! It's changed my mind about when I have a baby; now I want all of the ocean themed stuff! Lol REVIEW please!**

_**KimmieCena, Xandman216, Queen Islanzadi, babyxbxgurl, xLou26, miamitravel, Eisac Namhort, undermyumbrella, alana2awesome, barnsley gal 09, littleone999, FireFlyFlicker, vipergirl86, Bingobaby, dreamin'BIG, jcilyx3, Christina89, Diivalover, Lil'MissCena and RICE20 **_**for showing your love for the story!**


	20. How To Deal

Chapter 20- How To Deal

**Randy**

Headlights stood stark out against the pitch-black night sky. I had put over two hundred miles behind me. And home was less than thirty minutes away. A smile crossed my face as I thought of Lora's face when I showed up in the middle of the night. She thought that I wasn't leaving until the morning. I even told her that, while I was driving home, and she was on the phone with me. I thought back on our conversation, and her telling me all of the things that Keith had received from our friends and family. It made me happy that I had surprised her with the crib. As it should, because it took a lot of effort to arrange that, calling everyone that was invited to the baby shower, to not buy a crib. I pulled off the interstate that had led me from Indianapolis to St. Louis. It didn't take ten minutes from that point to make it home.

All of the lights were shut off, giving a peaceful silence to the house. I cut the engine of the rental car, and fished out my keys. Leaving my bags for tomorrow, I opened the front door as quietly as I could. Locking the door behind me, I walked into the living room. My eyes roamed over the blue balloons that had been tied to the backs of the dining room chairs. Two black garbage bags, that I assumed were filled with wrapping paper, sat next to the kitchen. I nearly walked into box stacked upon box as I was looking around. I glanced down, and saw all of the gifts. I smirked when I heard Lora's words run through my head. _"I can't wait for you to get home; so you can put all of it together." _

I checked my phone, seeing that it was just past one in the morning. Walking to the kitchen, I brought out the scissors, a cutting knife and a set of small tools. I nearly jumped when I heard soft scuffling sounds coming towards me. I spun around and saw the puppy named Sting, staring up at me. His ears were raised and he stared straight at me. I could only hope that he wouldn't start barking at the seemed to be stranger. He hadn't seen me often enough to know that I belonged here as well. But to my surprise, Sting walked over to his food bowl, and nudged it with his nose. I bit back my laughter, and found his food, giving him a helping. Then I continued on towards the living, setting out to assemble all of the new baby things.

The bouncer seat, play-mat and playpen didn't take very long at all. They seemed to already be completed in the box. I sat them aside, and began to work on the baby swing. It wasn't too hard either, just screwing the legs together, and then attaching the swing. Also not very hard, was the corner changing table. It had very simple instructions, and I was finished with that in thirty short minutes. My greatest challenge came with the crib. Ironically, the gift I bought. Before I began, I wondered if it would be easier to assemble this in the actual baby's room. I thought about either lugging a box upstairs or the actual bed itself. The box would make less noise. So, getting a good grip on either side, I made my way upstairs.

Our bedroom door was opened. Not able to fight the urge, I peeked into the room. Lora had her back to me, and laying on her side. A tug pulled on my heart to hold her, but I had work to do. As quietly as I could, I unlocked the door to the nursery, and pulled the crib box into the room. Before I shut the door, Sting trotted in after me. I raised my eyebrow at the dog, fighting the urge to laugh, and closed the door. I found the instructions for the crib style bed, and began working. It came with screws, bolts and railings. Two hours later, and a lot of yawning, I had finished. I quickly went back down to the living room, bringing up the play-mat, bouncer seat, corner changing table and the bedding for the crib. Fifteen minutes later, I had the crib finished; the railing guards were up, along with the bed skirt, sheets, blanket and pillowcase. I looked around the room, smiling to myself, thinking that this room was perfect.

I left the room, without locking it, and walked across the hall towards our room. I kicked off my shoes, removed my shirt, and lifted the covers. It felt amazing to be home. To be in my own bed, to have the smell of home around me, and to be lying next to my wife. I cuddled my body close to hers, wrapping my arm around her stomach. She, unconsciously, reacted to me. Lora pressed back into my, molding herself to my frame. I rested me head on a pillow, and was almost asleep; until I heard her gasp loudly, and sit up in bed.

"Lora! What's wrong?" I glanced at the digital clock on the side table behind her, it read a little after three. Then I turned my eyes towards her. Lora was staring over at me, a wild expression on her face.

"Randy!" she exclaimed, and she ran her hands over my face softly before covering her own mouth with one of her hands. I waited patiently for her answer. I knew she was still half-asleep. A small giggle left her throat, before she threw her arms around me. I heard her release of breath in my ear, "You're home."

I combed through her hair with my fingers, and let her hold me close. I was enjoying it just as much as she was. I pulled both of us back down on the bed, and she curled into my side. Nothing else was said. We didn't need words now that we could touch each other. Her gentle finger strokes up and down my arm told me that she was glad I was home. And I hoped my gentle caress of her hair told her that I had missed her. I would wager that I fell asleep before she did, because I had dreams of my arm being touched. The next thing I was conscious of, was the bright light that streamed in from the window. I grumbled and rolled over to black the rays. I reached out to pull Lora close, and I found nothing but cold sheets. My eyes popped open, and sure enough, Lora was gone from the bed. Gone from the room. I focused my eyes, and read the side table clock. Then I knew why Lora probably wasn't in bed. It was nearing one in the afternoon.

Climbing out of bed, I went to my closet, pulling out some easy cotton pants, and a plain white t-shirt. Shuffling downstairs, I still didn't hear Lora messing around in the house. I looked in the living room, dining room and kitchen. No sign of her. Then the back door in the kitchen opened, and I turned to look. Lora was leading Sting back in on a leash. I closed my arms and leaned against the wall, watching her handle the dog. She slowly knelt down to unhook the dog, and used the washing machine to help her back up. When she turned around, I received a shock. I knew growth in the last few months of pregnancy was rapid, but Lora stomach was wider and jutted further out than I remembered. And before I could say anything, I snapped my mouth shut. While I thought she had never been more beautiful, I don't think she would feel the same. And the sound of sleeping on the couch when I just got back home, did not appease to me.

Instead, I walked up behind her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders and pulled her back into my chest. She stiffed quickly, before realizing who it was, and leaned back into me. "Have I told you how stunning you are?"

I watched her face as a smile pushed her cheeks up. "Not today you haven't."

I turned her around in my arms, brushing my fingertips across her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed shortly, before opening them again to stare at me passionately. "Well, then, I'm falling behind on my job."

Lora laughed softly, pulling herself from my arms, to walk about into the kitchen. She pulled a cupcake out from under a Tupperware cover on the counter, and began to lick the icing off, walking into the living room. I followed behind her, and nearly ran into her. She had stopped walking and I hadn't realized it. I walked around her, and saw that she was staring about the room, as if trying to figure out if something was missing. I saw the light turn on in her eyes.

"Randy, where did all of the new baby things go?" I nearly laughed at the confused look on her face. I left her side, and went into the garage, and brought out the completed baby swing, setting it to the left of the couch. I made one more trip, bringing out the playpen, and placed it next to the TV, out of the way of the walking path. I turned back to face Lora, who was giving me an incredulous look.

"What time did you get home last night?"

"Around one in the morning," I answered her, shrugging my shoulders. My mouth popped open a little, and I smiled at her in response. "Want to see the rest of the things?"

Her eyes sparkled with excitement, and I led her upstairs. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. This would be the first time she would see this room. We reaching the end of the hall, and I turned the knob to Keith's room. Pushing the door open, I moved out of the way, and let Lora walk in first. Her head turned this way and that, taking in the scene before her. The ways had been painted in an ocean floor scene. The bottoms of the walls were tan and speckled, like sand should be, and the water-colored paint faded up from deep blue to a baby one. Coral reefs had been added on top of the sand, in a peach-shaded paint. Streams of bubbles were outlined in several places along the walls, shooting upwards about three feet. Finally, decorating the walls were wooden cutouts of every kind of sea creature you could imagine: seahorse, starfish, clown fish, octopus, crabs, whales of all kinds, dolphins and turtles.

There was an indention in the wall, that arched up, almost touching the ceiling. It had been where my desk used to stay. Now, that's were Keith's crib was. Fully sheeted, fully ready for the baby. On the wall space above the crib, Keith's name was spelled out in deep green letters, that curved up just like the bed railing. A large blue area rug spread out over the floor, picturing colorful fish swimming around in the water. I had removed all of the contents of the wicker basket and placed them in the corner-changing table. The bedding of the crib had come with a diaper holder, and I tied that into place on a railing of the table, filling it with two of the four packs of diapers that were gifted to us. I hung up all of John's clothes that he had sent in the closet, making a mental note to buy even more clothes before Keith was born. The bouncer seat and play-mat had been placed on the floor, along with a mound of toys in the corner. The las thing I laid my eyes on was the padded rocking chair, with matching ottoman. It was very nice looking and seemed very comfortable. I turned back to watch Lora's reaction.

"Randy," she whispered, staring wide-eyed about the room. She walked towards the crib, lifting the guard-rail up. It clicked as it locked into place. She ran her fingers over the white wood, and continued to stare about the room. "Did you do all of this?"

"Well, I didn't have time to hang up the wooden decorations," I said, walking to her side. "But the paint job was all me. While we were gone for Christmas, I had all the toys delivered, along with the rocking chair. They also hung up the decorations when they were here, along with Keith's name. I picked them all out though. And when I got home last night, I put together all of these things, arranged his room in a way that I hope you like."

Lora turned her eyes on me. They shined with emotion, and moisture. I had gotten used to Lora's quick mood swings and how much she's taken to crying during her pregnancy. But just because I had gotten used to it, didn't mean I liked it one bit. I was about to ask her what was wrong, when she smiled at me. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck for the second time since I had come home, "Its' perfect Randy."

oo

For all my life, I had believed that being in the wrestling business kept you the busiest you would ever be in your life. All the constant traveling, show after show and meet and greets. It seemed like it. But it was wrong. I have never felt so rushed in my life than I felt planning for the arrival of my son. There was so much to do. Make arrangements with the insurance, that was now accepting Lora because she was my wife, to finalize everything. We made a deal with Lora's brother, Mark, to take care of Sting while we would be in the hospital. Lora and I went out to buy a car seat, that came with a matching stroller. It was gray, and the seating was three different shades of the same color, in blocked pattern. Once we fitted the seat into the back of my SUV, we were recommended to go to a fitting-specialized office near the hospital, to make sure we had it right.

Lora still had weekly check-ups, to keep an eye on both her and the baby. We were told, after one sonogram, that Keith had turned head down in preparation of birth. The doctor told us to go ahead and pre-register with the hospital, that we would be here soon for Keith's delivery. Lora and I talked over what birth plan we wanted. I mainly let her decide, because it would be her body, not mine, going through all the labor pains. I wanted her to be as comfortable as she saw fit. She kept with what she had told me once before, that she definitely wanted the epidural, and didn't want to be in that much stress. Other than that, it would be a traditional hospital delivery. During one of our outings, Lora needed to be fitted for her nursing bra. She hadn't completely made up her mind on that, but hadn't ruled it out either. All of that, and add one a couple of lamaze classes, baby-proofing the house, choosing a pediatrician for our future child and making sure Lora had everything she would need in the bag we packed for when we had to leave the house quickly, we were going non-stop. We kept a hospital bag in the back of my car, as well as in our bedroom. Lora didn't want us to be out anywhere and not be prepared. I was exhausted. I didn't know how Lora was still going. If I were in her shoes, I would be lying in bed all day long.

Finally, three weeks after I had come home, we decided that we had done everything could in preparation, and took time to relax. We went to visit her friend, Melody, in the hospital when she had her son. He was a healthy eight pound and nine once boy, and was beyond adorable. Lora was getting impatient, the long we had to wait for the baby. I had to keep reminding her that he wasn't actually due for another three weeks. We just had to keep ourselves occupied until then. Which is what we were doing when we woke up one morning, and began to get ready. My parents had come into town, and my father and I were having a photo-op and meet and greet at the museum store, right under the Gateway Arch.

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist, and went back into the bedroom. My attention was drawn to Lora, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, a look of pain crossing her face. I walked to her side, pulling her face up to meet mine. "Are you okay?"

She grunted softly, and nodded her head. "Yeah, it's just heartburn. I shouldn't have had that taco salad last night."

I chuckled softly, and threw on some pants, with a button-up black shirt. Within minutes, I was ready. Then, I waited another hour for Lora to get ready. I stayed in the bathroom while she took her bath, making sure she was safe as she got in and out of the tub. Then I went to the living room, taking Sting out for a walk before we left. I put him in his cage after he did his duty outside. When I reached the living room again, Lora was waddling down the stairs. She was wearing a light gray long-sleeved sweater dress and black tights. Flat black boots covered her calves and her long red hair flowed around her face and down her shoulders. She was beautiful. I met her at the bottom of the stairs, taking her hands with my own.

"You look wonderful," I murmured, kissing her forehead. She smiled at me and we started to walk to the front door. But I heard Lora groan softly again and hold her stomach. Something that I didn't believe as heartburn. "Lora, tell me what's wrong."

But she waved me off, "It's nothing. The baby is just running out of room in here, and the kicks are harder."

I raised my eyebrow at her, and she met my stare. After several minutes with nothing being said, and nothing happening, I let it go, and we went out into my SUV. There was little talk between Lora and me on the way into town. She had her head resting on the back of the seat. I fiddled with the radio until the archway was in view; which wasn't long, you could see the arch from nearly everywhere in town. I parked in a spot around back, in the guarded personnel parking lot, and helped Lora from the car. We walked into the museum, and I heard the distant screams from across the courtyard. I looked around at the hundreds of fans out. I tried to fight my smile and turned to look for my father. I spotted him, as well as my mother, at a near by table. I led Lora towards them, hugging them in greeting.

"It's nice to see you again, Lora," Bob said hugging Lora's neck softly. It warmed me on the inside to see my father treating Lora as if she was his own daughter. He helped her in a seat, and took his own. My chair was in front of Lora's a little, and next to a table. My Dad and I sat at the table, as line after line of fans came up, asking us for our autographs and pictures. Some told us how great we were, and some told me they used to hate me before I turned face. Every experience like this, always humbled me.

Three hours later, the lines started to line, and it was nearly time for us to go. I gathered my things, took the last of the pictures, and turned to Lora. She looked uncomfortable in the metal chair. The little amount of cushion on the seat wasn't helping her. I smiled at her, helping her up. She stumbled into me softly, as if she wasn't ready to stand up. Together, my parents, Lora and I walked back out to our cars in the protected parking lot. I was in a good mood; I always was when I felt like I had made someones' day by doing what I loved. Lora's laughter at a joke my father made, brought me back to reality.

We walking by my SUV, when Lora let go of my hand to hold herself up on the hood. I glanced back at her softly, and she just smiled. I decided she would be okay there until I said good-bye to my parents. My mom opened her mouth to tell me something when I heard a small little yelp coming from behind me. "Randy!"

I spun around on the spot and ran back to Lora. She was leaning on the hood with one arm, and the other was wrapped around her stomach. Pain distorted her face. My hands fluttered about her helplessly, waiting for her to speak. "Lora, what's the matter?"

Her eyes turned towards me, fear and worry shining back out at me. Sweat started to bead on her forehead, even though it was February in Missouri. "My water just broke."

All thought flew from my mind, as I stood there in shock. _"My water just broke"_. The words reverberated around my head. I looked down, and sure enough, her boots were wet with liquid and the ground around her had puddled up slightly. My heart was pounding in my ears. All of that training, all of those lamaze classes, and I couldn't remember a damn thing. All I could focus on was Lora was in labor and that I could hear her groans of pain.

"Randy! Get her to the hospital, now!" I heard my mother yell from behind me. I had forgotten they were still there. I numbly turned my head towards the sound of my mother's voice, staring at her open-mouthed. My father was standing behind her, watching the scene in concern.

"Do it, son. We'll follow right behind you," my father informed me.

It might have been the sound of my father's voice, or the fact that Lora's hand reached out and clung to my arm as she moaned, but I snapped out of my daze. I seized Lora by the shoulders, and helped her towards her side of the car. Once she was safely buckled in, I ran to the other side of the car, hoping in. Hurriedly, I buckled my own seat belt, and pulled out of the parking lot. I turned on the emergency flashers that came standard on my SUV. I didn't know how fast I was going, or if I was breaking any traffic laws. I didn't care. Lora was in labor, and she needed the hospital.

**A/N**

**OH MY! It's time! It's baby time! YAY! Stay tuned for more!**

_**KimmieCena, Xandman216, Queen Islanzadi, babyxbxgurl, xLou26, miamitravel, Eisac Namhort, undermyumbrella, alana2awesome, barnsley gal 09, littleone999, FireFlyFlicker, vipergirl86, Bingobaby, dreamin'BIG, jcilyx3, Christina89, Diivalover, Lil'MissCena, RICE20 and hardycenagrl**_** for the love! Keep up the great job!**


	21. She's Having a Baby

**Not to keep anyone waiting, here we go!**

Chapter 21- She's Having A Baby

**Lora**

The squeals of tires stopping short brought me out of my latest contraction. I was panting when I looked up and tried to take in my surroundings. My door pulled open with a snap, and Randy's face was in my view. I wanted to assure him that it was okay, but another contraction hit me as I was stepping out of the car. It was so forceful that my knees gave way, and I fell into Randy. He caught quickly, steadying me on my feet. I rested my head in the crook of his neck as he guided me through the sliding glass doors. My teeth were gritted in pain, waiting for the pain to ease up. Another loud scuffle came from behind us, and I turned to see Elaine and Bob rushing into the lobby of the hotel. I tried to smile at them, but I couldn't gather enough energy.

A nurse rushed over with a wheelchair, after Randy exclaimed to her that I was in labor, and parked it in front of me. Randy and the nurse helped me into the chair. I was neither relieved or more uncomfortable. It stayed the same.

"How far apart are the contractions?" the nurse asked both of us, reaching for my chart that was ready in the filing cabinet.

"About a minute or two apart," Randy said, glancing down at me. "But I thought there was some kind of pre-labor she was supposed to go into, for hours maybe, before fast contractions and her water breaking."

I was shocked. As I listened in the rest between my contractions, Randy had taken in everything the teacher of lamaze had told us. I held my head down shamefully. "I did have pre-labor pains." Randy looked down at me in confusion, and I knew he was wondering why I didn't tell him earlier. "I didn't want to mess up your day with your father."

"We need to get her to an exam room immediately, to see how far along she is," the nurse ordered, and grabbed the handles of my chair and started to wheel me away.

"Wait!" I pleaded and the nurse stopped. I turned my head to Elaine and Bob, "Will ya'll call my mom? Tell her to get on her way as soon as possible; and my sister. Well, Randy, just give them your phone and that list we made of everyone to call. You don't mind, do you?" I asked them worriedly.

Elaine laughed and shook her head. "Of course not, dear. It's the least we could do. You just worry about yourself right now. Now, go!"

I smiled at them, and let the nurse wheel me away. But I kept hold of Randy's hand the entire time. I wouldn't let him go anywhere. Two hallways later, I was pushed into an exam room of my very own. Two nurses helped me stand up, as Randy stood silently watching on from the wall. My dress was pulled over my head, my bra was gone, and replaced by a hospital gown. My tights were removed, along with my boots. They bagged my clothes up, and handed it to Randy. I was helped up onto the bed, and a sheet was pulled up around me. I grabbed each side railing of the bed as another contraction hit me like a brick. My head fell back and I groaned in pain. I was trying my best not to start screaming or crying. Which is what I felt like doing. I hated pain, and had no tolerance for it.

The clink of metal met my ears and I looked down. The two nurses that helped me in bed were setting up the stirrups. I was instructed to put my feet into them, so I could be examined. It was almost as soon as my feet were set, the door opened and the doctor walked in. "So, I hear that you were trying to delay the delivery?"

He laughed, but I didn't. I was too worried that the contractions were coming too fast too soon. Dr. Williams rolled his seat in front of me, between my legs. I was doing everything I could to not pay attention to it. No matter how many times it happens to me, I would never get used to just showing myself to the doctors. His head disappeared behind the sheet curtain my knees made being up in the air. Randy walked over my side, and took my hand. He placed his forehead on mine, and forced me to look at him. I smiled softly, appreciating his presence here. I squeezed Randy's hand tightly, as another contraction washed over me. My eyes clinched closed, and I cursed softly. They weren't getting lighter; just stronger.

"Well, you are dilated to nine centimeters," Dr. Williams informed me, when he stood up from between my legs. He jotted something down on my chart before turning towards me. "If you have anyone in the waiting room that wants to see you before the birth, do it now. Your window of time is short. About fifteen minutes, I would say, before it's time."

"What about her pain?" Randy asked, worry lacing his voice. Dr. Williams rubbed his chin softly before turning to face Randy.

"We could give her an epidural, but I don't think it would do any good. It takes about thirty to forty-five minutes for it to take effect, and with her being ready to push any minute now, I wouldn't want to risk her physical ability to get the baby out on her own."

Oh God. A completely natural birth. Un-medicated and everything. And it was all my fault. I should've told Randy when I first started to feel pain. Or at least when the contractions started getting faster. I stared wide-eyed at Randy, seriously wondering if I was capable to do this or not. Everything seems so much easier when you are just pregnant, with swollen feet and an achy back. And I would gladly trade that for the pain I was going through now. That was nothing compared to this. I relaxed back on the bed during one of the rests. I looked up at the sound of the door opening. Elaine and Bob walked into the room. Elaine had the phone pressed to her ear.

"Yes ma'am," she said, nodding her head. "She's right here, you want to talk to her?" Elaine then held the phone out to me. I didn't know what she was doing at first, then she told me, "It's your mother."

I tried my best not to snatch the phone from Randy's mother. I didn't want to seem rude, but I wanted to talk to my Moma so bad right now. Yes, when I was scared, I went to my father, but when I was hurting or didn't feel good, I went to my mother. And right now was one of those times that I needed her. "Moma?"

"_Hey baby. It's Moma. How are you doing?" _Just hearing her voice soothed me by measures. I whined into the phone, feeling like as long as it was towards my mother, I was still allowed to be pitiful.

"This hurts," I moaned as I waited out another wave of pain. "Remember that pulled back muscle I had in high school? Yeah, nothing like this." My mother laughed softly.

"_I'm not going to lie. It's not easy. That's why only women can do this," _I laughed at her words, taking a quick glance at Randy, who was huddled with his parents. _"But I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm running to pick up Zo, and we'll be there in less than two hours. I love you, baby."_

"Okay, Moma. I love you too. See you when you get here," I closed the phone and handed it back to Elaine. A nurse came in then, taking Randy away, so he could change into some hospital protective wear. My In-laws stayed with me, with Elaine wiping my forehead of sweat and Bob getting me a cup of water. He also let me hold his hand when a contraction came. Something that I was grateful for. The door opened again, and in walked Randy, wearing a blue disposable scrub shirt that tied in the back and paper booties over his shoes. I had to bit back my weak laughter because he looked so silly. But I groaned when Dr. Williams walked in behind him.

"Okay, we're going to need everyone but the husband to leave. We are taking her off to the delivery room now."

Elaine kissed my forehead, and Bob squeezed my hand lightly. I, sadly, watched them leave. Because now, I had no other option but to do what the doctor told me. I was placed back into a wheelchair, and the same two nurses that have been with me all along, pushed and led me towards the elevator. It was a little crowded in there, with Randy, two nurses, the doctor and me in a wheelchair. Randy grabbed my hand when I started to moan through more pain. When we reached the room, there was yet another bed to lay, except this one was shorter, and the stirrups were already set up. The nurses lifted me up, and told me to place feet in. Then one nurse raised the bed so where I was nearly sitting straight up.

"Okay, I'm going to check your dilation again and see where we're at," Dr. Williams said, and his head disappeared below the sheet again. It didn't take him long to reappear and let Randy and I know the news. "Well, you are now at ten centimeters, and are ready to push as soon as you feel the pressure."

I felt like a fish in a bowl, waiting for the pressure he was talking about to hit me. The only one not staring at me out of the corner of their eye was Randy. He had his head pressed against mine, and his fingers intertwined in my hair. He never stopped the supportive words to encourage me on. Just when I thought the doctor might have been mistaken about my dilation, I was over come with pain. A burning sensation where there should never be one. I wasn't ready for it, and I let out a scream of pain. And I realized then what the doctor had been talking about. I had an over-whelming desire to push, a desire that seemed to come naturally. Randy had frozen beside me momentarily, not expecting that reaction from me. And I didn't blame him, because I hadn't lost control of my emotions the entire time. But now, I was starting to not care how I sounded. The pain made everything seem less important. The doctor seemed pleased with my reaction, and rolled his seat back in front of me. He snapped some fresh gloves on, and barked out orders for everyone around him to be ready.

"Okay, now, Lora, what I need you to do is give me a push, each lasting ten seconds each, on my say. Alright?" I nodded numbly, still reeling from the recent battle of pressure. A scrub nurse with a kind face was on my other side, dabbing my face a little with a wet washcloth, wiping the sweat away. "Okay, give me the first push."

I did as he instructed, and immediately wished I were somewhere else. I took a deep breath, clung tight to Randy's hand, with two arms behind, tilting me forward, and I started to push. Randy and the scrub nurse holding me forward. The intense pressure and burning feeling returned, and I couldn't hold back my voice. My chin was tucked into my chest, and a scream ripped from my throat. I lost track of time here. The only thing I could focus on was my growing annoyance everytime the doctor would tell me to push. I vaguely remember Randy speaking to me anymore. Every muscle in my body hurt from all of the effort I was exhuming. I couldn't count how many time I pushed, but I knew it was one time too many.

"Give me another push Lora. I need all you have. The baby is almost here," I collapsed against the back of the bed at his words. Sweat was rolling down my face faster than the scrub nurse could keep it off. Randy pushed the hair out of my face that was sticking to the moisture, while he held my hand, willingly let me near break his fingers.

"I… can't…" I whimpered. It was too much. It was all too much. "I can't… do it."

Randy leaned over, again pressing his forehead against mine for the numerous time today. A hard blazing look in his eye stared down at me. "Lora Orton, you _can _do this. You, and only you, are capable of bringing our son into his world. Coming from the business that I do, I can safely say you are the strongest person I know. And I've never been more proud of you. And it's only a few more times, and you'll have our boy in your arms."

I stared at him, panting in exhaustion. Slowly, as his words sunk into my head, a warm that had nothing to do with delivery spread across my body. Love. Randy's affect flowed through me, head to toe. I took a quick deep breath, and sat back up. He was right. Keith needed to me. And I wasn't going to give him. I re-gripped my hand around Randy's fingers, and held on to the bed rail with the other hand. With another deep breath, I bared down again, pushing with everything I had. My throat was hurting from all of the screams that I couldn't control. Ten seconds had never seemed so long in my life. Randy was counting out the numbers in my ear, letting me know when to start and when to stop. When the number, "ten", slipped from his mouth, I relaxed, resting my head against his.

"The head is crowning, keep up the great pushing Lora. Give me another," his told me. _Crowning?_ That meant the baby was beginning to come out. Oh thank god! It was almost over. I pushed again, and this time, the pressure was at its most extreme. The scream was caught in my throat as I stared wide-eyed at nothing, still trying to push. The ten second mark slipped by and I grunted in pain, whimpering like a baby. "The head is out. Now, all that's left is one more push and it'll be over."

_Just one,_ I thought. Randy kissed my lips softly and quickly, and encouraged me to go on. I readjusted my body in the bed, and gave it everything I had. All that I had left. Then there was relief. An instant relief that rushed all over my body. I stopped pushing so that I wouldn't miss it. Then, it occurred to me, that the relief came from the baby coming fully out. It was, indeed, over. I fell back against the bed, vaguely remembering the nurses rushing away with something in one's hands. The scrub nurse still patted at my sweat. My arms weakly rested at my side. My eyelids closed, and I was thinking that a quick nap would be the best thing in the world right now.

Until I heard it. A loud, rattling cry. It echoed throughout the room. I was instantly alert and sitting back up. I couldn't see him, because the nurses cleaning him off. But that cry. I could hear it plain as day, and as crazy as it sounded, it was the most wonderful sound in the world to me. My eyes watered over and I turned my head to look at Randy. He was staring in the same direction I had been, his mouth dropped open in awe. I tugged at his hand, and he looked down at me. The look in his eye said that he couldn't believe that our baby had just come from me. He let go my hand, just to use both of his to hold my face. Before I could react, his lips were on mine, with a passion that I had never known. And that was saying something when speaking of Randy. It made my heart skip a beat.

"Daddy, want to cut the umbilical cord?" Dr. Williams said, turning from the table where they had our son. Randy nodded his head softly, and walked like a zombie towards the table. I prayed like hell that Randy wouldn't mess up because he was in such a state, and cut the wrong thing. That thought caused a giggle to slip from my lips. Randy bent over the table, and the crying baby, and then just as quickly, he was returning to my side. And for the second time in my life, I saw Randy cry. It wasn't a lot, just a couple drops of moisture rolling down his face, but it was enough. Enough to make my own tears, that I was trying to hold back, break free. The shadow of the doctor coming over me, made me jump slightly, and stare up at him. He had a bundle of blue in his arms. He smiled down at me, and bent over. "Here you go. Here's Mommy."

My son. My little boy, my baby was finally here and in my arms. His little head resting in the crook of my elbow, and my hand under his bottom. My other hand gently caressed his face. He had a shock of vibrant red hair on his head, proving that he was my child. It covered his scalp and stuck out at odd angles. I could already see that he had Randy's ears, as I ran my fingers lightly down his face. A little arm came loose from the blanket and reached upwards towards my face. I examined his hand; five little fingers and five little fingernails. I moved my hand to his, and let him wrap his whole hand around my thumb. I brought him closer to my face, and kissed his forehead lightly. Looking down, I saw that he had opened his eyes a fraction of an inch, showing off his bright blue eyes that I knew wouldn't change. Because they were his Daddy's eyes. More and more tears rolled down my cheeks, and I felt Randy wrap his arms around me.

"So, have we decided on a name?" the same scrub nurse that had took such good care of me asked, holding what I assumed was the information for the baby's birth certificate.

"'Keith Edmund Randal Orton'," Randy said softly, and I could tell, from the corner of my eye, he never took his eyes off the baby. Keith cooed at us from his bundle of blankets. Every sound he made was nothing but pure bliss. His tiny face scrunched up, and his mouth turned upwards into a slight smile. I knew, by the baby books, that it was probably just baby gas, but it was still cute all the same.

"We'll need to take baby Orton to get his footprints and get his bracelet for him. And the new Mommy needs her rest," she smiled down at me. And at the moment, a yawn took over my face. She then looked at Randy. "We'll place him in the window on the newborn's wing. Anyone you want to show him too, just bring them by."

She bent over and scooped Keith from my arms. And I felt mildly empty. I watched her like a hawk as she placed my son in a clear plastic incubator, that looked like a tub. The paper that was inserted into the label spot on of the front said, "Orton, K.E.R." and beneath that read, "7 pounds, 6 ounces & 19 inches, 11:39 PM". My eyes started to droop as she carted my baby away. I couldn't believe that I had made it. That I had actually done it. I had given birth to Randy and mine's son. He was actually here, and healthy. The last thing I was conscious of was Randy's lips in my hair before I fell asleep.

oo

I moaned, stretching my arms out over my head. It took me a moment to remember why I was so sore and why my stomach had lost ninety percent of its bump. My hands ran over my stomach, and my skin crawled when I felt loose skin there, just piled up above my belly button. It would take weeks to get rid of that. Weeks I didn't have anymore, now that the baby was here. And with that, my eyes popped open, and I looked around the room. Randy was lying in the outstretched recliner, dozing off softly. I smiled at him, his face so peaceful. It was amazing, with just the one time I had with him, how much Keith looked like him. And thinking of my baby, I wanted him. I wanted him in my arms at all times. I tried to sit up in the bed, but I moved too fast, and I ached. Ached hard enough that I moaned out. As soon as the noise slipped from my mouth, Randy jerked up, looking around, until his eyes found mine. He smiled at me, and slipped from the chair. He gently grabbed my face, tilting my head back, and kissed me again. I could definitely get used to going asleep with his lips on me, and waking up the same way. He had better watch out; he was spoiling me.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, seeing the sun had set, and no light came through the blinds of the window. "Where's Keith?"

"Your mom, sister and brother, along with my parents, sister and brother are in the waiting room," Randy spoke softly, sweeping his fingers across my hair. "Keith is in the nursery, waiting for you. As soon as we get you into your clothes, I'll ask the nurses to bring him in."

I smiled at my perfect husband. He walked over to his chair and brought back a black traveling bag. He set it on the foot of the bed, and unzipped it. Randy pulled out a white button up shirt of his, and my favorite black cotton pants. He also had a new pair of panties and one of my new nursing bras. I had to give it to Randy for being grown up and mature about dressing me. He would have normally made a seductive comment, but he knew that now was not the time. Untying the gown, he slipped it from my shoulders, draping it across the head of the bed. I was now completely naked in front of him, as he stood behind me. He grabbed up the nursing bra, and held it in front of me, letting me slip my arms into the straps. He snapped the hooks closed quickly and walked back in front of me. Randy helped me from the bed, and he bent down, holding my panties. I braced myself on his shoulders, and he pulled them up into place. He did the same thing with my pants. I was semi-dressed when he lifted me back into bed. He draped the shirt around my shoulders, and I was able to button it on my own. I remembered at time, back after our wedding, that his white shirt wouldn't button past my bump. Now it closed completely.

"Do you want the socks?" he asked, holding them up from the bag. I nodded softly, and my heart grew against my ribcage at how he was taking care of me. He slipped the yellow ankle socks into place on each foot. He pulled the blanket back up around my waist. I admit, I felt much better now that I was in my own clothes. "I'll be right back. I'll get the nurse."

Before he could walk off, I grabbed his hand and pulled him back. He looked down at me, studying me. I smiled at him, and cupped his cheek. "Thank you. Not just for right now, but before. I couldn't have done it without you."

Randy smirked at me, before stealing a quick kiss and left the room. I laughed to myself, thinking that I was indeed, the luckiest person on earth right now. Randy returned before the nurse did. But at the sound of rolling wheels, I turned my attention towards the door frame. There he came. Still wrapped in his blue blanket, with a blue beanie covering his red hair. My baby. Our boy. Randy stepped to him, and lifted his son in his arms. He bounced him gently as he walked him to me. I held my arms out for him, and Randy handed me our boy.

He was just as perfect as he had been before. Nothing had changed, except maybe he got better. He got older, and stronger. Randy went back over to the bag, and brought out the sleeper we had bought to dress him in while we stayed in the hospital. It was white, trimmed in green, with green little frogs decorating it all over. The nurse stood to my right, with Randy on my left, and instructed me what to do. I laid him down on the bed between my legs gently. I unwrapped him from the blanket he was in, seeing the remaining of the umbilical cord on his belly button, that would fall off on its in a few days. I stared at his perfect form. His legs were plump, just like his arms, and he had all ten toes. I needed to change his diaper before I dressed him. I undid the latches of the one he was already wearing, and lifted him up by his legs and pulled away. The nurse handed me a fresh one, and I, again, lifted him up, slipping the bottom of the diaper under him. I pulled between his legs, and did up the latches. It was going to take some time getting used to diapering a boy. I had before, but not as often as I had a girl. Removing the beanie, I lifted him up then, and Randy laid out the sleeper, unbuttoned, flat in front of me. I replaced him on the clothing, and carefully pushed his legs into the footed sections. Pulling on his arms, I got both of them through the correct spots, and buttoned up the frog sleeper. Randy then draped a green fleece blanket across my arm and I lifted Keith, now fully dressed for the first time, into my arms.

"That was great, Lora," Nurse Kelly said, tickling Keith on the cheek. "But I do believe he's hungry. Have you decided on breastfeeding or formula?"

"Well, I'm going to try breastfeeding as see how that goes. I just worry about Keith not getting enough," I said, thinking about on the last lamaze class, where if you breastfed, you may not be giving your child as much as they needed.

"Trust me, they'll let you know if they still want more. What you could do is, give him everything you can, and if that's not enough, make a small bottle of gentle formula to top him off," she laughed, and I smiled at her. She then took Keith from my hands and told me to unbutton my shirt. I did as she asked, and then unhooked the cup of the nursing bra on one side, and left it fall. Kelly then handing Keith back to me. She positioned him where he needed to be, and guided him towards his food.

It had to be the weirdest thing I had ever experienced. I had been in painful situations, tearful situations and strange situations, but this by far took the cake. A gentle pulling sensation came from Keith's eagerness for food. I looked down at my son, which head full for bright red hair, his bright blue eyes staring up at me. It didn't hurt really, just a tad uncomfortable and different. Kelly said that once I did it on a regular basis, it would get better, and even start to be relaxing. After about fifteen minutes, Keith seemed to have enough and let go. I re-hitched my cup into place. Kelly handed Randy a little towel, to place on my shoulder. I laid Keith's head on my shoulder and bounced him lightly, patting his back. I had all of these instincts that I didn't know existed in my body. It was as if I knew just what to do. A thought that comforted me.

I handed the baby over to Randy, and re-buttoned my shirt as the nurse went to go get my family in the waiting room. I watched as Randy paced the room, our son in his arms. Just when I thought I couldn't love him more, this happened. Randy had given me the greatest thing in the word, and I loved him for it. And to watch him cuddle and care for him was throwing it over the top. Randy, Keith and I—we made a family. A small, but happy family.

**A/N **

**That, was by far my favorite chapter to write. I've been waiting for this moment since the end of "The Awful Truth". And I hoped it lived up to your expectations! If so, REVIEW please! **

_**KimmieCena, Xandman216, Queen Islanzadi, babyxbxgurl, xLou26, miamitravel, Eisac Namhort, undermyumbrella, alana2awesome, barnsley gal 09, littleone999, FireFlyFlicker, vipergirl86, Bingobaby, dreamin'BIG, jcilyx3, Christina89, Diivalover, Lil'MissCena, RICE20 and hardycenagrl **_** You guys are amazing!**


	22. Bedtime Stories

Chapter 22- Bedtime Stories

"He's absolutely perfect," Moma cooed, as she sat on the end of my bed, holding my child in her arms. I watched in amusement as she made faces at the little boy, and Keith waved his arms back at her. Bob and Elaine stood behind her, leaning over each shoulder so they could see their grandson. Randy had a chair pulled up, sitting at my side. I watched as little Keith looked at one of his grandmothers, his tongue sticking out of his mouth, causing his lips to pout out.

"It's because he looks so much like his Daddy," I said, reaching down to take Randy's hand in my own. Together, we had produced the greatest thing that would ever happen in our lives. Our love brought this child into our lives. And it just made everything so much better that he looked so much like Randy.

"I guess we are going to have that argument," Randy chuckled, squeezing my hand lightly. I looked down just in time to see him roll his eyes. "I have already pointed out that he looks more like you. Just look at that red hair, the nose and those cheeks. Keith is you made over."

"Well, I can't deny the hair is from me, but look at those eyes. That did not come from me. And he didn't get those lips from me either," I countered, without looking at Randy, keeping my eyes on Keith. He pushed at his mouth with his tongue, showing to the room a pair of full lips, just like Randy's.

"And don't forget the ears," Becky broke in, smiling down at her nephew. "Randy had those fly-away ears when he was little."

The room rippled with laughter and even I had to bite back my own giggles at the offended look on Randy's face. Elaine ducked her head, so her son wouldn't see her laughter. Randy scoffed, "I beg your pardon, but they weren't that bad. And I grew into them. And so will he."

"It wouldn't matter if he didn't," I said, holding my arms out for my baby. My mother stood from the end of the bed, and carefully handed me Keith. I wrapped my arms tight around him, running my fingers along the outer rim of his ear that was showing. "He's perfect the way his is."

No one else could say anything, because they all agreed that they would change nothing about him. The room fell into silence, and I knew every eye was either on me or on Keith. I wasn't exactly thrilled that I was the center of attention, along with my son, but who could blame them? They had waited, just as Randy and I, nine months to see this little person. And now that he was here, it was a wonderful moment. My heart warmed at the thought of everyone here coming to support my family. My eyes raked over my son's face. His cheeks were chubby, his toothless grin, his long skinny fingers; it blew my mind to think that this blessing came from me. That I had carried him in my stomach for so long. And now he was finally here.

"Knock, knock!" A deep male voice, new to the room, spoke out. I smiled before I looked up; I knew whom it was. Lifting my head, my eyes met those blue ones that I had grown so accustomed too. John stood in the doorway of my hospital room, with Casie right behind him. Randy's hand left mine, as he stood from his chair, and walked over to his best friend. Casie rushed in front of John, quickly hugging Randy's neck, and rushed to my side. I giggled softly, holding my stomach from the soreness that I still had, at the awed expression on my best friend's face.

"Oh my, Lora! He's beautiful! And that red hair, so adorable!" Casie gushed, gazing at my son with a look of wonder in her eyes. She had been nearly as excited about my pregnancy as I had been.

"See? What did I say about him looking more like his mother?" Randy said, letting go of John from the hug they had just been embraced in. I rolled my eyes in Randy's direction. It was then that I realized what John had in his hands. He was carrying a rather large stuffed dog, that was dark brown with lighter brown spots. It was nearly twice the size of Keith himself. John clutched to it with on arm, leaving the long and floppy dog-ears swinging over his forearm. I turned an amused look towards Randy, who shared a nearly identical look. Casie's soft sigh brought me back to her, and her attention towards my son. I smiled at her, and held my arms out, signaling for her to take Keith.

She looked at me with wide eyes, before smiling brightly, and carefully taking him in her arms. Her expression softened, and just like everyone else had, turned to complete mush. Keith seemed to have that effect on people. Or it might just be babies in general. But since I was so biased in this case, the first seemed to be the right answer. Casie slowly walked over to John, and from where I sat, I could see the baby's face and John's. Keith's little blue eyes stared up at John, who hovered over him. The sparkle in Keith's eyes matched the one in John. And just like everyone else in the room, John was already in love with the child. I could see that plain as day. Keith had this large extended family, and he didn't even know it yet.

John opened his arms, absent-mindlessly dropping the stuffed dog, which Randy caught with his undeniable reflexes. Casie slipped the baby into John's large embrace. It shocked me that John could hold something as small as my baby in his arms with just care and gentleness. Little Keith was nearly invisible from me, hidden by John's massive forearms, but I heard the soft coos echoing out loudly.

"Um, well, I hate to bring this up now, but do you know what I think?" John said, and I saw the beginnings of a smile on his lips. Randy rolled his eyes, knowing that John was about to say something John-like, and waved him on to continue. "Well, I don't know if Randy's the father."

"What?" I asked, my mouth popping open. What in the world was John getting at?

"Well, just look at him! Blue eyes, red hair… to me, he looks less like the Viper and more like a certain Celtic Warrior, if you know what I'm sayin'?"

I made a face at John, and gagged a little, not really having to force myself to act. The thought of actually having kissed that man, much less than sleep with him, was absolutely revolting. He made my stomach churn and my skin crawl. I heard Randy scoff, and close in on John. "Give me my son back before I knock you out!"

Laughter rippled around the room once more. A softly rustling noise tore my attention away from John and towards Casie as she sat down on the foot of my bed. In her hands, something I hadn't noticed when she'd sat it on the floor; a gift bag with baby blue baby decorations.

"Here's just a little something that came complimentary from the shop at WWE," she said, handing me the bag. "It's a bunch of the new releases and I just had to get them for you two."

I smirked at Casie and dug my hand into the bag. I felt a lot of cloth material. Slowly, I pulled out five little onesies. When my eyes grazed over the mass of baby clothes, I couldn't stop the laughter coming from my mouth. Each onesie had a certain phrase or picture of some big superstars. Keith now had an Undertaker, Rey Mysterio, Triple H and John Cena onesie. But what really put stitches in my sides, was the little Randy "RKO" Orton one. It was a new design from creative, with an outline of a viper's face in burnt orange against a brown backing. I looked over at Randy through my laughter, holding my stomach against the soft pain in my abdomen, and saw that he had an amused smile on his face. I hugged my best friend, thinking that this day couldn't get any better.

oo

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Randy's soft laughter. I opened my eyes, laying on my side, and saw that Randy was stretched out in a recliner, his knees pulled up. He was laughing and smiling at something in his lap. It was then that I realized the baby cube Keith had been sleeping in next to me was empty. And to re-insure my thoughts, Keith coughed a little through a gurgle as he was propped up on Randy's legs. I didn't move, I didn't want too. The sight was beyond what I had expected from Randy. I knew he was going to be there for me and his son, and I knew he would want to be involved in his life; but to actually see this in action? To see that Randy wanted to spend time with his son, without me being present, made a moment that nobody could ever take away from me. I pressed my lips together, trying to hide my smile. But, just as I thought that I could get away with watching this peaceful scene for any longer, Randy lifted his head in my direction. His blue eyes met mine and his smile brightened.

"Oh, look here, Keith," Randy said in a soft voice, standing up with the baby in his arms. I watched as he carefully made his way towards the bed. Randy angled Keith in a way that he could see me. I looked in the blue eyes that my son shared with his father, and smiled. Once he knew who he was looking at, he reached his tiny arms out for me. It warmed my heart by many measures to see him react this way towards me. I had to suppress a giggle at his outfit; the purple and yellow Cenation onesie. "Mommy's awake. Say 'It's about time you woke up Mommy, I want to go home'."

"Home?" I asked, taking the baby in my arms, getting ready to give him his breakfast. _Home? _I just had a baby two days ago, and I was ready to go home? Randy nodded down at me, brushing my hair from my face, leaning down to brush his lips against mine softly.

"Yeah, a nurse came by earlier, and said that when you woke up, and you sign your release papers, we can go," he said, as he continually ran his long fingers through my hair. "I'm going to go get her to bring you your papers."

I watched Randy leave the room, and had to fight the panic that was threatening to attack. I wasn't at all comfortable taking Keith away from the hospital. What if something were to happen? What if he got sick? What if I did something wrong? Everything was just fine, and I was glad to spend all of my time with my baby, but to do it without the trust of a dozen nurses and doctors waiting in the wings in case I did something wrong was much easier on my nerves. I would never be able to live with myself if something happened to Keith and it was my fault. I had to take deep breaths to calm myself, or I would end up upsetting the baby, before we even made it out of the hospital.

Randy came back into the room, with a nurse at his heels, carrying a stack of stapled papers. She pulled the tray table up towards me as close was she could. And holding Keith with one hand, while he fed, I tried to sign my release papers. Randy finally had to come hold them steady, because I couldn't make it work one-handedly. Once that was over with, in less than thirty minutes, both Keith and I were checked out, and our family was ready to go home for the first time. After Randy and I changed Keith into full body sleeper, a pair of jean pants, a oceanic shirt, a green toboggan and a fuzzy thick jacket; well, it was late February in Missouri. Then, while Randy held the baby, I changed into another one of Randy's shirts, added his hoodie on top, and green sweatpants. I was glad that I wasn't sore enough that I couldn't change myself. Walking was another story. I could do it, but it wasn't very pleasant.

The nurse came back in with a wheelchair. Randy handed the baby to the nurse and left to pull the SUV around. I groaned, thinking about the ride I was about to take. Everyone in the hospital would be staring in my direction. Not that it mattered much anymore; it pleased me to know that people wanted to see my son. A different nurse lowered me into my mobile seat, that had my balloons attached to it, along with my flowers in an extended pocket on the back of the seat. Once I was comfortable, and my feet were propped up, Keith was handed back to me. I cradled him close to my chest, not wanting to carry him out side in this cold. I knew I was worrying too much, and that people take home babies' everyday in colder weather than this, but this time it was different. He was my child. And I knew in this moment, I would never stop worrying about him. I clutched him tight was we were pushed off the elevator and through the sliding glass doors out of the hospital. Randy was leaning against the side of his SUV, waiting on us. He popped the back door open, revealing the car-seat that was already strapped into place, and ready to go. I sighed when he took him from my arms, and watched from my chair as he got him securely fastened in. He closed the door and walked back to me. Taking his hand that was held out for me, I let him pull me to my feet. I shuffled slowly to the other side of the car, while Randy behind me every step of the way. He helped me into the back, to sit beside our son.

Randy climbed into the front, and started the car. I jumped a little when he started to pull away from the curb. My eyes turned towards Keith, watching him closely for any sign of distress. But, as it would seem, he had already fallen asleep. I smirked softly, thinking he looked like his father when he slept, digging out the green blanket from bag on the floorboard, and wrapped it around him softly. Even though Randy drove the slowest speed that I bet was his lowest record, we still made it home fairly quickly. When Randy cut the engine, Keith began to stir. I circled the car slowly, reaching the other side to get my son out of his car restraints. Randy walked ahead of us, unlocking the door. I paid attention to every step I took, really trying to avoid a nosedive with a newborn in my arms. I let out a long breath when I was finally in the safety of my own home.

I eyed the stairs warily, not knowing if I was strong enough yet to get myself up the staircase, much less myself and a child. I threw a worried glance at Randy, who smiled softly, and took his son from my arms. I watched as he started to make his way up the stairs. He held the baby with one arm, and let his hand guide up the railing. I slowly followed behind him, taking one step at a time. By the time I made it to the top of the stairs, Randy was already coming out of the nursery. Walking past him, I peeped into the room, wanting to see my baby again. He was lying on his back, and I noticed that Randy had removed his jacket, toboggan and extra layer of clothes. And a blanket was tucked in around his waist. And a pacifier was in his mouth, moving slowly as he sucked.

I leaned against the door-frame, watching him breath through my droopy lids. The ride home took a lot out of me, I suppose. He jerked softly in his sleep, slinging an arm above his head. His little fingers ruffled his thick red hair. As I rested my head against the frame, Randy's arms came around my waist softly, his chin propping on my head. Leaning into him, I whispered, "I don't care who he looks like, he's ours and he's simply perfect."

Randy turned his head and kissed the top of my hair, "Perfect isn't enough of a word to describe how completely flawless he is." I tried to smile, but a yawn cut across me, cutting off anything I was about to say. Randy turned me around in his arms, staring down at me. "Want to take a nap?"

I made a face. I wasn't to sure about going to sleep leaving Keith in a totally different room. "I don't know…. What if something happens?"

Randy smiled down at me, and lifted his hand. In it was a white receiver that I knew was a baby monitor. I turned around and saw the other one clipped to a railing on Keith's crib. "Then we'll hear it. C'mon, you're exhausted. I can tell. He's going to need his Mommy to be rested so she can play with him."

I smirked up at Randy, all the while I was soaring on the inside at the way he was talking. That was the second time today he'd called me 'Mommy'. And I had to admit, I loved it. Every minute of it. I laced my fingers with Randy's free hand and pulled him towards our bedroom. We settled on the bed in the clothes we were wearing. It didn't make any difference right now. I curled up next to Randy, and before I could barely rest my head on his chest, I was asleep.

oo

I yawned, and stretched on the bed. I rolled over to reach out for Randy, but he wasn't there. I pulled myself to a sitting position and tried to listen for any sound. But I heard nothing. Not Randy and not anything from the baby monitor. I searched the room with my eyes, and couldn't find it. I panicked. I climbed from the bed as fast as I could, and walked across the hall to the nursery. Everything seemed to be in the right place, except for the baby. Keith wasn't in his room. As I shuffled quickly towards the stairs, I heard something. The TV was on, turned low, but it was still on. I quietly tip-toed down the stairs, to see what was going on.

I had to suppress my laughter at the sight before me. Randy had his back to me, sitting on the couch. And from the looks of it, Keith was in his lap. And on the television, was Monday Night Raw. I had totally forgotten what day it was. I could see, from where I stood, that they were continuing with the Nexus story line a little bit longer, and having John try to finish them. I heard the music cue, and John exploded onto the ramp with a huge pop of cheers, and some boos mixed in with that. I was about to join them on the couch when I heard Randy begin to speak.

"See him right there, in the purple shirt? Well, that's Daddy's best friend, John Cena. He'll be your uncle, you know?" he spoke slow and soft. I covered my mouth when I heard Keith squeal out; a happy entertained squeal. Randy chuckled softly, "Yeah, I know, he is silly looking. Oh, and see those men in the black shirts, we don't like them," Randy said, his voice taking on a serious tone that nearly had me losing it. "Daddy doesn't like those guys. They aren't very nice." However, I couldn't hold back any longer when I heard Keith's squeal darken up, and I could tell that he wasn't happy with the men on the screen. I giggled softly, and Randy turned his head to look in my direction.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked, walking around to join them on the couch. Keith looked over at me, and let loose with another happy squeal. Randy handed him to me, and laid him on my lap, playing with his hands. Randy closed the space on the couch between him and me.

"You looked so peaceful, I let you sleep longer when I heard Keith start to cry," Randy said, draping his arm around me. I picked Keith up, hung my legs over Randy's lap, and replaced Keith on my thighs. I made faces for Keith, and pulled at his hands, while he squealed at me. Randy let his head rest against mine.

"Not even a week old, and you're training our son for the business," I mused, smirking at Randy from the corner of my mouth. His deep chuckle shook against me slightly. I raised my eyebrow at him. "What happened to 'He can be whatever he wants to be, it doesn't matter to me'," I said mimicking his deep voice and words that he had spoke to me not too long ago. His laughter deepened, and Keith squealed towards him, reaching a small hand out. Randy quickly took the hint, and gave Keith his hand to play with.

"I meant that and I still do," Randy said, running the fingers of hand that was around my shoulders against the skin of my neck. "But, he at least has to know where his family started. You as much a part of this business as I am."

I turned my head towards his, and kissed his lips softly. Randy cupped my cheek with one hand, and caressed my skin softly. Our moment didn't last long, because Keith let out a loud wail of unhappy, and Randy and I broke apart suddenly. As soon as we did, he quit crying. I looked down at him in confusion, but Randy just started laughing.

"I'm sorry little man, but she was mine before she was your Mommy," Randy said, grabbing Keith's little hand softly, playing with his fingers. I rolled my eyes at my boys. Not even been a family a week, but it felt right to sit here, in our home, with our son. It made me more at ease to know that I wasn't a totally failure at this whole parenting thing.

**A/N**

**Ok, first off, I am sooooo sorry for the delay! I have been sooo super busy over the past week! It's just been crazy! But I'm going to try and get back on track and not take too long with any more chapters!**

**And second, who saw Night of Champions this past Sunday? I DID! I was super freaking happy that our man Randy got the title back! I was so hoarse after watching that ppv! Oh man! Great times!**

_**KimmieCena, Xandman216, Queen Islanzadi, babyxbxgurl, xLou26, miamitravel, Eisac Namhort, undermyumbrella, alana2awesome, barnsley gal 09, littleone999, FireFlyFlicker, vipergirl86, Bingobaby, dreamin'BIG, jcilyx3, Christina89, Diivalover, Lil'MissCena, RICE20 and hardycenagrl **_** you keep me young! (though I'm only 22, lol)**


	23. Days Like These

**I'm glad everyone loves little Keith! I enjoy writing about him just as much as yall enjoy reading about him! And to **_**JenniferRayne,**_** I know exactly what you mean! Seeing him smile, like a genuine smile, would melt anyone's cold heart! =D**

Chapter 23- Days Like These

Seventeen. That number never used to hold any importance for me. Just some random numbers shoved together to make another. Now, it was different. Seventeen was very much a part of my life. Because seventeen seemed to be the number of hours of sleep I've had since bringing Keith home from the hospital three weeks ago. And I'm sure that Randy's had less. Because I just didn't have the energy to go all day long. I was still feeling the fatigue of post-baby recovery, and Randy had to fill the gaps. But he seemed to be handling it a lot better than I was. I guess all those years of traveling minus sleep and seemingly endless hours in the gym were paying off in a different way now. The only light in this long tunnel of sleeplessness, was that Keith was finally starting to sleep through the night. Last night had been the first time he didn't wake up screaming. Of course, his lack of crying didn't mean that I had a full nights sleep. My body was set in two-hour intervals of sleep, waking up with or without Keith's help. And every time I stirred, I checked on Keith. Moreover, it would take another hour or two to get back to sleep.

I stretched out on the couch, laying my head in Randy's lap and closed my eyes. I just spent nearly two hours trying to calm Keith down after the phone had rang and woken him from a nap. I groaned as my back muscles tried to relax after the time I spent bouncing Keith around.

"He finally settle down?" Randy asked, running his fingers lightly through my hair. I had to fight the cringe that wanted to shiver up my spine when his fingers went into my hair. I hadn't had time to even shower in three days.

"After I tried everything I knew; I sang, I cuddled, I petted. It was the bouncing that did it. And I don't if I would touch my hair if I were you," I said, making a face. Randy looked down at me with a raised eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure Keith's spit up in there from his breakfast."

Randy chuckled softly, but didn't remove his hands. I shrugged my shoulders and closed my eyes again. If he wanted to be risky, then that was up to him. "It's not big deal. I've cleaned up so much of it recently, that it doesn't even bother me anymore." I laughed despite myself. A small smile rested on his lips. "What's so funny?"

"I was just wondering what your female fans would do if they saw you like this. Worn out, spit-up stained shirts and smelling of baby powder. This is definitely not the 'Viper' they know and love."

Randy joined me in my laughter. It was true, that Randy had transformed from Randy Orton- the wrestler and secretly romantic guy, to Randy Orton- the dad. It was a change that didn't really faze me. I enjoyed the change. Of course, he was still the wrestler and would always shower me with his love, but right now, our first priority was our son. "All I need now is a flowery apron and dish-washing gloves."

I sniggered at the image Randy had just put in my head. I would have to see that, because it was beyond funny, even in thought. But something he said, sparked a reminder in my head. "Speaking of, the dishes. We haven't washed them in nearly five days. And I can't stand it."

Randy groaned. That was his least favorite thing to do. He would do just about anything to get out of washing the dishes. And since Keith had been born, I'd only asked him of that job once. And he complained throughout the entire chore. It had been amusing to me to see him like that, nose crunched up and barely touching the dirty dishes. "Oh God, anything but that; please."

I covered my mouth to keep the laughter in. He was so cute when he begged. I sat up, and cuddled into his side, fully prepared to sweet talk him into cleaning them. Until Keith's cry echoed out from his room, down the stairs, and into the living room. I whimpered, and laid my head on Randy's shoulder. "I'll make you a deal. I'll do the dishes if you go check on him?"

The speed at which Randy stood up from the couch was amazing. One second I was on his shoulder, and the next I was picking myself up from the cushions. I smirked at his retreating back as he went up the stairs. I shuffled from the couch into the kitchen to begin working on the growing pile of dishes in our sink. Starting the water, I rinsed each plate, bowl, spoon fork and knife off before slipping it into the dishwasher. I was half-way through with the pile, when Randy walked into the kitchen, Keith in his arms. I saw Randy's eyes narrow in my direction. And While I stood there with my hands in a sink-full of soapy water, I realized why Randy was looking at me that way. I'd forgotten what time of day it was. Keith's little body was on a clock-work system almost. I could just about pin-point when there was going to be a diaper change. Well, at least a certain type of dirty diaper change.

I bit my lip as I stared at Randy, and within seconds, I was holding on to the counter, trying to stop my laughter. The offended look on Randy's face was just too much. He cleared his throat and I tried to sober up long enough to give him a chance to speak. His narrowed eyes raised one eyebrow at me. "You owe me."

I actually had to step away from counter and sit in a bar chair. My sides were cramping and my cheeks were beginning to hurt from use. I don't think Randy appreciated the humor of the situation as I did. Because he rolled his eyes, and took Keith back into the living room. I calmed myself enough to finish loading the dishwasher and turned it on. Sting came jogging up to me, and whimpered towards the door. I took my cue to grab the leash and carry him outside. It wasn't nearly was cold anymore as March trucked on into its last week. Sting took off, seeing a bird on the ground, and nearly yanked the handle from my grasp. It was incredible how much the puppy had grown. Even though he was technically still a puppy, he had nearly tripled his size. The foot of the bed was loosing more and more room as he grew.

After I left Sting loose back in the house, I returned to the living room. I saw that Randy had stretched out on the carpet, lying in front of the play-mat that Edoin and Matt had bought. Keith was on his back, staring up at the toys swinging down at him. His legs were kicking and he kept reaching his arms out trying to play with the ocean animals. Randy shook the noisy ones, and aimed the little mirror that was attached so Keith could see his reflection. My lips pursed over my teeth in a smile as I joined them on the floor.

I got down on my knees close to Randy, letting one of my legs lay over his. I curled my arm around his bicep that was available as he propped up on his elbow. Leaning over, I placed a kiss on his cheek. His jaw ticked, and I knew he was fighting his own smile. "I'm sorry about the bomb I didn't warn you about. I wasn't thinking about the time."

"Mhmm," he replied, raising an eyebrow at me with a smirk on his lips. And before I could react, he moved fast to grab me around the waist, then rolling over on his back. I blinked and I was lying on his stomach. My hair fell over my shoulders and curtained Randy's face. He tightly wrapped his arms around my waist. I let my hands at the top of his head, feeling the soft hairs that grew short from his skull. Randy closed his eyes, and buried his head in my neck. "I missed this."

I giggled softly, not knowing exactly what he was referring too. "Missed what?"

"This," he said, squeezing my waist again, pulling me tight to his body. He had missed our physical closeness. And I knew what he meant. Because since I was late in my fourth month, I hadn't been able to press myself fully to him. The bump was in the way. And up until a few weeks ago, the baby made it extremely difficult to hold Randy. Even after the birth, I couldn't hold Randy the way I used to, because I was so sore. But I was finally healed enough to let him hold me tight.

If there was one thing about this pregnancy and new motherhood that wasn't tradition, it would be how I felt. The books and the magazines all said that the new mother would feel awkward about her baby-less body. And that they wouldn't have time for themselves or their partners; or might not even want to spend time with their husbands. That wasn't me by a long shot. While I got the having less time because of the new baby, I didn't feel like I was out of my skin. I felt more awkward while I was pregnant than anything. But, just like Randy, I was enjoying the fact that I could now hold him in my arms. And we got our time anyway we could. In between meal times, during nap times and at night; especially now that Keith was starting to sleep through the night. We were starting to settle into a routine.

oo

"Randy, are you sure about this?" I asked, holding Keith close to my chest, as if my arms could protect him from anything. Randy leaned down to brush his lips over mine slightly. I smirked at Keith when he whimpered and shot an arm out towards Randy. He was so jealous of the attention Randy gave me. And Randy loved it. He loved to tease the little guy with it; and if didn't upset Keith so much, I would have enjoyed it more.

"It'll be fine, Lora. Now, let's get him dressed."

I sighed. Today would be the first time Keith had left the house. The WWE tour was passing through St. Louis tonight for a house-show, and we were taking Keith to see everyone. I took the baby back to his room and gathered his clothes for the day. I sat him on the changing table and stripped him of his body-suit sleeper. I made faces at him, and played with him for a few minutes before I started to dress him. The outfit was a cute as it could be; a short-sleeve baby blue polo with a dinosaur at the hem. His shorts had two different shades of blue, mixed with white, in a checked plaid pattern. I slipped on the extra small navy blue canvas shoes over a pair of matching blue socks. I had to comb his red hair, because it was sticking out in odd angles. It had grown so much in just three weeks.

Bring Keith into our bedroom, I laid him down on the bed, and surrounded him with pillows so he couldn't roll off the bed. I then slipped on my knit top, with black straps. It was a creamy white with brown and blue flowery design, with a black strip that rested just under my bust. Then I pulled up a new pair of denim shorts that stopped just above the knee, and cuffed up by an inch. And to make sure that I wouldn't regret my decision, I slipped on my bright blue flats, that matched the blue in my shirt.

Once I was happy with my appearance, and clean hair, I scoped Keith up from the bed, and carried him down stairs. I saw my husband sitting in the couch, flipping through the channels. I looked Randy up and down and giggled. His brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"So, are we _that_ family?" I asked, switching arms to hold Keith with the other one. Randy still looked at me in confusion. I motioned to my outfit, Keith's and then to him. Randy had on a pale blue button down shirt, cuffed at the sleeves and some dark washed jeans. All three of us were wearing blue of some kind. "The matchey kind?"

Randy rolled his eyes, obviously hadn't noticed, and I had a feeling that he could really care less. He shut the TV off, and walked to me. He took his son from me, and I grabbed the diaper bag. I absolutely loved it. It was green in color, with all different kinds of line, circles and polka dot designs. The name "Keith" was embroidered on the side. Randy turned towards me at the front door. "Do we have everything?"

"Well, I have the diaper bag, which has Keith a change of clothes, and extra pacifier and some little toys. I think ten diapers is way too many, but no harm in being cautious. The stroller is already in the car. Oh, and baby wipes. And two bottles of milk, which by the way," I said, my voice taking a dark tone as I made a face, "was not easy to get. The pump and I are not friends."

Randy laughed and opened the door with one hand. He let me out first, and I waited for him to walk through the doorway, before I shut and locked it behind us. I climbed into the front seat of Randy's SUV. Turning in my seat, I watched as Randy fastened Keith into his seat. There was a mirror attached to the back of the seat, so Keith could see himself in his carseat. And I could see him from the rear-view mirror if aimed correctly. Once Randy was in the front seat, we were off. It still amazed me how slow Randy drove now, when Keith was in the car. It was as if he was afraid to barely even go the speed limit. The drive to the arena didn't take very long. Less than thirty minutes and we were there. I walked around the car to the back, lifting the hatch of the SUV, and pulled out the stroller. Unfolding it, snapping the safety latch, I wheeled it around to Keith's side of the car. Randy had just released the car seat from its holster when I reached them. He snapped the seat into the matching stroller, and was ready.

I laughed at the last time the WWE had seen Randy and I together. I was overly pregnant, and Randy was just my husband. And if I thought back further, this company had seen us in many stages of our lives together. A time when we wouldn't even acknowledge each other, to walking down the corridors, hand in hand, then to my massive bump and the rings on my finger. Now, again we were different as we entered the arena. Randy was pushing a stroller, with our son in it, and I had the diaper bag slung over my shoulder.

I didn't think we would ever make it to John's locker room. Workers, stagehands, wrestlers on the Raw roster and some of the Diva's too kept stopping us. To either congratulate us, or praise our baby. I was very proud "Moma", and puffed up every time he had something said about him. Now I knew how Zoey feels every time someone compliments Odera. They were even talking to me, when they usually ignored me. I was shocked when Maryse asked me how I was. I didn't even know she had it in her to care about anyone other than herself.

Finally, after dodging a few people, we reached John's locker room, and Randy knocked on the door. Everyone in the business knew better than to just walk into someone's locker room; you could get an eye full of something you didn't really want to see. So, Randy knocked. It only took a few seconds for John to swing the door open wide. His face broke out into a smile and stepped out of the way.

"Look who finally decided to show up!" he called out to the room. I rolled my eyes through my smile, knowing John had been very impatient for us to get here. And I had to admit, that once I was had time to think about taking Keith out, I started to get excited about seeing my extended family again. I looked around the room, seeing Casie rushing towards us. Edoin and Matt were sitting beside Adam and, not to my surprise, Melina. He had his arm draped around her neck. I remembered a conversation that I had had with Melina, before having to go on maternity leave, about her and Adam. I knew then that something was going on with the two of them. And by the looks of it, something good. Adam looked… content, with his arm around Melina.

Randy unsnapped Keith from his restraints, and handed him to John. Everyone stood up from the couch, and flocked around Keith. Randy and I shared a look and laughed slightly as he led me towards the couch. We sat together, watching everyone coo over our son. Randy and I were smart; we knew when to get our rest or save our energy. After several minutes, they started to figure out that we weren't with them anymore, and soon were all back to surrounding us on the couch. Casie sat next to me, with Keith in her arms.

"He's gotten so much bigger since the last time I saw him!" she gushed, pushing his pacifier back in his mouth. His legs pulled up to his chest as Casie played with his hands. "At least two or three inches!"

Randy chuckled at Casie's reaction towards Keith. "You know what, you know what? We'll see if you're right tomorrow. His first check-up is in the morning."

As Casie bounced Keith lightly with her legs, the pacifier fell from his mouth again, and he let out a wail to loud that everyone in the room, but Randy and me, winced in shock. We were used to it by now. Casie tried to give him the pacifier back to him, but he spit it right back out. Casie stared at the screaming baby with wide eyes. I tried to hold back my laughter.

"He's probably just hungry," I said, noting that he hadn't had anything to eat for about four hours. "Let me just warm up his bottle in that microwave."

I went to stand up, but John cut across me. "No, just sit down. I'll do it."

I cast Randy an amused look as John pulled a bottle of milk from the bag. He popped in the locker room microwave for fifteen seconds. Keith was still wailing as loud as his little lungs would go, and Casie handed him back to me. I knew it was because she was afraid of doing anything else to make him cry. But his crying didn't subside just because Mommy had him. Keith was bound and determined to get what he wanted. John heard the beep, and grabbed the bottle from the microwave. Walking back across the room, he held it out for me. But Randy stopped my hand from reaching out.

"You have to test it first, make sure it's not too hot," Randy said. John looked at him in confusion, "How?" clearly the question in his eyes. Then Randy's words surprised me. "Pour a couple of drops on your wrist. Then taste it to make sure it's a good temperature."

I almost opened my mouth when Randy's hand landed on my knee, squeezing it softly. I cut my eyes in his direction, and I saw that familiar tick in his jaw. I felt the tension in his body, and I knew he was setting John up. I focused all my attention on my child, as to not blow Randy's plan. But I couldn't help but watch as John shrugged, and poured out more than a few drops on his wrist. I bit my lip when he brought his arm to his face, and he licked the milk from his skin. His reaction was instant. His face screwed up, and a violent shiver rushed over him. His eyes opened, his brow knitted in repulsion, looking from Randy, who was barely containing his smile and the laughter he was holding it started to shake his frame. He then locked eyes with me.

"Lora, what is this?" At his question, everyone else in the room seem to catch on to what Randy had done to John. Laughter started to sneak around the room. I pulled my hand from my mouth, trying not to smile.

"That's breast milk, John," I said, and as soon as the words were out of my mouth, Randy lost it. His laughter ripped from his throat, echoing throughout the stoned-walled room. The next loudest laughter was Adam, who had been sitting in the floor, and was now rolling around, clutching his sides. Casie's head rested on my shoulder, and I could hear her laughter in my ear. Edoin held onto Matt as her laughter got the better of her. The only one that wasn't amused with this, besides John, was Keith. He still screamed in my arms. I held my hand out. "Can Keith have his bottle?"

John rolled his eyes, and thrust the bottle into my waiting hand. And for his trouble, he whacked Randy on the head with the back of his hand. But this only worsened Randy's laughter. I readjusted Keith in my arms, and popped the bottle into his mouth. He quieted instantly, and began to drink. John eyed Keith with a look of love and disgust.

"Well, at least one of us finds that appetizing."

I leaned on Randy to brace myself from my laughter. John opened his mouth to retort, but there was a hard knock on the door, and before anyone could answer it, the door opened. I smiled at the woman bustling into the room, head down, reading a stack of papers.

"John, here's the details for your match toni—" Stephanie began to say, before a soft baby hiccup reached her ears. Her words died in her throat as she lifted her head and her pale green eyes met my dark green ones. Slowly, a smile pulled at her lips. She thrust the entire stack of papers into John's hands and rushed over to me with a soft squeal of delight.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't know you were going to be here tonight!" Stephanie gushed, kneeling before me, to wrap and arm around me. It was rather difficult, because Keith was still drinking on his bottle. I watched as she gazed down at him, and he looked at her with his bright blue eyes. And just like everyone else, she ran her fingers across his face, and held his little hands. "Just look at the head-full of red hair and those bright blue eyes."

"Yes, there's been arguments over who he looks like more," I rolled my eyes towards Randy. He smirked at me, and didn't reply. Keith pushed away the bottle when it was half empty, hiccuping slightly. "John could you hand me the diaper bag, please?"

John eyed me cautiously. He took a tentative step towards the bag. "This doesn't involve any more bottles does it?"

"Not unless you've changed your mind?" I joked and he made the disgusted face again and brought me the bag. I fished around until I found the small thin cotton blanket, and draped it over my shoulder.

"Can I do that?" Stephanie asked, eying the blanket and Keith. I smiled and passed her the blanket, and waited for her get it in position and then handed her Keith. Stephanie stood up, and laid the baby's head on her shoulder, and started to pat his back, burping him. It didn't take her long to get what she wanted. I had to admit, that with three kids, she was an excellent mother. "Well, I can see where he looks like Randy. But also, he looks like you too, Lora. But the important thing is that he is healthy, and happy belongs only to the both of you. Just something I've learned in the past few years."

**A/N**

**Well, what do you think about their family growing stronger everyday? Sweet huh? But don't get too comfortable, because there are troubles ahead! I'm not getting too soft on you! Lol REVIEW please!**

**Oh, and I had to throw in the "you know what, you know what" part because Randy did that this past Monday, and that's like the 583752 time I've heard do that. I love it!**

_**KimmieCena, Xandman216, Queen Islanzadi, babyxbxgurl, xLou26, miamitravel, Eisac Namhort, undermyumbrella, alana2awesome, barnsley gal 09, littleone999, FireFlyFlicker, vipergirl86, Bingobaby, dreamin'BIG, jcilyx3, Christina89, Diivalover, Lil'MissCena, RICE20, hardycenagrl and JenniferRayne **_**you guys are the best readers ever!**


	24. That Uncertain Feeling

**It's been another one of those weeks. I never can seem to get away from those, right? Ugh. But, the good news is, I've done a LOT of brainstorming for this story. And I've come up with some good (and bad) things to go down. LOL**

**But, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 24- That Uncertain Feeling

**Randy**

Never, in my life, had something affect my life so quickly. Don't get me wrong, man things had affected me in big ways, but they took time. The first time I won the world title when I was twenty-three. It took a year to build up to that, and I knew it was coming. Or allowing John past my barriers to become my best friend. It was months before I would even confide the simplest things to him. Loving Lora was another thing that made its way into an everyday ritual for me. However, it took a while to realize that I would never be able to live without her. But in one day, or less than that, my life changed. I knew it was coming; for nine months, I tried to prepare myself. But no book or advice from anyone could prepare you for that day. For that moment where you lay eyes on your living, breathing and made from scratch child. It's as if something happens to the atmosphere, and all the oxygen and gravity suddenly disappears. You can't get air into your lungs, and you feel like you're falling towards the screaming baby the doctors are carrying away. I knew I wasn't the same man I was before Keith. Because from now on, I was legally, emotionally, unconditionally responsible for someone else. I was a caretaker and provider for someone I helped create. How could something like that _not_ change your life?

And besides having my healthy son, living in our house, another vision that floated in and out of my dreams was Lora. She had transformed from wife to mother is zero point three seconds. I didn't know she had the remarkable mothering instincts that flowed through her body. She sacrificed her own rest to comfort our baby. And on top of that, I found that not only was I over attracted to her while she was pregnant, but nothing beat seeing her holding my son. It was like some animal need that roared in my stomach, calmed only by the sight of her caring for our child. Every time I watched her bath Keith, change him, cloth him, feed him, and I felt the need to have Lora, to make her my own again. A need that crashed on me like a tidal wave. I had to reign in my feelings, because common sense told me it was too soon. I didn't believe that she was fully recovered from bringing our son into the world. And I was counting the days until I can show her how much I appreciate her for the work she did in the delivery room.

I emptied the bottle of water in my hand, and tossed into the trash compactor next to the dishwasher. Picking up the shirt that hung on a kitchen chair, I pulled it over my shoulders, and down my stomach. I walked upstairs, and into Keith's room, seeing Lora picking him up off the changing table. That animalistic need clawed at my insides, and I had to fight the tension. She was dressed in one of her knee length cotton dresses that she wore when it was warm outside. Her red hair flowed straight and down past her shoulders. I could feel my fingers tingle, wanting to tangle themselves in the red waves.

My eyes were drawn to my son, as he cooed in his mother's arms. Lora dressed him in a black polo shirt and some miniature khaki cargo shorts, and with it being early April outside, she placed brown leather flip-flops with a heel strap on his tiny feet. I couldn't stop myself as I silently crossed the room. My arms slipped around Lora's dramatically smaller stomach, and pulled her tight against my chest. I saw her cheek rise up as she smiled. Her head turned and before she could get a word out of her mouth, I captured her lips with my own. She was surprised, but returned the kiss all the same. Just as she sighed against my mouth, Keith opened his full little lips, and rattled the windows with his scream. I chuckled softly, before breaking apart from my wife.

"What was that for?" Lora asked, turning her body in my arms, so Keith was in between my chest and hers. Amusement danced her eyes, and I could feel my own smile tugging at my lips. Since when did I need an excuse to kiss my wife? I turned that smile into a smirk, and shrugged one of my shoulders at her.

"Why would I have to have a reason?" I murmured, pressing my forehead against her. Her breath hit my lips as she craned her neck so her lips would meet mine again. But, just like always, Keith broke us up. I let go of Lora and backed away. Using the changing table as a prop, I let my laughter take over. I just couldn't get over Keith. He was so jealous of the attention I gave his mother. When it was just him and me, he was as good as gold. Never whined; he was a happy baby. But put Lora and I together, and he chose sides.

Lora rolled her eyes, and left the room, carrying Keith with her. I followed shortly after, when I gained control of myself. We needed to get on the road if we were going to make it on time. I locked the front door behind me, when Lora and Keith were ahead of me. As Lora fastened him into his car seat, I turned the key over in the ignition. The drive to my sister's house wasn't a long one.

oo

"Lora, we're going to need to leave if we want to make it," I said, trying to bring her back to reality. She was sitting on Becky's couch in the living room, Keith on her lap. I stood next to the front door, urging her to hurry. But the look of worry and fear laced clearly on Lora's face. Becky sat down next to her and rubbed her hand across her back; a look of understanding her eyes.

"The first time away is never easy," Becky said, turning to watch her two little girls ran into the room, chasing each other. "No matter how many kids you have. But you can trust me to take excellent care of my nephew."

Lora nodded, not taking her eyes off Keith as her head tilted to the side slightly. "Oh, of course I know you'll take wonderful care of him. But what if he thinks we're not coming back?"

"Then, you'll prove that you didn't leave him when you pick him up," Becky said reassuringly. I watched on, hating to see how hard Lora was taking leaving him for the first time. I was pulled from my thoughts by a tugging sensation on the pant leg of my jeans. I looked down to see the oldest of my nieces, Lainey. It was obvious she wanted me to pick her up, so I smiled at her as I bent down, lifting her in my arms.

"What's wrong with Aunt Lora?" she asked in a simpering voice. It was amazing how much she sounded like a little adult. Her words came out clear as a bell, and it was fun to have a "grown-up" conversation, as she calls them. I smiled reassuringly at her.

"She's just worried about leaving the baby. See, he's so little and all, he needs a lot of attention."

Lainey nodded as if she understood everything I said. And, in fact, she probably had. She was the smartest four year old I'd ever seen. She propped her elbow on my chest, and rested her chin on her hand, clearly deep in thought. I watched as her eyes lit up as something came to her mind. "Can I help watch him? None of my babies have ever got hurt before." I tilted my head from side to side, making it seem like I was thinking it over. Then, she placed both of her hands on my shoulders, and tried to shake me. "Please Uncle Randy? Please? I promise I'll be good!"

I smirked to fight my laughter. I looked over to my sister, seeing her hiding her own laughter behind her hand. Even Lora seemed amused, and slightly more at ease. I decided it wouldn't hurt Becky to have a little helper around, to bring her things for Keith when her hands were tied. "Okay, but you have to promise me that you'll do everything your Mommy asks you to do. So, you can help her by bringing her a fresh diaper for him, or some new clothes. Just whatever she needs, you'll help her with, okay?"

Lainey clapped her hands excitedly before squeezing them around my neck. "Thank you! Thank you! I'll be the best helper ever!"

I sat her down as I laughed at her reaction. I watched as she tried to tug and drag the diaper bag over to her mother. It was just a bit too heavy for her to carry, but she managed to tug it across the carpet. She then stood next to Lora, staring sweetly down at the baby. Her little hand cupped his head, and she looked back to smile at her mother. It was then, that I saw, even young girls had the mothering instinct.

Finally, Lora handed Keith to my sister. It looked like it took everything she had to stand up. She was halfway across the room, when she turned around. "Everything you need should be in the diaper bag. Bottles, pacifiers, diapers, spare clothes, his night clothes, socks, and some more shoes," turning around to walk to my side, she checked her watch before she continued. "Usually this time of day, he won't go back to sleep until bedtime, which is eight. Just get him to sleep, and then fasten him into his carseat, so when we pick him up, we won't wake him."

Becky nodded, even though I knew Keith was in very capable hands. Lainey and Suzie were living proof of that. But I understood where Lora was coming from as well. We were both very protective of him. My sister stood up from the couch, Keith in the arms, and carried him across the room towards us.

"Say good-bye to Daddy," Becky said, bouncing Keith a little in her arms. She stood in front of me, showing my son looking up at me with wide and innocent eyes. And I nearly caved and took him with us. Those sad puppy-dog eyes almost shattered my heart. Instead, I knelt over and gave him soft kiss against his red hair. Becky then turned towards Lora, "Tell Mommy you'll see her later!"

Lora's eyes sheened over, and I knew she was holding back tears. If we left with Lora upset, Keith wouldn't calm down for Becky. But Lora braved through her pain, and smiled at the baby. She placed several kisses on his forehead before pulling back. "Mommy loves you. We'll be back before you can miss us, okay?"

I hooked my arm with Lora, thanked Becky again for sitting for us, and we were out of the door before Lora could snatch Keith away. She rested her head against my chest on the walk to the car.

oo

"So, is it nice to have the first baby-free night in over a month?" Adam asked, pulling his wrestling boots into place. I sat in his locker room, with John and Matt, and felt kind of jealous that they were all in their work attire, and I wasn't able to get out there and do something I loved. I was still out on "injury" and the fans didn't know that I was here. But, to calm the growing jealousy, I focused on Adam's question.

"Not really. I think I've completely gone soft, because there for a moment, when we dropped him off at my sister's, he gave me this look. As if he was trying to say, 'Why can't I go too?'. It was rough," I answered truthfully. And if I had it my way, my selfish way, he would be asleep in my arms right now. The guys looked at me with a mixed expression of sympathy and shock. I rolled my eyes, thinking that they didn't know about the softy I had become in the past month.

"If it was that bad for you, I can imagine how Lora was," John said, trying his tennis shoe laces. I shot him a look that said _"You don't even know."_ I didn't even know she was going to take it that badly. But it had to be done. He was going to have to learn that Mommy and Daddy weren't going to be around twenty-four/seven.

"I thought I was going to have to carry her out of the house. She acted as if we were dropping him off on the front steps of Catholic convent. And she fought her tears the whole way here." There was a silent moment where I knew the boys were feeling sorry for Lora.

"So, other than that," Matt said, slipping on his show tank top, before grabbing the tape and wrapping his wrists up, "being a dad that amazing?" I smiled at the mention of my son. I could visualize him perfectly; red hair, bright blue eyes and the little smile at pulled at his mouth. Matt chuckle softly. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"You wouldn't be lying either," I added, stretching my legs out in front of me. This morning popped into my head, and I smirked. "He loves to cock-block me though."

John snorted with laughter, and took several moments to control himself. "Well, most newborns aren't that helpful for your personal life."

"No," I shook my head, trying to get my point across, "he gets so jealous of the attention I give her. I can't even kiss Lora without Keith starting to cry, with no reason at all."

"Who does that sound like?" Adam asked, throwing me one of his wicked amused smiles. I rolled my eyes, ignoring the fact that my son was already more like me than I cared to admit. I fought the groan that was building up, because if Keith was really like me, then Lora and I were in for a rude awakening for the rest of his life. Like the saying goes, _"You pay for your raising."_ The guys pulled me from my thoughts when they stood up. Adam looked at the clock on the wall. "Looks like we have to get going."

I nodded my head, and followed them out. I didn't much like the idea of spending the rest of the night in a room by myself. I chatted with John for a few more hallways, before I had to go in the opposite direction. Within minutes, I was opening the door to Lora's titantron room. And for just a moment, a split second, everything seemed like it once had. When I had finished preparing for a match, and I came to see my girlfriend for a few minutes. Lora had her back to me, working hard at getting the last songs loaded. The scene took me back to the beginning stages of our life together. A time where it was just Lora Pierce and Randy Orton. I weighed the differences in my head, coming to the conclusion that Lora Pierce and Randy Orton was an amazing time, but Randy and Lora Orton marked my life totally different. Then adding Keith Orton to the top of that mix. And I knew, then, that I wouldn't have it any other way. I crossed the room, and wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"Hi," her voice said; it was soft and sad. I knew she still hadn't gotten over leaving Keith. I watched as she pressed a button, and Matt's music echoed throughout the arena. I rolled a chair next to hers and sat down.

"How's work?" I tried to get her mind off the thoughts in her head. But she just shrugged her shoulders. I sighed and pulled her chair to mine when she put her head in her hands.

"Nothing's changed," she said, attempting the conversation. It was a start. Lora lifted her head to look at me. "The boys doing okay?"

"You know them, goofing off as always," I smirked, and was pleased when a faint smile crossed her lips. But then she moved suddenly, grabbing up her cell from the desk. She flipped it open, and saw that nothing new was there. Nothing had changed. I knew what she was doing. The same thing I caught myself doing throughout the night. But somehow I knew that her vigilance was heavier than mine. She was waiting for Becky to call, and say that something had happened. She was fearing the worse. And for that, putting herself under stress that needn't be there. I ran my fingers through her hair softly. "He's fine Lora."

Her head snapped to mine, and I saw the aggravation blazing back at me. "How do you know? He's probably crying at her house, thinking his parents abandoned him!"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I knew I had to say something, even if Lora didn't want to listen. "He probably didn't have time to miss us, what with Becky and the girls there to play with him."

"Why are you so okay with this?" Lora asked, the accusation in her eyes. She stood up from her seat and paced the room. Her voice raised in volume the longer she talked. "I'm a nervous wreck, and you're acting like this doesn't even bother you. Was it that easy to walk away from him? Because it wasn't for me. Not for me."

I stood, trying to remain calm. I knew Lora wasn't upset with me. She was just upset. _Maybe it's too soon,_ I reasoned. Crossing the room, I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her tight to my body. She resisted at first, but I wouldn't let her go. She finally relaxed against me and laid her head down on my shoulder. "I'll call Becky. And tell her we'll come get him now."

Lora sniffed against the material of my shirt, and lifted her head to look at me with shining eyes. I knew that this was what she wanted. And anything Lora wanted, I would be damn sure she got. Her eyes darted over my shoulder, to her screen. I smiled down at her, until I saw her eyes widen, and a hand covered her mouth as she gasped. I let go of her and wheeled around. Evan Bourne was in the ring, having a ladder match with the high-flyer from Nexus. It was scheduled for the entire Nexus group to interfere, and now they began pushing the ladder that Matt was perched on over. It tipped, and everything went into slow motion.

Matt hit the ropes before the ladder did, and got tangled a bit, before the ladder came down hard, knocking him from the ropes. I watched as he fell, and try to land on his feet. But that didn't happen. His foot hit the on the side, and my stomach churned. Because before Matt could land on the ground, his foot was touching his leg. The right foot was touching the right leg. It was completely bent in half. The arena was deadly quiet. The members of Nexus were standing in the ring, staring down in complete shock. My eyes roamed over Matt's face. Every feature was contorted into absolute agony. The city had just witnessed Evan Bourne horrifically break his leg.

Lora clutched her hand tight to my arm, "Oh my god."

**A/N**

**Again, sorry for the wait! And don't be mad at me! lol Randy'll be on Smackdown tonight, or so he tweeted. WATCH IT GUYS!**

_**KimmieCena, Xandman216, Queen Islanzadi, babyxbxgurl, xLou26, miamitravel, Eisac Namhort, undermyumbrella, alana2awesome, barnsley gal 09, littleone999, FireFlyFlicker, vipergirl86, Bingobaby, dreamin'BIG, jcilyx3, Christina89, Diivalover, Lil'MissCena, RICE20, hardycenagrl and JenniferRayne **_** keep up the amazing work!**


	25. End Of An Era

**I sound like a broken record when I say, that I'm sorry for the wait. I blame school. It gets in the way of everything! Lol But there have been som developments on Raw that I would like to discuss. First off, kudos for Randy retaining his title at HITC! That was a brutal battle and the "golden god" (name curtosey of The King) came out on top. Like literally, he climbed to the top of the cage in celebration.**

**And second, my heart has been shattered into 486738467543806740867389 pieces. John Cena. Enough said. I've always hated the Nexus, and I still do. But that means, John's apart of that now. I don't have the heart to hate him, I can't. But his ring performance on this past Raw, protecting Barrett… I wanted to cry.**

**Anyways, you've waited enough, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 25- End of an Era

**Lora**

I slammed the car door shut, and rushed into the sliding double doors of the hospital behind Randy. The lobby and waiting room of the emergency area was shockingly empty. The only occupants were people I knew. John and Casie sat cuddled together in chairs against the wall, beside Adam and Melina; who were quietly talking amongst themselves. Edoin paced the room, still in her in-ring gear. Her match had been next after Matt's. I watched her as Randy led me towards a seat. I felt so bad for her. She had just witnessed her husband's injury. I knew how she must be feeling. I knew that she wanted to be with him so bad right now. Because that was how I felt when Randy had been injured so many months ago. Though, I admit, Randy's injury wasn't nearly as severe as Matt's was now. Leaning over towards Casie, I whispered a question that hopefully only she would hear.

"Has she been like that since she got here?"

Casie nodded and removed herself from John's embrace to lean in closer to me. "Ever since that forced her to remain out here while they patch him up."

Casie and I shared a look that said we would be in no better shape if we were in her shoes and weren't allowed to see John or Randy. But my attention was caught by the sound of the sliding doors opening. I turned my head and saw Becky hurrying into the room. And in her hand was the handle of Keith's seat. I jumped from my seat before anyone could react and was at her side in an instant. I carefully peaked inside to see my son's face, void of any emotion as he slept. The occasional smile flitting across his mouth. And just being able to lay my eyes on him, calmed my frayed nerves. I took the handle from Becky.

"I can't stay long, Ryan is home watching the girls. When I left, he was giving them both bathes. I hope there's still dry floors when I return. But Randy called and told me what happened, and asked me to bring him here," she explained, brushing her wind-blown hair out of her face.

"Thank you for watching him," I said, hugging her neck. She laughed softly and returned the hug. I trusted Becky with Keith, even though I didn't show it. It's hard to trust someone else with your child's life. And even though it was a boldface lie, I felt like I needed to prove that I was okay with leaving Keith in, not just her company, but anyone's. "It was a little nice to have some time to myself.

"Oh, if you were anything like me, you had to stop yourself from calling me every thirty minutes, and didn't get one moments peace because you worried so much," Becky retorted, nailing my nights' actions on the head. My cheeks turned red and a small smile crossed my face. That was exactly what had happened. I even snapped at Randy for being so calm. And now I felt horrible for doing so. I was spazzing out enough for the both of us. Keith didn't need to emotionally crazy parents. One was enough. Becky nodded in understanding. "The first time is always the hardest, but it does get easier."

"I'll have to work on that," I confessed. Another chuckle slipped from Becky as I hugged my sister-in-law one more time. She waved at our group and hurried from the building. I turned on the spot and toted my sleeping baby back over to his father. Sitting down next to Randy, I placed Keith in the floor between us. Randy's arm slipped around my back to hold me about the waist. And even in the middle of a hectic hospital, I felt at home with my family. And that included everyone in the lobby. My real family and extended as I gazed down at Keith, I wanted nothing more than to hold him in my arms. To let him know that Mommy and Daddy did not leave him. However, that would surely wake him up, and everyone's nerves here were already frazzled enough. So, I just settled for Randy holding me and both of us watching our son.

"I don't think Keith is going to like John's new storyline," Randy said into my ear. And I turned my head to stare at him. What new storyline? I wasn't aware of his character changing. I looked from Randy, to Casie and to John for some answers. John sighed as he moved to sit on my other side. And right then I knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Vince thinks it'll be good for business if," he started, but couldn't finish it in one breath. Whatever this new line was, John was not happy with it. I could see the torn feelings on his face. He closed his eyes with another breath, and continued. "If I was forced to join Nexus."

I felt my head tilt to the side, and my brows knitted in confusion. What in the _hell _was Vince thinking? But, that wasn't all. Casie moved down to sit on Randy's other side, and I saw the contempt on her face about this new story. She was definitely not happy with it either. "And by 'forced', they mean that if John doesn't do what Nexus leader, Wade Barrett, tells him, he's fired. And you want to know what his first action is as newest member of Nexus?"

"Besides single-handedly helping Barrett winning the twenty-man battle royal for the number one contender spot?" Randy interjected. Casie shook her head, indicating that there was something else on top of that. My brain was spinning with all of this unsightly news. And the more I heard, the worse I felt.

"A mixed tag match with John and me, against Otunga and Alicia Fox. And while that doesn't sound so bad, it's the ending that'll get you. Barrett orders John to abandon me in my match, and Otunga _and_ Fox gang up on me. Mark Henry and Melina are supposed to come to my aid. But John is forced to walk away and watch as I get the crap beat out of me; ending our on-screen relationship." I stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed at her, not believing what I was hearing. None of this sounded like John's character, or him personally. I can't imagine seeing this dramatic exchange.

"And not to mention, if this story line goes the way they are hoping, Randy and I will might be in another feud," John said, and I heard the tension and strain in his voice. I knew how much this was torturing him. Randy's arm tightened around my waist. I turned to look at him as he spoke up.

"Only this time, the heel will not be me. The creative team think that another feud between John and I, only reversed will kill in the ratings," and Randy's voice seemed uncertain.

I clamped my mouth shut as I processed everything I had just been told. First John Cena, pretty much the face of the company, was being forced to go against his morals and character in something that obviously pains him; being a member of Nexus. Then having to betray Tamara on screen; publicly ending their romantic story line. Then turning his back on the whole Raw roster that's helped him this entire time with Nexus. The incing on the cake was Randy and John's potential storyline feud. With Randy being on top, and John being the bad heel. I could safely say that I never saw the day when Randy would trump John with potential fan support. I still couldn't see why the Nexus were still around. They didn't do anything funny or cool like other heel stables of this kind have done. I huffed and crossed my arms haughtily over my chest.

"This is stupid! It's not like anyone really enjoys the Nexus segments! The whole group is just a want-a-be New World Order! Only this time they are trying to force Hogan and Sting into joining, instead of them doing it on their own free will. As if! As if they will ever be the magnitude of the NWO!" I ranted, and tried to vent out my frustrations. Randy's body shook against mine and I turned to see him fighting his laughter; even Casie and John's mood had lifted a little at my outburst. The only one that didn't seem to enjoy it was Keith. He whimpered and I looked down to see him opening his eyes. I bit my lip, instantly regretting lashing out, because he heard me, and had woken up. I bent over in the seat as he started to cry. A few moments later, after I got him unsnapped out of his seat, I coddled him to my chest, whispered comforting words. "Mommy didn't mean to be so loud. She's sorry. She just thinks that Vince McMahon is going senile in his old age and doesn't know how to write a script anymore."

Randy couldn't hold his laughter anymore, and it flowed freely from his throat as he handed me a pacifier from Keith's diaper bag. I rolled my eyes softly at Randy, with a smirk on my face, and gave Keith his pacifier; he calmed immediately and I watched as his lids slowly close as he was fighting off the sleep. The sleep won however, and he was gone within moments.I carefully slipped him back into his seat, and snapped his little body securely in the straps. As I sat up, I heard the sound of doors swinging open, and looked to see a doctor, I would assume by his attire, headed our way. Edoin quit pacing and eyed him warily.

"Are you Mrs. Korklan?" he asked as his eyes grazed over her and then to the rest of our group. Edoin nodded, and let the doctor lead her to an empty seat, and he joined her in the waiting room chairs. "Mr. Korklan has suffered a fractured ankle. And I've got good news and bad news. The good news is, that it was a very clean break and won't have any problems healing. The bad news is, he'll be out of action from his job for three months. I'm sure you want, as well as I, a speedy recover for him, but we always want an accurate recover for him. So that when he's ready to go back to work, there's no doubt about the stability of his leg. Do you have any questions so far?"

"Can I take him home tonight?" Edoin asked as she ran her fingers through her medium length bright red Irish hair. I felt bad for her. She looked so worn out and so disappointed. Disappointed that Matt was having to go home for house-rest, when I knew she was still under contract and in a storyline with two Divas from Smackdown, that called themselves "LayCool". There was no possibility that she would be able to stay with him.

"We are getting him ready to be discharged as we speak. He opted for a foot boot, not a cast, because it is a lot easier to get around with a boot. Here, let me go see if he's ready to go, shall I?" And with that, he stood up and disappeared behind the doors of which he entered.

oo

Three days later, and St. Louis already felt different. The Raw tour had just departed for the next city, taking my friends with them. Edoin stayed back with Matt for a few days, to get him settled into their house, which wasn't all that far from ours. And it wasn't until Raw left town, without Edoin, that I remembered her telling me that they lived in St. Louis as well. Which I found uplifting that Randy and I could be so near to help Matt out if need be. And I made sure that both Edoin and Matt knew that this option was open for them. I knew it was rough, on both of them, for her to leave without him. And I knew how Matt felt, to be left behind. And sooner, rather than later, it was going to happen to me again. I knew Randy's time with his family and me was coming to an end. I didn't keep up with how much, but I knew that it wasn't enough. A thought that made my stomach churn dangerously.

I grabbed a couch pillow from behind my head, and pulled over my face. Anything to try to suffocate the unbidden thoughts in my head. I didn't want to ruin the time I did have left, worrying about when he left. Sighing, I sat up from the couch went to stand. I didn't exactly know where Randy was in the house, but I wanted to find him. It was a waste of time together to lay on the couch by myself. I peeked into the kitchen, seeing nothing but Sting chewing on his bone treat. I smiled and headed up the stairs and it was then that I heard the soft rumble of Randy's voice. Tip-toeing down the hall, I found Randy in Keith's room. He was sitting on the floor, and I assumed that Keith was in front of him, lying on his play mat. At first, I thought Randy was talking to Keith, but with his next sentence, I knew I was mistaken.

"Vince, is there any possibility that I could have more time?" My fingers curled over the door frame, trying to remain as silent as I could. I hated to eavesdrop on his conversation, knowing it was private, but I also knew that it was about my son and me. Keith cooed softly from the floor, and I saw Randy's arm reach out for him. "I know, it's just that I don't feel right leaving her all alone by herself in this. I don't want to feel like I'm taking the easy route." Emotion lumped in my throat as Randy just told Vince that he didn't want to leave me. Leaning closer, I strained my ears listening for his next words. "But, he's so little." Moisture in my eyes joined the lump in my throat. I had to glance towards the ceiling and blink several times to dissipate the tears. It wasn't just me that he didn't want to leave. My hand involuntarily covered my mouth. "Yes, I understand."

And with that, he let his phone drop to the floor. It was then that I decided to make my presence known. Walking slowly into the room, Randy must've heard my footsteps, because is head turned in my direction. A small smile fluttered across his lips before he turned back to watch our son playing with the ocean toys on the mat. I lowered myself next to him and sat Indian style on his right. And instead of pretending I hadn't heard anything, and meddling the truth from him, I decided to be blunt. "So, how much time do you have left?"

"You heard that, huh?" he said, raising an eyebrow at me. I didn't even try to look guilty; I was more worried by the speeding ticks made by the hands of time. He sighed softly and laced his fingers with mine. "Three weeks. I have to leave in three weeks. Now that Matt's out, and they still haven't finalized Paul's return, I'm needed back. With John being forced into a heel slot, Jericho out, I'm really the only remaining character in the face position."

I watched as his thumb traced and caressed the skin on the back of my hand. _Three weeks?_ Well, that's longer than what I thought we had. It's nearly a month. I leaned my head against his shoulder, watching our son gum the tail of an octopus. This wasn't an ideal situation, but we've been through worse. And even as I spoke, my voice held more confidence behind my words than I actually believed. "Twenty-one days, then? Well, we better make them the best damn twenty-one days that we can. And then after that, we'll do the best we can. This is the twenty-first century here. Computers, phones, webcams; we have so many things to keep us close."

"I know, but I don't want to have to use those things. I want to be with you two, and be able to work at the same time. Things wouldn't be like this if I had a normal job and could give you a normal husband and Keith a normal father," I had to fight my smirk when I detected a hint of a whine in his voice. He could be such a baby sometimes; and I loved it. I nudged his shoulder gently with mine.

"We have to work with what we are handed, Randy. If you had a normal job, you would go mentally insane, and you know it. Wrestling is your foundation. And can you honestly sit there and tell me that you really wished that _your_ father would have quit the business? No, you can't. And as for me, well, I wouldn't have you any other way. I love you and your job, and you don't have to change that for me," I said, trying to instill into him that this was how it was going to be, and that I was fine with it. "And besides, I don't see any other way around this, short of hitching the house up to a trailer and taking it with us!"

Randy laughed softly, removing his hand from mine, only to wrap his arm around my waist. He pulled me close, and nestled my head in the crook of his neck. Randy watched Keith as lay on his stomach, kicking his feet hard into the ground. Something in my brain told me what Keith was trying to do, and I moved closer to him on the floor. I chanced a glance at Randy, who was still watching the baby's every move. His little legs kicked furiously at the mat, trying to push. Finally, with one last kick, he swiftly rolled over onto his back. And as if I had never seen a baby roll over before, I was ecstatic. I got to my knees, leaned over Keith, and praised him for his amazing work. He smiled his famous toothless smile at me and I picked up into my arms and moved back to sit next to Randy. After a few more minutes of celebrating a milestone for Keith, I noticed that Randy got very quiet. And he only watched his son with a far away look in his eye. I didn't have to ask what was bothering him, because the time the thought crossed my mind, he was speaking.

"This, this right here, is what I'm going to miss. His first laugh, his first words, the first time he sits up my hisself, his first steps. I know my Dad regrets not being there for all of those things for me and my brother and sister," I tried to say something, but no words came out of my mouth. I didn't know what to say, because he was right. I would be there for all of these things, and Randy would miss out, because he was off making it capable for our family to prosper. "I guess my Dad is a tougher man than I am, because how he managed to get through three lives he had to miss out on is beyond me. I can't stand the idea of leaving you two behind."

**A/N**

**This wasn't a very happy chapter. And I added my own twists to the Nexus plot, concerning Tamara. Hope you don't mind! Please review!**

_**KimmieCena, Xandman216, Queen Islanzadi, babyxbxgurl, xLou26, miamitravel, Eisac Namhort, undermyumbrella, alana2awesome, barnsley gal 09, littleone999, FireFlyFlicker, vipergirl86, Bingobaby, dreamin'BIG, jcilyx3, Christina89, Diivalover, Lil'MissCena, RICE20, hardycenagrl, JenniferRayne and RKOsgirl92**_** seriously! Seriously the best reviewers ever!**


	26. Crazy From The Heart

**There's one reviewer who hit the nail on the head for where I was going with the last chapter, but I won't say who just yet… it would ruin the plot. Only that great minds think alike! Lol Man, am I the only one here that thinks Randy's champ reign now, is one of his best ever. I guess I'm just a sucker for a face, and face(ish) Randy is just so heart-warmingly HOT! Lol**

Chapter 26 - Crazy From The Heart

A week crawled by way to quickly for my taste. My allotted twenty-one days were numbered, and now we were down to fourteen. My chest tightened and I found it hard to breathe properly when I thought about his departure. I knew, getting into this relationship, and marriage, that this would happen at some point. That didn't make it any less painful, though. Not to mention that today, April 9th, 2011, and that meant that it was one year ago that Randy and I met in that bar here in St. Louis. I sat down on the couch, and let myself think back to a time where I didn't even know who he was. And shortly after that, thought I hated. I had it in my mind that he was going to be out to ruin my job with the WWE. But, not only did that _not_ happen, I found the piece myself that I didn't know I was missing. What a difference a year makes, right? The front door opened, I turned my head to see Randy walking in.

"How was Matt doing?" I asked, knowing that had been where Randy went. After stopping shortly by the play-pen to give Keith a swift kiss, he walked to the couch, flopping his weight down next to me.

"As well as can be expected. One week into recovery and already stir-crazy," he laughed softly, wrapping his arm around my waist. I draped my legs over his and let my head rest on his shoulder. His lips pressed against my hair in a soft kiss. "I don't know if 'Happy Anniversary' is enough to cover everything that has happened to us in the past year, so I won't say it. I want to take you out."

My lips pursed together in an attempt to fight my smile. Just the fact that Randy remembered this date was enough for me. But who was I to deny him anything he wanted? I couldn't. "We need a sitter."

"Already got one. Becky's husband took the girls to his parents for the weekend, and she agreed keep him," I looked up at him to see the smirk on his face. Somehow, I didn't think he would have given me a choice in this. I rolled my eyes and left the couch to fetch my purse. Randy's eyes watched me the entire time; I could feel it.

"Well, I hope whatever you had planned can be worked around your present," I prayed silently that this wouldn't put him down on his arrangements. I slipped my hand in my purse, and pulled out the little slips of paper. "I read somewhere that 'one year' milestone was celebrated with paper gifts." I held my breath as he took the two tickets into his hand. His blue eyes scanned the text quickly, and I knew I had hit a home-run when I saw them light up. I released the breath slowly, rejoicing quietly.

"I didn't even know 'Breaking Benjamin' was going to be in town," he said, standing quickly up from the couch to wrap his arms around me tightly. His Armani cologne washed over me, bringing memories of him up from the past. And without moving an inch, I heard him speak. "This is a wonderful gift. But don't think I'm telling you what got you just yet. You'll have to wait until tonight."

I huffed, slightly disappointed. Randy had been hinting around all week about some surprise he had in store for me. That's one thing that I've always hated; for someone to tell me they got me something, and not tell me. Why even tell me that little bit? Only to torture me. I pulled away from him, to give him a full-blown pout. But, as it seemed, it wasn't going to work this time. He just laughed and told me to go get ready. And to make him wonder, I chose to clean up and prepare in the spare bathroom, taking with me all of the clothes, make-up and toiletries I would need. A little over an hour later, I checked myself in the mirror. The white dress hugged all of the right curves, fitting tight around my waist. I sighed at the slight pudge that still remained from Keith's time spent inside me. The loose, flowing sleeve stopped a few inches above my elbow, and one sleeve hung entirely off the shoulder, being replaced with a rhinestone strap. The dress itself swirled to a stop about mid-thigh. Even though I was a mom now, didn't mean that I couldn't dress up every once in a while. After a few last spritzes of holding spray, making sure my white strappy sandals were secured, I left the bathroom. I heard talking from below, and guessed that Becky was here to pick up Keith.

Randy and Becky both stopped their conversation when I came down the staircase. Randy looked amazing, as per usual, in his black button down collared shirt and, this time, wore black slacks with his nice dress shoes. I felt a flurry deep in my stomach. And the heated look in his eyes did not help the matter. Becky let out a whistle and came to hug me. "You make one sexy Moma."

I laughed at her, insecurely placing a hand over the pudge. "Why, thank you! I just hope this dress isn't _too_ short. I don't want people thinking that I am a skanky mother."

Randy rolled his eyes, and walked over to me and spoke has he laced his fingers with mine. "You are not, 'skanky', nor will anybody say anything to you. But, if some guy thinks about putting his hands on you, well, leave that up to me."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. Not at the threat by Randy to handle any "touchy-feely" guys; I knew there would be no question about it. But more of the fact that he would think I would let anyone else touch me. Like I would choose to go home with anyone else but him. After all, I did choose to leave with him, exactly one year ago. And nothing's changed since. Nor do I see it changing ever. "Well, we better go if we are going to grab a drink before the concert."

I kissed my baby good-bye, as did Randy, and let Becky take him home. He wasn't all the happy in leaving us, but he's gotten more and more accustomed to Becky the more he's around her. When her tail-lights were no longer visible, Randy helped me into his SUV, and we went about our night. The ride to the bar was a silent one. However, it wasn't uncomfortable. The type of silence where we knew what the other was thinking. And this time it happened to be about each other. I was thinking about Randy, and I was pretty sure he was thinking about me. I was so consumed in the silence, that I didn't notice until Randy had stopped the car, that we arrived at the bar. My door opened before Randy had even got out of the car, and I saw a vallet standing there to help me out of my seat. I thanked him for his help, and waited on the curb for Randy. He was at my side in an instant, and handed the man his keys, to park his car. I took one step towards the entrance and froze. I knew where we were.

"Club Illusion" had been the name of the bar Randy and I first met, and once again, we were both standing outside the front doors of the place. I worked hard to dissolve the lump of emotion in my throat before it could get the better of me. I looked up to see Randy staring down at me, a soft smile on his lips. I laughed softly, and wrapped both of my arms around his, and he led us inside. Everything was just as I remembered it. And it still reminded me of the movie "Cocktail". It felt surreal to be here, one year later, with Randy on my arm. We found to stools at the bar, and Randy ordered our drinks.

As I sipped on my pineapple and rum, Randy leaned over to whisper, "I didn't think it was appropriate to ask a married woman if she wanted a 'phuck suck'."

And just like the last time, I choked on my drink. Thankfully, nothing landed on my dress, but I still glared up a Randy all the same. Instead of looking guilty, a smirk was in full force. He had thoroughly enjoyed that, just as he had the first time. But I couldn't stay angry long, not with that look of pure happiness on his face. I dare anyone one to say one harsh word to him with that look on his face. You'd be hard-pressed to find someone that cold-hearted. We had a little over two hours before the concert was to start, so we settled in at the bar for good wait. After two drinks and several peanuts later, Randy excused himself for the bathroom. I watched him go, taking in his every movement. He could devastatingly sexy without even trying.

But before I could even turn in my seat, I felt a presence at my back. I turned to see some stranger, standing over me, alcohol reaking from his every pore. He stared down at me as if I was a Big Mac or something. I raised an eyebrow. "May I help you?"

"Well, it goes like this," he said, propping his elbow on the bar, his words so slurred together, I could barely make out was he was saying. "I made a bet with my friends over there that I could get you to dance. They don't think you will though."

I scoffed despite myself. This guy was obviously blind if he didn't see the big man, that was Randy, when he was at my side. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity, "And your friends would be right."

I spun my seat in the other way, hoping to send him his answer, but I was wrong. He stepped around my seat to again stand in front of him. But unfortunately for him, I had a clear view of the men's restroom. "Don't be like that sweetie. I was only asking for a dance. It would be up to you for anything more."

I bit back my bile that was rising in my throat at his words, and drowned it by taking a sip of my drink. With my left hand, to purposely show off my wedding rings. I saw his eyes flicker down to the sparkle and back up to mine. I smiled softly. "I'm sorry, but I'm married. Happily."

I backed up in the seat as he leaned closer towards me. It wasn't just the alcohol on his breath I smelled. I would bet that the word "toothbrush" wasn't in his vocabulary. I narrowed my eyes against the wrath of his breath. "He doesn't have to know. We could have the best time. What do you? Can I be your dirty little secret?"

"As much as that line appeals to me," I said, every word dripping with sarcasm, "I'm going to have to pass. But if you want, you can take it up with my husband. He's standing right behind you," and pointed over his shoulder at Randy. I nearly laughed at the look of fear that passed across his face at my words. Randy didn't seem as amused, however. His face was taut in his usual annoyed look, and a muscle ticked along his jaw line.

The poor guy turned around slowly, only to be dwarfed by Randy; in every way. His height, muscle and looks. The man immediately threw his hands up in the arm, as a sign of defeat and truce, and backed away from our spot at the bar quickly. I giggled softly as the whole situation reminded me of a Lynyrd Skynyrd song. But Randy shocked me by actually giving the man three steps to solve the problem. I could see that Randy was still eying the man dangerously, I knew I had to do something before Randy was arrested for assault. So I reached out and took his hand in mine. With a slight tug, he looked down to see the soft look I hoped would distract him. And it worked; his face softened and the bright light came back into his eyes as he resumed his seat next to mine.

I heard the change in music over the loud system, and swiveled in my seat to watch the party-goers dancing. Randy grabbed the back of my chair and pulled it closer to his, so that our bodies were touching. He ran his fingers lightly over the bare exposed skin of my shoulder, causing me to shiver. The next thing I knew was the feel of his lips on my ear, with his breath brushing across my skin. "Care to dance?"

I turned my head to smirk at him; those were his exact words to me a year ago. I saw the slight raise of his eyebrow as he stood up from his seat to stand in front of me. I ducked my head to keep from laughing as he held his hand out for me to take. With a deep breath to calm my erratic emotions, I met his eye again, biting my lip to hide my smile. I still remembered how I had answered him so long ago. I hopped from my seat and slipped my hand in his.

"I'd love too."

oo

The concert was amazing. I had never been to one where I had such great seats. I just knew that I had lucked out when I found second row center seating to one of Randy's favorite bands. This was something that we shared, because it's rare to find some music that Randy and I can't listen to , there was a time where a certain boy band shuffled through my on my iPod, and I belted out every single line. And even though he never said anything, I could tell that it wasn't his cup of tea. But tonight, we enjoyed every minute of the concert. By the time we got out, it was getting close to eleven o'clock, and I was being to get very hungry. I wanted us to stop and get something fast, but he never would, and now, I'm in the bathroom at our home, changing into this cute little nightgown that was white with black polka dots, and trimmed in baby blue lace. I could only hope that Randy was fixing something to eat in the kitchen.

I sighed and left the bathroom, fully prepared to round up something the microwave could finish for me. But, I would find out that that wouldn't be necessary when I reached the kitchen. The lights were dim, and several candles had been lit around the room, with two tall, skinny ones sitting in candle-holders on the table. A small vase was placed between the candles with a single rose in the water. A sizzling sound met my ears about the same time as the smell hit my nose. I looked over to the stove, and saw Randy standing in front of his, a panhandle in his hand and tongs in the other, flipping delicious-looking steaks. Just the sight of them sent my stomach to growling. Another pan on the stove, from what I could tell, was busy steaming some vegetables. I cleared my throat and Randy turned around to see me standing in the doorway. And even in this dim light, I could see the heat in his eyes.

"I wouldn't come any closer to me if you want to eat. Get any closer and I won't be able to finish cooking," his low voice crawling over me, causing a shiver to run up my spine. I sighed and moved to the high-top bar and sat at one of the stools. Randy's words reminded me of something that I needed to talk to him about. Before this night continued any further. He turned the eye off the steaks, and served them out on to two separate plates.

"Randy, I need to talk to you about something. And I want you to promise me that you won't be upset," I watched as Randy looked around to face me. And I could tell by the look on his face that he was willing me to finish my thought. I tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear and tried my best to look him in the eye. "You know I love you; I wouldn't have married you if I didn't. And I love our family. You and Keith are everything to me. It's just… I don't know if I'm ready yet. I had hoped by this night that I could get past this, but I just haven't," I saw the confusion in his eye die out slightly as he understood what I was saying. "Don't be mad at me, please?"

Randy closed the space between us in an instant, and cupped my cheek with one hand. "I am not mad at you. I understand. You just brought our son into our lives, and that's not something is easily recovered from. The only thing that concerns me is that if you don't think that I would feel the same about you. I've said it before, but I'll say it again, I will always want you, in every way, no matter what you look like. You're it for me. There isn't, nor will there ever be, anyone else that catches my attention. I'll wait for you as long as you need me too." Then he ran his thumbs across my cheeks to catch the falling drops of moisture that began to travel down my face.

I slung my arms around his neck, once again grateful for the man that I had in my life. He rubbed a soothing hand up and down my spine. My stomach grumbled loudly again, and I leaned back from him to look in his eyes. "Is it ready?"

Randy laughed at me, and ushered me towards the table. I sat like he asked me too, and waited for him to return. I watched as he walked over to me with two plates in his hands, with a steak and vegetables on each. He left again and when he returned he brought two glasses and a bottle of white wine. I nearly giggled in anticipation, because it had been nine months since my last taste of alcohol. I had been that way all night, since we got to the club. It was like turning twenty-one all over again. Our dinner was a quite affair. Nothing much was said, because nothing had to be. We were just content with each others company. That was enough for us sometimes. We had the occasional catch of the eye, or Randy would brush his hand against my knee, or my foot would graze his leg. It became very intimate with the tension filled silence. And it was intimacy like this that I adored from Randy. We didn't have to be in the middle of make-out session, or tangled up together in bed to have this closeness. Randy and I were fully clothed right now, barely touching each other, and were completely wrapped up in the moment.

I watched as Randy cleared the dishes from the table when I speared the last of my steak in my mouth. The man could make one hell of a juicy steak. Not that that surprised me in any way. Randy appeared back at my side and pulled me up from the table. He stared down at me in amusement, and raised his brow. "Are you ready for your present?"

A squeal came from my throat before I was able to stop it. Randy couldn't hold back his laughter at my response, and led me towards the living room. The not knowing was killing me. I was like a kid at Christmas right now, beaming with happiness. He reached into the pocket of his leather coat hanging on the hook and handed me a thick piece of paper. It was very official-looking and shaded in blue. I've never been one to be able to make out official government documents, and I gave Randy a confused stare. He only chuckled at me. "I hope you don't get upset with me, making this purchase on my own. Although, it is for you as a present, it benefits me as well. And I know how selfish that sounds, but I couldn't help it."

I still didn't know what he was talking about, but he wrapped his jacket around me and pulled me to the front door. Once we stepped outside, I noticed something in our drive-way that hadn't been there when we came back home. A large motor-vehicle in colors of silver, black and red was in front of the garage. The lights were burning bright as Randy pressed a code on the side door and it slid open. He waved me on and stepped into what I found out was a motor-home. In the front was a driver's seat made of light tanned leather, with several controls all around it, with a matching passenger seat to it's side. Once up two more steps, I gasped in awe.

It was a gorgeous sitting room. A leather couch that matched the front seats was on one side with another swiveling chair opposite that. A stationary coffee table of dark brown sat in front of the couch. Next to the chair was a computer desk built into the wall. Randy walked over to the desk and pressed a button I didn't see and a flat screen TV slid up from its' hiding place. Running lights on the ceiling and the edges of the walls shined brightly off the tiled floor beneath our feet. As I walked further into my surprise, I was a dining booth, again with a stationary table, with dark brown, cushioned seating. To its' opposite, a well-supplied kitchen area. Complete with a sink, dishwasher, refrigerator and stove. Behind the dining booth was a pantry of sorts, that was equipped to store plenty of food. I continued, wide-eyed and opened mouthed, finding a small half-bath in the hallway.

The next room was at the very back of the RV. It was a master bedroom, with a King-sized bed, already with a bedding suit in light greens and yellows. A dresser sat at the foot of the bed, with another pop-up TV. Two separate closets were on either side of the bed, and perfectly large size. A door beside the dresser opened up into a large bathroom, with a toilet, sink, counter space and plenty of drawers with a grand walk-in shower. Everything was so shiny and sparkled in the bright lights. I turned around to gape at Randy.

"I got the idea from you, you know. About hitching our house up," he laughed softly and pulled me back into the hallway. "Other things that you can't see right now, is the couch folds out into another bed, and this area right here." He pressed another button, and the whole wall on one side of the hallway began to slide down. To reveal bunk beds. I noticed the top bunk was already full of toys and stuffed animals. The bottom bed was made up in sheets that were similar to what Keith had in his bedroom. I saw two flip down TVs, on the top and bottom that were capable for DVD. Randy pressed a spot on the wall next to the beds, and thin hanging closet slid out from the wall, with rails to hang up quite a bit of clothes. I noticed two drawers underneath the bottom bunk. "Oh, and there's this also." He bent over and pulled up a guard rail that was built into the bottom bunk. It shielded three-quarters of the bottom bed, so that whoever was in there, wouldn't fall to the floor.

"You bought this for me?" I asked, barely able to get the words out. I was still in such awe and shock. Randy nodded.

"Well, like I said, I did have a claim in buying this. I didn't want to leave without you or Keith. And this way, hopefully if you agree, is our solution. I know this isn't a permanent fix, but maybe travel with me for two months, then stay at home for two months. And I know how much your job means to you, and I wouldn't want to be off doing what I love and you can't," Randy explained quickly, as if I would explode any minute. He cupped my cheek again and forced me to look at him. "What do you think?"

I looked around what would be our home every other two months. Randy had thought of everything. Nothing seemed to be missing. I felt a bubble start to grow in my chest at the thought of not having to watch Randy leave me for long stretches at a time. And the fact that I could do my job, both with the WWE and with Keith. I looked back to Randy, with wonder in my eyes. This was the perfect gift. And I threw myself into his arms, and kissed him flush on the lips. I heard the soft grunt of surprise come from him, before he began to kiss me back. I pulled away, only to say, "This, this right here, is why I love you."

**A/N **

**Awww… yay! A happy ending! Please review! More to come, hopefully not taking so long! Lol**

_**KimmieCena, Xandman216, Queen Islanzadi, babyxbxgurl, xLou26, miamitravel, Eisac Namhort, undermyumbrella, alana2awesome, barnsley gal 09, littleone999, FireFlyFlicker, vipergirl86, Bingobaby, dreamin'BIG, jcilyx3, Christina89, Diivalover, Lil'MissCena, RICE20, hardycenagrl, JenniferRayne and RKOsgirl92 **_**My people! Show the love!**


	27. RV

Chapter 27- RV

"Are you sure we have everything?" I asked, looking around all of the bags packed around the living room. Tonight was the last night our family would sleep in our home for at least two months. I was still a little unsure about how it would effect Keith, because he wouldn't be in the home he was brought home too. But, it also soothed my nerves to know that our "home away from home" was as close to a house as an RV could get. A small smile came to my lips, thinking about my anniversary present. I knew it had to cost a hell of a lot of money, and as much as that bothered me, I knew that we would never hurt for anything. And this was the answer to keep our family together for longer than we had anticipated.

My eyes landed back on the luggage near the door. Randy had two bags, I had three, and I packed nearly everything Keith owned into two full-sized bags. If I had learned anything on my first trip with the WWE tour, you needed to be prepared for any occasion. I was sure I was over-guessing how much we would need, but you could never be too sure. I didn't hear Randy as he came up behind me, but I felt his arms close around my stomach as he pulled me close to his chest.

"Well, let's see," he said, his breath tickling my ear as he leaned over me, "there are my bags, and yours, and then everything Keith's ever been bought." I rolled my eyes at his laughter. I knew he was making fun of me, but I couldn't say anything back, because I really agreed with him. "Vince is sending over two drivers from the company to be our permanent drivers. He's also arranged for two new openings for the company. As it turns out, we've seemed to inspire other superstars, and employees who can accommodate. If I'm not mistaken, Paul is looking into a bus like ours, so he, Stephanie and the kids can travel with him. And I know for a fact Paul Wight already has a bus, and is currently traveling with Smackdown with his wife and his daughter. So, Vince has hired a pediatric specialist to the list of trainers, and care provider for those children whose parents work for the company."

I gaped at Randy. My mind was boggled about all the accommodations he was making for WWE families. And then letting me have my strange work schedule of working for two months, and then being off for another. I bit my lip, worried that I was asking too much from the man. "Are you sure Vince is okay with all of this? I mean, with my unusual work schedule, bringing our family on the road?"

Randy laughed again in my ear softly. "Vince, believe it or not, is a very generous man. As long as he gets what he asks, he doesn't care how it's done. And right now, he wants me back in action, and if that means shaking things up backstage to fit our needs, then so be it. Besides, do you think that Stephanie, let alone Linda, would give him a moments peace if he objected to something like this?"

I laughed, knowing that he was right. While I had never met Linda McMahon, I was friends with her daughter, Stephanie. And I knew her will and her compassion. She would have her father's head on a platter if he denied a WWE family of something. After all, she was a twice-over in a WWE family, with three kids herself. What Randy had said made me feel less selfish. If we weren't the only ones wanting special treatment for our family, then I didn't feel so guilty. Randy grabbed my hand, and led me towards the stairs. I knew where we were going, and I didn't protest because we had a twenty-six hour drive ahead of us tomorrow to get to Spokane, Washington. I hadn't told Randy, but I was secretly excited about getting back on the road. Beside my first house in St. Louis, being on tour was one of the first places that I got into my own, and played the game my way. It was where I met all of my friends, and where I started my family with Randy. As I helped fold down the sheets in our bedroom, I tried to hide the smile of my anticipation.

I crawled into bed, and cuddled close to Randy, as I felt my eyelids begin to droop shut. But as soon as my body relaxed in the first stages of deep sleep, a shrill cry broke free on the baby monitor, jolting not only me, but Randy wide awake. For the sixth night in a row, Keith had woken up in a crying fit. I thought that our long nights were over when he finally started sleeping through the night, but almost a week ago, that changed. I looked up to Randy, and we exchanged a look. It was going to be a long night.

oo

"Is he finally calmed down?" I mumbled, resting my head back down on the pillow of the bed in the back of the bus.

Keith wouldn't sleep for more than an hour last night, and during those glorious hours, he would spend three other hours crying. Between Randy and I, we had tried everything. Feeding him, bathing him, bouncing him, burping him, playing with him and rocking him. Nothing worked. He was inconsolable. I was beginning to worry about his actions. Surely it wasn't normal for a two month old to cry so much. I opened my eye a crack to see Randy falling into the bed next to me. I heard his huff of exhaustion, and I felt guilty. I shouldn't, because even though I tried to help with Keith this last time, he wouldn't let me. He told me to go get some rest. Of course, there was no rest for me when I could hear my son crying is some kind of discomfort that his father and mother couldn't understand. I had just lain on the bed, listening to the hum of the motor below me, and screams of my son from the living room.

"Mhmm," Randy said into the pillow. I heard the two soft thuds of his shoes, as he kicked each one off with his toe. In his hand, was the battery-operated baby monitor. Even though we were merely feet from Keith's bed, if you closed our door, added with the sound of the motor below our bed, it was hard to hear anything outside our little cocoon. "The rumble of the bus and hum seemed to have soothed him enough to sleep."

I wiggled closer to Randy on the bed, and felt him wrap his arm around my stomach, and lay his head on my chest. I smiled sleepily and closed my eyes, clutching to Randy's near asleep form. The next thing I knew, I felt the bus give a slight jerk, and come to a complete stop. I pried my eyes open from the sleep that just forced them shut. Randy was still lying on my chest, but I could feel him moving. I looked down to meet his sleepy gaze, and we both groaned. Neither one of us were ready to wake up. Though, I didn't know how long we slept, nor did I know the time. I rolled over to my side to observe the nightstand clock. It read "one-thirty A.M." It shocked me to learn that we had slept for nearly eight hours. Randy moaned and left the bedroom, out into the living room. It took me a moment to follow him. I stopped by Keith's bed, and saw him stirring around under the blankets. I smiled down at him as he opened his eyes. And too my surprise, he didn't start screaming. Keith grinned toothlessly up at me, and I lowered his guardrail and took him in my arms.

"We had to stop for gas," Randy said, nearly startling me. I didn't hear him climb back on the bus. I looked up at him as he came to stand next to me, giving Keith a pleased one-over that he wasn't crying. "Nick said that we were in Pierre, South Dakota, and we've already gone twelve hours. But we still have another fifteen before we get there. So, they had to swap drivers."

I looked around his shoulder to see Brian, the first driver of this trip. He looked to be in his late forties. He wasn't nearly as tall as Randy, but had similar dark brown hair, well he would if Randy let his hair grow out. He looked worn out and ready to drop at any moment. I felt so bad for him. Randy and I got to sleep during the trip so far, and they didn't. So, I made a snap decision, and got Brian's attention. "Just so you know, this couch folds out into a sleeper bed, and you are more than welcome to use it. You and Nick when ever you swap turns."

Brian looked at me with such appreciation and nodded my way. I smiled back at him, and with Keith in my arms, and I went back to the bedroom. Randy followed behind me, shutting the door. By the look on Randy's face, I could tell that he approved of my generous offer. I smirked at Randy, and pulled a pillow in front of my body as I sat back down on the bed. And as I got ready to feed Keith, I couldn't help but look at Randy. You would think, for a man that has seeming insatiable needs, he would have trouble sitting through one of Keith's feedings. But Randy didn't ever seem to mind. He sat comfortably next to me on the bed, rubbing my back, petting Keith's head, or watching TV. It was also nice to know that I wasn't torturing him with me hesitancy. That he had other things to occupy his self. But the fact of the matter was, that the more the days went by, and the more I watched him handle my request, the more I wanted him. I held no more concerns for the health of my body. If I actually thought about it, I could pinpoint the last time Randy and I had been together. My birthday, a few days before Christmas, and the preterm labor scare I had that stopped all physical intimacy between Randy and I. A little over four months. And now, I felt ready and healed. Though, it was more of finding the right time. Having a baby made everything so much more hectic. I knew that we couldn't be nearly as spontaneous as we used to be. We were responsible for another life now, and Keith came before sex.

I handed Keith to Randy after his feeding, and fixed my top. I grabbed the remote on the side-table, and made the TV pop up. I found a favorite DVD of Keith's, "The Backyardigans", and put in the player and set up Keith's entertainment. Re-seating myself on the bed, I propped myself up against the headboard, Randy joining me, and fixing Keith in a position to watch his cartoon. Randy put his arm around me and pulled me close to his chest.

"Did I tell you what Vince had in mind for me for my first story line back?" Randy asked, and I shook my head. Though, I knew it had to be big, because I heard the excitement underlining his words. I looked up at him and saw the emotion simmering in his eyes. "To get revenge on Sheamus for taking me out, and getting the Championship from him."

I cupped my hands over my mouth to cover my squeal of delight. One thing I didn't want to do, was upset Keith, and set him into his crying mode again. But this was big news. I knew the storyline was going to have merit by the way Randy was talking, but I didn't think it was championship-worthy. I giggled and threw my arms around his neck tightly. I was so very happy for Randy at the moment. One thing I knew about Randy, he took immense pride in being champion. His title reigns were and still are the happiest times in his career. "Oh my! This is great, Randy!"

Randy chuckled softly at my reaction to the news. Even though I knew he was playing it off, I knew he loved that I always got just as excited for his job as he did. Neither one of us felt annoyed by the other when we talked about our jobs. I loved Randy's job, and Randy loved mine. They were intertwined. I pulled back from him and our cheeks brushed together. We both froze, and I knew what was on both of our minds. I instinctively leaned into Randy, and he met me half way. But as our lips touched, barely exchanging that spark that lives in our kiss, Keith squealed out. And even though it was a happy squeal, something had thrilled him from the DVD, Randy and I pulled away. Now was not the right moment.

oo

"Do you have everything you need, Mrs. Orton?" a runner asked me as we reached my room. I opened the door and stared at my job before me. I sighed in content, feeling happy to be back at work. I shook my head at the runner, and he left to help someone else. I carried everything into the room and sat it down. Even though Vince had hired a caretaker to watch over any child with a working parent, I didn't want Keith to be alone with a stranger. Not just yet. I hadn't even met this woman. So, instead of dropping him off to do my job, I sat his seat in a chair next to mine, leaving his diaper bag on the floor, that had everything I would need if something happened during the show.

It wasn't so hard, watching after Keith and loading the music for tonight. My job was like second nature to me, and gave me extra time to keep an eye on Keith. He was a little fussy, but there was too much going on around him to cry too much. I finished loading my music, and decided to let Keith pay Daddy a visit. Unsnapping him from his seat, I picked him up, and held him up-right in my arms, his head resting on my shoulder. Several workers did a double-take as I walked by, and some stopped me to look at the newest edition to the WWE community. Finally able to break away from everyone, I turned down the hall that I knew held Randy's locker room. I didn't knock on the door, and just pushed it out of my way. It was just like it always was, a crowd with barely enough seating for everyone. John and Casie sat on the leather sofa, with Edoin on her right and Matt in the floor. Adam sat on a metal chair, and Melina was in his lap. They all ran to me, hugging me and kissing the baby lightly. It was so good to see my friends again. To feel like everything was normal. I let my eyes roam around the room again. Randy stood with his back to me, and a brunette woman stood in front of me.

At first, I didn't pay attention to anyone but Randy. It was already in his wrestling trunks, ready for his title match with Sheamus tonight. It set up Randy's return perfectly. Stephen would go out there and open a challenge for the WWE title to anyone _brave_ enough to take him on. Then enter Randy. I can just imagine the crowd's reaction. But my eyes did Randy a total look and I knew my cheeks started to flush. This was crazy, I was married to the man, and holding our baby, and he still had this effect on me. But, when I heard my name being called out in a delightful surprise, my eyes focused on the woman in front of Randy. "Stephanie!"

Bad mistake. I knew in an instant that my shocked greeting had disturbed Keith, and he began to cry. I groaned, and patted his back to soothe him. But just like it had been for the past week, he wouldn't be happy. Randy took him from me, lying the baby's head against his bare shoulder, rubbing his back softly. It seemed to help, and I turned my attention back to Stephanie. I smiled brightly at her, and hugged her tightly. She returned the gesture, laughing in my ear. She pulled away to appraise me slightly. "You look good. Tired, but good. How have you been?"

"Pretty good. Though, this past week, Keith won't sleep through the night. He had gotten to where he was, but this just started not to long ago. And nothing helps. He'll just cry until he exhausts himself."

Stephanie touched her chin in thought, "You know, I had that same problem with Aurora. Crying for what seemed like no reason, with nothing Paul or I could do would calm her. It turned out that she had colic. You might want to run Keith by the newly-appointed pediatrician on staff to see."

I looked over to Randy, catching his eye. Neither one of us had even thought about colic. I didn't know much about it myself. The only thing I knew about was from when Odera had it when she was about Keith's age. The doctor said that there wasn't a definite cause for it, nor was there an absolute cure. They would eventually grow out of it, and be perfectly fine. I had to fight my groan when something in my chest told me that this was what was wrong with my baby. And knowing that I couldn't do anything about, felt terrible. I watched as Randy kept rubbing his hand over Keith's back. I thanked Stephanie for her advice and she left to go make sure Raw was ready to start. I sighed in frustration, said my good-byes to my friends, took Keith from Randy's arms, and kissed Randy's cheek. He gave me a meaningful look as I turned to leave. I knew he was just as torn about this as I was. Him, more so than me. I knew how Randy got when he couldn't _do_ anything to help.

The walk back to my titantron room was a quick one. People were too busy getting things set up to pay any attention to Randy Orton's wife or his son. I made back just in time to start the show. I placed Keith back in his seat and watched the events unfold on screen. I had read the script, but I still didn't like where a storyline was going. John's, to be more specific. Casie, or Tamara, called John out to demand answers for his actions last week; when he left her to get a beating from Otunga and Alicia Fox. I had to give it to Casie, she was an amazing actress. The waver in her voice as she stared John down, when he couldn't even look at her. Her scripted words hushed the whole arena.

"How could you John? How could you do that to me? Do I mean that little to you, for you to just throw me to the wind?" Her voice shook with the right amount of emotion. This was part of the show that it really did seem like a soap opera. And, just like everyone else, I was getting reeled in.

"You don't understand, Tamara! This is my job, my life! If I don't do everything he tells me, I'm fired," I heard the pleading tone in his voice that broke my heart. John really knew how to get the hearts of his viewers. And I wasn't exempt. Tamara threw her hands up in frustration, a broken look in her eye. And I knew what she was about to say would be hard for her.

"What about my life? My life, that was seriously jeopardized last week when you _left _ me to ambush!" Even though I knew that her life wasn't really in the balance, that it was just scripted, I had watched the beating she took. And Casie was a better woman than I would ever be, because I couldn't put up with that much pain. "Am I not apart of your life anymore John? You could quit, and then go to Smackdown. But no, you didn't, and threw me to the wolves."

"Tamara, please…. What would you have done?"

"I would have quit. For you. For your safety, and for my sanity, I would have quit. Some things are bigger than this squared circle," Tamara eyed John with a sad finality. I could see the tears as they slowly ran down her face, and once again, I commended her for acting ability. She took off John's dog tags that he had given her to wear, and placed them in his hand. "It's over John. I can't do it anymore."

And before John could say anything else, Tamara left the ring, leaving the crowd in a stunned silence, and John in the ring, gaping at her. I had to shake my head and clear my emotions the scene before me had caused. I coughed, trying to reign in my self-control. I looked down at the script and smiled brightly. The next spot would be Randy's comeback. I hit Sheamus' music and watched as he sauntered down the ring with the belt snapped around his waist. I tried to tune out his blabbering, about him being the best champion, and throwing out an open offer to any superstar in the locker rooms to a title match. I picked Keith up from his seat, and soothed his fretting.

"Ssh, baby, Daddy is going to be on TV," I murmured to my son, and I don't know whether it was my voice, or the fact that I had said "Daddy", but he calmed down, and watched the pale man on the screen. When it was time to switch on Randy's music, I grabbed Keith's hand and placed it on the right button. Keith knew what to do after that, and smacked his hand happily down on the button, and jumped slightly when Randy's music echoed loudly throughout the arena. I looked down at Keith and saw his giggling face. But what really astounded me, was I could barely hear myself think right now. Fourteen plus thousand people were on their feet, yelling in excitement as Randy slowly made his way down to the ring. The look on Sheamus's face was priceless. I had to give the devil his due, he could make some of the best scared faces. And this was one of his best as he watched Randy slip between the ropes. Keith wiggled in my arms and squealed, pointing at the screen. I laughed and bounced him around slightly. "Yeah, there's your Daddy!"

I had never seen Keith place attention to the television as much as he did during Randy's match. Not even the Backyardigans. He would squeal in happiness when Randy would get the momentum in the match, and growl or cry when Sheamus turned the tables. This was by far the most entertaining and adorable thing I had ever seen Keith do. He knew that was his Daddy, and he didn't want anyone else touching him. When the bell finally rang, and Randy stood up in one of the ring's corners, showing off his new title for the world to see, Keith squealed again, slapping his hands on my desk happily. I couldn't help but giggle as I clung tight to his little body.

oo

"So, what did the doctor say?" Randy asked. After his match was over, I had paged the child specialist to come check out Keith. It didn't take him long to see that Keith was perfectly healthy, and that there was no other reason for him to be crying other than colic.

"It is colic," I groaned, laying my head on Randy's chest as we lay in our new bed. Keith was sleeping peacefully, right now, in his bed in the hall. I sighed and wrapped my arm around him Randy's stomach. "He gave me this bottle of drops to give him every time he starts to cry and two times a day no matter if he's crying or not. It doesn't get rid of it, just makes it easier on him. And also a list of things we could change to make it easier, like his sleeping positions, what I eat, since I breastfed and everything. There are other things, but I just can't think of them now. The list is stuck on the refrigerator with a magnet."

"Well, at least there's something for us to do, without sitting around feeling helpless," Randy said, trying to see the bright side in this situation. We both wished there was something else that we could do. But instead, we just had to wait it out. Randy wrapped his around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. "How did your first day back at work feel?"

"Pretty good. Not as good as yours, apparently," I said with a smirk, looking over his to the nightstand to see the WWE title sitting there. I was just about as excited as he was. This was the first time since I had been with Randy, that he has been champion. I was happy for John when he was champ, but with Randy, I was proud. And I would be lying if I didn't admit that I wasn't just the slightest bit turned on by the fact. There was something about having a champion for a husband. "Although, you and Keith made my night for me."

Randy looked down at me in confusion, "And exactly how did we do that?"

"Watching Keith watching you was beyond funny," and I told him everything about what Keith had done while watching his father in his comeback match. I felt Randy shake beneath me as he laughed. "I guess I really don't have a choice in this, do I?"

"A choice in what?" Randy asked, still cracked up with his laughter. I rolled my eyes at him.

"The fact that Keith will, one day, be in this business. It's in his blood." I smirked at the proud look on Randy's face.

**A/N**

**So, what did you think about the first chapter with them back on the road? I loved it! Except for Keith and his colic. My niece had that when she was little. It wasn't pretty. But, fortunately, it didn't last too long. But, now that you read it, REVIEW it, please? **

_**KimmieCena, Xandman216, Queen Islanzadi, babyxbxgurl, xLou26, miamitravel, Eisac Namhort, undermyumbrella, alana2awesome, barnsley gal 09, littleone999, FireFlyFlicker, vipergirl86, Bingobaby, dreamin'BIG, jcilyx3, Christina89, Diivalover, Lil'MissCena, RICE20, hardycenagrl, JenniferRayne and RKOsgirl92 I **_** I love you guys! **


	28. Sense And Sensibility

**I am so glad that I chose this time to start following the on-goings of Raw back in my story. Because this is cause for some great stuff! I love following the show, because week in and week out, there's always something different to go with! I felt so bad for Randy on this Monday's Raw. When he got the crap beat out of him by Nexus, while John watched. And the look on John's face didn't help me either. He looked so upset! GAH!**

**Oh, and Evan Bourne really **_**is**_** out for 4 months because of CM Punk. I thought it was weird that he was put out in my story, and then on the show! Freaky. Lol Anyways, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 28- Sense and Sensibility

**Randy**

"So, let me get this straight," Lora said in a huff as she came into the living room with Keith in her arms. The sight of my wife and child putting a smile on my face. I watched as she set Keith down on his play mat on the floor of the RV. I moved from my spot on the couch, down next to Keith, giving Lora a spot to sit. I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she plopped down on the couch, swishing her long red hair behind her shoulder. The monster in my chest growled possessively. "You just competed for the title two days ago, and you already have to defend it this Sunday at the upcoming pay-per-view, Bragging Rights?"

I nodded my head in confirmation as I laid the title belt out in front of me, letting Keith run his little fingers over the extremely shiny metal. He grunted softly as he tried to pull it closer into his reach. The beeping of the microwave pulled my attention away from my son as I looked up to see John pulling out a bowl of cheap noodles what were unbelievably delicious. I heard Casie make a disgusted noise when John began to noisily slurp at his lunch. I couldn't help but laugh at my friends. It was my idea to invite them to ride with us to the next house show. It was only two hours away, and we had plenty of room. And it saved Vince money for a rental car, and saving him money put him in a good mood. Casie swallowed the last of her water and stood to place her glass in the sink.

"Not to mention that it's against Wade Barrett, and John's been ordered in his corner," Casie said, still sulking about John's recent career direction. No one really liked it. Well, my character wasn't supposed to care, but I saw how it affected everyone around me. And what made my friends, and Lora, unhappy, made me unhappy. I glanced at Lora and saw the discontent on her face, and I had to bit my lip. Lora's reaction to something that didn't like with our plot lines, you could really see her fan-side shining through. Lora was first and foremost a fan before she was realistic when it came to her job.

"And, they haven't given us any details on what John's role in the match will be yet. I guess to keep it under wraps until the very last second," I said, pushing the title closer to Keith, helping him out. He squealed in delight, which brought another smile to my face. I looked back to Lora, waiting her reaction, but saw her face had softened as she gazed down at our son. But, just like, as if I could see my words sinking into her head, her eyes glinted softly and her jaw clamped shut. I had to change my laughter into a series of hacking coughs.

"Oh my Lord, seriously? When is this line going to end? I'm so tired of it, and I know the fans are. I don't see how this is getting any ratings!" she ranted, walking to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of milk for Keith. She had prepared several bottles for him for this trip, because she didn't want to excuse herself and Keith with our company. John looked up from his noodle bowl and looked at Lora.

"Well, believe it or not, there are people out there that hate faces, and only root for the heels," he said as she popped the bottle in the microwave for a few seconds. Lora rested her hands on her hips and cast a look at John. He avoided her eye contact and looked back down at his bowl. "But of course, we all know that they are crazy."

I laughed at John's words but Casie stole my attention she her hand found her stomach, and her face scrunched in pain. A small moan slipped from her lips. My brow knitted in concern. "Are you alright?"

Casie laughed softly, waving me off. "It just sucks being a girl sometimes."

Knowing immediately what she was talking about, I empathized with her. I knew the pain Lora goes through and knew that it wasn't the most pleasant of experiences. I looked down at Keith again, who was trying to hover his head up over the belt to get a better view. With one arm, that covered my name plate, propping him up into an easier position. He had one little hand on the two "W's" and a puddle of drool collecting around the "P" of "Champ". My laughter doubled over as I lifted him off the ground and let him rest on his back in the valley my crossed legs made. He looked at me in such offense; as if I really hurt his feelings. As I cleaned the belt off with his spit-up rag, I said, "Oh no. No drooling on the belt."

"Well, on the bright side, maybe Barrett wouldn't want it knowing that it had been 'contaminated'," Lora said, bringing the bottle over to me. I smirked up at her, taking the warm bottle from her hands. With one hand, I held the bottle in place for Keith, and he took his cue, and began having his lunch. I watched him as his little fingers tried to curl around the bottle. He had long fingers, but just not long enough. He was even trying to hold it himself. I let go one time and it fell from his mouth. But before he could start crying, I slipped the bottle back into place. Lora knelt beside me, pulling my hand with the bottle aside to give him his drops. I replaced his food back in reach and he continued without a hitch. Keith stared up at me with his bright blue eyes, and my heart clenched tightly. I loved this little human being more than anything on this earth. I could see Lora in him, and myself, along with the generation that came before me. He was a mixture of such love and adoration, that one could not help but fall head over heels for him. And this baby had me totally wrapped around his finger.

The bus pulled to a stop, and John announced that we had arrived. John and Casie waited as we got our things together. Lora slung the diaper bag over her shoulder, and I draped my bag over mine. I kept Keith in my arms and carried him off the bus, turning around to see Lora following behind me with my title in her arm, it was tucked tight to her chest. I knew she was fearful of dropping it. But the thing had been through much worse. I fixed Keith's position on my shoulder, where both of his arms were draped behind me, and he could watch everything behind us. Every once in a few moments, I heard him call out, and make loud noises at something he saw as we passed through the halls. I nearly groaned as we turned another corner and a drawling voice called out.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" I turned around and saw Wade Barrett, a tall and built, but still gangly man standing in front of me. And behind him, in their street clothes, were the three other members of Nexus. I knew their names, unfortunately, but I didn't care enough to talk to them personally. John, along with Casie and Lora had turned around when I did, I looked over to see them all staring at the group with disdain and dislike. "The perfect little family. So perfect, they get special treatment."

I rolled my eyes in boredom, but I heard the soft intake of air that was unmistakably Lora. I knew she was a little touchy on this subject, not wanting anyone to think we ask more from the company. This meeting would not put her in the best of moods. I also saw Casie, with her eyes narrowed, staring in the direction of Barrett. A man that I know she can't stand. Only John and I seemed to be unaffected by their interruption. John raised his eyebrow at the men, daring them to do anything. Keith wiggled and grunted as he tried to turn around in my arms. He knew the action was behind him. Wade must have heard Lora's reaction, as his greasy stare settled on her. "What's the matter sweetie? The truth hurts doesn't it? Speaking of truth, you better hold tight to Orton's title as long as you can. Because this Sunday, it'll be mine."

I literally heard Lora's teeth snap shut to keep her from retorting to Wade. And I knew how much effort she was making to keep her mouth shut. All I could think about was Barrett better watch his tongue, because he didn't know what he was getting into, speaking to Lora like that. And she didn't need me to fight her battles. I was well aware of the things she was able to do on her own. Casie stood closer to Lora, and it seemed to remind Barrett that Lora wasn't the only one in the hallway. His gaze flickered over to John. "Cena, let's go."

"Excuse me?" Casie took her time to speak, as she moved to stand in front of John. I cast John an amused stare. I only knew of three women in this world that I wouldn't want angry with me, and two of them were in this hallway. I saw the anger flash in Casie's blue eyes. "If I'm not totally mistaken, your hold over John is only a _storyline_. Not actuality. He doesn't have to do anything that you say when the cameras are not rolling, or if you two aren't out in the ring. So, take your egos and get out of this hallway. Your locker room is nowhere near here."

And with that, Casie turned on her heel, and hooked John's arm and began steering him away. And before he turned around completely, I saw him throw Barrett a smirk. I bit back my own smile as Lora's hand came to press gently on my back, wanting me to leave with Casie. But before we got five steps, Wade decided that he wasn't finished. "Man, someone should've have warned those two to not have children together. With that red hair, and those big ears, that kid doesn't have a chance."

My body tensed up and froze over with so much anger that I almost forgot where I was. My eyes barely registered John and Casie turning around to gape at the man. Wave after wave of fury rippled through my body. And Keith felt it immediately, and began to squirm around and cry out in discomfort. The next thing I realized was Casie standing in front of me, trying to pry my son out of my arms. Once I smartened up to her actions, I relinquished him to her. But as I turned around, a loud thud hit the floor. I looked down to see my title sprawled out on the ground. And I quickly spun in a semi-circle. What I saw stunned me almost as much as Barrett's comment. Lora, emptied handed after she dumped the title and diaper bag on the floor, stalked up to Wade. He stared down at her with a condescending look, which I knew would infuriate the fiery redhead. And just as he began to chuckle, I saw Lora stretch her arm out behind her, and quickly swung it forward. The resounding smack of Lora's open palm on Barrett's cheek echoed throughout the hall. Wade staggered back slightly, as the other three stared in shock.

But Lora wasn't finished. She began to push and shove and hit every part of Wade that she could get her hands on. And from her mouth, every foul word she had ever learned in her twenty-seven years on this earth. Her hair flew about her, making it seem like she was on fire. I snapped from my trance immediately, and rushed up behind her, careful of her wildly-aimed blows. I wrapped my arms around her and tried to pull her back. But Lora didn't want to, she wanted to cause as much pain to Barrett as she could. She fought against my every effort to move her. I picked her up, with her legs coming off the ground, and she was still trying to reach Wade with her kicks. And before I turned her away, she aimed a kick right at Barrett, and connected with him in a place that a man never wants to be kicked. Wade groaned and fell to his knees, moaning in pain. I had never seen her so angry. It scared me and turned me on all at the same time. All four members of Nexus were staring at Lora, dumbfounded.

"Let me go, Randy!" Lora yelled at me, and I sat her down. To my surprise, when I let her go, she didn't run after Wade. Instead, she straightened her clothes, brushed her hair out of her face, and looked back at him. Her cheeks were flushed almost the color of her hair, and I could still the rage simmering in her eyes. When she opened her mouth to speak, her voice was soft and deadly. Not the bright and happy voice that I was used too. "If you _ever_ speak that way about my child again, it will by my duty to make sure that you aren't capable of having any."

And with that, she turned around, picked up my title and the diaper bag, and stormed down the hall, leaving everyone staring at her in her wake.

oo

"Have you seen Lora since the show started?" Casie asked, lacing up her boots. I shook my head, and lowered myself down onto John's couch that was in his locker room. I knew better than anyone, to let Lora cool down before you talk to her when she's been angered. And she was furious. Otherwise, your words would go in one ear and out of the other. The show was winding down to a close with a mixed tag match with John and Alicia against Tamara and myself. Since John would essentially turn on my character as well, it seemed appropriate for us to tag together. I was a little excited about it; I knew how well Casie could wrestle, and hadn't yet had the opportunity to tag with her. But at Casie's words, my thoughts flew back to Lora. The picture of her face, flushed with fury and indignance plain as day, came to my mind. I didn't know how to react to what I had seen. Because a part of me wanted to run to her and hold her tight and take away her pain, but the other part wanted nothing more than to take her back to our bed and rid her of her clothes.

"Why don't you ask Lora if Keith can stay with John and me tonight? Give you guys some time to calm down and relax," Casie offered, and I didn't think it was such a bad idea myself. But would Lora agree to that? Especially after what happened earlier. But I made a mental not to ask her about it as soon as I saw her.

But I didn't have the time to worry about that now. I tried to focus on this match as Casie and I walked to the holding area. It wasn't long after, that Casie made her way down, and I followed her shortly. I couldn't afford to think about anything else while during the match. The Nexus group were at ringside, and I knew they were supposed to do anything and everything they could to stop Tamara and I from winning. And we were supposed to be ready for the list of attacks they had been given to choose from. Unbeknown to me and my tag partner, but the completely Raw roster were given directions to come to our aid when Nexus began attacking. And with it being a "No Disqualification" match, Tamara and I were able to pick up the victory. Only after I got John, who was trying to stop the referee's count as Casie pinned Alicia, with my "RKO" finisher." The crowd cheered for us, and booed John. The first time I had ever heard our fanbase swapped.

I pulled on my tennis shoes when the door to my locker room opened. I had everything packed and ready to head to the bus. I looked up to see Lora closing it behind her. She had a faraway look in her deep green eyes. I instantly straightened up and watched her enter the room. She was obviously thinking about something. And who could blame her? Those were horrible things Barrett had said; horrible and completely untrue. He was just trying to get a rise out of someone. But he got more than he bargained for in Lora. I felt sure that he would never speak to her again. Though, the effect still remained with her. I stood from my chair and crossed the room. She jumped slightly when I wrapped my arms around her; she hadn't seen or heard my approach. I was afraid to give her Casie's offer, but I didn't even have to worry. She took to the idea well.

After we gathered all of Keith's things, that seemed to have spread all over the place, even though Keith couldn't walk yet. Lora and I met Casie and John in the parking lot. Casie seemed excited to be able to baby-sit Keith. And since he wasn't so wild since we started to care for his colic, I felt better as John strapped Keith's seat into their rental car. After instructions for his medicine, what to do if he wakes up in the middle of the night, and feeding routines, they left the arena parking lot. I followed Lora onto our bus and watched as she didn't stop at the living room and went into the bedroom, closing the bathroom door behind her. I sighed and ran my hands over my face. She hadn't said anything but the few words about Casie taking Keith, baby instructions and soft good-byes to our child. I entered the bedroom, and flopped down on the mattress. The minutes ticked by and Lora still hadn't emerged from the bathroom. I finally had enough and strode to the door.

"Lora," I said, knocking hard on the door. I heard some rustling behind the wood and a soft mutter of profanities. Confusion crossed my mind and I knocked again. "Lora, what are you doing in there? Come on out, please."

More movement met my ears before the door opened. And what I saw was nothing to what I was expecting. I had been waiting to see her, hair a mess, tear tracks down her cheeks and her make-up smeared. I thought she had been crying. But I was wrong. My eyes traveled the length of her body as I took in her appearance. Her red hair was brushed and flowed smoothly down her shoulders. Her face was flushed with bright energy and a light I recognized in her eye. She shuffled her weight on her bare feet in front of me. My eyes trailed slowly up her bare legs, up her knees and to her visible thighs. Yellow material began to cover her skin. Or it tried to, because it was made of see-through fabric. My eyebrow raised by itself when I saw her matching yellow panties. Her stomach was clearly seen as my gaze traveled north. The bust was different in material. It covered everything it needed to without a sneak peek. My lips parted involuntarily and I lifted my head to meet her stare. Desire and need burned a whole straight through me. I was speechless. This woman had took every thought and word from my body.

Before I could find my voice, her arms wrapped around my neck and she crashed her lips on mine. I grunted in surprise, and automatically responded to her advances. My fingers laced in her hair, trapping her face to mine. Lora didn't mind though, as she traced her tongue across my bottom lip. My mouth acted without being forced, parting for her entrance. It had been too long since we had had a moment to ourselves, just to be us. As much as we wanted too. But for some reason, when I felt her hands begin to undo my belt, my brain started to work. And this afternoon and her reaction, came back to the forefront of my mind. I pulled away from her, taking a few moments to catch my breath. Lora looked up at me with confusion plain on her face. "Lora, what are you doing? I thought you were upset."

Her bottom lip pouted out slightly as she stared at me. She hooked her fingers into the loops of my pants, and swiftly pulled my hips into hers. And I knew she could feel my need as it tightened in my pants. A groan slipped from my lips without my consent. She lifted herself up and brushed her lips along my jaw line. "You can't tell me that you don't want this."

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I wondered where this side of Lora came from. She had always been playful when it came to our sex, but this was different. She was pulling out all the stops to seduce me. And, God help me, I was trying to keep hold on reality. My breath quickened and my heart picked up pace. I gently pried her arms from my body. "I'm not taking advantage of you."

If I hadn't been paying attention to her, I would have missed the slight change in her demeanor. Something changed in her eye. The desire was still there, but along with longing and desperate need. Her hands fell limp at her side, and her head tilted to the side slightly. She was no longer trying to get me into bed, but back to her normal self. She lowered her voice to a whisper, "Randy, please? I need you more than anything right now. Please?"

I was never a match for Lora's begging. I caved faster than a sandcastle on the shoreline. Lora moaned softly as I closed the space between us. Her next moan was cut off when my tongue made its way into her hot, waiting mouth. I wrapped one arm around her waist, and hooked my hand around one of her knees, lifting her from the floor. I walked the few steps it took to reach the bed and laid her out before me. She pulled me down with her, her hands at the hem of my shirt, pulling it up my chest. My arms left her body long enough to allow her the removal of my top. I paused momentarily to stare down at her. This was the first time in four months that were allowed to be together, like this. And she couldn't have looked more beautiful. Her hair fanned out against the pillow behind her, her face lit with passion. Her eyes burning through me, framed by her thick lashes. Her lips, a little overly plump from our heated attacks. I couldn't stand not touching her a moment longer.

Leaning over her, I took her mouth back with mine. She ran her fingertips across the skin of my bare back, all the way down my spine, and slipped in the band of my jeans. I aimed my kisses lower, leaving a trail of heat down her throat, to the cave of her collarbone. She lifted one leg up and hitched it around my waist, snugly pulling our hips together. My hands softly slipped beneath the frail material of her gown, exploring the skin of her stomach. I looked up just in time to watch her eyes flutter closed. Heat ran through me to witness my ability to wash her with want. My lips brushed over the sensitive flesh along the line of the bra-like top. Her heavy breathing filled the room, mixed with her whimpers of desire.

I decided then, watching her completely give herself over to the passion, that I would make this night very special for her. She needed me, and I was going to make sure she got every bit of me. With my hands under to gown, I began to tug it off her body. She quickly caught on to my request, and arched her back to allow me complete access. With a swift pull, it was off her body, leaving only a pair of yellow panties in the way. Her head fell back against the pillow as I placed my kisses on her chest. The skin was so soft that it drove me crazy. The feel of Lora's nails digging into my back drove me further, caressing her flesh with my tongue. She moaned as one of her hands clutched the back of my head, bring me closer. I winced in discomfort because my jeans were painfully too tight. I pulled away from her, only to undo the belt and buttons of my unpleasant restrictions. I slipped out of the as quickly as I could, removing my boxers as I went. Lora watched my every move as she sat up slowly.

I followed the path of her hand until her fingers came into contact with my chest. Fire erupted from her touch. Her other hand joined its counterpart, and began to slowly explore their way down my front. She traced each ridge of my stomach tantalizingly. My breath would catch when she would hit a relatively sensitive area. She leaned in, her lips leaving a layer of light kisses up the side of my throat. I stopped breathing altogether when her fingers brushed down the line made by my hipbone. I reached down and pulled her hands away, and she looked at me with a spark of flame in her eye. I grabbed her by the waist, pulling her flush to my body. I knew she could feel all of me against her, because the air left her lungs in a sharp gasp. I pushed her back against the bed, laying down on top over her. My fingers brushed across the material of her panties and I felt her shiver slightly. I knew then that I couldn't wait any longer. We had gone so long without this contact, that I don't believe she, or I, would last as long if I didn't act now.

I knelt over her, watching every move I made as I slipped her panties from her body. My fingers tingled with the anticipation and I couldn't keep a single thought straight in my head. Kneeling back against my knees, in between her thighs, I gave her one last glance over. I reached behind me, my hand grabbing the ankle of one leg. I lifted it up, placing delicate kisses along her calf. Carefully, I secured her leg on my shoulder, her ankle resting against my neck. I bent forward, her leg coming with me, as I positioned myself. I went slowly at first, pushing slowly into her. Her mouth opened lightly, no sound coming from her lips. I settled into her, wrapping my hand around her thigh of the leg that was propped on my shoulder. I turned my head, placing a kiss on her skin. When I felt like enough time had passed, I pulled back, almost enough to where I left her body. I started to build up a rhythm as her whimpers turned into moans. Fire burned up my spine with every slight contraction of her muscles against mine. She felt just like she always had.

I felt her other leg start to move, and she draped it over one of mine. Right now, we were twined together as one, and it couldn't have felt any better. One of her hands clasped around the back of my neck, as her other hand grabbed my arm. She pulled my face down, pressing her forehead against the shoulder that her leg wasn't on. I thought for a moment that this position would strain her leg in discomfort, but she didn't show any signs. Her hot breath hit my skin, sending waves of passion running through my veins. She began to tighten again, I knew that it was almost over. Knowing that, I picked up pace, wanting to create as much pleasure for her as possible. Her arms seized up as she fell into bliss.

"Randy," she uttered, and just the heated whisper of my name was enough for me to get lost in the abyss. I pulled my head back enough to cover Lora's lips with my own, moaning into her mouth. When I could no longer stand it, I rolled onto my side, bringing Lora to rest comfortably next to me. I let her leg fall back down to its regular position, and she cuddled into my frame. I brushed her hair, that was slightly matted from sweat, out of her face.

And whatever had happened this afternoon, was out of our mind. We knew the real miracle in our life, and weren't going to let anyone take that from us. As we had just proved, as long as we had each other, we could push through any situation.

**A/N**

**Oh man! This chapter had so many high, blood-pumping moments! I loved times like these! REVIEW please!**

_**KimmieCena, Xandman216, Queen Islanzadi, babyxbxgurl, xLou26, miamitravel, Eisac Namhort, undermyumbrella, alana2awesome, barnsley gal 09, littleone999, FireFlyFlicker, vipergirl86, Bingobaby, dreamin'BIG, jcilyx3, Christina89, Diivalover, Lil'MissCena, RICE20, hardycenagrl, JenniferRayne, RKOsgirl92 and Recco101 **_**the best in the world!**


	29. A Walk To Remember

**And we all take a great sigh of relief that Randy and Lora worked out their tension! Lol I know we were all worried about it! Today, as I start to write this, is Sunday. The Sunday of Bragging Rights! I know we all wish Randy luck and hope that John doesn't do anything that we are going to HATE! =( **

**Anyways, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 29-  A Walk To Remember

**Lora**

"How much longer do we have Randy?" I asked, drying off a plate and tucking it away in the cabinet. I didn't have anything else to pass my time on this long trip. Keith was asleep, there was nothing on TV, we had watched all of our DVDs, and Randy and I couldn't very well use the time for ourselves when two bus drivers were seven feet from us. So, I settled on washing our dishes from breakfast. The trip from our last house show in Washington to our next stop at Bragging Rights in Minnesota was another extended hour trip. We had been on the road since yesterday afternoon. Though, I guess I really couldn't complain. To literally have your living room with you at all times wasn't bad. And I didn't miss the constant plane-hopping and all of the hotel rooms.

"Well, we actually should be there any moment now," Randy said, standing up from the couch. I heard the soft thuds of his feet as he shuffled over to me. I picked up the towel to dry the last bowl, and his arms came around me. I but my lip to stop the smile that tugged at my lips. His muscles tightened around me, and I felt myself moving backwards. "Give that a rest and sit with me."

How could I turn down an offer like that? I couldn't, and threw the dish towel down on the counter. I felt Randy left go of me, all but my hand. Letting him drag me towards the couch, I settled into the cushions next to him. Keith made a noise in his sleep, and I looked over at him. My beautiful little baby, strapped in his carseat that fastened to a chair. His red hair just kept getting longer and his blue eyes were getting sharper. He was my life. Randy slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, snuggling together for our rare moment of peace. I sighed, thinking about on the past couple of days. "I'm sorry for the way I acted the other day."

Randy moved around until our eyes met. He was looking at me in confusion. My eyes watched as he parted his lips slowly. "What are you talking about?"

"I've been kind of crazy lately, haven't I?" I wondered out loud, to no one really. I turned my head away from Randy to stare at my baby. "His words turned my world upside down. Why would anyone say such a thing about an innocent baby? Despite the feelings he had towards the child's parents."

Randy tensed beneath me. I know Barrett's words had angered him as much as they had me. I chanced a glance in his direction, and saw that the muscle in jaw was drawn tight and his blue eyes had clouds rolling in. I bit my lip. I hated when Randy got that way. As if he was thinking about the events in direct detail. But the words that came from his mouth did not match the expression on his face. "You can't keep thinking about that. What's done is done, and we can't change it. No matter how idiotic or absolute bull shit that it was."

His choice of wording made a smirk tug at the corners of my mouth. I looked down at his hand, lacing my fingers with his. I closed my eyes and let my head lean against Randy's neck. A soft laugh escaped from my throat. "I bet you didn't know you married a crazy, violent attacker."

Randy shook silently, and I knew he was laughing with me. "Well, I wasn't really surprised. I knew you had it in you. That chair incident with Swagger last year showed me that," I blushed slightly, remembering that moment, and the sound it made. I had felt very good, adrenaline pulsing through my veins afterwards. No wonder the boys here do what they do. "And to be honest with you, I enjoyed watching you hand it to Barrett. It made me proud that I have you all to myself."

I rolled my eyes, lightly hitting his stomach. He would turn something that I thought was serious, into a sexual situation. But I was relieved to know that he wasn't disturbed by my actions. I hadn't really meant to go ape crazy on Wade. I just forgot where I was, and all I heard were his ugly words in my head, driving me on. But all conversation was lost when the bus slowed to a stop and we were at the arena. The minutes slipped by in comfortable silence as we got our things together for the evening.

oo

The walk away from the roster's children caregiver was interesting. I finally decided to let her watch Keith for the evening. Paul Wight, or the Big Show, brought his daughter with him, and it made me feel better that I wasn't the only one that needed the help. My heels clicked with each step I took. It was now settling in with the stagehands and crewmembers that I was a wife and mother to Randy, and I didn't get near as many stares as I had when we first came back. I turned the last corner to the hallway that held my titantron room. I nearly stopped dead when my eyes roamed over a tall figure at the end of the hall. Wade Barrett. But instead, I took a deep breath and held my head high. The sound of my shoes warned the man of my arrival. His cold eyes met mine, and widened slightly. And the next second, he turned on his heel, and disappeared around the corner. I bit back my laughter, and closed the door behind me to my room.

My workload was larger tonight than it usually was. I had to load Raw and SmackDown superstars songs. It was always such a pain and I dreaded combined shows. It took nearly an hour and a half before I was finished. I sighed and stretched my back against the hardness of the chair. I jumped slightly when I heard the soft creak of the door behind me. Turning to look, my eyes found my blonde-headed friend, who needed to get ready for his match tonight.

"Hey killer," Adam said, joining me in a chair next to mine. I rolled my eyes at the nickname he and John had settled on. It wasn't exactly flattering, but I guess, taking in recent events, was the truth. I had to fight hard to restrain my laughter.

"What are you doing here Adam? You have a match in less than thirty minutes."

Adam smiled at me, but something was off. The usual gleam wasn't in his eyes, and his smile was his regular light up the room kind. His shoulders were slump ever so slightly. I knit my brows at him in confusion. I had never seen Adam look so down. "I just wanted to come tell you, before you heard from anyone else."

"What's the matter Adam?" I asked, turning my seat towards him to get a better view. He looked away from me, closing me off from his painful stare. Something really had upset him. And just when I thought I couldn't take the suspense any longer, he sighed.

"Vince wants me traded to SmackDown."

I gasped, covering my hand with my mouth. Now everything clicked into place. Why Vince wanted Randy back so bad, the look of sadness in Adam's eye. And I knew, right then, that it wasn't a matter of talking it over. What Vince wanted, Vince got. My chest clinched painfully as the realization sank in. This was probably the last night "Edge" would be on the Raw brand for a while. And the last time Adam got to regularly visit me in my work room. "And you don't want to go?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love the guys on SmackDown. They are some of my best friends," and I knew he was speaking the truth. I could hear it in his voice. "But, I love it here. The traveling with John and Randy and all of you. I've just gotten used to being over here."

"What about Melina?" I asked, and regretted the question. Whatever resolve Adam had left vanished at my words and his face fell. He brought his hands up and ran them through his hair. His shoulders shrugged ever so slightly.

"She knows about the trade, but she's not very happy with it. Though, neither of can do anything about it. Just hope for tour dates that cross with both shows and pay-per-views. That's all we can do."

My heart reached out for him. I knew how hard with was to be away from someone that means so much to you. It was some of the toughest days I had gone through. Though, in this situation, Adam will still have his passion to keep him busy. Something that I was thankful for, because it would be less painful if you had something to fill the time. I watched sadly, as he hugged me one good time and left the room to head for his match. I sighed. It would be difficult to not see Adam three or four times a week. That was the norm for us. Our little group hung out every chance we had. I shook my head, trying to get back in the game.

The night started to fly by. Raw lost its seven-man-elimination tag team match against SmackDown, giving them the Bragging Rights for yet another year. I was rather disappointed that it was scheduled like that. I wanted to have my show win. Ever since I was a little girl, I had always been more biased towards Raw than I ever was with SmackDown. The only person that ever made me watch that show was The Rock. I was head over heels with him when I was younger. But, Raw was always my show. And it really was now. I hated to see us defeated. The next match up was a six-Diva-tag match with the Raw Diva's Tamara, Melina and Eve against Layla, Michelle McCool and Beth Phoenix. I was pleased that our Diva's were scheduled to win, giving Raw its second victory of the night. It was a brutal match, though. Tamara took a hard shot to the stomach from Michelle, and Melina busted Layla's lip with her finisher.

I decided to check on Keith before the main event, which was Randy versus Barrett with John in his corner. Vince had finally released the results to us the day before, and I was pleased to find out that John would not betray his fans by helping Barrett. Randy would be disqualified and Barrett would win, but would retain the title. I waited for David to relieve me and I went off in the direction of my son. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking, and as I turned the corner, bumped into someone with long brown hair. I looked up to see Casie, and smiled.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention," I laughed and Casie joined with me. But as her laughter escaped her throat, she clutched at her sides in pain. Her face winced up and I knew she was still hurting from her match. Casie noticed my attention and waved me off.

"It's nothing. Just a little sore because Michelle goofed up," she giggled softly, low enough that it didn't seem to hurt her. She decided to tag along to go see Keith before our men were involved in the main event. We fell into step with each other on the walk towards the sitter's.

"Did you hear about Adam?" I asked, the sadness still tracing my words. I would miss my friend more than I realized. We had been friends nearly as long as the rest of my group. And other than Randy, Adam was one of the only guys that ever got me. He knew when I was upset, and he knew when to make me laugh when I needed it. I looked over to Casie, and she was nodding her head.

"It's sad, isn't it?" I nodded me head in agreement. We turned the corner to the hall that the playroom was on. "Melina was talking to me about it earlier. She seemed optimistic about his trade, but I could really tell she was upset. It's so hard to keep up an inter-brand relationship. No one really can understand until they are put in that position. Different tour dates, different states and sometimes different countries."

"It just made everything real for me, you know? What if Randy was ever to be traded? The Orton's aren't a packaged deal. He would go over to SmackDown, and I would here with my job. My position isn't up for trade like Randy's is." I hated to think like that, but it was very possible. And if that was to happen, what would we do about Keith. We would be in the same position we were in when I was going to have to remain behind with Keith and Randy back to work. He solved that issue, but I didn't see an easy way out of being traded to a different show. I shook my head, trying not to think about it. We would cross that bridge if it ever arose.

"Well, in place of 'Edge''s trade, we get 'CM Punk', or Phil Brooks," Casie giggled softly as she said his name. I raised an eyebrow at her for an explanation. Casie tried to stem her laughter long enough to give me the story. "Well, I just think his two names, real and staged, are on the opposite ends of likeness. 'CM Punk' doesn't not make me think of 'Phil'."

That must be some kind of inside joke between her and Phil, because I didn't find it nearly as amusing as she did. Though, I did smile for her benefit. I curled my fingers around the doorknob of the playroom, when I loud deep voice called out from a hallway length away. My head flew in the direction of the voice, and my eyes landed on John and Randy. Randy stood back away from John, shaking his head in amusement, and John was waving at me.

"Hey, Killer!" And without seeing my response, he doubled over in laughter, having amused his self. Casie, after watching John's behavior, couldn't hold back her laughter. I bit back my smirk and raised an eyebrow at Randy. When John straightened, I put on the most serious face that I could, and tried to stare him down. The laughter died from John's face and he took a step back, even though he was yards away from me. Randy shoved at John's shoulder, pushing him on the way to the holding area before the matching, his own laughter falling from his lips. I watched as they disappeared, and smiled.

"Wait!" Casie said as I went to open the door in front of me. I looked at her in confusion and saw that she was pointing at the window, to the right of the door. I quietly walked to the window and peeped in. There, on the play mat, was Keith. And I could tell from here, that he was sound asleep. I sighed, knowing that if I opened the door, he would wake up. And if he didn't get all of the sleep that he could, he would be so cranky. I turned back around to face Casie, making a sad face. I missed having Keith in the room with me while I worked.

"Well, do you want to watch the match from my room?" I asked her as I began walking back to the titantron room. She nodded and followed behind me. We were walking a deserted hallway when I was knocked into the side wall. Once I brushed the hair out of my face, I turned to see Casie doubled over, and soft groans of pain coming from her. I rushed to her side. "Are you okay?"

She stood back up the best she could, still stooping slightly, and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just really bad cramps and that match didn't help."

I didn't believe her, but there was no arguing with her, unless you were John. I was definitely going to talk to him about Casie's pains when the match was over. I've had simple cramps before too, but nothing that ever forced me to double over while I was walking. Then only time I had experienced such pain was when I gave birth to Keith. And if it hadn't had been for Randy, I wouldn't know what I would have done. But I took Casie's answer for the moment and began our walk back.

Until I heard something that barely cut through the noise of the raging crowd as someone walked to the ring. A heart-wrenching, blood-curdling scream. My body tensed and I forced myself to turn on the spot. Casie had fallen to her knees, clutching her stomach with her face scrunched in pain. Her eyes were closed tightly, and I could see her trying to refrain from calling out in pain. I rushed her side, falling to the ground next to her. "Casie, please, tell me what's wrong?"

She couldn't speak; she opened her lips to try and a strangled scream took its place. My heart was pounding in my ears. I was so scared, because I didn't know what was happening to my best friend. But before I could interrogate her further, her eyes fluttered closed and she fell to the side. I stared at the unconscious body of Casie laying in front of me. I gasped, and stared wide-eyed at her, trying to make sense of this. My gaze traveled her body, wondering if there was something I was missing. My heart stopped beating and I stopped breathing when I saw blood.

It started out barely staining her wrestling shorts, but then soon it was covering most of her upper thighs. It was my turn to scream. I still didn't know what was going on, but I knew that bleeding excessively was never a good sign. Her blood puddled in a growing circle around her. Enough to soak my knee caps, and my hands and I tried to get closer to her. I looked frantically up and down the hallway, searching for anyone.

"HELP! Somebody!" I screamed up and down the hall. I heard nothing. I cursed silently, knowing my cry's for help were being drowned out by Randy's entrance music. "I need some help!"

**So, here is the next chapter! I finally got to Edge's trade. It took me long enough! And please don't be made at me for the ending! **

**_KimmieCena, Xandman216, Queen Islanzadi, babyxbxgurl, xLou26, miamitravel, Eisac Namhort, undermyumbrella, alana2awesome, barnsley gal 09, littleone999, FireFlyFlicker, vipergirl86, Bingobaby, dreamin'BIG, jcilyx3, Christina89, Diivalover, Lil'MissCena, RICE20, hardycenagrl, JenniferRayne, RKOsgirl92 and Recco101 _you guys keep me going!**


	30. Misery

**So, without any further ado, here's what is happening to Casie!**

Chapter 30- Misery

Nobody was coming. No one could here my pleas for assistance because of my husband and my best friend in the main event. I ran back down the hallway, back to where Casie was still lying out cold. And her blood still seeping from her body. It was all over me. My pants, my shirt, my skin. It was a scary thought to think that I might have more of her blood on my body than she did _in _hers. I skidded to a stop next to her head, kneeling on the ground. With each passing minute, she turned whiter. She was so pale and she was starting to lose her warmth. My eyes began to sting, and I had to force them shut to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. Casie needed me desperately. Now was not the time to break down. I fell back off my knees, sitting at her head. I thought rapidly as I ran my hands through Casie's hair, hoping that in some way it would help. If I didn't get her to some help, it would be too late.

I jumped up to my feet as quickly as I could. I kicked off my high heels, and spread my feet shoulders width apart. If no one was going to help me, I would have to do it myself. I bent over, hooking my arms in the pit of hers. Pulling her upper body off the ground slightly, I adjusted my grip. Looking behind me, I saw just how long the hallway was. I grit my teeth, forcing that thought from my mind. This was about Casie. I strengthened my resolve and began to pull. While Casie didn't look very heavy, and having seen John lift her up with ease several times, I was finding it very difficult. But I kept pulling and tugging her dead weight down the hallway. A line of her blood trailed with us. My shoes, I saw, were laying in the blood, staining my white sandals. But that didn't matter to me. It was just a pair of shoes. Replaceable.

Like a light at the end of a tunnel, we started to reach the end of the hall. Step by step, pulling and tugging as hard as I could. I could feel the exhaustion trying to set in, but I fought against it. Finally, my back broke into the gap of the next hallway. I didn't look behind us. I didn't want to see the long track of blood leading down the cement floor. When I could finally look down the new hall, I saw a couple of trainers in black Polos. I cried out in relief. Falling to my knees, I let Casie's head rest on my legs and called out as loud as I could muster my voice. My calls weren't unheard this time. The two men looked over at me, and saw the shape Casie was in, and bolted towards.

"What happened to her?" One of them asked as the other began to examine her. I told them everything that had happened. From her complaining of stomach cramps, then kneeling over in pain, finally passing out from pain. Soon after the blood came. Someone must have called for an ambulance, because it was moments after the bigger of the trainers picked Casie up bridal style, that I heard sirens. I was on the heels of the men rushing Casie out of the front doors. Bright flashing lights of red and white blinded my eyes. Squinting through the lights, I saw an EMT setting up a stretcher. Still, I wouldn't let Casie out of my sight. I watched on, my horror finally setting in now that Casie had the help she needed, as they strapped her to the gurney. Pushing her into the back of the ambulance, an EMT tried to close the doors, shutting her off from me.

"Wait!" I yelled, running up to the sandy-blond haired man with a dark blue suit. Her turned around and stared at me in confusion. "I'm going with her."

"Are you family?" I shook my head, knowing that I wasn't her blood-related family. But she was still a very important person in my life. The EMT went to shut the door again. "I'm sorry, but that's against protocol."

"I don't care about your protocol!" I fumed, stepping closer to the man. He looked no older than me. "I'm all she has right now. Her boyfriend is working as doesn't know about any of this. I am going with her," my voice got deadly silent, as if daring him to deny me again. Finally he sighed, and opened the door for me. Barefooted, I hopped into the back. But before he closed the door, I stuck my head back out, looking at one of the trainers. "Tell Randy where I've gone, and to get Keith from the sitter please! Thank you!"

With a loud slam, the door was closed. The sirens were much louder on the inside than they were from the outside. It was a little crowded in the back, with two EMTs, Casie stretched out in the middle, and myself. They worked furiously on Casie, trying to figure out what was happening. There was even a small ultrasound machine on board, and I watched as they examined her lower abdomen. One man shook his head, frustration on his face.

"I can't see anything. She bleeding way too much internally," the other EMT radioed the local hospital with their new information. _Bleeding internally_? That was very severe, that much I knew. My knee bobbed up and down from my antsy predicament. Another five minutes of agonizing wait, we pulled into the hospital. I was ordered to remain seated until they got Casie safely off the back. I did as they told me, and watched as they rushed her towards the double doors of the hospital. I hopped off the back, the rough pavement scrapping against my naked feet. But it was nothing to me. I grew up in the south were I only wore shoes when I was made too. Several doctors in scrubs and disposable trauma gowns circled around the stretcher as it was pushed inside.

I ran in after her, but one of the remaining doctors in the scrubs stepped in front of me. He eyed me over, noticing all of the blood. "Are you hurt in any way?"

My eyes met him and I thought what a silly question that was. Until I looked down. I hadn't realized just _how_ much of her blood had covered me. Nearly the whole front of my gray dress pants, huge splotches were on the front of my yellow silky top. My feet had blood splatters all over them, and my hands were dyed in it. I shook my head, answering the doctor's question. "No, I'm fine. But what about her? What about Casie?"

"I don't know about her. Her case is quite serious. They are rushing her to immediate surgery to see what's going on, and try to fix this problem," he said, leading me by the arm out of the emergency room. I followed blindly, trying to digest his words. Casie was in surgery? I felt weak. The doctor seemed to sense my state, and wrapped his arm around my waist still steering me away. He opened a door off to the side of the hallway we were on, and I noticed that he had brought me to the waiting room. The one thing that I was not, or had I ever been good at, waiting. "Is there anyone you can call to bring you a change of clothes?"

I knew the main event was not over yet, so there was no one I could call right now. I shook my head. "No, my husband and Casie's boyfriend are still at work."

The doctor thought about that for a few moments, then looked at me and smiled. "I'll bring you an extra set of scrubs, so you don't have to wear that."

I shot him a look of generous appreciation. I didn't want to wait here, with the reminder of what was happening to Casie on my clothes. He left the room and returned a few minutes later with a plastic bag of sterile scrubs and another bag that I could store my blood-soaked ones. I spent several minutes in the bathroom, slowly peeling off the wet material, shoving it in the bag. I stood there in the one-person bathroom, in my underwear, staring down at my hands, red with blood. I pulled several paper towels out from the dispenser, wetting them with warm water, and washed the blood off my hands. I was vaguely reminded of a Shakespearean play from my high school knowledge. I looked down at my hands, noticing my ring was covered in her blood. My diamonds seemed more like rubies in this moment. Snatching more paper towels, I scrubbed at the diamonds, making them sparkle again like new. After drying my hands, I opened the bag of scrubs, pulling the pants and shirt on my body. I felt marginally better now that I wasn't so dirty. I was still barefoot but I didn't care.

I finally left the bathroom and rejoined the waiting room. Dropping my clothing in the chair next to mine, I realized that I didn't have my phone. It was sitting on the desk in my room. Along with my purse. I was stranded at the hospital, with no way of getting in touch with John or Randy. My thoughts settled on Randy, and Keith, because thinking of them calmed my nerves. Knowing my boys were safe was something at least. I found a rubber band in the bag that held the scrubs, and I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, not caring what it looked like. Pulling my feet underneath me in the chair, I propped my elbows on my knees and laid my head in my hands. I was so tired. My body ached from pulling Casie, and worrying so much about her. I looked up at the clock. We entered the hospital thirty minutes ago, and it took us ten to get here. I did the math in my head and thought that the match must be over. Randy and John would know what happened by now.

And almost as soon as the thought crossed my mind, I heard the door being pushed open roughly. I was the only person in the room, so I jumped at the sound. I looked up and saw the two men that I had just been thinking about. John pushed through the door first, still in his wrestling jean shorts, with a random shirt that I knew he couldn't tell me what it was without looking at it. The look on his face broke my heart. John and Casie had been through so much, why did they always have to suffer? I perked up slightly at the sight of Randy rushing in behind him. I could tell that he had hastily changed into whatever his hands found first, just as John had. And in his arms, was the baby seat, gripped tightly in his hand. Keith was wide awake now, staring about at his news surrounds. I stood up to my feet and watched them hurry towards me.

"Lora, what on earth is happening?" John demanded. I knew he was upset, and my heart reached out for him. I felt Randy step past me and set Keith's seat down in a chair. I stared wide-eyed at John.

"I have no idea," I said, and for the first time tonight, my voice wavered. And staring into John's hurting eyes, everything from the night spilled from my mouth in a rush. "We were just walking back to the titantron room, and she started hurting so bad. She pushed it off as wrestling pains, and I didn't believe her. The next thing I knew, she was on the floor, screaming in pain. I tried to ask her what was wrong, but she passed out. That's when I saw blood. It was going everywhere! I panicked and called for help, screaming for anyone, but no one heard me," I said, pausing only to breathe a moment, then dove right back into my story. "I had to pull her to another hallway where I found some trainers. After that, the ambulance came. They tried to tell what was wrong with her then, but she was bleeding too much internally… well, that's what the EMT told me. All I know now, is that she's in surgery and it's very serious."

I finished my story, and I felt the moisture welling over my lids. A drop of hot moisture rolled down my cheek, and then another. My knees started to shake, and I felt weak again. This time, instead of the doctor, Randy was there to hold on to me. I molded myself to his frame, and he brought us to a double-seated chair that was next to Keith. He pulled me down, sitting next to him. I wouldn't let go of him. I buried my head into his neck trying to force out everything. I could see John, out of the corner of my eye, pacing around the room, his hands never staying still; rubbing his head, behind his neck, in his pockets or clamped together. Randy pressed his lips to my ear, squeezing me tighter, "Why are you wearing scrubs?"

His soft low voice brushed over me, comforting me more than anything. I snuggled closer to him, and pointed at the bag on Randy's left. "My clothes had her blood all over them."

Randy didn't say anything else, just held on to me. John never once sat down, and Keith kicked and played with a toy of his in his seat. Thirty minutes after the boys had arrived, the doctor that had helped me so much came into the room. John was first at his side, and the doctor assumed who he was. He looked over at me and Randy and walked towards us, John never leaving ear shot. I sat up off Randy, still clinging to his hand.

"I have some good news, and some bad news," the said, and I knew that wasn't a good sign. I held my breath as the doctor, looked around at all of us. "The good news is, we were able to stop the bleeding. She lost a lot of blood, but we have her on replenishments to keep her supply up."

"And the bad news?" John blurted out, unable to refrain any longer. The doctor turned to face John, and I saw the sadness in his eyes. He sighed softly.

"The bad news is, Casie was six weeks pregnant, but the fetus was growing outside the uterus. Or an ectopic pregnancy. The egg had planted itself in the wall of her left fallopian tube. The growth of the fetus was what was causing her discomfort she mistook as cramps," he looked over at me, giving me confirmation. He slowly turned back to John. "The reason she lost so much blood was because the egg had grown too much in the wrong place, and it ruptured her tube. We are going to do everything we can, but it doesn't look like we'll be able to save it. I'm so sorry."

oo

I had never waited this long for a surgery in all my life. It felt like I had been sitting in this uncomfortable chair all night. But the clock proved me wrong, saying I had only been here for four hours. Randy never left my side, and John never got comfortable. And who could blame him? He just found out that his girlfriend had been pregnant with his baby, but it wasn't growing where it was supposed too and busted one of her fallopian tubes. Any man in his right mind would be upset. There was no telling how Randy would've reacted to news like that. It was something that I never wanted to know. The only positive thing that would happen, a nurse would periodically pop in to let us know how Casie was doing in her surgery. So far, nothing but good feedback. I jumped away from Randy's chest when I heard the loud cry of unhappiness coming from Keith. Prying myself away from Randy's arms, my fingers fumbled with the snaps of his seat. But slowly, I got Keith loose from his chair and took him in my arms. He quieted some, but still seemed unhappy. So, I stood to my feet and headed to the door.

"Lora," Randy's voice stopped me. I turned around to see him start to get to his feet. "Where are you going?"

I motioned towards the door behind me, "I'm going to walk around with Keith, see if I can't get him to settle down."

Randy closed the space between us, as he brushed his fingers over my cheek. I leaned into his touch without thinking about it. I saw his blue eyes flicker towards something on the floor then back up to me. When he spoke again, it was filled with love and worry towards me and how I was dealing. "You don't have any shoes on."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at him. Going barefoot for me isn't anything new. I felt better and more sure about my balance when I am barefoot. I smiled softly at him, reaching up on my toes to kiss his cheek. When I looked back into his eyes, I could tell he still didn't want me to leave. "We'll be back soon."

Randy sighed, but stepped past me and grabbed the door handle. I brushed past him as he held the door open for me. I took one last glance at John, who had finally took a seat, and frowned at him. It made me hurt to see him in this much pain. I was thrilled when Keith gave me a reason to get out of that room. I couldn't hardly stand it. The fear, the uncertainty, the waiting. I was a very impatient person, and I hated to wait for something. I wanted instant gratification with everything. Except for Keith. When I was carrying him, I didn't really want him to come out too soon. I was protecting him, and since I was able to _do_ something, I was okay with the nine month wait. But not being able to do anything was when the waiting became torture. Like now. Not knowing how Casie was, not knowing how she'll recover. Not knowing if she'll ever have children.

Opening a door to my right, I stepped out into an outdoor waiting area. It was landscaped beautifully and wooden benches were everywhere. I sat down on the stone ground and leaned back against a bench. Keith enjoyed being outside, especially at night, because he loved to stare at the twinkling stars. Even looking at Keith wasn't calming me down at this point. He was usually the source of my solace, him and Randy, but my fear for Casie was just too much at the moment. I wanted nothing more than for her to be healthy and stay that way for at least a year; preferably longer. I sighed and ran my fingers across Keith's face. Moisture stung at my eyes, just wishing this night was over, and everything could get back to normal. Well, at least the normal that existed for Randy and I. I don't think that anyone outside our line of work would call how we live normal. I didn't know I was crying until I felt a tear slide off my cheek and drop on my wrist. I swiped angrily at the tears rolling down my face, but I couldn't get them to stop. Keith stared up at me, his bottom lip pouting dangerously. He didn't like it when his mother was sad. I shook my head violently, trying to regain control. I picked Keith up and rested his head against my shoulder. At least this way he couldn't see the tears that wouldn't stop.

Several minutes of constant, unyielding, silent flood-gates went by before I heard the sound of a door being opened softly. I hiccuped slightly and looked up and met Randy's eyes. He towered over me, staring down, his bright blue eyes lit up by the soft lamp to his right. He moved closer to me until he joined me by my side and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Keith looked up at the sound of Randy's arrival and turned to see his father. He smiled a toothless grin and patted Randy's cheek with one small hand. Randy couldn't fight the smile off his face, nor the soft laughter that bubbled up in his throat. Even I smiled through my tears at the scene before me.

But then Randy turned his attention towards me. I looked away from his piercing blue eyes and stared up at the stars. I felt Randy's fingers run through my hair, and I closed my eyes, sighing. I didn't open them, even when I heard Randy speak. "Are you okay?"

Physically, yes. I was in perfect health. I was twenty-seven, and going strong. Mentally, "yes" would be the answer was well. I had the best husband anyone could ever ask for, and the most beautiful child. And I even enjoyed my job. How many people can actually say that? But emotionally, no. I was not okay. I was a nervous wreck. Everything in my body worried and prayed for Casie and hurt with John. I opened my eyes, but stared straight ahead. "I'm scared. I'm scared for Casie."

"I am too," Randy said, and I heard the honestly in his voice. Casie was just as much my best friend as she was Randy's. I leaned my shoulder into his. "But we need to get back to the waiting room," I looked over at Randy in confusion. Why would I want to go back in there just to know that I was waiting. Randy seemed to read my mind and stood up. "They are bringing Casie out of recovery. She's getting her own room."

**So, we still don't know how Casie will be, but we know what happened to her. Poor John, he makes me so sad when he's sad. =( Anyways, REVIEW! Please!**

_**KimmieCena, Xandman216, Queen Islanzadi, babyxbxgurl, xLou26, miamitravel, Eisac Namhort, undermyumbrella, alana2awesome, barnsley gal 09, littleone999, FireFlyFlicker, vipergirl86, Bingobaby, dreamin'BIG, jcilyx3, Christina89, Diivalover, Lil'MissCena, RICE20, hardycenagrl, JenniferRayne, RKOsgirl92 and Recco101 **_**Love you guys!**


	31. Broken

**Okay, I'm going to rant for a minute.. Triple H comes back for a one night only event and it's not even on TV? For all of his fans to see? Made me soo very sad! I miss Trips so much! =( **

**Anyways, now we know what's going on with Casie.. Let us all hope that she'll pull through everything okay! Keep your fingers crossed!**

Chapter 31-  Broken

"So, what do you want first, the turkey or your mashed potatoes?" I asked Casie, rolling her hospital tray closer to her, and removed the lid on her plate the nurse had just brought in. I laughed hard at the look on her face. It was clear that she would have gladly chose neither, if she wasn't so hungry.

"Can't you just sneak me down to your bus and so I can eat something _real_?" I shook my head, still laughing and handed her the plastic knife and fork. I took my seat back in the leather recliner the staff had provided for me. I sighed and picked up the remote and surfed the stations for the right channel. I smiled when I found the right channel, just in time to see the opening collage of scenes that had been expertly cropped together. Casie looked up and sighed. "I don't see why I'm stuck here, when we could be there."

In a way, I knew how Casie felt. I watched the TV scene, watching as John Cena walked down the ramp. Both Randy and John were contract-bound to appear on tonight's live viewing of Monday Night Raw. So they had to fly out early this morning to get to the arena. Casie wasn't going to be released from hospital care until later this week, and I volunteered to stay with her. I didn't want her to be alone. Not after everything she's already been through. The only draw back was watching Randy work on the TV and not actually being there. That, and Keith knew that his father was not a cry away. I left my recliner and walked over to where his seat was placed in the floor. I sighed to myself, as I picked my fussy child into my arms, wishing everything were back to normal.

Casie and I sat in silence, watching as the show progressed on into the evening. But as hard as Casie tried, she couldn't make it the entire two hours. Her body was still exhausted from her extensive surgery and all the pain medications she had been put on. I called the nurse, to ask her if she could tell Casie where I had gone when she woke up, and gathered all of my things. I was getting a lot better at balancing items in my arms. I guess that's just a skill that mother's acquire. I hurried through the halls of the hospital, making my way towards the parking. I was in a rush to get back to the bus before the main event.

It was a little weird, having the bus all to myself and Keith. Randy and I were footing the bill for our two bus drivers to stay in the adjacent hotel that connected to the hospital, so they could rest. Once I made into the bus, locked up everything, and placed Keith in his playpen that we had brought along with us, I flipped the TV on. Randy was just making his way to the ring. John was already out there, waiting for him. I knew the stipulations of this match; whoever won the match, got to choose the guest referee for Randy and Wade's upcoming title match at Survivor Series. I didn't know the outcome, however. Since I had very rare opportunities to actually act like a regular fan, I wouldn't let Randy tell me any details about the show.

But before I could get settled into the couch, I heard Keith cry out for attention. I smiled to myself, wondering if Keith knew that his father was on TV and he wanted a better seat. And it wasn't hard to believe that I had thought was true, when I sat Keith up in my lap and he quieted as soon as his eyes landed on the TV. Keith and I made quite a pair as we both watched the match. It was very possible that Keith didn't get all of his love for the show just from Randy. I always got the biggest kick out of watching him. His reactions to the goings-on were the same as mine. Squeals of happiness when Randy had the momentum and groans of frustration when he was down. This little boy didn't stand at chance of staying away from the squared circle.

Keith and I were both unhappy of the ending, and I huffed as I shut the TV off. I looked over at the clock on the stove. It was ten minutes past ten. I needed to get Keith to bed. I had decided that, just on Mondays, I would let Keith stay up to watch Raw, when we weren't with Randy. Just a little way to keeping him in Keith's life. Together, I carried Keith into the bedroom, and settled down to give him his evening snack. I locked the door behind me, and crawled on the bed next to Keith. After fixing a pillow underneath both of us, I propped up on my elbow, lying on my side, and held Keith to my body. I knew one thing, I would certainly be glad when he started on smooth solid foods. I jumped slightly, causing Keith to grunt in annoyance, when I heard my cell phone ring out on the side table. I knew instantly who it was. Laughing, I answered it, "Hey Randy."

"_Hey," _Randy asked, and I could hear the smile on his face. Even through the slight panting of exhaustion after the match he had just been in. I could hear his breath as it hit the phone. My heart fluttered and my body warmed just at his voice. _"What are you doing?"_

"Well, I'm laying in bed with one absolutely, perfectly handsome man," I said, smirking at my choice of words. I heard the soft laughter on the other end. I covered my mouth to smother my own amusement. "With gorgeous red hair, and they blue eyes that are to dye for… I don't think I could ask for more."

"_Oh really?" _Randy retorted, as I visualized the smirk that was on his lips as we spoke. I had to bite my lip to keep from sighing. I wished for nothing more than to have Randy lying on the other side of Keith, for our family to be together.

"Of course, there's always that other man I see from time to time," I joked, fixing my shirt when Keith decided he had had enough. I hoisted him on my shoulder, and patted his back through his Viper onesie that he was going to sleep in. "He's tall, very tan, with these sexy tattoos covering his arms and shoulders. Did I mention the blue eyes? They are one of my favorite part. Oh, and let's not forget those thighs," I said, making a noise in my throat that I normally saved for delicious tasting foods. Keith made a noise that was a cross between a hiccup and a burp and I giggled at him softly.

"_You are a tease," _Randy said, and I couldn't hold my laughter any longer. Though I would never admit it, I did feel a little guilty for egging Randy on when neither one of us could seal the deal. He sighed softly, and I knew he was going to change the subject, _"Is Casie doing okay tonight?"_

"Better, I think," I said, and I thought back to her behavior before I left her room. I adjusted the phone on my shoulder, trapping it to my ear by bending my neck, as I laid Keith down on the bed beside me. With Randy gone, I didn't like sleeping alone. And I felt like Keith enjoyed being close to me as well. I removed the pillows and blankets from his face, or anywhere that was close to getting in his face. I had heard some horror stories about little infant babies suffocating because a blanket covered their mouth. Once I was okay with his arrangement, I turned back to my phone conversation. "A little frustrated that she wasn't in the show tonight, but otherwise healing just fine. I guess I shouldn't have watched it with her, because I knew it upset her."

"_Oh, so you watched the show, did you?"_ I heard the tease in Randy's voice. I rolled my eyes at his tone. Right now is when I missed him the most. I missed the pillow talk at night. I was used to working away from him, and having my alone time in the day. But once the sun went down, and my work was done, I usually was with Randy. Every night, we would lay in the same bed, whether it be on this bus, or in our house in St. Louis, we would fall asleep together, sharing the events of the day before exhaustion took us. And while I was thankful that I was at least able to hear his voice, I wanted so badly to wrap my arms around him. I smiled at him, even though I knew he couldn't see.

"Of course I watched!" I retorted, and tried to sound accosted. "I was watching wrestling before I even knew who you were. You can't possibly think I would miss an episode now, do you?"

"_Well then, I'm assuming that you didn't agree with the ending? From a purely fan point of view, that it," _and he laughed at the disgusted noise I made, proving him right that I wasn't happy with Raw's ending. After thinking about Casie for a moment, I immediately thought of her counterpart.

"How is John holding up?" I asked. I was equally as worried for John as I was Casie. Whenever Casie hurt, so did John. If I knew him, he would worry himself sick. And Casie needed him healthy, not making himself sick.

"_As well as one could hope, I suppose. He's worried obviously, but I think he's just relieved that she's not in danger any more," _and I sighed in content knowing that John wasn't obsessing over this. I turned on my side, facing Keith, and tickled his belly as I listened to Randy change the subject and tell me a story about Wade tripping over some wires in front of all the Divas. My sides were in stitches when he finished. That made me feel better. To know of a moment that "Mr. I'm better than anyone" had an embarrassing fall. Probably trying to show off for the Diva's. I laughed harder when I thought of the girls expression at his antics. And my amusement was entertaining Keith. He kicked his little legs and swung his arms about and squealed in enjoyment. Randy got quite on the other end for a moment, before asking, _"How is he doing?"_

"Why don't you ask him yourself," I said, and turned on the speaker function of the phone, and held it out for Keith see. I smiled down at him, kissing the bottom of his little feet. "You want to talk to Daddy?" A goofy little smile crossed his face, and his small fingers closed around my phone. I giggled softly when he cooed in to the phone. "Talk to him, Randy."

I listened to Randy talk to Keith, and Keith made noises back at him, trying to hard to talk. Every few moments, Keith would get quiet and look at the phone, wondering why he could hear Daddy, but not see him. And if Randy got silent, he would pat the phone, trying to get him started again. Randy started to tell him about something silly John had done. Randy was speaking very animatedly, to make the story more entertaining. I watched Keith swish the phone back and forth, as Randy got to the end of the story. Keith looked at the phone again, a smile still on his face.

But then his face scrunched tight, the smile on his lips stretching wider. Before I could question his actions, a loud and bright stream of giggles broke lose from Keith's throat. My jaw dropped open as I stared at my son, who still had his giggle box turned over. My breath caught in my throat and I felt my eyes widen on their on accord. I heard a noise break through on the phone, and then Randy's voice. _"Lora, did you hear that?"_

A slow smile spread across my face as I realized my baby just laughed for the first time. And even though Randy was miles away, he had still heard it. The lack of oxygen finally got to me, and I gasped. I laughed with Keith, and clapped my hands, congratulating him cheerfully. I kissed his face all over as I scooped in his my arms. I took the phone from Keith, and pressed it to my ear. "Our baby just laughed!"

oo

The days leading into Friday all progressed the same. I would get up, feed and bath Keith, and go keep Casie company. I gave into her pleas, and would bring her food from the bus. I remember the hospital food from my short stay, and I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Once Casie had exhausted her supply of strength, Keith and I would go back to our bus, and have our nightly call with Randy. Ever since Keith had let loose with his first laugh, there was no shutting him up. He giggled at every little thing. And there was yet a time that I didn't laugh along with him. His face would split into this bright happiness; it warmed me to my very core. Just watching my son grow right before my eyes. It was incredible how fast he was developing.

But today, today was going to be different. Today is Friday. The day Casie is released from the hospital. And we finally get back on the road. Although, it would be another twenty-four plus rides to get to the next arena, it didn't matter. With each hour, I would be closer to Randy. And brought a smile to my face. So, I crawled out of bed, and went into the routine of preparing myself and Keith for the day. Within thirty minutes, we were headed towards Casie's room. Since we would be leaving today, I didn't unfasten his seat, and just toted him in my arms. He loved to rest his arms over my shoulder, and watch the action that past him. I stopped outside Casie's hospital room, and knocked softly. I heard Casie's mumbled welcome, and I pushed the door out of the way.

"How are you doing today?" I asked, giving into Casie's request to hold Keith on the bed. Casie was just as mesmerized by Keith's new ability to laugh at anything. She laid him down on the bed between her legs and began to entertain him. It didn't take much to make him laugh. A twitch of the face into a silly expression or just something shiny and noisy.

"Great, seeing that I get to leave to today. I miss being on the road," Casie said, not looking at me. She was too busy running her fingers up and down Keith's stomach, tickling him softly. And he was lapping up all of her attention. Besides me, Casie was the only other female that Keith has ever warmed up too. I knew he loved her, and I was definitely sure she felt the same way towards him. I shook my head and laughed at Casie's words.

"You do know you are only being released from the hospital care," I started, seating myself down into the soft leather recliner, "but you still aren't cleared to wrestle?"

I saw the slight frustration on Casie's face as she nodded softly. If I had learned anything about my best friend in the past year, that she was the female version of John. Her determination was just as powerful as John's and their will and love for the company was undeniable. That's why I thought they were perfect for each other. John and Casie both had the same ideals and wishes for where they wanted their life to go. They had plenty of huge hurtles in their path, past and future, but I knew they could make in through anything. Their were just that strong. Casie tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, and cut her eyes to look at me. She sighed and motioned me to sit with her on the bed. She moved up to the head of the bed and sat Indian Style. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

I moved at once, and joined her on the bed. I tried to make eye contact with her, but she was avoiding me with every smooth, seeming subtle, tactic she could. I tapped her foot through the white blanket. "You can tell me anything. I'm all ears."

"I just wanted to thank you," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. I almost lost her words, because made a loud squeal as he grabbed his toes. I tilted my head to the side, and waited for her to continue. She ran a shaky hand through her hair, and finally met my eye. "For saving me. I know that sounds a bit dramatic, but from what I was told, it fits. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be here right now."

I tried to wave her off, hoping that she hadn't been stewing over this in her thoughts, "Casie, it's nothing. You would have done the same for me."

"You're right and wrong on that," she said, and I looked at her in confusion. She smiled softly at me and finished her thought. "It is a big deal, and I would most certainly have done the same for you. You've been my best friend since your very first day in this company."

I returned her smile and leaned over to hug her softly, not knowing if she was still extremely sore. I didn't have to say that she was my best friend as well, because it was just understood. A few moments passed as we played with Keith, and the door behind us opened. I turned to see Casie's doctor walking in with her chart, and some loose papers.

"Good afternoon, Miss Patterson," he said, smiling at both Casie and myself. I stood up from the bed, and moved behind Casie, so I could listen and watch the doctor at the same time. He examined his chart once more before speaking to Casie again. "Well, everything looks good, so you are free to leave today. You will have someone there for you to help with everything until your healed better?"

I nodded, "She's riding me with in my tour bus. We have two beds, a bathroom and a kitchen. I'll take good care of her."

The doctor smiled at me, "Excellent. You'll be sore for about another two weeks. And I can't clear you for competition for at least a month. I want you to be completely healed for doing anything too strenuous. Now, all you have to do, is sign your release papers." He handed a stack of paper to Casie and she went to signing her name on each page in rushed flourishments. She smiled and handed her papers back to the doctor. But as soon as I saw his face, I knew that his news wasn't finished. He had something to tell us that he wasn't saying. Finally, he sighed, "There's something you need to know."

I felt Casie tense next to me, and I placed my hand on her back rubbing soothing circles to ease the tension. I knew what she was thinking. The exact same thing I was; cancer. When she spoke, I heard her voice waver. "What's wrong?"

I knew it must be bad when the doctor didn't denounce Casie's question. He hung his head slightly, and began reciting his news, as if he had practiced it several times before entering the room. "It would appear that your recent accident has affected you in ways that we didn't predict. You lost one fallopian tube, and essentially you lost an ovary. Without the tube there, the egg can't travel to the uterus. In a hopeful case, the fertility rate would be fifty percent or a little less for women with one tube. But you lost a tube because of an ectopic pregnancy. With each out-of-uterian pregnancy, the chance of it recurring double. Which puts women with one tube, after losing one, at a thirty-five percent fertility. But, with your history of cervical cancer…"

"What are you getting at?" Casie asked, her voice void of any emotion and life.

"Miss Patterson, I'm sorry. With your medical history, you only have about a fifteen percent chance of a healthy pregnancy."

**Sorry this chapter is a little short. I'm a little behind. I had gotten used to my own schedule without following the show. Now I have to get back into the swing of things now that I'm following Raw again. But, please review!**

_**KimmieCena, Xandman216, Queen Islanzadi, babyxbxgurl, xLou26, miamitravel, Eisac Namhort, undermyumbrella, alana2awesome, barnsley gal 09, littleone999, FireFlyFlicker, vipergirl86, Bingobaby, dreamin'BIG, jcilyx3, Christina89, Diivalover, Lil'MissCena, RICE20, hardycenagrl, JenniferRayne, RKOsgirl92 and Recco101 **_**I love you guys like Dora loves maps!**


	32. Damaged Goods

**Sorry for taking so long in getting this to you, as I have said before, I am the Maid of Honor in my cousins wedding, and the bridal showers and parties are starting to start this month. Just trying to get everything ready before the big day! That, and my classes are getting close to finals and the work load is relentless.**

**But I must say this about Casie… things will get worse before they get better. But, believe me, they will get better! I promise! Everything will be all smiles shortly. Oh and I must inform you guys that the story is winding down to a close. I guestimate… 6, give or take, more chapters. So, here's my question to you. Would you want to see a trilogy made of Randy and Lora? It would definitely be a challenge, but I love writing on this story. So, let me know in the reviews how you feel. It's all up to you guys! If you don't let me know you want more, then I can't continue! **

**But, on with the story!**

Chapter 32- Damaged Goods

**Randy**

Two weeks had passed since Lora and Casie returned on tour with the company. It had been two weeks since Casie had received the horrible news. And it also had been two weeks since anyone had acted like everything was normal. Between the four of us, tensions were high, and emotions ran rampant. John, I know, was extremely disappointed in the news that Casie basically could never have any children of her own. He never said anything about it, and denied he felt anything but relief for Casie's health. He threw himself into his work, and his workouts. I barely saw him, unless we were doing a scene together in the ring or backstage. But I could see it in his eyes. Even though I believe that he wasn't ready, he did want children that looked like him, that acted like him. And even though he wasn't ready, I knew it broke his heart to know that Casie had lost the baby, neither of them knew she was carrying. I wasn't ready when Lora told, but it took me all of ten seconds to realize that I didn't want to live without her, and that meant we would do anything together.

Casie had nearly gone into a comatose like state when she returned on the road with us. She still was bunking with on the bus, but if it wasn't for the mere fact that I could see her, I wouldn't think she was on board. John didn't know that she was this way. Whenever he came to check on her, or when she was with him, she acted semi-normal. But when John was gone, so was Casie. Lora tried to involve her in our conversations, as did I, but each attempt was only receive a nod, slight smile or just completely ignored. It got to the point that if we weren't on the road, I couldn't stand to be on the bus. I hated the silence. Or Casie's vacant stare. Her blue eyes that usually sparkled with her laughter, held none of its life. A cold slate blue stared back at you. Lora wasn't acting like herself. She was much quieter than normal, and I knew she was worrying non-stop. I could barely get anything out of her. Though I knew, she was trying to think of anything to make Casie feel better. And right now, I had no idea where any of the group were. It was Friday and we're at a house show in Richmond, Virginia. I sighed and flopped down on the couch in my dressing room. I wanted my best friends back, I wanted my wife back, as selfish as that sounds.

The only constant thing right now, was Keith. Just think about my three month old put a smile on my face. He was constantly full of laughter and smiles. The older he got, and the more he grew, the more he came to look either like Lora or myself. He definitely had my mouth, and my eyes and ears. No one could doubt that he was an Orton. But he was definitely a Pierce as well, with his red hair that thickened with each passing week, and Lora's nose. And the way his cheeks were rounded slightly, made me think of Lora's brother, Mark. Lora and Mark shared the same cheeks, and I could see Mark in Keith. I looked over at the door, being pulled from my thoughts, when I heard the soft squeak of the hinges.

"Hey you," Lora said, shutting the door behind her, and walking over to the couch, where I was sitting. I held my arms out for her, and she lowered herself down next to me. I pulled her tightly against my chest and sighed in content. In the past two weeks, it was rare that Lora visited me in my locker room. All of her spare time went to Casie, trying to snap her out of her funk. I felt Lora's fingers trace delicate designs across my chest and I smirked softly. "You ready for your match against Wade?"

I laughed softly at the disgusted look on her face. She'll never get over what he said, and will always hold a grudge against him. Not that I could blame her. If it hadn't been for Lora beating me to it, I would have pummeled Barrett to the point that he wouldn't have been able to compete any more. I rested my forehead against the side of Lora's head, "As long as John calls the match like he's supposed too."

"Have I mentioned how much I hate this story line?" she grumbled and I laughed at her softly. The whole "free or fired" plot going on with John right now was not making Lora happy. Because in the upcoming pay-per0view, John was the special guest referee in my title match against Barrett. And creative was keeping it hush-hush on John's position in the match. None of us knew if John was going to screw me over yet, and it was killing Lora. She huffed and her removed her hand from my chest. "Does Vince not know that the fans would turn on John if he screwed you?"

"And by fans, you mean yourself, right?" I smirked at her. She gave me a guilty look before smacking my shoulder.

"While, John off camera is my best friend, if John on camera turned his back on you, that would mean that he turned his back on the whole company. And besides, being fired in a plot isn't the same as being fired behind the scenes. It's not really being fired. More like a break."

"Is this your logic from being a fan or being involved in the company?" I teased her. She had a response for everything that involved a plot line. She had her reasonings, and her facts to back her up. And from her wording, I knew it came from when she was just a simple fan, instead of being included in the company. Lora rolled her eyes, and I earned another smack from her. She leaned over, kissing me softly, before standing up. I knew she was having to go back to work, but I would much rather her stay with me. I tried so hard to take her mind off the problems circling us when she was with me. It was my job, as her husband, to make her happy.

"Oh, hi Phil!" Lora said, as she opened the door to my locker room. Phil Brooks was standing on the other side, his arm out-stretched because he was just about to knock on the door. He let his hand fall, and smiled at Lora.

"Good evening, Mrs. Orton," he said slyly. Lora flipped her hair righteously, smirking at Phil. I smiled to myself, thinking that the two of them had hit it off so well. I was glad for that. I knew Lora was sad and that she missed Adam. We all did. It wasn't the same without him there. But, Phil brought a whole new element to the table. In a way, he was like Adam. But where Adam liked to tease Lora, Phil was a smart-ass. Making comments that forced Lora to retort. I knew it was all in good nature, because Lora would always smile through their banter.

"Yes, and you better not forget it," Lora said, making a point of flashing her rings in his face. I couldn't help but feel a little proud and smug that she bragged about me. Lora stepped to the side and let him walk into the room. Phil huffed and sent Lora a stare that was meant as distaste, but I saw the amusement in his eyes.

"How could I forget? You never shut up about it," he shot back at her. I choked back my laughter in my throat, not wanting to break up this moment. Lora smiled softly at smile, in a very condescending way. And as she began to speak, it was like she was trying to explain something to small child that needed an explanation.

"Aw Phil. I'm sorry that I make you jealous that I get to sleep with someone of your dreams." And with that, she sauntered out of the room. I was momentarily caught up in the exagerated way she swished her hips, until Phil's laughter broke my concentration. I turned an amused smile in his direction as he sat down on the couch next to me.

"She's a keeper, that one," he said, and gestured towards the door that Lora had just walked out of. My chest hurt with the size my heart had just swelled. Not that I needed reassurance from my friends about my life with Lora, but it was beyond amazing that they approved of her. And accepted her. Just more proof that we belonged together.

"Well, I'm glad you approve," I rolled my eyes at him. Phil laughed at me and I continued, "Otherwise, I would have had to divorce her."

Phil scratched his chin for a moment before shaking his head, "In that case, I think she's totally wrong for you. Did you see that top she was wearing? Totally the wrong shade of blue, compared to your eyes."

I raised an eyebrow at him, fighting a smirk, "Okay, so I'm going to ignore the eye comment. But you just got finished saying that she was a keeper."

"Yes, I did, but if you divorce her, that leaves the game open for me."

I punched his arm against his laughter. I felt myself lighten with the jokes that Phil and I threw around. Even though I knew he was just playing around, I decided to have a little fun with him. "Sorry dude, her type is not idiotic asshole."

And without missing a beat, Phil came back. "And she's with you why then?"

I opened my mouth to retort, and I knew he was right. I had plenty of moments where I was an idiotic asshole. And many of them with Lora. Why she was still with me, was a mystery. Not that I would ever question her decision. She could stay with me as long as she wanted too. I would never push her away. I looked over at Phil, smiling slightly, "You have a point."

"I know I do. Just know this, I'm always in the shadows. Waiting. For a moment that you mess up and she no longer wants an asshole for a husband."

I rolled my eyes, "That's charming and everything, but even if Lora and I decided to break it off, I would never date you. Two idiotic assholes in one relationship wouldn't work."

Phil couldn't hold it back any longer, and doubled over in laughter. I joined him, feeling for the first time in two weeks that things were normal and that I wasn't stuck in the middle of a rock and hard place. And right now, after having a pleasant visit from my wife and now my friend, I felt much better about this situation. It didn't seem so daunting. He left soon after and I went to the waiting area for my match. I wasn't the only one that decided to be early. John was there, in his referee shirt and jean shorts. He looked ready and prepared. And to the untrained eye, he seemed nothing but focused. But I've known him longer than most. I knew when something was bothering him. I walked over to him, sitting down on a technical crate next to him.

"Hey man, you ready for tonight?" I asked him, getting his attention. When he looked at me, I could see the pain in his eyes. And it hurt me to know that my best friend was in so much pain. I hated the thought. But for my benefit, he smiled at me.

"Yea, I'm going to call it down the middle, and raise your hand as planned." He chuckled softly, and joined me on the crate. He sighed heavily and stared at his hands clamped together in front of him. "How's Lora doing? I haven't seen much of her lately."

"Well, besides being worried about her best friend, she's good. I know she misses you," I said, knowing I was speaking the truth. John was her friend before we decided to be a couple. I know she loves him and it hurts her to not spend time with him.

"I know how she feels," John said miserably. If I could, I would give anything to have my family, John and Casie included, to get back to where we were before. It was taking a toll on everyone.

"We are all worried about Casie," I said, not wanting to push him to talk about something that he didn't want to, but wanted to know how he was dealing at the same time. I chanced a glance in his direction, and he was staring straight ahead of him, at nothing in particular. But I know what he was seeing. I could almost feel Casie's presence in the small room with us. She was always on his mind. "Have you talked to her about it?"

"She won't let me," he sighed, and ran his fingers over the short hair on his head. He was clearly frustrated. "Every time I bring it up, or anything to do with her health, babies or anything, she'll change the subject on me. The most I've gotten from her was 'I'm fine'. Which I know is not true. I can see that. I know that her act in front of me is just that, an act. She puts on for me, so that I can't see how much pain she really is in."

But before I could open my mouth to try and say something that would hopefully comfort him, Barrett walked into the room, and as soon as I looked him, I heard his music cued. I sighed, knowing that my time with John was over. Frustrated, I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and tried to get into character. I did my job, and defeated Barrett, even though his Nexus buddies were ringside. John, as soon as the match was over, rolled from the ring and left the arena. I glared at his back as the Viper should, but I really hated seeing him so depressed.

I showered and changed into my jeans and t-shirt, and met Lora at her room. Silently, we walked to our bus. I almost dreaded the night on the bus, because I knew that Casie was there, and I knew that she wasn't going to be any better tonight. I hated to think of the night ahead of me, full of attempted conversations and awkward silence. And as I helped Lora up the stares, and I already decided to leave Lora to work with Casie, and just take Keith to our bedroom and spend some time with him. Being with my son sounded so much better than trying to talk to Casie when she was like this. Lora left my side, immediately joining Casie on the couch. I sighed and took Keith into the back bedroom, setting him down on the bed. I shut the door behind me and joined my son on the bed. I could hear mumbled voices from the living room, but I wasn't sure, if it was the TV or the two girls. Instead, I focused all of my attention on Keith.

Since Lora and I had come to the conclusion that Keith was a very smart baby, we didn't pass up a chance to teach him anything. And right now, we were keeping it simple, and going with body parts. I would say the name first, and then touch the part I had just said. I went through it with him every night. From "face" to "feet". Usually Lora was here with me, helping, but I could understand her distraction as of late. I was half-way through, working on his stomach, when Keith hiccuped. I paused all actions as I stared at him. Keith himself looked startled by this latest noise. I waited for him to go again, and sure enough, within ten seconds, another one came. And as soon as Keith figured out that this didn't hurt him, and only made a funny noise, he feel into a stream of giggles. And his laughter was contagious. Every time he would hiccup, and would collapse into laughter. That went of for I couldn't tell you how long.

But soon Keith got fussy, and his hiccups were gone, no longer there to amuse him. I left him on the bed, and headed towards the kitchen, going to warm him up a bottle of milk Lora had prepared earlier that day. I still had the smile on my face as I entered the kitchen. I looked over and saw Lora and Casie sitting next to each other. Lora looked more frustrated, and Casie hadn't changed. I bit back a sigh and riffled through the kitchen.

"Casie, please, talk to me!" Lora begged, pulling on her friend's hand. I hated listening in, but there wasn't anything I could do about it. I just tried to hurry up and find the bottle in the refrigerator.

"Lora, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm fine," Casie said, her voice raspy from lack of use. I knew that it was bold face lie that Casie just said, but it wasn't my place to interfere. I kept my mouth shut, and finally found the bottle.

"You and I both know that it not true," Lora said, stubbornness in her voice. I bit back a smirk at Lora's tone, knowing that she was slowly losing her temper, no matter how hard she tried to keep it in check. She hated being shut out by other people. I closed the door to the refrigerator and walked over to the microwave.

"Please Lora, I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Casie said, doing a little begging of her own. I chanced a glance in her direction. She looked broken sitting there on the couch. Her hair in a messy ponytail, an over-sized shirt of John's around her body and hole-y sweatpants. "What's done is done."

Lora huffed and stood up from her seat to pace the room. I watched her as I placed the bottle in the microwave, shutting the door behind it. She ran her fingers through her long red hair roughly, and turned on the spot to face Casie. "Casie, I'm trying here. I hate to see you like this. You and John hardly talk to each other, and when you do, it's lies about how well you're doing. He can see right through you act, Casie. He knows you are in pain. But you won't let him help you. You won't let anyone help you. And I don't know why."

I saw something flicker in Casie's eyes, and she stood up abruptly from the couch. I heard the beeping of the microwave, and I retrieved the bottle. And I should have left the kitchen then, knowing something unpleasant was about to happen. I could feel it in the atmosphere in the room. But I couldn't. I couldn't move one step. I was stuck there, glued to the spot, watching everything go down like a car accident.

"You want to know why?" Casie asked, her voice so quiet, her words were almost missed. Lora nodded furiously, thinking Casie was about to finally open up to her. Casie walked around the coffee table and got a foot away from Lora, staring her in the eye. I had to hand it to Lora, she didn't shy away. By now, it was obvious Casie was angry, and Lora wasn't backing down either. "Fine, I'll let you in. Two weeks ago, I was told, in so many words, that not only had I just lost a child and a fallopian tube, that my chances to healthy childbirth were slim to none. And for a while, as I thought about it, there was a moment where I thought I was going to be okay with it. But having to stay here, on this damn bus, changed everything."

"What are you saying?" Lora asked, astonishment in her words, and I couldn't help but feel the same way. What had we done to her? We had been nothing but nice and accommodating this whole time, and now to find out Casie resents it. It was shocking to say the least.

"What I'm saying is, I hate it here. Sitting on this couch, say in and day out, watching the perfect and _happy_ family," she spat out, and for the first time, Lora took a step back. She tried to back away from the resentment and hatefulness of Casie's words. "I'm surrounded by nothing but happy Orton's and it makes me sick. Did you ever think that I might not be comfortable staying here? You seem to want to care about me, but that thought didn't cross your mind?"

I was stunned. Never in all the years had I known Casie, had I ever heard such angry coming from her, towards someone who it supposed to be a friend. Many mixed emotions ran through my body, but before I could sort any of them out, Lora was moving. I heard the faint sound of my son crying out from the bedroom, and I guessed that Lora did too. She turned on the spot and walked towards me. I could see the pain and hurt on her face, and it angered me. She snatched the bottle from my hands, and turned around to face Casie again. "Well, if you are so unhappy here, consider this your last night on this bus."

And she all but ran into the bedroom. I stared at the closed door for a minute, and turned back to Casie. She hadn't moved and was still staring off in anger. I quickly moved towards around the kitchen and into the living room. She looked up at me defiantly. I took a deep breath to try and calm my temper. I opened my eyes and stared down at Casie. "I know that you are hurting right now. I know that it must be hell for you. But you should be ashamed of yourself," Casie tried to interrupt, but I held up my hand. "No, let me finish, because when I am done, you are off this bus. Lora has done nothing to you, but try to make you comfortable, and help you get through this situation. And what do you do to repay her? Yell at her and try to make her feel guilty for having things that you don't. While I can see you position, Lora is my wife. What upsets her, upsets me. And I do not appreciate the words you just had to say about my family. You better take a step back, and look at the bigger picture, because if you keep pushing people away, then you will have no one."

And with that, I led her off the bus. Right now, I didn't care where she went. She was a big girl and would find a place to stay, I was sure of it. All I cared about right now was Lora. I locked the bus and hurried to the bedroom. I opened the door and saw Lora sitting on the bed, holding Keith in her arms. He was fretting while he drank his bottle. And I knew why he was upset in an instant. I heard the soft sniffles coming from her direction. I moved across the room and sat next to her on the bed. She leaned into me and I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"She hates me, Randy."

**Well, not such a happy chapter! I hated writing that, because Lora and Casie have never had a fight. But, oh well.. What's done is done, as Casie said. Please review and leave me comments on if you want a trilogy!**

_**KimmieCena, Xandman216, Queen Islanzadi, babyxbxgurl, xLou26, miamitravel, Eisac Namhort, undermyumbrella, alana2awesome, barnsley gal 09, littleone999, FireFlyFlicker, vipergirl86, Bingobaby, dreamin'BIG, jcilyx3, Christina89, Diivalover, Lil'MissCena, RICE20, hardycenagrl, JenniferRayne, RKOsgirl92 and Recco101 **_**You guys rule! Yea!**


	33. Lost In Translation

**Wow, there was an overwhelming response for a trilogy! I guess you know what that means! More Lora and Randy for everybody! It might take me a bit to get it started, you know, once I finish this one. I have to figure out where I want it to go. But it just puts a huge smile on my face that you guys want more. I love your reviews and they keep me going, and sometimes make for a speedy update! So, don't give up on me, or Randy and Lora! I'll make everything worth your time!**

Chapter 33- Lost In Translation

**Lora**

I couldn't remember the last time I had felt so miserable. Every morning, I woke up depressed. Because I knew that my day wouldn't be the same as I wanted it too. Sure, I had my husband lying next to me in our bed. And our son was just down the hall. But I didn't feel whole. Like something was missing. My best friend. It had been three days since I had last seen or heard from Casie. Since our fight. Her words ran through my mind like a broken record. And even though I knew that it wasn't true, I felt that I was the one to blame for how Casie was feeling. Randy had gone above and beyond the call of duty in trying to convince me that everything was going to be okay.

I rolled over on my side, pulling the covers over my head to block the intruding sunlight. However, almost as soon as I closed my eyes back, the baby monitor crackled and I heard Keith cry out for attention. I tried to pull my body out of bed, but I just couldn't force myself. I called out for Randy, asking him to check on Keith. After a few moments, when I didn't get a response, or feel the bed move, I rolled over to him. "Randy, please, will you go to him?"

Again, nothing. I pulled the covers from my head and found that Randy wasn't there. I huffed, and shoved the covers down away from my body, and crawled out of the bed. I didn't bother with my sweatpants that were on the floor, and I just left the bedroom with only Randy's t-shirt on, pulling my hair up as I went. Picking Keith up from his bed, I could tell many things at once. He was definitely crying; tears were rolling down his face, drenching his pillow. And that in itself meant that he was probably hungry. But as I walked him to the refrigerator, I found something else out. He needed a diaper change. Immediately. The smell wafted towards my nose, and it hit me like a wrecking ball. How could something so small, create something of that magnitude?

As I walked into the kitchen, I smelled the light hint of something burning. I looked over at the stove, seeing a thin stream of smoke floating from the door. I placed Keith down in his pen and rushed to the stove. I stomped my foot in frustration, seeing a pan of full of black mounds. But the looks of them, they should have been biscuits. Pushing open the window behind the stove, I grabbed an ovenmit, and waved the smoke out the window. Keith was still screaming and pitching a fit in his pen. Opening the door of the refrigerator, I grabbed a bottle of milk for Keith. I paused momentarily, looked at the pile of dirty dishes in the sink. A pan with left over eggs stuck to the bottom, bowl after bowl, thrown haphazardly into the sink. Another deeper pan with a thick substance layering the bottom; I assumed that gravy had been in that pan. And countless amount of dirty silverware and glasses. I felt my temperature rising, and Keith's continuing fit did not help. I sat the bottle down on the counter, and ran into the back bedroom. I quickly slipped on a pair of Randy's basketball shorts, and grabbed my phone. I hit his number and waited for him to pick up.

"_Hey Lora," _he said, and I could hear the smile in his voice. Which did not help my mood. I didn't want him to be in a good mood if I wasn't. I knew that I was being a little over the top, but I was constantly on edge lately, and everything this morning was working against me.

"Don't you 'Hey Lora' me," I snapped, returning to the living room. I grabbed Keith's bottle and threw it on the couch. I stomped my way over to Keith, stooping down to scoop him in my arms. "I wake up to the baby crying, biscuits burned in the stove, and dishes everywhere. Where in the hell are you?"

There was a pause, and I heard Randy sigh. _"Shit, I forgot about those biscuits. I was making them for you."_

I scoffed, "Well, fat chance getting me to eat them now. I'm not even going to clean them up. But you didn't answer my question. Where _are_ you?"

"_I'm right outside in the parking lot talking to Mom and Dad."_

I halted in my steps briefly. Today was Monday, and that meant Monday Night Raw. But tonight's Raw was special. It was "Raw goes Old School" and tons of superstars from back in the day were going to be on the show tonight. And that included my father-in-law, Bob Orton. A small smile flitted across my lips at the thoughts of seeing them again. It had been shortly after Keith's birth had I seen them last. And I loved my In-Laws. But when I looked behind me, seeing the mess the bus was in, and Keith's shrill cry, I lost all momentary joy. I hung up the phone, dropping it on the counter, and with Keith in my arms, I stormed to the front and off the bus.

There, not even ten feet from the front door, stood Randy, being circled by his parents, Bob and Elaine. All three of them looked up at the raucous entrance I made. With Keith safely secured to my body with one arm, my other hand found my hip, and I sent Randy the most life-threatening glare that I could muster. And if I wasn't sorely mistaken, Randy actually took a small step back, nearly bumping into the shoulder of his mother, who I knew was watching the scene with slight amusement. Bob was trying his damnedest not to laugh. I guess it was sort of amusing to think that Randy Orton, a man of few words and extreme "don't mess with me" vibes, was about to get an earful.

"Randy, get in here now, and clean up that holy mess that's in the kitchen. I can't do everything, despite the thoughts of some. And _your_ son needs his diaper changed. It has your name written all over it," I finished in a huff, hitching Keith better up in my arms.

"I'll be right there, I'm jus—" My eyes widened and I stared him down, daring him to finish that sentence. I walked closer to Randy, and I knew the moment he could smell Keith's dirty diaper, because he blinked several times and his eyebrows knitted together.

"Randy, so help me God, if you do not change him, and clean up your mess, you won't have to worry about facing Wade Barrett at Survivor Series."

Randy held his hands up in defeat, and took Keith from my arms. He turned to wave good-bye to his parents and looked quickly at me, before disappearing on the bus. I sighed and turned back around to face Elaine and Bob. Bob coughed slightly to cover up his laughter, and walked over to me. "Motherhood sitting that well for you, huh?"

"I'm not usually this stressing about the messes on the bus. I'm just out of it because my best friend and I aren't speaking to one another," I explained, feeling the frown pull at my face. Elaine walked closer to me, and put her arm around my shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. I know this is a stressful situation for all involved, but I know that everything will sort itself out," and she leaned over and placed a kiss on the side of my head. I turned to stare at her when she began to chuckle softly. "On a brighter note, I've never seen Randy jump faster for a task demanded of him. Not even from myself."

I laughed along with her, feeling shameful. I knew that I shouldn't have taken my frustrations out on Randy. It was just so hard to try to pretend as if everything was okay when it wasn't. To act as if I was fine. I could say with confidence that I was not fine. But I covered it up the best I could. And Randy just happened to be the brunt of my outlash. I saw my in-laws off and headed back on to the bus. I knew I needed to make right with Randy. But my pride was too strong right now. I walked right past him as he washed the dishes in the sink, with Keith sitting on the counter in his bouncer seat. Once I was safely hidden in the hallway, I peeped out and watched him. Whenever Keith made a noise, Randy would turn towards him, and place several soapy bubbles in his hands, and Keith would be content in clapping his hands together. And my husband went back to the dish he was cleaning.

An hour later, after getting my shower, fixing my appearance and preparing Keith's bag for the night, we left for the arena. I didn't say anything to Randy on the whole trip. Not that I didn't want too. I hated it when we argued. I just didn't know how to admit that I was wrong. It almost made me laugh to think that outside observers of my marriage would have put money on Randy having the biggest issue with his pride. I proved everyone wrong. I guess it's true that red-heads have the most explosive temper. Randy pulled into the private parking lot behind the arena, and we got out of the car. I stiffened when Randy put his hand on the back of my head, and kissed my forehead lightly. I sighed as I watched him walk away. Shaking my head, I took Keith's seat from the car, and together we headed off towards my room. With every step I took away from Randy, the feeling to be in his arms grew. I closed my eyes in aggravation. That's when I felt myself bumping into something much stronger than me. Luckily, I did not drop Keith's seat, and I tipped to the side until and hand grasped my elbow, steadying me.

"You might want to watch a little more closely to where you are walking," John said laughing. A real smile came to my face for the first time today. It had been longer since I had seen John than it had since I had seen Casie. I threw my free arm around his neck, and pulled him into a hug. "I don't want my little protégé to get injured."

"Your protégé?" I laughed, rolling my eyes at him. "I don't think Randy would agree with you on that."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," he said, waving my words off. He sobered slightly, looking at me for the first real time. "How are you? It's been too long."

My mood fell like his did. We both knew why it had been so long since we have hung out. At first, he was trying to deal with Casie's situation. Now, he was just trying to deal with her. "I've been fine. You?"

John knew I was lying, but he knew better than to push it with me. I stared at the floor, not wanting to meet his eye. It hadn't been the same between us in weeks. I could feel the barriers he put up. His walls. I, in turn, had walls and protections of my own up. Even from Randy. I didn't want to seem as if I was failure as a wife and mother, if I let this situation distract me. John cleared his throat softly. "The same."

I looked up to ask John the question that was always on my mind, when I looked over his shoulder. I met a pair cold blue eyes. Blue eyes that usually shown nothing but laughter. John noticed my stare and turned around. We both looked down the hall, watching Casie as she glared back at me. My temper returned from earlier, and I was seeing red. Haughtily, I hitched Keith's diaper bag on my shoulder, and turned back to John. "Well, I would ask you to tell your girlfriend that the baby misses her, but she obviously does not care," and without another word, I spun around on my heel, and stalked off towards my room. I felt guilty, using Keith as my cover. And even though I knew Keith loved Casie, and wished she would come back around, I was the one that really missed her. Yes, I was mad at her. Yes, I was hurt at her. But, she's my best friend. I missed her.

oo

"Wow," I said, completely in awe. Bob had stopped by my room during the show, and asked if I would like to meet some of his old friends. So, as I carried Keith around in my arms, Bob took me around, introducing me to his old co-workers. Needless to say, I was starstruck. "This is so cool."

Bob laughed as he waved down another friend of his, Virgil Runnels. But the world better knew him as "The American Dream" Dusty Rhodes. I loved this man's dynasty he was creating. Both of his sons, Dustin and Cody Runnels, were signed WWE wrestlers. It intrigued me to know that some of the younger crowd mingled and mixed with the older ones, and were closely related or life long friends. It had been some time ago, back when Randy and I had first started to date, that I found out of my favorites, Goldust, was actually Dusty Rhodes son. I would have never guessed, with all of that make up he wears.

"Hey Dusty," Bob said, using his ring name so casually. "I'd like you to meet my daughter-in-law. You know, Randy's girl? And this is their kid, and my only grandson, Keith."

I glowed with pride at the introduction I had just received. I stuck out my free hand and shook his hand. I listened, hanging on to every word he had to say. His voice carried that thick southern Louisiana drawl. And I gladly handed over my son when the older man asked to see him. It thrilled me that Bob was so eager to show off the extension to his family. I watched on as Bob and Dusty spoke of old times, all the while the bright blonde-headed man holding my son. Keith was fighting for his "Papa"s attention. At one point, he got fed up with trying to reach for Bob, and smacked Dusty as hard as his little arm could. I stared at the scene for a moment, before gushing apologies towards the legend. Instead of being mad, he started to laugh.

"It's not a problem. The boy's got quite an arm on him," he said chuckling at my son as he handed him over to Bob. Keith calmed instantly, knowing whose arms he was in. "And besides, when this fourth generation superstar makes it big, he can say that he took down a legend."

"Oh, that's just what I need," I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Another Legend Killer."

The basic meet and greet of Bob's old friends continued, and I met some of my heros. Such as Roddy Piper, the legendary commentator Jim Ross, "Mean" Gene Okerlund, "The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase and Sergent Slaughter. While talking to these great men of the WWE history books, I came to the conclusion, that old school is where it's at. An arena has a different, electric vibe when these men are in the building. I checked my watch and received a shock. The show was almost over, and I had to close out my room. I turned to Bob, making him halt in his steps.

"I'm sorry, Bob, but I have to go close out the titantron room," I said, casting yet another glance at my watch. I placed a hand on the arm that had his famous cast on, "Do you mind to take Keith to Randy's locker room? Ask Randy to give him a bath for me? We have to leave as soon as we hit the bus, and I don't want to put it off until the morning. Please?"

I left Bob with my son and his promise to pass the message on to Randy. I hoped, as I reached my room, that Randy wouldn't be upset with my request. Randy never fought back with me today, so maybe he knew that I didn't mean it. Well, I could just hope for right now. The next hour went by in a rush of walkie-talkie conversations, ordering my staff to perform their jobs, and exhausting the last of my energy. I sighed, gathered my things from the room, and went off to find Randy's. Ten minutes later, I found myself pushing the door to his locker room open. I looked around for my boys.

But no one was there. Not Bob or Elaine, not Randy, not even Keith. His seat and diaper bag was there, but there was no sign of another living soul. My heart pumped in my ear as a million thoughts ran through my head of where they could, or what could have happened to them. I spun around on the spot, trying to find something that would clue me in. It was then that I noticed the bathroom door was cracked open, with the lights on. I tip-toed over to the door, and gently pushed it out of my way. The soft sound to water spraying in the shower met my ear. Now, I was confused. If Randy was in the shower, where was Keith? I looked on the counter, where Randy had laid out his fresh clean clothes. But there on top of his, was an outift of Keith's.

I stepped closer to the shower, and that's when I heard it. It was Randy's voice, and a soft baby coo. I bit my lip in a smirk as I listened to them, "Okay, now that we got those legs clean, it's time to work on these arms."

I couldn't stand it any longer and creeped right up to the curtain, and subtly pushed enough of it out of the way to look in. I couldn't help the sweep my eyes did as Randy stood in the shower, completely naked. He was nothing less of perfection. But in Randy's soapy arms, was our baby. He was giggling and smiling at Randy as the water fell over him. His hair looked brown from the water, and I assumed that Randy had already washed his hair. He clapped both of his small hands on either side of Randy's face, pushing and pulling on his cheeks. Which forced Randy to make funny faces and entertaining Keith.

I slipped as quietly as I could out of the bathroom, not wanting to disturb the father and son bonding time. My heart hurt with the size it grew after watching my boys. Just when I think I can't love Randy anymore, he goes and does something like this. Something so extraordinary that exceeds everything else. I lowered myself on the couch, and waited. It didn't take them but another twenty minutes to walk out of the bathroom fully clothed. I stood from my seat, taking Keith from Randy's arms. After securing him in his seat, I turned back around to face Randy. This was it. I had to swallow my pride and just get it over with.

"Randy, I'm sorry," I said with a sigh. I took a few extra moments to collect my thoughts, before looking him in the eye. He wasn't staring at me with any emotion. He face was blank. "I'm sorry for this afternoon. I will never speak to you like that in front of your parents again. I was just stressed and everything hit me like a brick today, and I couldn't deal. I'm sorry it had to be you that I took my emotions out on."

The next thing I knew, Randy had wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tight against his chest. I smelled the soap on his skin and took a deep breath. I hid my smile in his neck, because underneath the soap, I could smell the baby lotion he had used to soften up our son. "I understand. You didn't have to apologize, but I'm glad that we are okay now."

I tightened my grip on him shortly, before he picked up Keith's seat, and still with his arm around my waist, we headed for the bus. I made a promise to myself to never argue with Randy again if it wasn't his fault. I didn't want to be the cause of a problem between us. I needed Randy more than anyone else.

**So, here is how Lora is coping. Not good, but better than Casie, right? A resolution is coming! I promise! And I want to get yall excited about the trilogy, but I am super pumped right now! Ideas flow constantly in my head! So excited!**

_**KimmieCena, Xandman216, Queen Islanzadi, babyxbxgurl, xLou26, miamitravel, Eisac Namhort, undermyumbrella, alana2awesome, barnsley gal 09, littleone999, FireFlyFlicker, vipergirl86, Bingobaby, dreamin'BIG, jcilyx3, Christina89, Diivalover, Lil'MissCena, RICE20, hardycenagrl, JenniferRayne, RKOsgirl92, Recco101, msgemgem and iceeyes568 **_** My fan base! I love it and I love you!**


	34. Leaving Normal

**Words can not describe how I feel right now. First, I wake up, so very sick, on my week off from school mind you. Then having to watch a Raw, knowing John Cena was "fired". Do I know that it's just a story line, yes. Does that knowledge make it any less depressing, no. Then Randy has to defend his title, 24 hours out from Survivor Series. Only to be ambushing by a bunch of numbnuts (pardon my french). And then the annoying one, cashed in his MITB… So very… pissed right now.**

**But, that will not keep me from my passion. And trust me, I'll have fun with taking my aggression out!**

**On we go….**

Chapter 34- Leaving Normal

The Saturday before Survivor Series came in bright and warm. Randy and I had rolled into Miami late last night. But as I turned over in the bed, the glowing sunshine flowed into the room. I groaned at the intrusion and pulled the covers over my head. I was not a morning person, and the obtrusive light made the early morning hours even worse. I stretched my arms out involuntarily and found warmth. Soft flesh of a chiseled stomach, moving ever so slightly with each breath taken. I peeped through one open eye, to see Randy's tattooed arm slung over his face, covering his eyes. Randy wasn't that fond of mornings either. It wasn't until this year, that we ever got up earlier than we would have normally had too. And as soon as the reason for that crossed my mind, I heard Keith call out from the hallway. Without thinking, I jumped from the bed, and rushed towards my son. Ever since I had showed out to Randy's parents, about Randy, I tried not to let him lift a finger.

And it wasn't because Randy told me too. In fact, he insisted that I didn't need to do everything for our family. But it was guilt. Guilt that made me cook every meal, clean every dish, sweep and mop all of the floors and take care of Keith. I was trying to be the wife that Randy deserved. I scooped Keith into my arms, thinking that after everything Randy has given to me over the past year, I owed it to Randy. I sat down on the couch, grabbing a pillow and set Keith up for his breakfast. I slung a blanket over my chest and shoulder, to stop the feeling of vulnerability away. I crossed my legs underneath me, and gazed upon the spotless living room. I never was this meticulous about how I lived. Now that I was married, it just wasn't about how I lived. My life included Randy and Keith now. And I wanted nothing but the best for my boys. The soft shuffling of feet met my ear, and I looked over to see Randy emerging from the hallway.

"Morning," he mumbled sleepily, coming over to sit next to me on the couch. I leaned into his shoulder, and watched as he played with Keith's small toes. He kicked furiously against the touch, because it was distracting him from his meal.

"You better quit before you make him angry. You know how you feel when someone interrupts your meal time," I joked and playfully shoved against him. He chuckled softly, knowing what I had said was true. Randy stood up from the couch and made his way over to the kitchen. I watched him as he opened the refrigerator. "What are you doing?"

"What'll it be?" he said, showing me a carton of eggs and a package of bacon. I gasped when Keith shoved against me with his hand, informing me that he was through. I readjusted my shirt and propped Keith up on my shoulder. I looked back up to Randy. "Omelets or regular bacon and eggs?"

I shook my head and stood up from the couch. I placed Keith into his bouncer seat, and walked over to Randy, taking the breakfast food from his hands. I didn't want him to have to cook. "I'll make the bacon and eggs and toast some bread. You just go sit down. Watch television or something."

Randy didn't move, even after I began to bring out pans to scramble the eggs on. I noticed him leaning up against the counter. I skillfully didn't look his way, because I didn't want to see the look in his blue eyes. I wasn't prepared for him to speak, "How long are you going to feel guilty about the other day? Because this, lying around the house, not doing anything to help, is starting to make me feel like a prick."

I dropped the pan on the stove, taken aback by his words. I turned around to face him, only to see him staring at me with that penetrating gaze of his. I lowered my head, having been caught. I stared at the tile of the floor. "I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I was just trying to good at this. Like my mother. Like yours."

Randy sighed and closed the space between us quickly, wrapping his long arms around my shoulders, pulling me tight to his body. His steady heartbeat resounded in my ear. "Lora, I didn't marry you because I was hoping you would be like your mother. And I certainly didn't marry you for you to remind me of my own mother. I married you because you are my life."

"I just don't want to disappoint you," I mumbled into his chest. I knew I was being ridiculous, but there's always that part of me, going strong, that has the doubt that my whole life right was now was too good to be true. Randy squeezed his grip tighter.

"I hate that that thought has even crossed your mind. Don't you get it? That you could yell at me in front of anyone, my parents, my friends, hell, even Vince, and it wouldn't make any difference. I probably deserved it. You can take out all of your pain and frustrations out on me, and I don't care. I know I'm not that easy to get along with. What I'm saying is, you could do whatever you wanted to me, but the only thing that matters is at the end of the day, you are still mine and are laying with me in our bed."

"It sounds good coming from you," I said, playing smacking his shoulder, smirking up at him. "You're perfect."

Randy answered my smirk with one of his own. I fought the urge of fall into him as my knees went shaky just by staring at him. His lips pulled back, revealing his sharp white teeth. His eyes sparkled with amusement. "And you better not forget it."

I rolled my eyes, my attention slightly diverted when Keith began to fret for attention in his bouncer. He saw his Mommy and Daddy in the kitchen and he wasn't in the spotlight. I pushed back off Randy and pulled a bowl from the cabinet. I turned my head slightly over my shoulder as I began to crack open eggs and drop them in. "I'll tell you what. If you want to do something, you can go have a shower with Keith again. We're going to be in the arena all day, preparing for tomorrow night."

"Yeah, sounds good," Randy said, turning away from me to walk over to pick Keith up out of his seat. As he made his way towards the hallway, he paused. "Wait, 'again'?"

I kept my back turned, biting my lip. I knew I was caught, and there was no way out of it. But, as a last resort, I decided to play dumb. Without turning to acknowledge him, I kept my eyes on the bowl of eggs I was stirring together. "What?"

The curiosity got to me, and I cocked my head over my shoulder to look at Randy. He held Keith with one arm, the baby's legs straddling his side. His other arm had hold of Keith's leg for extra protection. But the smirk on his face; that particular smirk took me back to over a year ago. It was a superbly smug one, that dripped of confidence. The kind that I wanted to slap off his face. Slowly, Randy began to shake his head, laughter bubbling from his chest. He turned back towards the hallway, but I heard him speak to the baby. "Looks like Mommy has been peeking in on Daddy in the shower. One day, son, you'll know what it's like to have to swat them away like flies."

"Randy!" I screamed after him, not believing he had just spoken to our son like that. I heard his deep chuckle before he closed the bathroom door. I forced myself to remain in the kitchen, because there was no way I was going to boost his ego by going back there.

oo

"And you're sure that you don't want to know what happens with me tomorrow night?" John asked. I shook my head vigorously, plugging my ears with two of my fingers. I think I was only one that was employed by the WWE that didn't know if John would be free or fired. And I didn't want to. A plot line that huge was something that I wanted to keep a surprise. For weeks, I would beg Randy to tell me, but when he was about to, I'd stop him. Like I was dying to know what I was getting for Christmas. Except this time, the outcome of either wasn't something I wanted to see. Either Randy would lose the title, or John would be gone. I knew he wouldn't really be fired, more like a break for a while, but it didn't make it any less looming if it happened.

"Don't even try man," Randy said, grabbing both of my wrists, pulling my hands away from my head. "She's gone this long without knowing, we don't want to spoil it now."

I leaned over and kissed Randy's cheek in appreciation. He knew how to look out for me, I smiled. I looked over to John, who was sitting next to me on the couch in Randy's locker room that he would use tomorrow. I turned on the couch, setting my barefeet close to John, and leaning back into Randy's chest. From the angle, I could watch as John played with Keith. It wasn't much, just shaking something shiny in front of him, but it was enough to make Keith giggle, and that was good enough for John. I stifled a yawn with my hand, thinking about how tired I was. It wasn't as if work today was hard. Just long. Setting up for the pay-per-view tomorrow night, going out of my way to not find out the ending, and loading everyone's music. I let my eyes flutter close for a moment, getting a peaceful break.

I heard the door squeak open, but I didn't bother to open my eyes. It wasn't until I felt Randy tense beneath me, and the soft cough of a woman's voice that I recognized, did I open my eyes. There, standing in front of the couch, was Casie. She looked tired, with her hair pulled back out of her face, and lounging clothes on. She smiled a John momentarily before looking down at me. I sat up slowly, never breaking her stare. Even though I couldn't detect anything hostile coming from her, that didn't stop my animosity towards her. Casie finally broke the trance, but flicking her eyes towards Randy quickly before landing back on me. Her hands clasped together in front of her, as she got ready to speak. "Can I speak to you? Alone?"

I didn't move. I hadn't planned on moving. Yes, I could see the pleading in her eye, but that still didn't take away her words about my family. But before I knew it, a hand was on my back, pushing me off the couch. Before I fell, I used my legs to stand and turn around. Randy had an innocent look on his face, but I could see right through him. I huffed and stormed from the room, waiting out in the hall. Casie was quickly on my heels, and stood in front of me. There was an awkward moment passing around us, as we both shifted our weight from foot to foot, waiting for someone to speak. Finally, Casie sighed and looked me in the eye.

"I don't know what to say to make this better. I know you're mad at me, and you have every right to be. If I were in your shoes, I would be. I had no right to say those things. I love Randy and I love little Keith. You're my best friend, Lora, and I don't want to lose you," Casie began, her voice strained as though she was trying to reign in her emotions. My heart softened, hearing her words. I could hear the sincerity in her voice.

And at that moment, all was forgiven. I couldn't stay mad at someone, especially when they apologized so whole-heartedly. I threw my arms around her neck and held her tight. Casie tensed at first, before realizing what I was doing, and wrapped her arms around me to return the gesture. I smiled into her hair. "Let's never fight again, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Casie said, pulling away. She still looked timid, her head down, and twirling her hair in her hands. I put a hand on her shoulder, letting her know that I was there. She tucked some hair behind her ear and looked back at me. "I need to explain why I reacted the way I did. Try to see it from my shoes. I had just lost a baby, that I didn't even know I had. And my chances for having any children of my own are almost nothing. Along with the feelings I had that John wouldn't want me any more if I couldn't give him children. John's been great through all of my problems, but I can't help but think that something will happen, and enough will be enough. That John wouldn't be able to handle me any more.

"So, can you just imagine how I felt, childless, infertile, and afraid of being abandoned, living on your bus. When there was you, always lighting up whenever Randy came into the room. Watching as Randy acted as the perfect husband and father. Seeing Keith's smiling face, which was a constant reminder of the children that will never be mine. By no fault of your own, it was a living hell for me. Not that I'm not happy for you. You deserve to be happy. And Randy makes you happy, and Keith completes your little family. But at that time, your family represented everything I felt that I would never have."

I gaped at Casie. I knew she was having trouble excepting her condition, but never would I have imagined that she had these many doubts and insecurities. To doubt even John's resolution. I shook my head, and pulled her back into my arms. I felt Casie give out a sigh of relief, as if speaking the truth was a load of her mind. "I'm sorry that I ever made you feel like that, Casie. You should've told me sooner. I could have kicked Randy off the bus, and make him bunk with John. And I know that my mother would have loved to watched over Keith for a few days."

"Lora," Casie laughed softly, "stop apologizing. I said that you did nothing wrong. Nothing could have been prevented. If it wasn't your family, it would have been another."

I pulled away from her, feeling like I needed to reassure Casie of something that has been plaguing her. "John loves you, Casie. So very much. There's nothing in this world that he wouldn't go through just to have you."

Casie nodded softly, knowing I was speaking the truth. I laughed, grabbed her hand and headed back into the locker room. Needless to say, both men were happy to see me and Casie smiling and getting along again. And for the first time in over a month, everything felt like it was getting back to normal.

oo

The pay-per-view got underway, without my assistance. I choose tonight, to delegate my duties over to David. There shouldn't be anything he could screw up, after I prepared everything yesterday. He just has to follow the script. I stood in the waiting area, watching the Diva's match go on. When this match was over, I would be joining Justin, the ring announcer, ring side to finish out the event. Right now, Natalya from the Heart Dynasty was getting on it, taking on both members of LayCool. Two women who I could not stand. What Mark Calloway saw in Michelle McCool was beyond me. I was fighting the urge to clap and cheer along with Nattie put Michelle into the sharp shooter, causing her to tap out. Being so into the match, I didn't hear anyone approach me from behind. "Enjoying yourself are we?"

I jumped out of my skin, spinning around to see a tall man, with nearly shoulder length curly blond hair. After I got over my initial shock, I screamed and ran at him. He laughed as I threw myself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tight to his body. He sat me down and stared up at him with a smile. "Adam!"

"Yes, it's me. And from that reaction, I can safely bet that you missed me?" I rolled my eyes at his ability to state the obvious. I slapped his arm playfully.

"Of course I missed you! How have you been? I haven't seen you in so long!" And I hadn't. It had been weeks since I had hung out with Adam. And with both of us being so busy, we barely had time for each other. Adam and I stood there talking for a few moments, before the curtain swayed and Glen Jacobs, or to the WWE fans "Kane", entered the area. He usually was a nice person, but not today. He didn't say hey, or anything, just stared me down. I felt adventurous, and elbowed Adam to get his attention. I looked back over at him. "Who pissed in your cornflakes, Glen?"

Adam covered his mouth in laughter, and I was hoping the big man would get a kick out of it too, but to my dismay, he found nothing funny, and stepped closer to me. I knew that he wouldn't do anything; it was against policy. But right now, it looked as if he would kick "policy" to the curb to take his frustrations out on someone. And I wasn't about to let that "someone" be me. I turned back to Adam, quickly hugging him, before walking to the employee entrance of the arena. "On that note, I shall be going."

I slipped out with a pyro-technician and headed towards the free seat next to Justin. I smiled at him and took my seat just in time for him to leave and enter the ring to announce the next match. It was Edge versus Kane. I felt a little bad for Adam, because I had angered Glen more than he had been before he came to the area. It watched in ernest as the match went on. But I booed with the rest of the crowd when the match ended in a "tie", and Kane kept the title. Justin looked over at me, laughing softly. And I guess he decided against commenting on my behavior.

"How's Keith doing? Where is he?" Justin asked, reminding me of the caring person that he was. I smiled over at him, as trainers helped Glen off the ground after Adam had wheeled him into the barricade after the match.

"He's perfect. I couldn't have asked for a better child," I said, glowing with pride over my son. "I don't know where he gets it. I was a mean child to my siblings, and there's no wondering about Randy," I joked, and Justin laughed. "I guess two evil kids make one nice one. He's with Randy at the moment, until it's time for his match, then Casie will be watching after him."

Justin looked surprised for a moment, before thinking about it. "So, does that mean you two have made up?"

I guess nothing was a secret in this business. I nodded towards Justin, but before he could say anything else, he had to go announce the last match of the night. Randy versus Wade with John refereeing. I sighed and sat back in my seat as John came out to his own music, in his referee shirt. He slide baseball-style into the ring, and did his usual to pep up the audience. He caught my eye and smiled. I couldn't tell what the look he had in his eye, but I didn't try to decipher it. I looked anywhere but the ring as Wade Barrett entered the arena. But when I heard Randy's music, I transformed into a teenager, just a normal person enjoying the event. I cheered and clapped as he made his way to the ring, the title belt gleaming from his shoulder. And when he stood from the second turnbuckle to show off for the crowd, he spotted me. I decided to mess with him, as I crossed my legs, pulling my skirt up, showing more of my leg. I saw one eyebrow cock above his eye, and I couldn't hold in my laughter.

The match was intense. Randy would gain the upper hand, but then so would Wade. Seeing as I didn't know the outcome, I found it very nerve-wracking, as did the rest of the unenlightened fans. I gasped when Barrett pushed John, not pleased with the two-count he just gotten over Randy. But I cheered with everyone else when John snapped and pushed Barrett away from him. But he pushed him into the waiting arms of Randy, as he delivered a swift RKO. I knew what was going to happen before it did. I covered my mouth in shock as John slapped the mat twice. He hesitated before counting the third tap, naming Randy Orton the winner of the match. John Cena was fired.

Everyone in the arena was stunned. Randy acted like his was, showing his acting skills. They shared a man hug, before Randy left back up the ramp, leaving John in the middle of the ring. And even though he was my best friend, even though I knew he was going to come back sometime, my heartstrings were tugged. I felt the moisture well in my eyes as I watched a heartbroken John say good-bye to the arena. The whole WWE Universe was at a stand still.

**Well, what did you think? Sad for John right? I know he'll come back eventually, but it's going to be weird and sad not seeing him every Monday night. –sigh- Oh, but Casie and Lora patched things up! YAY!**

**Oh, and on a brighter note, I have the title for the next book already planned! Wanna know?... "Are We There Yet?" Yup, there you have it folks, and let me just tell you, that I've already begun planning my work for it, and I am sooo excited! It's going to be GREAT! So, don't go anywhere!**

_**KimmieCena, Xandman216, Queen Islanzadi, babyxbxgurl, xLou26, miamitravel, Eisac Namhort, undermyumbrella, alana2awesome, barnsley gal 09, littleone999, FireFlyFlicker, vipergirl86, Bingobaby, dreamin'BIG, jcilyx3, Christina89, Diivalover, Lil'MissCena, RICE20, hardycenagrl, JenniferRayne, RKOsgirl92, Recco101, msgemgem and iceeyes568 **_** My favorite people!**


	35. Requiem For A Dream

**It was brought to my attention by a reviewer to watch what happened when Raw went off air this past Monday, and it was so super sad. Randy limping and stuff back up the ramp. But it made me so very happy to hear all of the those people rooting for him! I just wanted to hug the disappointment and sadness out of his body.. –sigh- **

Chapter 35-  Requiem For A Dream

The near four drive from Miami to Orlando passed by rather quickly. John and Casie joined us on the road for the day. I watched John and Randy on the floor, as they played with Keith as he lay on his back on the play mat. I smiled softly, thinking over the day before. I was still in shock. John's character was actually fired. And while it wasn't anything closest to the truth, still knowing that John wouldn't be around the time, was depressing. It seemed as though, when Casie and I had worked our problems out, everything was on it's way back to normal. But the rug was pulled out from under me last night. Don't get me wrong, I was proud that Randy got to retain his title, but at what cost? John having to take an unwanted vacation, and the whole Universe believing he was really gone. I sighed, and looked over at Casie, who offered to cook lunch for us.

It warmed my heart to know that there was nothing in between me and her anymore. I loved her liked I loved Zoey. I watched as she chopped the lettuce up for the salad, and I couldn't help but think that she was a little timid in our group. She never used to be that way. I just hoped that it wasn't because she wasn't sure if she was still wanted. There would always be a place open for her in this group. In fact, we aren't ourselves without her. My attention was stolen when John stood from the floor and joined me on the couch.

"So, Justin told me that you did not enjoy the main event last night." I raised an eyebrow at him, telling him without words that his facts were correct. John chuckled softly, smiling at me, "I'm sorry. But I've just signed on to a movie and it requires a lot of my time. I'm not exactly sure how long the taping will go on, but I'm going to return when the time comes in style."

I rolled my eyes, laughing at some of the crazy ideas that ran through my head on how he could return. The funny thing was, no matter how extreme or scandalous, I could see John pulling each one. I looked back down at Randy, who had just placed the gold championship belt in front of Keith to play with. That boy loved shiny things. And he loved the belt. If there was ever a moment where he could see, he wouldn't leave Randy alone until he got it. He was the cutest thing. Even though he was so young, he was already sitting up on his own for at least five minutes at a time. Then, he would tilt over and play on his stomach. Right now, Keith was sitting up, his chunky little legs spread out in front of him, while cooing and patting at the shiny belt. I giggled softly, "He loves that thing."

Randy looked up at me, smiling proudly, "Of course. Why would he not? It's in his blood."

I stood from my seat and walked into the kitchen with Casie. But knowing full well that Randy could hear me, I stage-whispered to Casie, "I wonder what would have happened to him if we had a girl instead?"

Casie giggled at my words, but I heard Randy clear his throat, "She'd still be a part of this business. We do have the Diva's you know?"

Randy's attitude told me that he thought his answer was very smug, so I leaned against the counter to set him straight. "Oh really? You would be alright with your daughter, your little girl, being a Diva? Someone, who albeit are extremely talented, are mainly there for the male population's eyes? You would seriously allow her to flounce around the ring, in barely any clothing, leaving barely anything to the imagination?"

The look on Randy's face told me everything I needed to know. He would fight that decision tooth and nail. There was no way that he wanted to see his baby girl out there for eye candy. Casie coughed from behind me, and I tensed, forgetting what her occupation was. I looked at her apologetically, and she smirked. "You know, I should take offense to that, but I can't. We Diva's know that's pretty much what we are. And trust me, my father was not pleased when I told him what I wanted to do. But you have to also know, that little girls and woman watch the show as well. And some of them look to us as heroes and role models. Although, the thought of anyone believing Maryse as a role model is laughable."

We all joined in on her laughter, as she separated the salad ingredients into four different bowls. I took a bowl and set it on the table. Before I sat down, I returned to the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle for Keith and popping it in the microwave. When it beeped, I retrieved the bottle and walked over to gather Keith up in my arms. I headed back to the table, so that I could eat and feed him at the same time, but Randy stepped in front of me. He had his hands out stretched towards the baby. "Here, let me."

I smiled softly, and transferred him into Randy's arms. I moved past him to sit back down at the kitchen booth table. Moving all the way in, sitting next to the wall, I made room for Randy to sit next to me. John and Casie sat opposite of us, and as my eyes gazed over my husband and my son, I quickly cast a glance at Casie. I didn't want anything else to happen to make her miserable. And after she told how it felt to watch Randy perform his job in this family, I was always on guard for anything that might upset her. But now, I saw nothing but adoration in her eyes, whenever her gaze would travel to them. I smiled at my group, that was for the moment, in tact.

oo

With only two hours left for Raw, I walked with Randy to a meeting that Stephanie was holding for the superstars. As the door came into view, Randy removed his fingers from my hand to step ahead of me. I smirked softly at him as he held the door open for Keith and me. I found two seats, that looked as if John and Casie had saved for us. Readjusting Keith, to where his back was resting against my stomach, I got comfortable in the seat. I had quickly learned that if Keith knew there was something going on behind him, he wanted to be involved. It was amusing at how nosy he was. A smile pulled at my lips when I saw Stephanie enter the room. I hadn't seen her in months.

"Good afternoon everybody," she said, after rushing over to hold Keith for a moment. She had gushed about how big he was getting, how great I was looking and the effect he had on Randy. None of it was anything I hadn't heard before, but I still loved hearing it. I believe, if given the chance, I could talk about my family forever. But I knew that wasn't smart because I would drive everyone away with repetitive conversations. Keith let out a pretty good screech, seeing Randy's set of keys setting on the table in front of him. I made a quieting noise at him, popping in his blue pacifier. He still wouldn't stop squirming and I could sense he was about to start screaming. I sighed and handed him the keys. He was calm immediately, and jingled the metal keys together. I sent an apologetic look around the room. I received knowing nods and amused smiles in return. I assumed that everyone in here knew how it was to be a young parent at one point or another.

"Anyways, let's get down to business," Steph said, smiling at me quickly. And she began passing out the script for tonight's Raw. Most of it looked the same as the original one had. It had the same information about the King of the Ring three-hour Raw special next week. Sheamus would still defeat R-Truth to qualify for the special. Along with Ezekiel Jackson, Daniel Bryan and John Morrison. The SmackDown superstars that would be participating in the King of the Ring had yet to be decided. I thumbed through the papers, after Randy took Keith from me. Keith had got bored with the keys, and wanted his father. I subtly looked around the room, and a few of the superstars were watching Randy curiously. As if, it was new to them to see Randy behave this compassionately. Another reason I'm blessed to have Randy all to my own. I got to see a part of him that it was obvious no one else was used too. I cut my eyes over to Randy, who was barely paying attention to his script. He was bouncing Keith up and down on his knee, making him giggle through the pacifier. I smiled at the image, and flipped to the last page in the stapled papers. And received a shock.

"Stephanie, I have a question about the last page," I said, calling all the attention to me. Except for Randy, who was curious at what I was referring to, and slipped to the back. I heard his teeth clench together, before he just sighed.

"What about it?" she asked, too busy completing some paper work to fully look at me. I looked to Randy, urging him to speak on the matter. He ran a hand over his head in frustration.

"Since when do I have to defend the title again? Against the same person who has yet to get over me in the last two title defenses?" You could hear his soft anger, bubbling just below the surface. Stephanie finally looked up from her papers, to stare at Randy. If I wasn't mistake, she looked a little remorseful. I couldn't blame Randy for being upset, I was too. I hated Wade Barrett, and didn't think he deserved the title.

"I thought there was suppose to be like, I don't know, thirty days or something before the next title match?" I retorted, trying to see the sense in this mess. Stephanie looked at me, pleading me to understand.

"The decision is out of my hands. I'm just here to enforce the new changes," I rolled my eyes at her words. I knew it wasn't her fault. But it still didn't stop me from being upset about it. I just knew that there was some rule about how many days you had between each title defense. I huffed, and reached over and took Keith back in my arms. I looked back towards her.

"Are we done here?" Stephanie nodded and I stood from my seat. I didn't look back as I stormed from the room. I could feel Keith getting upset that he wasn't with his father any more, but if I knew Randy, he wouldn't be long after me. True to form, before I could turn the corner of the second corridor, a hand landed on my shoulder. I turned around to see Randy standing there. Keith saw him too, and immediately leaned out for him. A small smile flitted across his face at Keith's actions, as he took him into his arms. I sighed, closing my eyes, leaning up against the stone wall. "I'm sorry I got upset in there. I just don't think it's right for you to have to put the title on the line two days in a row."

"There's nothing we can do about it. It's ultimately Vince's decision. You have to learn to go with it," Randy said, his voice a little muffled because Keith kept patting his mouth every time he would speak. Seeing that, made me laugh. Despite everything, I still had my boys to cheer me up. And with a kiss to both, I watched as Randy walked away, taking Keith to the caregiver's room, then to get ready for the night. I took a deep breath, to steady myself, then headed off towards my room.

I started the show off, watching wrestlers come and go, fight and win or fight and lose. I watched as John gave his "good-bye" speech to the CeNation. When he started to cry about his brother's daughter, his niece, and his mother's birthday, I felt my own self getting emotional, just because he was. That was one thing John knew how to do. To captivate an audience. He had that irresistible charm that very few was immune too. And when he asked for the "Let's go Cena" chants from the women and children and the "Cena Sucks" chants from the boys eighteen years and older, I couldn't help but laughter. It was so true, and I loved how John knew exactly who his fanbase was. But after John left the ring, more matches came. I was in the middle of sending someone out to the ring, when a knock came to my door. I turned my head and smiled. John let himself in, returning my smile. He sat down in a chair next to me. "Working hard, or hardly working, huh?"

I rolled my eyes at him, smirking his way. "Have I mentioned how much I hate this 'fired' thing?"

John laughed and draped his heavy arm around my shoulder. "I know, but wouldn't you rather see my face in the movies?"

I couldn't help but laugh at John's put on vanity. I did enjoy the movies he's been in, I had to admit. But it just wouldn't be the same without him traveling with us everywhere. I sighed and watched as Casie, being "Tamara", ran down the ring to tag with Melina against Maryse and Tamina. And seeing my best friend on the screen, brought something to my attention.

"John, can I talk to you about Casie?" John looked a little surprised, but nodded in consent. And I told him. Everything. From Casie's fears about him leaving her, to her doubts that he'd want to stick around. John's face went from surprised to ashamed, to down right upset.

"She thinks that I wouldn't want her anymore because she can't have any children? What did you say to her?"

"I told her that she was being foolish, and that you would never leave her, after everything you two have been through. She seemed to accept that, but I can see it in her eyes. The fear and insecurities," I said, turning my chair to fully face him. "I think she needs to hear it from you. But don't mention that we've had this talk."

John nodded and left the room in a hurry. I knew Casie was always on his mind, and he hated to think about her upset or hurting. And if I knew John, I could bet that Casie wouldn't have these fears for much longer. John would make right anything that's wrong.

oo

I huffed angrily, as I prepared Randy's music. His match was less than five minutes away. But as annoyed with this situation as I was, I couldn't not do my job. I would give anything to just not play his music, and together, we go back to the bus. But no, I couldn't do that. I loved my work, and I knew Randy did too. No matter what they throw at him, he'll do pretty much anything just to remain in the squared circle. I grimaced and pressed the button, hearing "Voices" by Rev Theory echo throughout the arena. I did crack a smile when all of the fans jumped to their feet, screaming for him. I had to believe that his face turn last year, really put him over with the crowd. But my moment of happiness did not last. Because before Randy could even get down the ramp, men were rushing out behind him. Men in black shirts with "N"s outlined in yellow. I cursed loudly, remembering this was not in the script. Nexus was not supposed to interfere. And as they followed through with their attack on Randy, I knew when something wasn't right. When the cowards in black fled, Randy couldn't stand up on his own. Several trainers surrounded him, helping him up.

I turned around and looked at David. He nodded to me without having to say anything. I practically ran from my room and to the medic station. Everything I passed was a blur, and I think I bumped into several people. I wasn't paying attention. I just wanted to get to Randy. I reached him within minutes. He was sitting on a massage table, with people in black polos stretching at his knee. Barrett wasn't far away, with a smug look faintly on his face. He didn't notice me as he toed his way over to Randy. "How's the knee, there Orton?"

Randy's face contorted in anger at his words. No one noticed my arrival. I moved to stand right behind Barrett, and softly taped him on the shoulder. He turned around, the smirk still on his face. Until he saw me. He looked down, the enjoyment slowly falling from his face. I noticed when he tried to move his hand, subtly to cover the front of his wrestling trunks. It was mildly entertaining, but I was still seeing red from the Nexus attack, and Barrett's words. I closed my eyes tightly, speaking through clenched teeth, "Wade, I swear, if you do not get away from my husband, I'm going to shove my foot so far up your ass, you'll be tasting leather soles for weeks."

He took a step back, and I could feel the tension around everyone. All except Randy. Through his pain, he was enjoying the sight. Barrett looked back at me, trying to intimidate me. Little did he know that it wasn't working. "You can't touch me. The WWE has a policy—"

I cut him off, "That no superstar signed to our company can lay a hand on another in a violent manner if not scripted by creative," I finished reciting the policy for him. His eyes widen slightly at my knowledge of such. "And, if you haven't noticed, I'm _not_ a Diva, nor am I signed as a superstar. And unless you really want to push me, I suggest you go have a nice little chat with Jake Hager."

And with that, I put both of my hands on his chest, and shoved with everything I had. It took him off guard, and he fell backwards into a steel crate. He glared at me, before disappearing through the curtain. I shook my head with anger, but walked over to Randy. He was smiling softly at me. "I think I've had a bad influence on you."

"Oh shut up," I said quietly, and gingerly touched his knee. The trainers had his kneepad pulled down out of the way. He winced slightly at my soft touch. I sighed and looked back up at him. "Does it hurt terribly?"

"I've had worse," Randy said, and I knew that was true. But, still, it didn't take away the fact that Randy was hurting right now. I hated the thought of him in pain. I wanted to take it all away. I'd rather be the one with a tweaked knee. "I'm still going to compete."

"Somehow, I knew you were going to say that," I smirked softly, knowing his fierce attitude when it came to the title. I cupped his face softly, staring pleadingly into his eyes. "And there's nothing I can say to make you change your mind?" When Randy didn't say anything, and just sent a soft smile my way. "Yeah, I know."

Randy hopped off the crate easily, with the help of the trainers. I replaced his spot on the crate and watched the monitor as Randy joined Wade out in the ring. It wasn't so bad, I thought, as Randy held his own for pretty much the whole match. I couldn't stand to see the look of pain on his face. "How's he holding up?"

I turned at the voice, seeing Mike Mizanin standing next to me. His little lackey, Alex Riley, was next to him. I eyed him suspiciously, in his ring attire and holding that dreaded red briefcase. "What are you doing here, Mike?"

He cocked an eyebrow at me, and I wanted to slap his face. "Why? I just got a call from Vince. I get to cash this in tonight."

I stood there, gaping at him. Surely I didn't here what I thought I heard. But I looked around me, and no one seemed surprised to see him there. A stage hand that worked over entrances for the wrestlers was even talking to him. Telling him when his entrance was. My heart pounded in my ears as I felt my temperature rise. "You have got to be kidding me?"

My voice was loud and everyone turned to stare at me. Mike was giving me a smug look, that reminded me of Barrett. Which did not help my anger. One brave soul spoke up to me. "What's the matter, Mrs. Orton?"

"The matter? Since when is this horse mouth cashing in his championship mouth?" I fumed. Mike looked at me with shock and anger, but I couldn't stop. I was so angry. I pointed out to the ring. "Does he even know it? Yeah, I didn't think so," I muttered loudly, knowing everyone to could hear me, though they weren't looking at me anymore.

"Lora, maybe we should go back to the bus?" I heard a female voice say, and I turned to see Casie walking towards me. I stomped my foot in anger. I wasn't not going to go anywhere. But before I could say anything else, someone called Mike over, to tell him to get ready. And I don't know what happened to me. I couldn't breath because I was so angry. And it didn't help that Mike turned around to gloat.

"I'll see you shortly. You know, after I've stolen the title from your husband," he said slyly. Everything went black for me, and I grabbed the first thing in my reach. I slung my arm back and threw it as hard as I could in his direction. When the fog finally cleared in my eyes, I saw Mike kneeling on the floor holding the back of his head. Several faces were amused, some were angry,but I didn't care. On the floor was a microphone, with the black padding removed. I looked at Mike, as he moved his hand. There on the back of his neck, was the metal pattern of the microphone indented in his skin. I smiled, very pleased with myself. He turned to glare at me, before he was pushed into the waiting area. I turned to see Casie giving me an amused stare.

"You know, that didn't solve anything?" I knew she was right. I shouldn't have done that.

"Yeah, it did. It made me feel better," I laughed and together we sat down to watch Randy have the title stolen from him. It was hard to watch.I must have angered Mike, because he was being extra vicious to Randy. Slamming his knee into things, wrapping it around the ring post. I thought I was going to be literally sick watching Randy be tortured. I was actually relieved when Mike got the pin. Because Randy's physical torture was over. Mike returned back through the waiting area and walked right past me, but not leaving until he made sure I saw him with the title. I rolled my eyes at him, and jogged into the waiting area. I peeped out into the arena, seeing Randy just now getting to his feet. The look on his face said it all. He was furious that he was no longer the champion. My hand covered my heart at the utterly sad and disappointed look on his face. But, the crowd began to grow louder and louder. And I finally managed to understand what they were saying. They were chanting Randy's name. I smiled, getting goosebumps all over my body as I watched my husband leave the arena with ringing chants of praise.

**Happy Thanksgiving! I finished this chapter in a rush, so there might be a few typos, but a chapter is better than nothing! I wanted to give you all a Thanksgiving present, but I appreciate all of your support! And I'm thankful for you all!**

_**KimmieCena, Xandman216, Queen Islanzadi, babyxbxgurl, xLou26, miamitravel, Eisac Namhort, undermyumbrella, alana2awesome, barnsley gal 09, littleone999, FireFlyFlicker, vipergirl86, Bingobaby, dreamin'BIG, jcilyx3, Christina89, Diivalover, Lil'MissCena, RICE20, hardycenagrl, JenniferRayne, RKOsgirl92, Recco101, msgemgem, iceeyes568, Tiffany and TncountryGirl **_**Thank you guys so very much!**


	36. Drive Me Crazy

**I hope ya'll enjoyed your Thanksgiving! I loved spending the time with my family. Just to give everyone a little heads up, there's only 3 more chapters left! They might come at sort of a rush, because I'm just that excited to get to the third installment! And by rush, I mean, shortness of days. **

Chapter 36- Drive Me Crazy

**Randy**

"Does Mike still have that mark on his neck?" Lora asked as John and I returned to the bus. Several times throughout the trip back, John had to help me steady myself. My knee had been partially displaced. As harsh as that sounded to me, the trainers said it should be fine once the swelling went down. That seemed to be taking forever. It was now Wednesday, and I still could barely bend my knee. Which made walking a pain in the ass.

To say that I was angry with the decision made without my knowledge of my title was an understatement. Things like that have been known to happen on short notice, when the time just seems right, but it's rare and far between. And never had it happened to me. Once to John, and I believe Paul's had his few unannounced changes. Other than that, it never happened. And from what I heard, Lora hadn't been thrilled with it at all. That was the only part of the circumstance that I enjoyed. Casie had told me, in great detail, exactly what had happened between Lora and Mike. Now, they had never had gotten along, but both knew well enough to stay out of each others way. I chuckled to myself, remembering the faint detail of a criss-crossing pattern on the back of Mike's neck, courtesy of Lora. He had kept his mouth shut, and the stagehands never told on anything they saw happening back stage, so Vince did not know. Not that he would do anything about it, but I didn't want the word to get around. "Barely, but I saw it."

I limped over to the couch, and flopped down heavily. I groaned and grimaced as the pain from my knee surged through my leg. I felt movement on the couch and looked over to see Lora taking a seat next to me. In her hand, a glass of iced tea and two Aleve's. The look on her face told me that she was upset about something. I didn't have to wait long to find out. She cast her eyes down as I took the pills from her hand, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip, "I feel like this is my fault somehow."

I looked at her, confused at her words, "Exactly how would you be to blame for this?" As I gestured towards my knee.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Well, maybe if I had kept my big mouth shut, Mike wouldn't have been so rough with you."

"You don't know that," I reasoned, resting my hand on her knee. When she still didn't look at me, I squeezed it slightly. "Mike's never been one to play by the rules. And if we're telling the truth, I like your big mouth just the way it is. I wouldn't want to you to change."

Lora finally smiled and rolled her eyes slightly. She slapped my leg and stood up to walk over to Keith. "You honestly sit there and say that you love my quick temper?"

I didn't say anything, just smiled softly as I watched as she picked up the red-headed toddler that meant the world to me. I caught her words that she was giving Keith a bath in the little blue tub that was just his size.I kept my gaze on her until I could no longer see her through the doorway of our bedroom. I took a deep breath, and turned my attention back John. But I caught him giving me a weird look. Like he was trying to figure a piece of a puzzle. But, instead of keeping up the silence, I opened my mouth, "So, where's Casie?"

"Edoin asked her to come along for a small shopping trip," John answered. It had been so long since any of us have really seen her. She traveled on her own now, spending most of her time on the phone with Matt, who was still out with a recovering from a fractured leg. John stood from the soft leather chair across from me and moved to the free spot on the couch. "Can I talk to you?"

"After all these years, and you still have to ask?" I rolled my eyes at him and he chuckled softly.

"Well, it's just so hard to get you on your own without the girls, you know?" That I knew was the truth. Not that that was anything to complain about, but Lora and I barely had a moment where we weren't together, unless we were both working. There's only so much distance we can put between ourselves on this bus. John fiddled with his hands, as if he didn't know where to start. Finally he turned towards me, "Well, it's just that I haven't asked you, how you were doing?"

I blinked. That was not what I was expecting. "What?"

John seemed to have surmised his mistake in words and waved his hand to signal a restart. "What I meant was, how are you doing? Being married? I know I'm a little late in asking this, but…."

"You want to know how I'm doing being married?" Again, this wasn't what I was expecting. By no means. Though it wasn't a hard question to answer. "Well, it's not easy. Living with someone else, having to share your space. To go from living on your own to sharing a life is hard. You have to be considerate of her things and her needs. But even though it is difficult at the same time, if it's with the right person, you don't care. Having Lora all to my own is by far the best decision I have ever made. Waking up next to her every morning, knowing she agreed to be with me always, amazing. I don't care if she leaves her bras in the bathroom. I don't care that there's more of her clothes in my closet than my own because she's filled up her own. She doesn't care that I leave the TV on at night while I'm sleeping. She doesn't care that I forget to clean up after myself after I eat. It's give and take."

"So, there's nothing about being single that you miss?" John asked. Something in my head asked me why John was asking these questions. He's never been this curious before. But, instead of asking questions of my own, I decided to answer his.

"Things are different, but I like the change. Sure, when you were single, you could go out to bars whenever you wanted too. But I get to go out with Lora, and that beats any night that I was by myself. When you were single, your choices solely affected yourself. Now, I think about Lora before I make any kind of decision. And she usually knows better, and helps me make a choice that is right for me. And to know that I'm the one she counts on for protection, that she needs me to feel safe, means more to me that anything. So, no. There's nothing about being single that I miss." John nodded, thinking about that, mulling it over in his head. I waited for him to speak, to give any reason behind those questions, but nothing came. So, I urged him in the conversation. "Is there any reason you ask?"

John looked up at me, a blank look in his eye. He was obviously not paying attention to me any more. When my words settled into his mind, he shook his head as he stood up from the couch. "No, I was just wondering. But it looks like I have to go. The gym isn't going to wait on me all day."

And with that, he was out of the door before I could say anything else. He left me sitting there, staring at the spot where he just disappeared.

oo

By the end of the week, my knee was feeling just fine and back to normal. I even got to work in the gym with John this morning. We had rolled into Las Vegas, Nevada last night, and I was doing everything I could to keep me busy. The last time Lora and I had come to this town, my uncle Barry had just passed away. And Lora was six months pregnant. That was a very rough time for me, and Lora had been there every step of the way. Something jogged my memory of the conversation I had with John a few days ago, about the differences of being married or single. I don't know how I would have made it through that time if Lora hadn't been there.

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel on my waist. After making sure I was sufficiently dry enough, I went into the bedroom. I saw Lora sitting on the bed, dressing Keith in a pair of cargo shorts and a baby blue Polo with brown sandals. Lora, herself, was wearing a pale yellow, halter sundress, with black flip flops, and her hair fell straight over her shoulders. Once she noticed my arrival, she turned her head towards me and smiled. "I'm taking Keith to get his hair trimmed. It's getting so long. Then, we are going for a walk in the local park, want to come?"

I watched as she took a soft bristled brush and combed through Keith's hair, not giving it a real part, just combing it forward. I could see what she meant. Several sweeps of red got into his eyes, and he annoying pushed them away. I smiled, thinking he was just like me when it came to that. I hated my hair in my eyes. I couldn't stand it. I nodded towards Lora, and quickly got dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. That was another thing, Lora never complained about anything that I wore. She left that department up to me. The rental arrived shortly after that, and I loaded Keith's stroller into the trunk as Lora fastened his seat into the back seat. She then punched in the address of the local barber shop in the GPS, and we were off. I adjusted myself so that I could hold the steering wheel with one hand, and I reached over with the other and took her hand. I laced my fingers with her delicately soft ones, and squeezed slightly. I tried to never pass up an opportunity to touch her.

Twenty minutes later, we pulled into the parking lot of the shop. It looked simple enough, and nothing too fancy. Lora asked me to get him out of the carseat, while she prepared his bag. And I soon learned that what she really meant was get her camera ready, not just a snap shot camera, but a video recorder. I smirked at her without saying anything and followed her through the front door. There was several stations set up with a stylist at each one. The faint smell of hair chemicals was in the air all around us. Lora walked up to the front desk where a woman was standing, jotting down notes. She looked up and smiled, "You must be Orton."

Lora nodded and let the woman direct her to a chair near the middle. Keith was already enjoying himself because there were mirrors all around him. He loved to play with mirrors, and always got a kick out of them. Keith's stylist, Jasmine, was very petite. And by that, I mean she was even shorter than Lora. It didn't help her that she was wearing black flats either. She looked up at us, and smiled. "Oh my, he does have a lot of hair! How old is he?"

"Four and a half months," Lora said, and Jasmine looked shocked. It wasn't everyday you saw a baby with this much hair. She rushed about, getting his booster seat set up, and his cape that he would get to wear. It was yellow with all kinds of different zoo animals covering it. She then brought out this elastic strap that Velcro's in the back to make sure Keith wouldn't fall over and a mistake happen. Lora then turned to Jasmine, holding her video camera in her hand. "Is it okay if I set this down on your station, so it would catch his first hair cut? Also, would it bother you if I was taking pictures?"

Jasmine reassured Lora that both requests were perfectly fine, and I sat down in a chair that I had pulled up close. Even though I wasn't nearly as anxious about this as Lora was, it still meant something to me. My son was getting his first hair cut. And I was getting to be a part of it. I had been so afraid when Lora had told me she was pregnant. Because I didn't think she could make her job work, and be a mother at the same time. And that meant that I would miss out on milestones in his life. But somehow, things came together. I got to be there with Keith. I smiled as he made a horrified face at the scissors Jasmine just picked up. But as terrified as he seemed he didn't move. Perhaps he was scared to move. He kept throwing Lora these looks that clearly said, "What are you doing to me?" Jasmine looked over to Lora, then to me, when she was finished.

"Do you to try a different style? It doesn't involve cutting more hair. And if you don't like it, you can just brush it out," she said, making her case. I didn't have a problem with it, and it seemed neither did Lora. She was just trying to make sure she caught every moment on film, pictures or video. Jasmine put some gel in her hands and massaged it through Keith's hair. She used a thin comb to brush up the red hair. Within minutes, my son was sitting there in the style chair, with what Jasmine called a "fohawk". And I had to admit, even though I had seen it on other guys and it looked ridiculous, Keith pulled it off very well. Lora cooed with acceptance, and nodded her head. Jasmine seemed very proud of herself, as she grabbed a broom and dust pan. "Do you want to keep his hair?"

Lora nodded, and waited patiently with a Ziploc bag in her hand. The hair from the floor filled up half of the bag. She handed it to me when Jasmine was done, and extracted Keith from his seat. I tucked the bag safely into my jean pocket, not daring to lose it, and we paid for our treatment. Lora tipped graciously to Jasmine, and I didn't blame her. With it being Keith's first haircut, she did a magnificent job. We left the shop and headed down the street a little way, before parking in another lot. This time, it was in front of the park. Lora got Keith out this time and I prepared the stroller. She settled him into the seat, raised the sun visor and retreated to the car to get his bag. Once the bag was secured underneath in the department, I grabbed the stroller and began to head down the sidewalk. Lora wrapped her arm around mine and leaned her head into my shoulder. This was one of the few outings our family had had together. And I was thoroughly enjoying the company.

After about thirty minutes just walking through the winding trails in the trees, we found a spot near the playground and Lora spread out a blanket. I laid Keith out in front of me, as Lora returned from the car with a cooler. She sat it down and passed me a bottle to feed Keith with. Then she popped open the cooler, handed me a bottle of water and snack pack bag of chips and a sandwich. I raised an eyebrow at her lunch that she had packed for us. It was simple, but that didn't matter. We were spending time together. Just as a family. We sat in silence, eating our lunch, when Keith hears the kids laughing from the playground. His head turns in that direction, and his hand points. I look over myself, and see that they have a swing, specially made for babies. I pick Keith up and walk him over there. Carefully, I slipped him into the swing, and strapped him in. He looked at me cautiously as I picked up the swing in the air.

And I let go. And from that moment on, I knew Keith would always be a fan of the swing set. Once he figured out that he wasn't going to fall, he smiled. And as I kept pushing him lightly, his smile turned into laughter. And just hearing that made a smile come to my face. I looked behind us to see Lora with her camera again. She was snapping away. She spotted me watching and walked to me side. She let her camera swing at her neck by the strap, and curled her arms around my waist. "This is nice."

As Keith came back up on his swing, I caught the bottom of the plastic, stopping the movement. The look on his face was priceless. He looked so angry because he was no longer swinging. He gurgled at me through his pacifier. I couldn't help but laugh at the show. Lora took the moment of paused movement to grab at her camera. She called out for Keith to look her way. And when he did, his arms came up above his head, and he smiled big enough that the pacifier fell from his mouth. She snapped the picture quickly before he had a chance to move. And as I let him go back to swinging, Lora showed me the picture. Although it was unintentional, when Keith slung his arms in the air for the picture, it made him look as though he was doing a certain pose, a pose that ran in the family. I burst out into laughter, making several people turn and stare. But at that moment, Keith looked so much like me it was unreal.

oo

Once again, we were back on the bus. The house show had just completed, and Casie, Lora and I were sitting in the living room, while Keith played in his pen. John hadn't returned yet from a meeting with Vince. Lora was having a blast, showing Casie the pictures from our outing today. We had safely put up Keith's leftover hair, and already sent pictures by e-mail to both of our parents. Casie just couldn't get over the striking resemblance Keith had to me in that one picture. And Keith's ability to smile when he knew it was asked of him. He was such a ham.

Casie was flipping through the TV channels while I helped Lora in the kitchen, preparing our dinner. I loved to help in the kitchen, because I could stand behind, making it look like I was paying attention to what she was saying, all the while, just smelling her shampoo and feeling just how soft her skin was. And I was doing the very same thing right now. Until there was loud noise from the front of the bus. Lora and I turned and saw John rushing into the living room. Casie looked alarmed and sat straight up in her seat. "What's wrong?"

John looked momentarily confused, but shaking his head. "Oh, nothing's wrong. I just want to speak to you."

Lora began to push at my chest, urging me to move. "Um, we'll just go into the bedroom. Give you two some privacy."

Again, John shook his head. "No, you can stay. I just have to tell Casie something I should've told her a long time ago," he panted, trying to catch his breath. He must've ran all the way here from Vince's office. John reached down and grabbed Casie by the arm, pulling her up to stand in front of him. He tangled his fingers into her hair, and stared at her with such light in his eyes. "I love you, Casie."

Casie slowly began to turn a shade of red right before my eyes. She smiled softly before resting a hand on his chest. "I know, John."

John let go of Casie, and began to pace the room. "No, I don't think you know just how much I love you. It hurts to breathe sometimes when I think about what you mean to me. You're the last thing I think about at night, and the first thing I think about when I wake up. There's never a moment when I'm not thinking about you."

"John, I don't know what to say," Casie said, her voice thick with emotion John was causing in her. John stopped pacing and turned to her. And somehow I knew what was going to happen before it happened. The look on his face was just so serious.

"Say you'll marry me."

I heard Lora gasp next to me, and Casie's mouth fell open in shock. She blinked several times, taking a step back. "W-what?"

John never changed, and his voice was just as serious as before. "I'm asking you to marry me. I don't care about anything else but you. You mean everything to me. I don't care what any doctor's tell us. If I can't have a child with you, then so be it. As long as I have you. Hell, we could adopt later if we wanted to. Have fifteen Asian babies and send them all to college. As long as I'm with you, nothing else matters to me."

Tears were now starting to roll down Casie's face. Disbelieve still in her eye at John's words. "I don't think you know what you're saying. John, I don't want you to rush into anything and then have regrets later."

"'Rush'? If I'm rushing, then why have I been carrying this around for over a month?" he retorted, pulling out a black velvet box from his jean shorts. Now it was Casie's time to gasp. Now, John's conversation with me earlier this week made much more sense. John was just trying to settle any remaining doubts he had before he did this. "We're in Las Vega right now, c'mon! I want to marry you and I don't want to wait any longer."

John was starting to get wound up like he would on the show. Casie's eyes nearly popped out of her head at his words. "Tonight? Get married, like, right now? Why don't you want to wait?"

"Why wait? Why wait another day, hour or minute? There's no need. I know I can't love you anymore than I do today. I want to see this ring on your finger and know that you are mine. We don't have a reason to wait. I love you, and you love me. C'mon, what do you say? Marry me."

The air in the room seemed to stop moving as Lora and I stood together in the kitchen, watching the scene before us in the living room. Lora's hand grabbed my forearm and squeezed tightly. My hand started to tingle from lack of blood supply. Casie looked weak on her feet. She wobbled slight as she stared at John, who still had the black velvet box in his hand. The next thing I knew, John's face was covered in a blur of brown. Casie had jolted across the room and flung herself into John's arms. Her answer was barely above a whisper, but Lora and I heard it.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you."

**Well, an end to yet another chapter! I hope you liked this one! John's proposal was based upon a Rascal Flatts song. Let me know what you think! REVIEW!**

_**KimmieCena, Xandman216, Queen Islanzadi, babyxbxgurl, xLou26, miamitravel, Eisac Namhort, undermyumbrella, alana2awesome, barnsley gal 09, littleone999, FireFlyFlicker, vipergirl86, Bingobaby, dreamin'BIG, jcilyx3, Christina89, Diivalover, Lil'MissCena, RICE20, hardycenagrl, JenniferRayne, RKOsgirl92, Recco101, msgemgem, iceeyes568, Tiffany and TncountryGirl **_**This is all for you, my loyal readers!**


	37. My Best Friend's Wedding

**So, are yall excited to see a Las Vegas wedding! I know I am! Wooo! Oh, and on a side note that is totally irrelevant to the story, I've had Cody Rhodes theme song stuck in my head all day (whoaaaa, you're only smoking mirrors!)… It's very catchy, especially when you see a cody rhodes look a like in walmart and you want to go up behind him and sing it… But I lost him in the electronics… sad day.**

**On with the wedding though!**

Chapter 37- My Best Friend's Wedding

**Lora**

"So, when are the boys getting here?" Casie asked as we got out of the car outside the office the Clark County Clerk. Which deals and handles in marriage licenses and certificates. John and Randy had gone off this morning to buy two tuxedos for the wedding. It was safe to bet that Casie hadn't slept one wink last night, after John and her left the bus. To be honest, it was very difficult for me to get any sleep, thinking about everything that had happened that day. I would never have guessed John would propose in such a way. But it was so heart-warming and romantic, it was no wonder that Casie couldn't turn him down.

"Randy just sent me a text saying they were on their way," I said, rereading his message. Both Randy and I were asked to be a part of their simple ceremony. Casie had called me this morning, asking me to be her Matron of Honor. Which was a silly question to ask, because I would have never told her no. And, of course, John was repaying the favor from our wedding, and wanted Randy to be his Best Man. We entered the building and Casie gave them her name, and asked her to take a seat until she was called. I joined her in the chairs that lined the back wall. I pulled out a sheet of paper from my purse. It was a list of things that needed to be done before seven this evening. "Want to go over this, make sure we have everything?"

Casie nodded, and I began to rattle off the list. We needed a marriage license, that we were taking care of now. The boys have already gotten their tuxedos. The next thing we needed to do, was go to David's Bridal, and pick out a wedding dress for Casie, and a dress for me. The good thing about that was, Casie had been up on the computer all night last night, trying to find the one she wanted. She had it narrowed down to three. We needed to get to a jewelry store and get John his wedding band; and John needed to get Casie one. Then find a wedding chapel, which wouldn't be too hard in this city. The wedding chapel should be able to cover the things that we couldn't; like pictures, music, bouquets and the setting. But before we could discuss anything any further, John and Randy walked in. John smiled brightly at the pair of us, and walked straight to Casie. It warmed my heart to know this was happening to them. After everything they had been through, they deserved this. I stepped to the side, and moved over to Randy. In his hands, was the handle of Keith's car seat. As soon as my baby saw me, he reached his little arms out. I didn't make him wait any more than that, and held in my arms.

"Cena and Patterson?" the clerk called and John and Casie walked over to her. She handed out of paperwork for both John and Casie to fill out before they were ready. She looked back up to the pair of them, "Do you have any witnesses?"

They nodded and both Randy and I walked forward to stand behind them. We waited patiently while John and Casie filled out the information. Randy and I knew what the documents said. We had already filled them out once. Things like you must prove that you are of eighteen years or older in age, and proof of your Citizenship by knowledge of your Social Security Number. And sillier things such as you are not kin to one another unless it's passed the second cousin. The thought of that, was just disgusting. Randy and I had to sign for Casie and John, proving that this had actually happened. John and Casie were not to sign until after the vows.

"Well, now that that's over with," I said, pulling out my list. We didn't have time to dawdle. "Boys, you need to go pick up Casie's wedding band, while we go get our dresses and John's wedding band. We'll meet up at some place to eat afterwards, so be thinking about what you want to eat. Then after that, we'll decide on a chapel and the package ya'll want."

Casie, John and Randy all looked at me as I barked out orders. Soon, John nodded, smiling in my direction. Before I knew it, he had me in a tight hug. "Thank you for everything that you're doing."

"Yeah, I couldn't do this without you," Casie agreed, joining in on John's sentiment. I tried to fight the blush that burned at my cheeks. I didn't think it was necessary for all of this appreciation. I was only doing what I should do as Casie's best friend. It wasn't anything special. But I appreciated it all the same. I rolled my eyes, taking Keith's carseat from Randy, ready to put it in out rental.

"It's no big deal," I said, as Randy helped me with the carseat. I turned around at the group, then looking to the sky. "Let's get a move on, we're burning daylight."

Randy smirked at me and turned to leave, and I couldn't resist. I smacked him on the backside of his jeans, and jumped into the car. He turned to look at me, trying to look offended. But I saw the amusement in his eyes even through the windshield.

oo

"Come on, Casie! Let me see!" I called out from the chair in front of the dressing room at David's Bridal. She had tried on way more than the three she had narrowed down. In fact, the three she had picked out, were no longer options now. I was starting to get slightly frustrated, because we had been in this store for nearly four hours now. I'm just glad that we stopped by the jewelry store before we got here. This was the last stop before the chapel. And I had all of my make-up supplies and hair styling objects, so we could get ready at the chapel.

I looked over at the hook next to the room where Casie was in and stared at my dress. The straps were about an inch and a half wide, with beading from front to back. The color was a shade or two lighter than an electric blue, and made of chiffon. It fell to about my knees and flowed easily. And box sat on the floor just beneath it with matching open-toed pumps. But before I could think any more about it, I heard Casie call out from the dressing room, saying she was coming out.

I knew from the look on her face that this was the dress. It was strapless and very form fitting. It had beading on the bust, with the material pulled tight around her waist and hips. The dress fell down in an A-line pattern, with a tiered skirt, with three lacy layers. It had a train that was just about three foot long, trimmed in matching lace. She looked absolutely beautiful. The back was very simple looking and didn't call attention to anything. Something like that could be fixed with a veil. "Oh my, Casie, that's gorgeous."

"You think so?" she smiled, glad to have my approval. She stood in front of the three mirrors to get a look at the dress from every angle. The more she looked, the brighter her smile became. Within fifteen minutes, she was out of the dress, and we were browsing for veils. She settled with a simple white, trimmed with a small layer of lace that matched her dress. After she picked out a pair of shoes, we were in line to check out. The sparkle on Casie's left hand caught my attention as she signed her credit card receipt. Even though it was an unusual type ring for an engagement ring, it was really beautiful. The band was silver with a medium sized tear-drop cut diamond, shaded in pale blue. Nestled next to the blue diamond, were two clear diamonds, much smaller than the main one, on each side. It just screamed Casie. I never pictured Casie for the one that wanted anything traditional. She was spontaneous and eccentric. It was amazing just how well John knew that.

Then it was my turn at the cash register. Randy had told me this morning that the dress price didn't matter. I wanted to disagree, but Randy reminded me of the little black credit card that was always safe in my wallet. I sighed and went along with it, because I wanted nothing but the best for Casie's quickly planned big day. The clerk rang up my dress and my shoes, and I reluctantly handed over the black plastic. She took it without question and ran my bill. It was, unsurprisingly, accepted, and I signed my name to the receipt.

We left the store, and met up with the boys at a local burger diner. Once we were settled into a booth, Randy and I on one side, with John and Casie on the other. Keith was sitting in his seat, which was settled into up-ended restaurant high chair. Even since the proposal, John and Casie had been acting like a brand new couple. The romance that had gone on between them for well over a year, that had dwindled slightly, renewed and crackled like a brand new love. It was something to see. Just being around them, made me want to touch Randy, to feel that he was close. Their love was contagious and I was feeling the affects. The waitress came, and after she complimented our baby, she took our order.

Randy and I had already discusses the idea of starting Keith on some simple solid baby food. Because he was beginning to wake up in the middle of the night, hungry, and his daily feedings were increasing, because he just seemed like he couldn't get enough. But we just hadn't had the time lately to get any baby food. But Randy had surprised me when we had arrived at the diner, with a bag full from the local grocery store, filled with several different kinds of baby food, along with rubber tipped spoons. I reached into Keith's diaper bag and pulled out a jar of creamed peaches. The small pop that happened when I opened the lid caught Keith's attention.

I scooped the spoon into the jar, and put it to Keith's mouth. But he wouldn't open his lips. He turned his head in disgust. I tried not to laugh, and took the spoonful into my mouth to prove that it was okay. I had to bit my cheek to keep the disgusted look off my face. It worked and Keith finally took a bit of the peaches. He seemed to enjoy them, which was beyond me, because I had the worst time getting them down. Randy noticed my expression, and laughed softly. "Surely, they can't be that bad, if Keith's enjoying them."

I raised an eyebrow at him, and forced him to take a bite himself. As soon as the peaches touched his tongue, he coughed and pushed my hand away. I couldn't hold back my laughter as he grabbed a napkin and swiped at his tongue, then swigged on his Coke. Since Keith didn't know what had made his Daddy do that, he found it very funny as I fed yet another bit of peaches. And I knew that this day would mean more than just Casie and John's wedding. It would be the day Keith would always have his food on his face, and need constant cleaning.

Once Keith had polished off his jar of peaches, I handed him his bottle to top him off. I guess we had been right in the baby food, because Keith didn't even get half of the bottle down before he pushed it away. Once he was occupied with his pacifier and a soft plush toy, our food came out. I ate silently, listening to everyone talk about one thing or another. Once there was a pause in the conversation, I took the opportunity to ask Casie and John something very important.

"Hey guys, I need to talk to you." They both put down their silverware, and gave me their undivided attention. I passed Randy a glance, and he knew what I was going to say. This was something else we had talking about. I took a deep breath and barreled on. "This is something Randy and I have thought about for a while. And as we haven't had time to get you both a wedding present, Randy and I thought it would be a nice gesture. Now, if you don't want to take on such responsibility, I can understand. You both have your careers, and now you're getting married."

I was rambling and Randy knew it. Both John and Casie were staring at me in confusion. Randy cleared his throat and caught their attention. He took my hand in his under the table, and with a quick glance at Keith, he face them on the other side of the booth. "We would like you two to be the godparents of our son."

Silence circled around the four of us. I held my breath as I looked at my two friends, stunned. I was on tenterhooks, awaiting their answer. Casie had both of her hands over her mouth, and John's jaw was hanging open. After what seemed like forever, Casie regained her composure.

"Are you serious?" That wasn't exactly the answer I was hoping for. I nodded my head. But I didn't have long to be disappointed until I heard Casie squeal slightly and bounce in her seat. I looked at her cautiously. "Of course we will!"

I smiled and looked to John who had yet to speak. Slowly, a smile tugged at the corner of his lips before a true smile came to his face. He stared over at Keith, who was trying to fall asleep in his chair. Without looking away, he said, "It'd be an honor."

Randy and I watched as Casie and John shared a moment, watching our son with unconditional love. I turned my head towards him, capturing his lips for a searing, short kiss. We had made the right choice; I could feel it.

oo

Before we knew it, it was just thirty minutes away from the wedding. After our emotional dinner, we found a really lovely wedding chapel, with several different packages. The one called "Forever Deluxe" seemed to fit everything that we needed. That covered a candle lightening ceremony, music procession for Randy and I to walk down to, a recorded DVD of the wedding, professionally done photographs with a CD an a copyright waver. Bouquets of fresh white roses for Casie and I, and one fresh boutonniere for Randy and John. It was just what we needed.

I let go of the curling iron handle on Casie's last curl. I had put her hair half up and straightened her bangs and pinned them back. I curled the sides and the back, and her let it flow down her bare back. I pinned the veil on of her curls and straightened it out. My hair wasn't anything fancy. I had just straightened it, and twisted it into a side bun on the side of my head. We were both ready, in our dresses, waiting for the director to come get us. I sat down in a plush chair and watched Casie fiddle with the sides of her veil. She turned to me, with a look that reminded me of a deer caught in the head lights of a car. When she spoke, her voice shook. "Do you think I'm being silly? Should John and I wait? Am I doing the right thing? Oh God, Lora, tell me what to do!"

I stood up as I watched my best friend have a panicked case of cold feet. I could understand where she was coming from. She hadn't even been engaged to him twenty-four hours yet. I walked over to her, and grabbed her shoulders tightly. I looked her straight in the eye, knowing I was about to say the right thing. "Look, Casie, I know this seems rushed to you. And putting a wedding together in less that a day will make you feel like that, but I do believe it's the right thing to do. You've almost died on us twice Casie. On John. And thinking about it that way, makes waiting seem silly. You are living proof that tomorrow is never guaranteed."

"You make my worries sound stupid, when you put it that way," Casie said, laughing at herself slightly. I pulled her into a hug, and squeezed her tightly.

"You're not stupid. Every woman has that fear right before the wedding."

"Did you?" Casie asked, and I pulled away from her, to stare her in the eye. No one's every asked me if I had doubts about marrying Randy. I dropped my eyes and played with my fingers.

"Yes, but it wasn't because I didn't have faith in Randy," I said quickly, for her not to get any ideas that I truly didn't want to be with him. Our situation was touchy as it is. With me being so far along pregnant when we got married, I was sure that several people that we were just getting married to do that right thing. That wasn't the truth. We loved each other, and wanted to share our life together. "It was me. I didn't know if I was good enough. But, once I started down the aisle, and saw Randy waiting for me, staring at me the way he was, I lost all fear. I still get that way from time to time. But then Randy does something that proves that I am the one he wants, for all time."

There was a knock at the door, and the director popped in. It was time. Casie smiled and hugged me once more. "Thank you. You really are my best friend, and I wouldn't have anyone else standing by my side out there."

I blinked several times, to stop the moisture from welling up in my eyes. The wedding hadn't even started yet, and I was getting emotional. I sniffed slightly, and pulled away from her. I smiled at my best friend, "Now, let's go get you married. Randy says he has a surprise."

Casie laughed nervously and we left the room and followed behind the director. We were soon in the lobby of the chapel. John was no where to be seen, but Randy was standing there, looking drop-dead gorgeous in his traditional black tuxedo. But I squealed in delight when my eyes landed on Keith, being held in Randy's arms. He had a miniature matching tuxedo, just like Randy and John. I ran over to them and took my handsome son in my arms. I smiled up at randy when he wrapped his arms around me. "John asked him to the ring bearer."

"Well, he looks just wonderful!" I gushed, placing a kiss on Keith's cheek, and squeezing him tight to me. "This is definite proof that he'll certainly be a ladies' man when he grows up. Don't say it," I warned Randy, knowing the words "Just like his father" were on the tip of his tongue.

"Wait, the ring!" Casie said, her eyes popping out of her head momentarily. I passed Keith back to Randy, and walked over to her, placing a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"I have it; all you have to worry about is getting down that aisle to stand with John."

"Okay, I need the Best Man and Matron of Honor to stand here, now," said the director, and I met Randy at the double doors. Randy held tight to Keith, who was in his own world, sucking his pacifier. I hooked my arm with Randy, looked behind his shoulder and smiled reassuringly at Casie. The music started, and the doors opened. I couldn't help the smile on my face as I saw John standing up there next to the preacher. He looked so excited. I turned my attention towards Randy, who looked down at me and smiled softly.

"I still believe that our first walk down the aisle was better than this," he whispered, so that only I could hear him. That, was solid proof of what I had mentioned to Casie. He would say something so out of this world wonderful, leaving no doubt that he wanted me. We parted at the end, and turned to watch for Casie. The music shifted and the lights dimmed, all but the aisle lights.

And Casie emerged from the door way. I chanced a glance at John, who was staring at Casie in awe. I caught Randy's eye and smiled. He raised his eyebrow at me, and I winked. He showed his teeth as he smiled and turned his attention back to Casie, as did I. I could tell by the look on her face, she was no longer scared. It was exactly as I had described. As soon as you saw the man of your dreams waiting on you, you forget everything but the love you have in you heart.

An hour later, the ceremony had ended, all of the pictures had been taken, and the cake had been shared, Randy, Keith and I were waiting next to John as Casie changed out of her wedding dress. John had his godson in his arms, tossing him up and down and tickling his sides. It was obvious that Keith loved his godfather. The door chimed and we all turned to see Casie carrying her dress in the bag, but wearing a beautiful, flowing white dress. I took her dress, promising to keep it until she could take it to her house. The good-byes were said, as Casie and John got ready to go on their honeymoon. We waved them off as they piled into the limousine that would take them to the airport. Randy wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry I never gave you a proper honeymoon," Randy whispered into my ear. I shuddered as his breath tickled my throat. I turned around in his arms. I smiled up at him.

"Well, it wasn't like was in the proper condition, either," I said, laughing as bounced Keith in my arms, reminding him that I was pregnant at the time. I reached up on my toes and took his lips with my own. When I pulled away, Randy stared down at me, a smile forming on his face. "And besides, I get to wake up next to you every morning. What more could I ask for?"

**Well, this is the last chapter I have for you before the epilogue. It'll sort of set up for the next installment. Please review! I've noticed a lack of them with the last few chapters! I want to hear your responses! So, please, REVIEW!**

_**KimmieCena, Xandman216, Queen Islanzadi, babyxbxgurl, xLou26, miamitravel, Eisac Namhort, undermyumbrella, alana2awesome, barnsley gal 09, littleone999, FireFlyFlicker, vipergirl86, Bingobaby, dreamin'BIG, jcilyx3, Christina89, Diivalover, Lil'MissCena, RICE20, hardycenagrl, JenniferRayne, RKOsgirl92, Recco101, msgemgem, iceeyes568, Tiffany, TncountryGirl and FIRE-ICEROSEI **_** Without you, I would have no push for updating!**


	38. Epilogue

**Well, here it is! The last of "For Keeps". I would like to thank everyone for sticking with me through this! I really do appreciate your dedication! I hope you all enjoyed this journey, and stay with me for the next one! I love you all!**

**Well, here we go!**

Epilogue

**Two Years Later**

**June, 2013**

"Mommy, where Daddy?" Keith called out from the backseat. I smiled and shook my head. He'd been asking the same question since my mother had dropped us off at the airport. It had been her birthday, and Keith and I had flown out to visit her. Randy hadn't been able to get away long enough, so it was just the two of us.

But, unbeknown to Randy, we had returned back on tour one day early. He didn't know we were back into town; he was probably getting ready for tonight's Raw. I smiled, thinking about his reaction when he saw that we were back. I looked into the rear-view mirror, seeing my two year, nearly two and a half, old son strapped into his carseat. His red hair just wouldn't stop growing, and was so thick now. Every three months, he needed a trim. Right now, his hair had been brushed straight forward, and his bangs reached the middle of his forehead. His bright blue eyes watched as cars drove on the outside. My little baby had gotten so big. But, now, he was hardly stoppable. Now that he could walk and talk, he was constantly on the go.

"Daddy's at work. That's where we are going right now, baby," I told him, moving my eyes back to the road. I heard his little huff of annoyance that Randy wasn't with us. I held back my laughter, because I knew it drove him crazy to laugh at him when he was being serious. But sometimes it's just too hard. He had this mad-face, where his eyebrows scrunched together, and he squinted his eyes, along with pursed his lips together. It was cutest thing I had ever seen; Randy called it his "Viper face".

"I no baby!" he called out to me. That was another thing he hated. To be called a baby. I looked back at him, and there it was; his "Viper face". I did my best not to laugh. "I a bi' boy!"

"Oh that's right, I'm sorry," I said, as we pulled into the reserved parking lot of the arena. I flashed my ID card at the security, and he let me pass. I spotted our bus, and pulled into a spot as close to it as I could. I knew that he wouldn't be in there. It was two hours until Raw, he was hanging out in his locker room with John more than likely. I left the car, and I was in the process of getting Keith out when my phone rang. I scrambled to reach into the front seat, grabbing it up. "Hello?"

"_Hey, are you here yet?" _Casie asked. I smiled at my friend's voice. She was the only one that knew I was returning today. I grabbed Keith's bag from the car, and took his hand. I locked the door to the car and began to make my way, with my son, towards the back entrance of the arena.

"Yeah, we're walking in now," I told her. She didn't remain on the phone long, telling me that she would meet me at the entrance. How she made it there before I did, was beyond me. But there she was. Keith spotted her, and tugged his hand free of mine. And before I could stop him, he tore off towards her.

"Casie!" he screamed, though he was still trying to figure exactly how to pronounce his "S"s and her name sounded more like "Cathy". Her face lit up, and caught him in his short-legged sprint, spinning him around in her arms. He giggled loudly, trying to push her face away from his when she tried to kiss him. "Ew! 'Top it!"

"Oh, my! I missed you so much K.O.!" That seemed to be the general nickname for Keith by everyone in the business. I'm just glad they didn't incorporate his two middle names. That would be a long nickname. Casie put him back down on the floor. She turned to me, hugged me tight. "You look great by the way! That week off must have done you a lot of good."

"Thank you. It felt good to just relax, but you know me. I'm not myself without this place. You aren't in your ring attire?" I looked her up at down, and noticed something. I asked her, grabbing Keith's hand as we made our way through the arena. Casie's head fell and I knew something was different. Casie was one of the main Diva's right now, for her not to have a match was unusual. I raised my eyebrow at her, urging her to tell me what was wrong now.

"Well, there is something I need to tell you before we go into the locker room," Casie said, and I felt my heart drop. Two years had passed and nothing dangerous had happened to her. But it was just like it used to be, and I was worried for my best friend.

oo

After Casie and I had our talk, we finally gave into Keith's demands to see his father. But it took at least thirty minutes to reach Randy's locker room. Every superstar or stagehand kept stopping us to talk. Keith told every single person that spoke to him that, "My Daddy's here. I gonna' see him." And everyone laughed and left us alone to make our way to Randy. Casie poked her head in the door, and noticed that it was empty, and she let us in. I guessed that Randy was in the bathroom, because the door was closed. It was never closed unless he was in there. Casie slipped out as quietly as she could. I whispered to Keith that we were going to play a game with Daddy, and we hid behind the couch.

I heard the door open, and I peeped out from around the couch. Randy was already in his wrestler's trunks. That man just got better with age, I thought. Here's the thing, playing hide-and-seek with a two year old. They don't understand that sound travels. They just think that if they can't been seen, then no one knows they're there. Especially with a two year old that hasn't seen his Daddy in a week. Keith crawled around the couch, and as soon as he saw Randy, he jumped to his feet.

"DADDY!" Keith screamed, causing Randy to jump back and stare wildly around. It was rather amusing. Keith ran as fast as his little legs allowed him. I stayed hidden, watching the scene before me. Randy laid eyes on Keith and a bright smile broke his face. He knelt on one knee, with his arms stretched out. Keith hit his chest hard, knocking them both over. Randy laid there on his back, clutching to his son tightly. Keith placed a small hand on either side of Randy's face, forcing him to look him in the eye. "Daddy, I missed you."

Again, his words didn't sound completely right, and "missed" sounded more like "mithed". But, still, the message was gotten across. The smile hurt my cheeks, it was so big. The look on Randy's face spoke volumes. You could tell that with just those three words, Randy melted into a puddle in the floor. His blue eyes sparkled with love as he stared at his son. "You have no idea how much I missed you. Did you have fun at Grammy's?"

Keith nodded his head fervently. "Mammy had cake! It was white wit' pink sweet stuff. I don't 'ike pink, but it was 'till good. I put it on Odie's nose!" Keith told Randy between his giggles. My mother just couldn't get over the fact that Keith called her "Mammy". I knew that he would get to the point where he could say "Grammy", but it was so cute to hear him say it. Odera and Keith got on without a hitch. I thought, when Keith was born, that Odie would be a little jealous that she wasn't the complete center of attention anymore, but it was complete opposite. Randy just laid there, with Keith sitting on his stomach, listening to Keith rattle on about his time at my mother's. Until he realized something. Randy put his hand over Keith's mouth, stopped the stem of words that were falling from it. Randy sat up, causing Keith to slide down into his lap. "Where's Mommy?"

I saw Keith's hand shoot to the couch and pulled my head back. I caught my balance, and waited. I heard Randy stand up, and the scuffs his boots made on the carpet. When I thought it was time, I stood up as fast as I could, and called out, "Surprise!"

Keith jumped behind Randy's legs when I appeared, and burst out into giggles, thinking I was trying to scare him. I smirked down at him, before turning my gaze back to Randy. He was staring at me, with a raised eyebrow. I walked around the couch and straight up to him. His fingers trailed the length of my jaw, and my eyes fluttered closed. "I thought you weren't coming in until tomorrow. Why didn't you tell me?"

I opened my eyes, raising my arms to rest them around his neck. I propped my head on his chest, sighing in comfort. I had missed him in the week I was gone. It wasn't fun falling asleep alone and waking up the same way. "Did you not hear me? It's a surprise. Besides, if I had to hear, 'Where's Daddy?' one more time, I would've pulled my hair out."

Randy laughed and wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me to him as best he could. My stomach growled so loud that it nearly echoed around the room. Randy pulled away from me, to look me in the eye. "You didn't eat before your plane, did you?"

I looked away sheepishly, knowing he had caught me. I just didn't have enough time. What with trying to get Keith's stuff ready, cleaning up our mess at my mother's and then trying to wrangle Keith into the clothes he was wearing, I just forgot. I glanced back up to Randy, pouting my bottom lip. "You wouldn't happen to have any peanut butter, would you?"

Randy rolled his eyes, and shook his head, "No, but catering might. Let's go see what they have." I headed to the door with my boys behind me. Randy couldn't get away with just holding Keith's hand, he had to carry him. The boy really had missed his father. And I didn't hear Randy complaining about having to tote him. I looked over at them as we walking, and Keith was still talking Randy's ear off about anything that popped in his little head. Randy had Keith propped on his back, with both of his arms tucked behind me, holding Keith in place. Keith's little arms were clamped so tight around Randy's throat it wouldn't surprise me if he couldn't breath right. I reached behind him, pulling Keith's shirt back down.

Finally, we made it to catering. Randy pointed a table out to me, and I took it, and awaited Randy's returned. I watched as he walked through the line, piling things on a tray. I looked around the room, and several eyes were on Randy and Keith. People were finally accustomed to seeing Randy with Keith, seeing him be a father. But it was still a sight to see. Because you could tell, just how much one loved the other. Randy sat Keith down next to me, and took the other side next to him. The tray was full of fruit and dry vegetables. Things that I liked. But there was also a small bag of chips, some chocolate squares and a sugared orange drink. And I knew that Keith must have gotten his way in the line. But I forgot all of that, when I saw a jar of peanut butter on the tray. I grabbed it and unscrewed the lid. I dipped my finger into the jar scooping a big hunk into my mouth. Keith giggled at me, and Randy made a disgusted face. "They knew you would be back this week and got several jars."

I nodded in approval, and reached for a pickle. Before I could respond to Randy, I heard a loud yell from the doorway. "Where's Quad?"

Keith's head turned and his eyes lit up. And within a moment, he was up from his seat, rushing towards the voice. I looked behind me and saw John had entered the room, with Casie shortly behind him. John scooped Keith up in his arms, throwing him up in the air before catching him and holding tightly. Keith squealed in happiness. "Unca' John!"

"I didn't know you would be back here today," John said, speaking to me as they joined our table. I caught Casie's eye, and by the look on her face, she hadn't told John yet. I sighed, and turned back to John. But his voice trailed off when he saw what I was eating. His nose scrunched up and threw a disgusted look towards Randy. Randy only shrugged his shoulder, knowing he just had to put up with it. "Lora, that looks disgusting."

"Yes, well," I said, swallowing the mouth full I had, "come back to me when you're four months pregnant, and then tell me what's disgusting or not." At the mention of my pregnancy, Randy turned glowing eyes towards me. He stared into my eyes for a moment, before looking at the clearly visible baby bump that showed underneath my brown, square-necked, spaghetti strapped, knee length summer dress. I was a little excited to be pregnant during the summer, because I had done the whole winter pregnancy, and gotten to wear all of the cute sweaters and stuff. Now, I got to experiment with tank tops, loose dresses and shorts. Randy reached around Keith with his long arms, and rested his hand on my lower back.

"So, what do you think you're having," Casie asked, after throwing John an evil look. "A boy or a girl?"

Keith, never one to be left out of the conversation, spoke up. "Daddy told me that my baby sister is in Mommy's tummy," and placed a small hand on my stomach. The group laughed lightly as his cute comment. It was true, that's what Randy had said from the beginning, ever since I told him I was pregnant.

"How do you know, Randy?" John asked, staring at his best friend. Randy just shrugged. I leaned across the table, and stage-whispered to John.

"Between you and me, I think Randy just wants an excuse to paint his nails. If we have a girl, he wouldn't be able to tell her no," our friends burst out into laughter. Randy gave me a look that told me I would pay for that later. And I was totally looking forward to it. "No, for real, I said it before, that I would never doubt him when it came to the gender of our baby. He knew Keith was going to be a boy, and argued with anyone that disagreed. I won't argue this time."

Randy puffed his chest out proudly and smugly. I rolled my eyes at his actions. But, secretly, I was excited. I just knew that we were going to have a girl. I hated to bring even more estrogen into Randy's side of the family. It was only Randy, Bob, Nathan and Becky's husband, Ryan. But the females were Elaine, Becky and her two girls Lainey and Suzie, and myself. Added with Nathan's girlfriend, Jenny, and the future Orton girl, the females out weighed the men. A seven to four ratio. But Becky was working on evening out the ratio a bit, because she was ready to pop with a boy of her own. How she was going to manage a six year old, a four year old and a newborn was beyond me. I was worried about just having two kids. I didn't want to think about three.

"Hey, Quad Man, why don't you ask you're Mommy if she'll take you ringside tonight. Nothing too extreme is planned."

"John, why do you call him 'Quad' when you know I hate that," I asked, crossing my arms in his direction. Other than K.O., Keith had another nickname. "Quad" was John's favorite thing to call him. And it stood for fourth. Because Randy and John were hell bent on making Keith a fourth generation superstar. "He doesn't have to be a 'quad' if he doesn't want to."

Before John could reply, Keith answered for himself. I looked down at him, seeing he had his patented "Viper-face" in place. Each word was spoken in a low voice and separated. "I am a quad, Mommy."

Randy tried not to laugh, as he pulled Keith's back into his chest. "I don't think that's a very nice way to talk to Mommy. Especially when she is the one that would take you ringside."

Keith's little plump lips pouted and he shuck Randy's arms away and walked across the bench to curl up into my side. I looked over at Randy, who was smiling at me. Keith tucked his head into my neck and wrapped his little arms as far as he could around my waist. A hand was resting on my bump again. His little voice spoke soft and I knew he was trying to get his way. "I can go watch Unca' John and Daddy, Mommy? I be good."

How could I say no to him? Especially when I let him stay away awake to watch Monday night Raw. I shook my head in amusement and wrapped my arm around his back. "I guess that we could."

Keith got excited and began to jump up and down. He lost his balance a little and fell into me. I wasn't ready for the impact, and had to catch myself on the bench before I fell over backwards. Randy snatched Keith away from me and tried to calm his excitement. "You have to be more easy with Mommy, little man. We don't want her or the baby to get hurt."

Keith fell to his knees on the bench and put his head on my stomach. "I sorry baby."

oo

I leaned on the wall outside of the playroom that held several WWE superstar's children. I watched through the window, as Keith played with his friend, Mike. Mike was just a few months older than him, and they were thick as thieves. Mike was also the son of Stephanie and Paul. He looked just like this mother, except for the nose. He had his father's nose. But he was sweetest kid, and him and Keith were best friends. I let my hand fall to the bump in my stomach. I would never get used to the feeling of my child in my stomach. Even though this was my second child, it still made me feel just as stunned and awed as before. I knew what to expect with this one, and Randy and I were much better prepared. But, being pregnant is like walking around blindly. You never knew what was going to happen.

I was caught up in my thoughts, and didn't notice someone approaching me. "Hello, Mrs. Orton," a deep voice said, and I turned to see Paul himself standing there. It had been so long since I had seen him. At least a month. I smiled at him and let him pull me into a hug. He stood back enough to give me a one over. "Pregnancy suits you, I must say."

I laughed and slapped his shoulder, "You better not let Randy hear you say that. He could very well get jealous." He held the spot where I had hit him in mock-offense, before he began to laugh himself.

"I'm serious though. And I wouldn't put it past Randy to agree with me. Must be why he knocked you up again. He just likes to see you pregnant."

"I wouldn't doubt it," I said, feeling my cheeks heat up with the memory of earlier, when Casie and John had taken Keith around the arena. It had been just Randy and I in his locker room. We didn't do anything less that what's expected of a married couple with a two year old that was out of their hands. But, I decided to turn the tables on Paul, "One could say the same thing about you. If I'm not mistaken, Stephanie has been pregnant three times. I think you might have a fetish."

Paul's laughter crippled him over, doubling him up. I smiled at him, and then looked back over to the kids in the window. It was amusing to look at a child, and try to guess the parent. I found that I was pretty good at it, and Paul joined me in my game. Paul Wight had a girl in there, Dusty Runnels, or Goldust, had a daughter in there. The show was three hour special, with both Raw and Smackdown wrestlers, and that was proof by Rey Mysterio's two kids. Mark Calloway's, or the Undertaker, youngest girl Gracie was in there. She looked about nine or so.

"Did you hear about Adam and Melina?" I asked him, once we had named all of the children's parents. He smiled at my words, having heard the news.

"Yeah, and I'm happy for them. That wedding was a long time coming." I nodded my head in agreement. Adam was the last of our extended group to get married. Or in his case, remarried. I never thought that he would actually do it, and make an honest woman of Melina. She had begged him for months, but he kept turning her down. But not too long after Melina stopped asking, he proposed. I still have earaches thinking about how loud she had screamed. I didn't get to see them much, because Melina requested to be traded to Smackdown, so that she could be with her new husband.

I took Keith out of the room, saying good-bye to Paul, and we made our way ringside. Keith wouldn't stop talking about how he wanted to see his Daddy working. I smiled as we took our seats next to Justin. Keith didn't know Justin very well, but he would talk to anyone at the moment. I got several stares from some of the fans. I knew they could tell who's son Keith was. And there were even some people that wanted a picture of him. I had no problem with it, and Keith always hammed it up in front of a camera anyway. The show got underway, with a segment that I just wasn't interested in, and I sighed as my mind wandered towards Edoin and Matt. A week before I left for my mother's, they had gone on a two month vacation. They wouldn't be back for another month and a half. I missed them, hanging out with them.

I could tell that Keith was getting tired. I knew it the moment he did as I told him and sit on my lap. He got a little bit of a second wind as Randy entered the arena. The two year old even knew when Randy's music was playing. To me, I would have thought his little screams to Randy were unheard by the roar of the crowd. But somehow, Randy seemed to have heard him, and smirked his way. That just put Keith over the moon. After Randy's match, I noticed that Keith hadn't moved in quite some time. I looked down at him, and saw that he was fast asleep. The show came to an end and I hoisted Keith up in my arms, his head resting on my shoulder. He wasn't that heavy, but right now, I was carrying both of my children. When I saw Randy waiting for me backstage, I gladly passed Keith off to him. And he never complained.

We climbed onto the bus, and I gave a sigh of relief. I was glad to be back to a place that I called home. Randy carefully got Keith ready for bed, and pulled the guard rail up on the bottom bed bunk. John and Casie waited for us in the living room. I changed into something much more comfortable, which included a shirt of Randy's and a pair of his basketball shorts. As I passed the hallway, I looked down at Keith. He looked so cute in his blue footed pajamas with sail boats on them. I bent down, giving him a little kiss on the forehead, before heading to the living room. I sat down next to Randy on the couch when I done. "I never get tired of seeing you in my clothes."

I tried to fight my blush. It was incredible how he still made me feel, even after being with him for three years. He still made it feel like we were just dating and the romance was still fresh. I looked over and saw Casie twiddling her fingers. I wish she would just tell John. He would understand, I just knew it. And as soon as the thought crossed my mind, I heard Casie clear her throat. "John, there's something I need to tell you."

John's face fell, and my heart raced. He looked devastated, and he hadn't even heard what it was yet. I felt Randy tense next to me. Randy cared deeply for Casie's health as well. John took a deep breath, "Okay. I'm listening."

"I don't want you to panic, or worry, okay?" Casie asked, delaying the inevitable. I leaned forward in my spot slightly. Casie dropped her head and didn't speak for what felt like an eternity. But when she lifted her head, she was smiling. "I'm pregnant."

Silence filled the room. John looked flabbergasted at the news. He didn't know what to do. Randy, I saw, was smiling happily, and wrapped his around me tightly. John hadn't moved, and he just stared at Casie. "W-what?"

Casie nodded happily. "I am. Two months, give or take a few days. I went the doctor this morning, and he did everything he could to check me out. And everything seems healthy. It's growing in the right place and everything. The doctor couldn't believe it, but he said it's been known to happen. Women who defy the odds and still have a healthy baby."

John listened to Casie, and I slowly noticed the truth sinking in. He moved from the couch, to his knees at Casie's feet. She sat up in her chair. John pulled her tight in his arms, resting his head against her stomach. Against their baby. I tried to swallow the lump of emotion in my throat.

"We're going to have babies together!" I squealed and clapped my hands. I already felt sorry for Randy and John.

**Well, that's it. The end. Fin! Finale! **

**But don't get discouraged! The third, and sadly, final installment is soon to come! So keep your eyes and internet browsers open on my profile for "Are we there yet?"! please please please review! Much love!**

_**KimmieCena, Xandman216, Queen Islanzadi, babyxbxgurl, xLou26, miamitravel, Eisac Namhort, undermyumbrella, alana2awesome, barnsley gal 09, littleone999, FireFlyFlicker, vipergirl86, Bingobaby, dreamin'BIG, jcilyx3, Christina89, Diivalover, Lil'MissCena, RICE20, hardycenagrl, JenniferRayne, RKOsgirl92, Recco101, msgemgem, iceeyes568, Tiffany, TncountryGirl and FIRE-ICEROSE **_** love for the tremendous following!**


End file.
